Center Stage
by Emmie Rose
Summary: Dominique Weasley was in a rut. Until she found a pamphlet for a muggle performing arts summer program. This could be the answer,something different. Nobody in her family has ever done this before, especially the whole falling for a Muggle part.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dom, are you going to sit by yourself?" Victorie questioned. I looked up from the window. I somehow found a car filled with chattering first years from my house. They were confused, but didn't argue having a seemingly popular future seventh year sit with them during their train ride home. I shrugged at my sister and continued staring out the window.

"Why don't come sit with me? Louis is with us."

"Is Kaylie and Kent there?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?"

I shrugged again, absentmindedly fiddling with the ends of my strawberry blonde hair. Victorie got the Veela looks; I was just the mutt mix.

"Seriously Dom, is the dramatics totally necessary?"

"Probably not, but it doesn't make me feel less guilty…" I sighed, avoiding Victorie's gaze.

"What the heck are _you_ feeling _guilty_ for?" Victorie scoffed. She paused for a second and cocked her head to the side. I avoided her gaze as a look of recognition glazed her features. "Luke? Dominique! How do you think Kaylie feels?"

"Victorie, no need to get all Mama Unicorn on me! I understand that she most definitely got the short end of the stick here, but what does it say about my judge of character? I hung out with this guy! He was my friend!" I exclaimed. The first years stopped talking and looked hesitantly at us.

"Wow, Dom…wow," Victorie sighed, turning on her heel and walking back down the hall of the train. I gripped my wand in my hand and looked out at the passing landscapes. Sometimes Vic just doesn't get it. I'm not saying that I was worse off than Kaylie…of course I wasn't…she was almost killed. But that doesn't make my feelings completely disregarded. Victorie does that a lot, disregards me as over-dramatic or ridiculous. It kinda hurts.

So sue me for being embarrassed! Luke was one of my first friends at Hogwarts. I knew him for six years. We had a short fling our fourth year. I never saw, never guessed, never picked up on the fact that he was completely off his rocker in a huge way. I just wanted to get away from it all. I wasn't looking forward to spending the summer doing the same thing I've done for every summer since I could remember. Spending some time working with Uncle Charlie and the dragons, working in Uncle George's shop, doing my school work, ect. I'm over it. Completely. Casually I drew my eyes away from the window. The first years were chattering excitedly. They made it through their first year…they were no longer titchy little first years anymore! Fantastic.

My eye caught to a brightly colored pamphlet sticking out of one of the girl's bags. It was unmoving. Clearly Muggle. There were different blocks of colors with pictures of people singing, people in bizarre costumes, painting, sewing. What the heck were they doing?

"Can I see that?" I questioned, pointing to the pamphlet. The first year looked at me wide eyed.

"Yeah! Sure! I'm muggle born, see…and my Mum she runs that place. Thought I could recruit people but nobody seems to be interested, really," she exclaimed, hastily handing it over.

"What is it?"

"A performing arts program for over the summer. There's singers, actors, all sorts of things. I'm not really interested in it but I've always worked there with my Mum. It's gotten quite famous over the years," she explained, transferring so she was sitting next to me. I opened the glossy brochure and flicked my eyes over the words on the pages.

"Is it difficult to get in?"

"I don't know…have you ever done any of those sorts of things?"

"No, not at all," I laughed.

"Well all the information you need to audition is in there. They're in a week or so in London," she explained. I nodded and began to really read the information. You need a monologue and a song. Well…I guess I could figure out a song, but what the heck was a monologue? Oh it explains that. Where the heck am I going to find a muggle play in a week and it's not like I can go up there singing Celestina Warbeck, even if it was permitted in my house. Mum hates her and its very much wizard like. It's not as if I could go singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love' to a bunch of Muggles.

Here I am talking about this like Dad was going to let me go to London and join a _muggle_ camp. It's not the fact that it's muggle necessarily, but that it's in the city and he keeps us on a rather tight leash.

"Where do you find plays?" I questioned suddenly. The girl cocked her head to the side and gave me a strange look.

"Libraries, book stores, things like that. Same with the sheet music. Muggle ones obviously. I can give you the address to a store that most people from the program use," she answered, going over and searching for a scrap of parchment and a quill. I nodded and started to re-read the pamphlet. By the time we pulled into King Cross I think I re-read it at least ten times through. Each time I read it, I became more and more enthralled and connected with the initial idea.

"Bonjour, ma chère, have a good year?" Mum questioned, slipping her arm through mine. Victorie was already attached to Teddy and Louis was chatting with Dad about how dismally they lost their last Quidditch game without Luke, costing us the cup to Gryffindor.

"Well you know…close friend turned out to be insane but I passed my N.E.W.T classes!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Mum gave me a warning look. She hates it when I get overly sarcastic. I sighed.

"Do you want me to lie to you? Tell you it was fantastic? That everything went according to plan, 'cause it kinda didn't, but I did pass my classes."

"Well as long as you passed dear," Dad put in. I gave him a small smile. He gets me a bit more then Mum. Maybe being French makes you highly literal?

"So…I was wondering if I could do something different this summer…"

Mum and Dad both looked at me.

"What kinda of different, Dom? Working with your Aunt Hermione or Uncle Harry at the ministry instead?" Dad questioned.

"No…actually I was thinking of something more Muggleish?"

Louis and Victorie stopped their conversation with Teddy and stared at me.

"What do you mean Muggleish?" Mum questioned tersely.

"Well…there's this program that I found out about," I stated as Dad opened the car door for us. Louis and Teddy slid in first, both giving me looks of confusion. Victorie followed…she passed confusion and hit incredulity. I waited until Mum and Dad were in the front seat before I handed Mum the brochure.

"Performing Arts?"

"What the heck does that mean?" Louis piped up, leaning forward so he was looking at me past Victorie and Teddy. I shot him a dirty look…if he ruins this for me I'm hiding his broomstick.

"It's like singing and stuff," I sighed.

"Since when are you interested in singing and stuff?" Victorie questioned innocently.

"For a while now…" I lied. Mum looked at me with a raised eyebrow as Louis and Victorie snorted with laughter. "Okay, I just thought about it recently. But it looks like fun and I'm sick of working with dumb pranks and coming home with singed hair." Now I was just sounding whiny. "I just want to do something different for once."

"I don't know, dear. Working with Muggles all summer and in the city…" Dad sighed. He was looking at the brochure now, the cars in front of us magically jumping out of our way as his hands left the wheel.

"Dad, I'm not a complete idiot. I'm not going to blow the cover of the whole magical world by spending a summer with them. Plenty of witches and wizards do it."

"It's not that as much as it's being in the city working with people we don't even know. How are you going to get there and back every day," Dad sighed, handing the brochure back to Mum.

"Well…it's like a boarding program for start. But, I would come home during the weekends! I could take the train until I get my apparition license next month," I stated quickly. I saw Dad's jaw lock.

"You're already gone all year," he stated simply.

"It's kinda close to the ministry…Teddy will be near there, Plus Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione," I tried suddenly. Teddy gave me an alarmed look before composing himself.

"I could keep an eye on her," he put in. I gave him a grateful smile. Minus the fact that he worships the ground that Vic walks on, Teddy is a pretty decent guy.

"Your mother and I will talk about it tonight," Dad stated finally. It was that voice, the one that you wanted to challenge but never did because it brought out the werewolf characteristics. I sighed and settled back in my seat. It was step, but not a very hopeful one.

I paced in front of the closed door to the den. Mum and Dad were finally talking about my plan. I had to wait until after dinner and I was forbidden to try to make my case anymore until they discussed it.

"Why do you want to get away from home so badly?" Louis whispered from the stairs. I looked over my shoulder at him and sighed.

"I'm just sick of the rut I'm in, I guess," I shrugged. He nodded and repeatedly bounced a small ball against the wall, catching it in his palm.

"It's the Luke situation, huh?"

"Partly," I replied.

"Vic came back in quite the tizzy after talking to you. Said you were being selfish," he laughed.

"I suppose she did…" I sighed gustily.

"I don't think you were. Yeah he didn't try to kill you or anything but you have snogged him which has to be disturbing on its own," Louis stated simply.

"You're a git," I stated, wanting to laugh but not wanting to give him that satisfaction. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you honestly calling your ally names?"

"Yes," I remarked sternly before giving him a small smile. He returned it and ruffled his bronze hair with his hand.

"You think they'll let me go?" I questioned hesitantly, settling down on the stair below him.

"It's a tossup, really. Dad hardly let's Victorie do anything and she's of age. Mum's your best bet," Louis shrugged.

"She didn't seem too happy about it," I sighed. Louis bounced the ball against my head. I flipped around and flicked him hard on the ear.

"What was that for?" I snapped. Louis shrugged.

"Luck?"

"Go upstairs," I declared, pointing upwards. He gave me a cocky smile and scampered up the stairs. He may be bigger than me but he knows I could kick his arse if I wanted to. I watched him slip into his room before turning back towards the door.

They were in there for an awful long time. The longer they took the more I wanted this and the more the whole idea appealed to me. I was prepared to throw a tantrum of epic proportions if they weren't going to let me go, age notwithstanding. Not that it was the completely mature choice but I could always play the middle child spiel. I'm so suppressed and ignored. It doesn't always work, and yes it's completely devious and pretty pathetic, but at this point I haven't wanted anything as badly as I do now in a long time.

I sat there contemplating my strategies if I wasn't going to get this one request. People see me as a priss because Victorie is friends with everyone and Louis is…well Louis. He doesn't actually hate anybody that doesn't truly deserve it, so everybody truly likes him. I'm more reserved and frankly I don't make friends easily as it seems I do. I talk to people, yes, but I wouldn't actually consider myself their friend. It's difficult because I tend to be slightly judgmental and it seems that whenever I truly do let my guard down and actually trust someone, something ridiculous happens. Note the many heart breaks and the worst situation so far: the Luke thing. So people automatically label me as a 'priss' or 'stuck up' when actually I'm just kinda shy.

I guess that's why I kinda want this so bad. It's a new opportunity to be a slightly different person. Maybe I can be more open to making friends, without having my super out-going siblings and even family be there to shadow me. In the Muggle world nobody knows the name 'Weasley'. Nobody will be asking about our part in the war, or if I could get an autograph for their parents, or for free Wheeze products. Trust me, I've been asked some pretty strange stuff. It was a chance to escape. To make a new name, try a new thing, without magic to be my crutch. My head shot up when I heard Mum's voice raised and her French accent prominent. She was getting fired up about something…hopefully it was for me and not anything other than my 'cause'. If anyone can get Dad to do something that he doesn't want to do, it's Mum. Slowly I crept up to the door and pressed my ear against the wood. Thank Merlin they didn't put a silencing charm on the door.

"William! You are being pig-headed!"

"Pig-headed? Because I think this is a dangerous idea?"  
><em>Dangerous?<em>

"I should let Hermione know what you're saying about Muggles…or your father! Or even Harry! You and I both know this isn't dangerous because of zem. You're arguing a losing argument, dear."  
><em>Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin, I think I'm winning.<em>

"She's just so young…to be away from home?"  
><em>Young? I'm almost seventeen.<em>

"She is almost of age and she spends a whole of the year away from home."  
><em>Yes, yes I do. <em>

"It's just not productive. She won't be learning a useful trade!"  
><em>He doesn't know that. <em>

"How do we know it's not useful? Dominique doesn't usually ask for such drastic things. It's not like she's asking to go off and marry a boy!"

_No. No I'm not._

I pulled away from the door when I heard that tone of voice. I pretty much have won. I started to do a victory dance of sorts. I was too busy congratulating myself to hear the door open. Dad cleared his throat and I froze.

"Just working off that dinner," I stated, doing a quick jumping jack. Mum rolled his eyes but I saw my dad smirk slightly.

"We have conditions," Dad started. I gave him an innocent look.

"Conditions for what?" I questioned, quelling my smile.

"Cut the act. We know you were listening. Get in here before I change my mind," Dad snorted. Mum gave him a raised eyebrow. She won, but of course he was going to take credit for it. Saves his pride, Mum always says. I hurried into the room and curled myself onto the couch, eyeing them expectantly.

"I want to go with you to the try-out thing…make sure everything is safe and such," Dad started.

"But what about your," I interrupted, motioning towards my face. Dad gave me a look and I mimed locking my lips.

"I'll handle that. I've been in the muggle world before, dear. Anyways, I'm going with you. You are to come home every weekend...without fail, and you have to check in with Teddy or your Aunt or Uncle every evening," he stated.

"Dad I'm not five!" I exclaimed.

"Take it or leave it," he remarked simply. Mum gave me a warm smile and I resisted squealing. I could deal with that. I'll just make Teddy do it…he looks cool enough. But maybe I'll have him change his hair.

"Deal! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and throwing my arms around my dad.

"Best decision ever Daddy," I giggled, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. I copied with my Mum and almost dashed from the room.

"Can I go into Muggle London next week to pick out stuff for my audition?"

"Not alone, get your sister or someone to go with you," Mum remarked. I nodded and dashed upstairs. I barely remembered to knock on the partially opened door before dashing in to the room Victorie and I shared. My own room, but it was a price I would pay to not scar my retinas. I burst into the room then and threw myself on my bed, attempting not to squeal.

"I take it they said yes," Victorie quipped. I nodded and Teddy grinned.

"Congrats. I figured I will be included in some way," he remarked genially.

"I have to check in with you or Uncle Harry or Aunt Hermione every night. Can you save me from adults?"

"Yes, I'll even change my hair back to regular for you. Save you the embarrassment," he laughed. I grinned at him and plucked the brochure from the bedside table. Everything just looked so surreal…happy artsy kids doing artsy things and I was going to be one of them. I frowned at their outfits. My jeans and jumpers were not going to cut it. I grabbed my coin bag and surveyed the money I had in there. I didn't spend much this past year at Hogsmeade so I still had a pretty impressive budget to spend on a new wardrobe and the summer. Thank Merlin Mum and Dad bought my Victory Ball gown this year because that would've destroyed me.

We have plenty of money between Mum and Dad, but with the way Dad was raised…being the oldest out of seven, we were raised to earn our pocket money during the summer and this was going to have to last me I guess, unless I worked during the weekends. I'm usually a simple shopper. I do love fashion, but I don't even hold a candle to Victorie's passion for everything clothes. Looks like I'm going to have to grovel.

"Hey Vic?" I questioned hesitantly. Victorie looked up at me where she was flipping through a healer's handbook and raised her eyebrows.

"I have to go to Muggle London to get things for my audition and I was wondering if you'd help me get some clothes as well? Everyone is just so trendy in this pamphlet."

"Of course! Shall we go tomorrow? You can borrow anything you need too! I was looking at that and they have a very specific look but I don't think you should follow it exactly. Let's put a spin on it, shall we?" Victorie exclaimed, jumping up and going immediately to our closet. Dad had to magically extend it, because between Vic and I there wouldn't be any room. Now it was a walk in with even a special section for shoes and accessories.

Teddy gave me a look with raised eyebrows.

"You completely just unleashed _that_ upon yourself," he laughed, jerking his head at the closet where clothes were flying out at a rapid pace. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it," I whispered as a spare shirt landed on my head. I pulled it off and sighed. Pretty being the key word.

"Alright, I'm just going to slip into this shop here. Meet you at the clothing store?" I questioned, looking at the scrap of parchment then at the small shop.

"Sure! See you soon!" Vic exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek and practically skipping to the little clothing shop a couple doors down. I took a deep breath and reached down to pat my tall leather boot. My wand was secure. Hesitantly I pushed open the door. The bell attached to it gave a cheery little ring, quite the welcoming change to the random rude noises that sounded when you entered Wheeze's. I ran my thumbs nervously under the strap of my bag and hesitantly entered the shop.

It was dark and relatively empty, save for the two guys in the corner with shoulder length hair that were flipping through some vintage records. I began to browse the shop, keeping an eye out for any sign that said 'sheet music'. I gently ran my fingertips along the plastic casings that held something called 'CD's'.

"Can I help you?" A voice spoke out behind me, shattering the relative silence of the shop. I jumped and whirled around, my hand automatically reaching for my pocket where I usually kept my wand until I remembered it was in my boot and I probably wasn't in any sort of trouble. There was a guy surveying me. He was tall and kinda scrawny. Nothing like I'm used to, where all the guys I usually hang out with are Quidditch toned. He had closely cropped hair that was tousled in the front, rather tan skin and green eyes that were almost as bright as Albus'. I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut again. He was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Yeah…I'm looking for some sheet music?"

He nodded at me and walked the direction he came, idly wiping his hands on the seat of his camo printed shorts. I quickly followed, closing the gap between us quickly and accidently trotting on the heel of his trainers. I felt my cheeks heat up red as he shot me a look over his shoulder.

"Sorry," I muttered, wishing I had a time-turner or James' invisibility cloak or something. Anything to get me out of this embarrassment. What was I thinking? I don't know what I'm doing.

"So here is our sheet music. Are you looking for anything in particular?" he questioned, patting a display of folders.

"I have an audition soon…what would be best for that?"

"Well what's your range?"

I looked at him blankly. Range?

"Are you a soprano? Alto?"

He might as well be speaking another language. He sighed and deftly began to flick through the colored folders, pulling a few as he went.

"These three are pretty mid-ranged. Good for beginners. You do know how to read music, don't you?"

"Of course! I just never really classified myself as a particular range," I answered quickly and feeling my cheeks heat up again. He nodded slightly.

"Right…anything else I can get you?"

"Uhm, I need a monologue as well," I remarked. He gave me a quick nod and led me to a room in the back. It held a few bookshelves. He gave me a quick one-over and grabbed a book from a table.

"Book of beginner monologues," he stated, handing it to me.

"How do you know I'm a beginner?"

"Trust me, I can tell," he snorted, turning around and going back into the main room. I stood there, shocked. What I wouldn't give to hex him to next year. When I finally got my wits about me I went back in the main room. The boy was behind the counter, propped on a stool with his shoes stacked on top of the counter-top. He had a guitar in his hands and was softly fiddling with it. I slammed my items on the counter and gave him a dirty look.

"This is all, thanks," I commented simply. He quickly rung them up and gave me the price. I quickly peeled apart the stupid Muggle money and pushed it across the counter as the door chimed again. I looked up. Victorie was coming into the shop, looking around. She noticed me and flounced over.

"Wondered what was taking you so long," she smiled, giving the salesclerk a genial look.

"She didn't quite know what she was doing…had to walk her through it," he stated simply before muttering 'no particular range' and letting out a small laugh while bagging my books. My eyes flashed and I deftly reached for my boot and Victorie gave me a warning look.

"Did you find everything you needed Dom?" Victorie questioned, discreetly swatting my hand.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for your help. You sure know a lot about this type of stuff. Hope that whole personality thing get's fixed up soon. Never knew you Yanks could be so rude, but we do have ways to help that," I declared brightly, taking the bag from his hand. His jaw dropped briefly before he snapped it shut. Victorie's eyes widened and she started to giggle before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm getting a transplant soon. Hope you find your path to stardom," he replied, raising his eyebrows at me before extending his hand. "Cameron."

"Oh bugger off," I snorted, rolling my eyes and stalking from the shop. Victorie emerged a few seconds later, her face completely red from suppressed laughter.

"Oh Dom, I think you scared him!" she exclaimed, lopping her hand through my elbow.

"He deserved it. He was completely rude to me the whole time. Looked at me like I was complete idiot. He was lucky I didn't hex him," I replied as we started down the street. "You didn't apologize for me did you?"

"Of course not…" Victorie sighed.

"Dominique!"

I froze.

"You told him my name?"

"He asked," Vic shrugged, holding me in place as he caught up. I huffed and turned around.

"Can I help you? Did meet your quota of rudeness for the day?" I questioned. He grinned a crooked smile at me and handed me another bag.

"Ouch, that stings. I _am_ sorry for being rude…not having the best day and I've already had about five giggly girls before you coming just to—well never mind. I judged too quickly. Here, to make up for it," he stated, pointing at the bag. "It's a handbook on learning to read notes. On the house. Good luck on your audition." He gave me a final wave and started back to the store. I looked at the bag in my hand, handed Victorie my stuff and stalked after him.

"So now you think you can make up for pre-judging me and being a total arse by giving me a _free gift_?" I snorted, going up to the counter. He looked up from his guitar surprised.

"Well-I thought I was being nice?"

"No…not really. It's actually kinda insulting," I laughed, placing the bag back on the counter.

"Well, how can I make it up to you?"

"You can't really, but I will_ buy_ your little charity gift," I stated simply, throwing down a note on the counter.

"Fine," he remarked, taking the purchase back.

"Fine." I repeated, muttering an insult under my breath. He gave me a confused look and I snapped my mouth shut. Did I honestly just say that out loud? Shit, I've got to get a hold on myself and the threatening to hex people thing.

"Here," he remarked, handing me the bag.

"Thanks," I muttered, examining my fingers.

"You're welcome, Dominique," he laughed. I gave him a small smile and stalked back out of the shop again. When I looked over my shoulder and through the window he was staring after me.

"Why'd you do that?" Victorie questioned hesitantly.

"Principle. He's not making a fool of me," I snorted, stalking into the clothes shop.

"Okay, Dom," Victorie laughed. "I think he did that because he liked you." She plucked a jean jacket with three quarter length sleeves and held it up to my chest. I snorted.

"What a way to show it."

"Dom, he's a boy and American. I heard they're kinda slow about some things," Victorie sighed.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again. Do you know how to play a CD?" I questioned, deftly changing the subject.

"I think Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron have a player," Victorie smiled, well aware of my tactics.

"Victorie, I don't know the first thing about singing," I stated suddenly. She looked at me briefly before turning back to the rack of dresses.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, doll."

"But he was mentioning all this stuff. Soprano, alto, range. How am I going to even make it in to this program when I don't have any idea what the bloody hell I'm doing?"

"By practicing…stop stressing Dom. I'll help you," Victorie sighed.

"You will?"

Victorie paused while examining a white dress made entirely out of crochet flowers and turned to me.

"Well yeah. This obviously means a lot to you," she shrugged, handing me the dress and moving along. I stared after her. Victorie rarely offers to help me with anything besides shopping. She's usually too busy. It was times like these that I truly appreciated her as my sister. Now that I had a little help, my task seemed just a bit less daunting. Emphasis on 'a bit'. I still felt like I was going to throw up at the prospect of auditioning in a little less than a week.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't do this," I groaned as we were gaining closer to the building that held the summer program. Dad looked down at me with raised eyebrows. Only I really knew it was Dad. He had to borrow some Polyjuice Potion to change him into Uncle Ron for the time being. He didn't want to freak the Muggles out too much and Uncle Ron was the closest to his size besides Uncle George, but Uncle George had one ear.

"You sounded great last night," he laughed.

"Yeah, but I sound nothing like the woman in the muggle movie did when we watched it," I sighed. Teddy had located a version where someone was actually performing my song. It made me feel completely inadequate. "What if everyone is as good as that?"

"I don't think they will be, pet. If they were they'd all have movies too, right?"

"WHAT IF THEY DO?" I exclaimed, stopping short in the middle of the walkway.

"We can go home if you'd like. I wouldn't be angry," Dad tried hopefully. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do I at least look all right?" I questioned, smoothing out the skirt to my frock. Dad raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed. Why'd I even ask him? I should look fine, considering Victorie poured about an hour into picking out the perfect outfit for me. Dad wasn't too happy about the dress (a short and rather tight racer-back tank dress in red and white stripes), but Vic and I completely ignored him. I yanked on the bottom of the jean jacket she picked out the other day and rolled my ankle in the distressed leather combat style boots to check that my wand was still secure by the side of my foot. Victorie had shouted at me right before Dad apparated and dashed into the yard with a scarf clutched in her hand. She looped the bright blue piece of cloth that was printed with jaunty white horses loosely around my neck, tugging on the middle to make it sag gracefully, and declared me perfect.

I began to nervously push the wrapped leather cord bracelet up and down my arm while gazing at the large building at the end of the block. "Maybe you're right. I'm not cut out for this Muggle thing. Let's just go home."

Dad gazed at me levelly before placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What I'm about to say now _never_ happened because I don't approve of this venture. Dominique, you are brilliant. I never knew we had that type of talent in the family but they'd be crazy not to take you into the program. You sing like a song bird, hen, and I don't know how you are able to look at that paragraph of words and make it look like a real conversation instead of just read. I'm going to regret saying this, but this program was made for you…Muggle or not."

I blinked back the tears that sprung to my eyes and threw my arms around my Dad's waist.

"Thanks Daddy…you don't know how much that means to me that you just said that. It did look rather bizarre coming from Uncle Ron, but it really made me feel better."

Dad let out a hearty laugh and placed a kiss on the top of my head. He slipped his arms around my shoulders and guided me the last couple feet. We stood in front of the large university style building and looked up. It was a couple buildings wide and at least six stories high. I took a deep shuddering breath and walked to the large double brass doors. Hesitantly I pushed it open. The main lobby was packed with kids ranging from around thirteen to a tad older. All of them were either pacing and muttering their monologues under their breath or singing in low tones. Dad and I exchanged looks. We've never really been the only wizards in the room before. We walked up to the main desk where a tall, lithe and rather horsey looking woman was sitting behind a muggle machine. She looked up at us and smiled behind her bejeweled eyeglasses.

"Auditioning today?" She questioned in a high voice. I nodded and pulled out my paperwork, gently pushing it across the counter.

"Great! Here is your number, just pin it on the back of your jacket there. I'm Sally Jenkins…I run the program," she explained, clicking stuff into a long thin board with a bunch of buttons.

"So you're Tara's Mum?" I questioned automatically. I made an effort to find out who that girl was from Rose and Albus. Turns out she and my younger cousin were actually pretty good friends. The woman looked up, her eyes completely wide.

"Yes, are you a friend of hers?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well…she's friends with my cousin at school. I rode with her on the train home and found out about this program," I explained carefully. She gave me a small nod and looked quickly around her.

"So you're one of them, then? A witch?" she whispered. I gave her a slight nod and she let out a low whistle.

"You're the only one from Hog—Tara's school to come. Is this your father? Is he one too?" she questioned quickly. Tara pushed through a door behind her mother, carrying a stack of papers with numbers printed on them. She brightened when she saw me.

"Dominique! I didn't think you'd actually come! Not many of us feel comfortable around this many Muggles!" She exclaimed. Her mother gave her a sharp look and she bit her lip. "That was a little loud, wasn't it?"

"Just a tad," I replied. Tara held out her hand to my Dad and frowned a bit.

"Aren't you Rose's Dad-"

"Do you know what Polyjuice potion is?" I whispered.

"Rose said her Mum was brewing some for Albus' dad. Doesn't it make you look like someone else?" She questioned. Her Mum looked enthralled, but was keeping a close eye out for anyone that was standing too close.

"It's my Dad…he just has some stuff that would look odd to everyone else so he took some Polyjuice for the time being," I explained. Tara nodded and grinned wickedly.

"It must be amazing having parents like that…not that I don't love you with all my heart Mummy," she added quickly. Mrs. Jenkins smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I understand the fascination, dear," she laughed, shaking my father's hand briskly.

"William Weasley," he stated, eyeing her carefully. "I would like to assure you, since you seem rather new to the whole world, that you won't have to worry about her and magic. She won't be of age for another month and she knows the rules rather well."

"Oh I'm sure she does, but we're quick on our feet with excuses having to deal with Tara's outbreaks in the past. I was so happy to discover that there was a somewhat logical reason behind them this past summer," she grinned.

"I'm sure it's a shock to anyone that has muggle-borns. My sister-in-law is one," he explained.

"It's Roses' Mum!" Tara piped up.

"Yes, I've met her when we picked Tara up from the train. She's very lovely," Mrs. Jenkins grinned. There was a loud whirring and another machine spit out a bunch of parchment. I jumped and Tara grinned at me.

"It's a printer. It's how Muggles make duplicates of things," she explained in a low voice. Dad and I both gave noises of understanding as Mrs. Jenkins attached my application to the pages that the printer spit out.

"Alright, Dominique just attach that number to yourself and we'll call you up in a bit. Good luck, dear," she stated brightly. Dad smiled and picked up the stiff piece of paper that held my number. It had two silver things dangling from the corner. He frowned. Tara giggled and came around the counter, deftly unsticking them and pinning it to my back. How barbaric.

"Well, I don't have much time left before this wears off," Dad sighed, starting to look really nervous.

"Go ahead, Dad. I know what to do," I sighed. He nodded stiffly and took me aside.

"The ministry is-"

"Down the block."

"Teddy will-"

"Pick me up to apparate me back to the Scott's at the end of the audition."

"Right. Good luck, dear. You'll do great. And it's nice that Mrs. Jenkins knows somewhat of the situation," he smiled, giving me a peck on the forehead. Uncle Ron's short hair was beginning to lengthen. I gave him a hasty poke and motioned to my hair.

"Oh bugger. Alright, I'll see you later tonight dear," he sighed, reaching up to the back of his head. I gave him one last hug and watched him hurry out to the street. I started to look around once he was gone, picking up on snatches of other people's practicing. They sounded really brilliant. I'm not going to cut it. I plopped into a free chair and took out my monologue. I could say it in my sleep, but it was comforting to have the words in front of me as I recited it silently.

"Are you nervous?" Tara whispered, plopping down next to me.

"Only a lot," I replied. Tara let out a small giggle and motioned to my papers with a questioning glance. She took them from me when I nodded and scanned them.

"Ooh! _Moon_ _River_ is such a pretty song!" she exclaimed brightly.

"I don't even know if I'm singing it right. I finally got my hands on one of those movie things where the song was being sung and I was singing parts of it wrong so I had to re-learn it all over," I groaned.

"I'm sure it's fine! I'm sure you'll get in!" Tara reassured me as the front doors opened. I gaped as Tara brightened.

"Cameron!" she shouted, waving at him. He grinned and swung his guitar around so it was hanging on his back. He stopped briefly when he noticed that Tara was sitting with me, gave her a wave and a cocky smile and proceeded to the front desk. I buried my face in my hands and let out a small groan. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to ever see him again!

"You know him?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Who, Cameron? Yeah, he and his band are from California but have been coming to the program for years now." Tara declared happily. "He's living in London now because he's going to go to University here next year. He's like my big brother almost but he doesn't know about my powers. You should hear his band play. They're really good and all come here. They're like really famous."

"Well I wouldn't say _really_ famous," Cameron snorted, starting over for us. No, no! Go away! Go away! "But you've always been our biggest fan, huh Tot?"

"Cameron, you've opened for people this past year and tons of girls ask for your autograph," Tara sighed.

"That doesn't mean we're famous."

"Uh, yeah it does."

"If you say so Tot. How do you know Dominique?" he questioned, giving me a sly smile. I returned it with a steely expression.

"I'm friends with her cousins at school. She goes there too. How do you know who she is?" Tara questioned, her eyes wide.

"She came into the shop to get her sheet music and stuff. I'm afraid she doesn't like me very much, though. So you go to that fancy-shmancy boarding school with Tara-Tot, huh?" Cameron questioned, plopping down next to her and transferring his guitar to his lap.

"Yeah…she's in the same year as my cousins," I explained icily.

"Dominique, her brother, and two of her cousins are in the same dormitory as me," Tara explained. Cameron nodded at me, still smirking.

"Would you like to explain to me what's so funny?" I questioned suddenly. Cameron suppressed a laugh and shrugged.

"Didn't know that the girl that could 'wound me with words' was auditioning to _this_ program," he remarked. Tara gave Cameron a confused look. "I wasn't very nice to her when she came into Little Melody's and I kinda got what was coming to me."

"Well you shouldn't have been so mean," Tara shrugged with a small eye roll.

"So he has another personality besides rude?" I questioned.

"Most of the time," Tara giggled. A bunch of guys shouted Cameron's name across the room and he nodded at them.

"There's the rest of the guys…I'll catch you later Tot. Cross your fingers that I get in, huh?"

"Oh shove it, Cam. You always make it," Tara snorted.

"Well then cross your fingers that Dominique gets in?" he questioned, running a hand through his hair. Instead of being messily tousled on top, this time it was slicked up so just the front of it met in the middle and the rest of it was left messy. I didn't notice last time that he had a small silver hoop in one of his ears. He saluted me and walked over to the small grouping of guys that was looking our way.

"That's his band," Tara explained, nodding to the group of guys. They were high-fiving each other and clapping shoulders like they haven't seen each other in ages. Cameron gave me a look over his shoulder and the rest of the four guys followed his gaze before smiling at him and nudging his shoulder and head. Oh please. "They're called _Fire's Redemption_. Lame name, but it's better than the one's they started out with," Tara was explaining.

"So they're a big deal?" I questioned finally.

"They're just starting to be. They got signed by a manager a few weeks ago and opened for a pretty famous band. Ever since then people have been all over them. Girls won't leave them alone, apparently. Not that the group of them care, they're basking in it," Tara snorted. "But they'll always be great big dorky gits to me."

"Tara! We need you now!" Mrs. Jenkins shouted from a black door off to the side of the room.

"Oh! We're starting! I've gotta go help. I'll see you in there and break a leg!" She exclaimed. I gave her an alarmed look and she giggled. "That's what you say in the arts world instead of good luck. I don't mean actually break a leg."

She gave me a quick wave and skipped towards the door, shooting me a thumbs up before slipping into the room. My heart began to pound as the room buzzed with anticipation. People all around me were performing strange rituals with their hands and making strange noises. I frowned and looked at my sheet music, the song playing in loops in my head. I let out a shuttering breath. I could do this.

₰**:Cameron:₰**

"Cameron! How long has it been?" Jason exclaimed, slapping a hand on my back.

"I don't know? Two days, when we had practice?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Well you know, we never see you outside of practice anymore. What with that job and all," Tanner declared, twirling one of his drumsticks between two of his fingers.  
>"I kinda have to live here now…I do need the money," I laughed, glancing over my shoulder at Tara and Dominique. My bandmates followed my gaze. Nathan let out a low whistle and nudged my shoulder with his fist.<p>

"Who's the new girl sitting with Tara? Do you have a claim?"

"Her name is Dominique. That is pretty much all I know about her besides the fact that she has a sister named Victorie and she hates me," I replied simply, giving a slight shrug.

"Dominique…" Kyle replied slowly. "Sounds exotic."

"It's like French or whatever," Tanner declared. The four of us looked at him and he shrugged. "I took it in high school."

"How do you know her dude?" Nate questioned, giving me a sly smile.

"She came into the shop," I answered, giving her a glance again. She gave me a small glare and turned back to Tara.

"You're right. She does hate you! That look could've frozen hell over," Jason stated gleefully. "So…dibs!"

"You do _not_ get to dib her. Everyone gets a fair chance." Kyle interjected.  
>"Who says <em>any<em> of you should get a chance. I saw her first," I stated simply.

"But she hates you…so tough luck. May the best man win," Nathan shrugged, doing a small jig. Tanner gave him a shove and he stumbled. Tara disappeared into the theatre and everyone started hyper-preparing. There were mostly familiar faces re-applying for the summer. The program pretty much carried people through the years. It was a fantastic program, you learn a lot, but it wasn't the most prestigious in all of London. Pretty well known now that the _Fire's_ and I have started to get a bit of a break, but most of those people won't make it because they were only here to try to get to us. It was part of the reason I was such a dick to Dominique when she first came in the shop.

I had about a dozen other girls come in throughout the day not looking to buy anything but just drool over me and I was frustrated. So when I saw a girl that didn't really know what she was doing, I assumed she was one of them. And I took that bit of assumption up the ass and now she hates me. I really did deserve the cold shoulder from her. Not only did she have no idea who I was, but she didn't really care and wouldn't take the shit I was giving her. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"OY! CAMERON! YOU GUYS ARE UP!" Tara bellowed, sticking her head out the door. Tanner sighed and started towards the auditorium, drumming the air. We were all just auditioning for the rules. Every year we were always accepted into the program, but every year we still have to re-apply.

"Sallyyyyyy," Nathan shouted, vaulting himself up on the stage.

"Hullo boys, go ahead and start when you're ready," Sally remarked, propping her feet up on the back of one of the chairs.

"Can we just sing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ or something?" Jason groaned, plugging in his keyboard. He played the tune simply and held out his arms. "TA-DAH!"

"You know the rules, guys," Giles, the head of the music department sighed. Nathan shrugged and adjusted the mic-stand as Kyle plugged in his bass. I set down my acoustic guitar and grabbed the electric one from the stand off to the side. Plugging it in, the four of us looked expectantly at Nathan. He groaned and jumped up and down a couple times.

"Why do I always have to pick the song?"

"Because you're the lead singer," Tanner announced into his mic. I let out a small laugh and brushed a chord.

"How does 'Because I Am So Confident' sound?" I suggested, grimacing a bit at the title. I wrote it but made the unfortunate mistake of letting _Jason_ title it.

"As long as we can change the name as soon as we're done," Nathan shrugged. Jason let out a noise of discontent and chucked an empty water bottle at Nathan's head.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS! JUST GO!" Giles shouted from the audience impatiently. The five of us gave identical noises of offense. "YOU MAY THINK OF ME AS A BIG FAT TWAT BUT YOU FIVE ARE A WASTE OF TIME. JUST START SINGING BEFORE I FALL ASLEEP."  
>"If we actually knew what twat meant…but I'm sure you're right and that is an accurate description," Nathan declared into his mic.<p>

Tanner smirked but counted off the start of the song on his drumsticks. I broke into the first couple chords and felt myself start to relax. The only time I truly felt comfortable was when I was onstage performing. The rest of the time, I was just faking it.

₰**:Dominique:₰**

I sat back as Cameron and his band filed into the room where the auditions are taking place. It was a while before the music actually started, but when it did I was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't any type of music I ever heard before. It actually made me want to get up and start dancing. Why didn't wizards have music like this?

"Have they changed the name to that yet? Jason should never be allowed to name a song," a girl declared to her friend while wiggling to the music.  
>"Nope, it's still lame. I wonder how long before their manager starts titling their tracks for them," her friend snorted.<p>

"As long as they don't take over writing the actual songs. Cameron is a genius," the first girl laughed.

So Cameron writes the music? By the sound of it, he was pretty good. I can see why they were beginning to become a hit.

I was slightly confused. Is this acting or just straight musical? If it was straight musical where they train bands like that, why would they have me bring a monologue? As I looked around I realized most people were practicing their songs. I furrowed my brow. If the audition was based upon voice, I wasn't going to stand a chance. Even I could admit that my monologue was superior to my singing. I wanted to ask someone but everyone just seemed too busy preparing themselves.

The band filed out of the room, arguing amongst themselves.

"I don't understand why we can't name the song 'Determinate'. We say it about five times a chorus," one of the guys was stating. His hair was unnaturally red, the color of a harvest apple and long on top but short all around.

"Because, Nathan, it's completely obvious," a boy with platinum blonde hair sighed.

"Jason, you have no say in this because you have already given the song one bad name," Cameron sighed.

"You guys accepted it in the first place!" Jason exclaimed.

"Because we had nothing else to take. I vote for 'Determinate'," a boy with drumsticks announced, raising one hand in the air. "Whoever agrees, say 'here'."

There was a chorus of four 'here's and one loud 'nay' from Jason.

"'Determinate' it is," Cameron announced. The room burst into applause and the boys all took a bow.

"Don't let him name a song ever again!" One guy shouted from across the room.

"We don't plan on it," the drummer shouted back.

"The world hates me!" Jason exclaimed, raising his arms to the heavens. Cameron looked over at me at this point and I automatically looked away.

"What'd you decide on?" he questioned. I looked up and the five of them were across from me just staring.

"Are you auditioning for the music or drama department?" another piped up. He had highly curly hair that flopped into his eyes. I furrowed my brow. There were two different programs?

"Wherever they take me, I guess," I answered with a slight shrug.

"Shall I introduce you to the boys," Cameron questioned giving me a smile.

"Don't _friends_ introduce people to each other? Last time I checked I wouldn't classify ourselves as that," I questioned quickly. His band all made noises that very directly come from boys.

"Cam, she's completely impervious to your charm," the drummer exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to me. "I am Tanner and unlike Cameron I am not an ass."

"Dominique," I replied, giving his hand a small shake.

"And since you've shaken my hand you are my friend. Therefore I can introduce you to everyone! The blonde idiot there is Jason, he can't title a song to save his life but he can play the keys rather well. Ultra-hipster dude there is Nathan, he sings lead vocals most of the time. Mop head is Kyle, he plays bass…and unfortunately you know Cameron our lead guitarist," he announced, pointing each boy out in turn.

"And we are _Fire's Redemption!" _Jason exclaimed, sticking out his tongue and banging his head in the air.

"Nice to meet you all," I replied, trying not to laugh. I never knew Muggles were so…bizarre.

"And how old are you, Dominique?" Nathan questioned, slipping into the chair on my other side.

"Almost seventeen. Does age matter at all?" I questioned with a small scoff.

"Well we tend to check legality…being American," Tanner nodded sternly. I bit my bottom lip. I was just about to announce that I was going to be legal, but then I remembered that Muggles aren't legal until they're eighteen.

"Well sorry to disappoint," I answered stiffly.

"Oh, don't worry. Seventeen is close enough," Kyle scoffed, plopping down on the coffee table in front of me. I peeked at Cameron. He looked upset as he leant against the main counter fiddling with his guitar.

"Did Cameron not make the cut?" I questioned, hiding the hopefulness behind my voice.

"No, he's just a spoil sport. He doesn't take it well when people reject him," Nathan scoffed, glancing over at Cameron.

"Ah…" I replied, rolling my eyes slightly. "Maybe he should consider that before he's rude to people. We probably could've been friends but he kinda dropped the Quaffle on that one."

The four boys eyed me confusedly.

"Is that a fancy British term? Quaffle? See us American's are kinda behind on the times when it comes to British slang," Tanner questioned. I felt my neck get hot. I needed to watch my sayings.

"I guess you could say that. It's kinda a thing that's said at my school," I replied coolly. They seemed to accept this and all nodded genially.

"Hey Dom? Have you gone yet?" Teddy questioned, just pushing through the doors. His hair was its natural ashy blonde instead of his normal turquoise and I realized that it probably wasn't even necessary. There were enough people with outrageous hair colors to make him blend in. He stopped when he saw me surrounded by the band and gave me a confused look.

"Not even close, Ted. You might as well go back to work for a bit," I answered quickly.

"You cool?" He questioned, giving each of the boys a quick look.

"Fine! I'll just walk over to you when I'm done, yeah?" I stated quickly.

"No, I'll come back here…don't worry about it. See you soon?" he replied, giving the boys one last look and going back out to the street. The four boys were looking between the door and me now.

"Big dude," Tanner whistled.

"Teddy? Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"He had muscles on his muscles," Kyle remarked.

"That's because we're all scrawny fucks," Nathan snorted. "We should pump iron. It's boys like that that get all the ladies."

"Has anyone told you four that you're all slightly mad?" I questioned slowly.

"Mad as in 'grr angry'? Or mad as in crazy?" Jason replied with an innocent smile.

"The second one."

"Yes, we have been told that." Nathan cut in.

"As long as you're aware," I laughed. Tara popped her head out of the door as a girl with short blonde hair exited.

"Hey Dominique, it's your turn," she announced. I felt my mouth dry up. I gave her a curt nod and gathered my stuff. I waited, staring at the boys who were currently blocking my path.

"You're in the lady's way," Cameron announced. The four of them jumped up and moved all over each other to get out of my way. I gave them a brief smile and started for the door.

"Break a leg," Cameron stated as I started to push it open. I gave him a genuine smile and small shrug. I was too nervous to think of a smart comment to shoot back at him. It was now or never.

₰**:Cameron:₰**

"Did you guys honestly have to do that?" I questioned once she was fully in the auditorium. Nathan grinned at me, propping his feet up on the table and resting his hands behind his head.

"Yes, yes we did." Tanner stated simply.

"You probably scared her. You were only just a little bit abrasive," I snorted.

"You must've been a real douche to make her be that abrasive to _you_," Kyle commented sagely.

"Only a bit," I replied defensively.

"We can get you in her good books. I mean she obviously loves us," Tanner giggled.

"Right. Either that or she thinks you're all insane and won't want anything to do with you."

"That could be the case…but we will have to see, won't we," Nathan replied.

"Too bad she has a boyfriend," I sang, eyeing them all.

"She didn't say that was her boyfriend," Jason argued.

"It looked pretty much like her boyfriend." I replied. "I mean what girl like _that_ would be single?"

"OOH! YOU LIKE HER!" Tanner exploded, coming over and poking me repeatedly in the shoulder. I punched him and scowled.

"No I don't."

"Yes. Yes you do. That is why you were so anti-social over here, fiddling moodily with your guitar like some heart-torn poet, while we were all putting moves on your lahhhdayyy," Nathan stated gleefully.

"She's not my lahhhdayy or even my lady. She's not my anything. She's not even my friend," I snapped, twisting the tuning peg slightly on my guitar.

"But you wish she was your lady or at least your friend," Kyle replied sagely.

"No. No I don't," I grumbled.

"CAMERON HAS CHOSEN HIS VICTIM FOR THE SUMMER!" Tanner shouted. I socked him in the gut and he wheezed.

"Uhm, ouch…" he groaned.

"That's my way of telling you to shut the hell up," I hissed. A couple of people were smirking over at us.

"You like her because she doesn't like you. Because she has no idea who you are and doesn't care," Nathan announced. I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's true. You were saying like last week how you were sick of all the chicks that thought they knew you and threw themselves all over you. Now here's the girl that doesn't give a shit and you've fallen hard. I _know_ you dude. I've known you for ten years."

"Nate, I've only spoken to her like twice for starters. She hates my guts. And I don't even know her. How the hell could I have fallen hard?" I questioned, twisting the tuning peg again. My string snapped almost hitting Tanner across the cheek. He shot me a dirty look and pushed Kyle next to me.

"Alright Cameron. You don't like her. We get it." Kyle announced calmly.

"Yeah, you better get it," I grumbled.

"We do," Jason replied.

"Good."

"Fine," Tanner stated with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and stalked over to my guitar case so I could replace my string. Sometimes I really hated my friends.

₰**:Dominique:₰**

"Hullo Dominique. Which program will you be auditioning for today?" Mrs. Jenkins questioned as I climbed up to the stage. I gulped.

"Well I guess I prepared for both. I don't really know what I would be best at. I guess I kinda bunged up when I read the brochure," I admitted.

"Well why don't you just do both for us and we'll tell you what you're best at?" the man sitting next to Mrs. Jenkins suggested.

"Sure, I guess," I replied with a small shrug.

"Why don't you start with your song? You can give your sheet music to Ethan there," he suggested, pointing to the man behind the piano. I nodded and passed the paper to him. He grinned grandly.

"Frank Sinatra…nice choice," he stated with a small smile. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be. Better start now before I get sick," I sighed. He let out a small laugh and began playing the piano. Quietly I began to croon the song, keeping my eyes trained on the back wall of the room. In my mind I began to panic that they couldn't hear me so I upped the volume a bit. When I finished, I wiped my hands on the back of my dress. Everything was shaking. I was awful, I know it.

"How long have you trained?" the man asked suddenly. I jumped and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I haven't. I mean this is kinda my first time singing at all."

"Really?" Mrs. Jenkins questioned. I nodded hesitantly.

"I know how much you would want her to do her monologue, Sally, but frankly I'm not going to let her," the man stated calmly. I felt my heart drop. Was I so bad that they didn't want to hear it at all? I took a shaky breath and started to leave the stage.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I would really love to have you in my music program. You're voice is really quite unique. I would love to get my hands on it and really hone it," he explained with a small laugh. I froze. Really? "I suppose you can have her for a couple lessons, Sally, help her with stage presence. But frankly, I'm taking her."

"It's not fair, but you rarely insist. We'll see you next week Dominique," Mrs. Jenkins declared, giving me a warm smile. I refrained from squealing and jumping up and down right there on the stage. Instead I gave them a quick thank you and rushed from the stage. Tara caught up with me at the door and squealed.

"I'm so, so, so happy you got accepted!" She exclaimed, following me into the lobby and handing me a thick packet of papers.

"I didn't know I would. I honestly thought that I would be rather frightful. I almost did a bunk when he began to play the piano," I replied, the giggle surfacing as I took it from her.

"You're going to love Giles. Everyone does," Tara declared.

"So you made the music program. Nioce!" Tanner declared, giving me a thumbs up. I shrugged and bit my lip so I wouldn't do a victory dance in the middle of the library.

"You should've heard her guys, she's really good!" Tara exclaimed, looking up at me with big eyes.

"I'm honestly not that great. I don't even know what I'm doing," I admitted, looking at my shoes.

"But you are! Otherwise Giles wouldn't have wanted you so badly. It honestly was brilliant, Dom!" Tara sighed. She looked quickly around the room and gently tugged my hand so we were off to the side. "I know you probably don't want a titchy second year hanging around…but do you think you could help me with my transfiguration homework while you're here? I'm kinda terrible at it."

"Of course, we just need to find a place to do it without the Muggles around," I whispered, giving her a small smile. She beamed and gave me a huge hug.

"You're going to have so much fun this summer. I promise!" she exclaimed as her Mum stuck her head out the door.

"The next person, Tara," she warned. Tara gave her mom a sheepish smile and beckoned the next boy into the auditorium. She gave me one last thumbs up before disappearing behind the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week," Cameron smiled from a couple chairs away. I instantly wondered if he heard Tara and I's conversation but the way he looked at me made my fear ebb away. He obviously didn't hear us because he didn't look utterly confused.

"I guess so," I replied finally. He grinned at me.

"I'm pretty sure that was the first somewhat civil thing you've said to me yet," he announced. I blanched a bit and redeemed my stern persona.

"Well don't get used to it, I guess," I replied. Cameron gave me a huge smile.

"Of course not. What kind of enemies would we be if we were actually civil with each other? Honestly, I hate you and I can't believe I have to spend a whole damn summer with you," he declared with that cocky half smile. I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came. "HA! I win that round. You have no comeback!"

"Just be prepared…I won't take it easy on you next week," I replied stiffly.

"You better not," he replied, the smiled wiped from his face and a stern expression taking over.

"Hey! Are you done yet? Victorie is flipping her broomstick that we've already missed half the party," Teddy announced, entering the building again and walking over. His hair was its normal shade of turquoise.

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go," I beamed.

"You made it?" he questioned. I nodded and Teddy scooped me into a gigantic hug, lifting me from the ground.

"Wicked! Wait until Vic hears! She'll have kittens!" he exclaimed.

"Put me down, you berk," I laughed, smacking him in the chest. He put me down and took the packet from my hands, tucking it under his arm and offering me his elbow.

"Wasn't your hair blonde like a half hour ago, dude?" Tanner questioned across the room. Teddy brought a hand up to his hair and I noticed the tips of his ears go pink. He didn't realize he changed it back to blue.

"Yeah, I went and got it dyed." He answered gruffly. I suppressed a giggle. Thank Merlin it didn't turn pink at the tips, like it usually does when he's embarrassed. Cameron gave me a slight salute as I walked past him. I beamed and nodded my head, giving the rest of the band a small wave. I was far too excited to give him any more cheek. I made it! I was a part of The Jenkins Institute of the Arts! Finally my summer holiday was beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, you know the rules...no magic whatsoever, save your homework for home unless it's completely innocent, check in with someone…" Dad was stating as I set my bag on the small single bed in the room I was sharing with another person. I looked up at him and grinned, still the Uncle Ron look-a-like.

"Dad, I know. We've been over it around twelve times since we've left home," I snorted.

"He's just being cautious, dear," Mum cut in, carefully adjusting the strap on my peach linen tunic tank. It was long and tied carefully around the waist making it drape gracefully and had lace detailing on the top that lead to most of the back being in lace and buttoning up delicately.

"I'm always cautious," I stated, plopping down on my bed so I could re-tuck my leggings into my short leather oxford style work boots. I couldn't wear my wand in them this time because of the lace inset on the side of the brown boots, so I was at a loss for where to place it without it showing.

"Here, I picked this up for you so you can store your wand," Dad remarked, handing me contraption made of leather straps. "It goes around your waist and it automatically creates a slit in your top so you can grab your wand easily and quickly but nobody will know it's there."

I lifted up my top and attached it to my waist, slipping my wand in the little straps. When I put my top down again there was an easy slit to grab it from.

"She's going to ruin her shirts," Vic snorted.

"It goes away when she takes it off, dear," Dad laughed. Victorie shrugged and pulled her pearl head band from her hair.

"Put this on, you're missing something," she commanded, handing it to me. I grinned and pushed it through my shoulder length strawberry blonde tresses, flicking the rest of my hair over my shoulders.

"Perfect!" Victorie squealed, unzipping my bag and beginning to hang some of my dresses. "So they don't wrinkle."

"We're going to go handle the check in stuff down stairs, while you get settled in," Mum explained, giving me a kiss on the top of the head and practically dragging Dad out the door.

"I'll meet you down there!" I shouted after them, beginning to pull some fresh sheets over my bed.

"I noticed a rather familiar guy as we were walking up," Victorie stated, pushing everything over to the right side of the closet so whoever was my roommate would have some room.

"There's another wizard here?" I questioned with a small gasp. Victorie let out an impatient sigh and grabbed the end of the sheets, tucking them deftly under the mattress.

"No…don't pretend to be dead slow. You know exactly who I'm speaking of. The guy from the shop that you took a liking too."

"I didn't take a liking to him," I exclaimed.

"So you do know who I'm talking about. And you have taken a liking to him, otherwise you would've have given him your time…especially to insult him," she replied with raised eyebrows.

"He just so happens to be a part of the program. Him and his band," I stated stiffly.

"Was that the group of blokes that were all over you, according to Teddy?" She questioned, smoothing out my bed spread.

"They weren't all over me. They were just talking to me," I sighed.

"That's not what Teddy said…what's the name of their band?"

"_Fire's Redemption_," I snorted.

"Oh! So you've heard of them already?" A girl exclaimed, bustling into the room with a gigantic duffle bag slung across her body. She threw it on the bed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. It was sandy blonde but it had purple streaks threaded throughout. When she pulled all of it to one side of her head I noticed that she had a couple strands woven with brown thread and ending in two turquoise feathers and she had several piercings up her ear. "The boys like to self-promote themselves into the ground."

"I met them at auditions," I explained, perching myself onto the edge of the mattress.

"Not surprised…they tend to be friendly? I guess that's the best word to describe them without being insulting. Oh! How rude of me," she giggled. "I'm Leah, your roomie. Originally from Brooklyn, but currently residing in Downtown London. Across the ocean is deff the way to go."

"Dominique," I replied, giving her outstretched hand a quick shake.

"Oh my god, are those your dresses? Completely j'adorable," she exclaimed, going over to the closet and carefully examining them.

"Right?" Victorie exclaimed, giving me a triumphant smile.

"Are you a part of the program too?" Leah questioned, turning on Vic then.

"Nope, just her sister. I'm Victorie," she giggled, shaking her hand.

"I wish my sister would drop me off. She's off living large in Italy right now," Leah sighed. "So are you working with Giles or Jenks?"

"Giles," I replied, discreetly adjusting my wand strappings.

"Oh, bummer…I'm a Jenks girl. But we have evenings and such together, so it's not like we're segregated, ya know?"

I blinked. I never knew anyone to talk that fast and change subject so abruptly.

"Sorry if I'm totally freaking you out. Cory, my sister, says I'm a total spazz. But in reality I'm just extremely A.D.D. Can't stay on one subject for too long. I understand if I talk too much…you can just be like 'Yo, Leah, shaddup!' I'm like totally used to it," she exclaimed suddenly, holding up her hands to me. Victorie stifled a giggle and I grinned at her.

"It's alright…I'll be sure to inform you if I get overwhelmed," I laughed.

"Good, cause I completely lose friends that way," she sighed.

"Don't worry, you haven't lost me yet. I'm going to go say goodbye to my parents," I explained. She brightened and nodded.

"I'll just catch you in the auditorium. I'll save you a seat!" She exclaimed, beginning to unpack her bag. I gave her a slight nod and followed Victorie to the lift.

"Please don't be mean to her. She seems really sweet," Victorie giggled as we stepped inside.

"No, I don't plan on it. She's different…I appreciate it," I laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Victorie questioned as the lift started to descend. The girls' dormitories were on the top floor of the building.

"I'm trying new things…why shouldn't that include friends?" I shrugged. The lift shuddered to a stop two floors later and the doors dinged open. I felt my neck heat up as Cameron and Nathan joined us.

"Well look who it is!" Nathan exclaimed, smiling at me and then noticing my sister. He froze. Oh crap, the Veela. Victorie got most of the Veela blood, but it was never enough to make wizards act like anything different than hormone pumped teenagers. But there was this affect that she _always_ had on Muggles. It seems like Nathan was being sucked in to the Victorie charm.

"Hey there, I'm Nathan. I'm in a band…just thought you'd like to know," he exclaimed, pushing Cameron over to the side so he could get to my sister. Cameron lost his balance and rammed into me, causing me to start to fall. He caught my upper arm right before I hit the lift wall and righted us both.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, glaring at Nathan.

"I'm Victorie, Dominique's sister," Vic explained, offering him her hand with a small eye roll.

"Victorie…" he sighed, rolling her name around in his mouth. "What a beautiful name."

"Don't even bother," I sighed. "She has a boyfriend. You know, the big dude from the other day?"

Cameron looked at me wide eyed.

"Blue hair? Could pummel us all to a pulp? That wasn't _your_ boyfriend?"

"No, he's definitely mine," Victorie explained genially.

"I could take him…just give me the chance," Nathan sighed.

"Dude!" Cameron exclaimed again as the doors dinged open in the lobby. He grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him from the lift.

"Ignore him…he got dropped on his head a lot as a child," Cameron explained before toting him in the direction away from the lobby. Victorie let out a small giggle.

"The Veela charm strikes again," I groaned.

"The other one was completely immune. He couldn't take his eyes off of _you_ Dom," Victorie exclaimed, looping her arm through mine.

"Victorie, there weren't many places for his eyes to go in a lift," I sighed. Mum and Dad were chatting with Mrs. Jenkins.

"Hullo Dominique, all settled in?" she questioned brightly.

"As much as I can be," I replied.

"Good, good. We're about to start the welcoming soon," she explained, giving my parents a goodbye nod and starting down the hall.

"We'll see you Sunday?" Dad questioned, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, of course," I sighed. Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and smoothed my hair.

"You're going to have a wonderful time, cherie. Mrs. Jenkins is a lovely lady," she exclaimed. "Uncle Harry said he would stop by tomorrow night on his way to _The Prophet _to meet Aunt Ginny," Dad explained. I nodded and gave them both a slight push towards the door.

"I'll be fine. Let the hippogriff fly from the pen!" I exclaimed. Mum gave a small laugh and took Dad's arm.

"Wear that light blue cropped tank tomorrow. You know, the one with the flower and mesh detailing on the top?" Victorie commanded.

"Vic, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," I snorted.

"Sure you are…I'm just better at it," Victorie replied haughtily. I gave her an icy glare and Dad swept his arm around her.

"We'll see you Sunday," he announced, quickly ushering Victorie out the door before our tempers got the better of us. I sighed and made my way down the hall towards the auditorium. People were chattering around me. Meeting up with old friends and squealing about how fabulous the summer was going to be. It was intimidating. It was like I was a first year at Platform 9 ¾ again. Where I didn't know anyone and the older kids wouldn't give me the time of day, even the older family members. Everyone was just caught up in their own reunions to pay attention to anyone new. Cautiously I pushed open the door that led to the back of the audience. The first couple rows were already filling up with students. It looked like there were about 100 kids in the program all together. I scanned the rows. The band boys were clustered off to the right hand side. I stood awkwardly at the back, looking for an empty seat that was relatively alone.

"Hey! You got here before me!" Leah exclaimed, bumping into me as she barreled through the doors. "Look! They guys are waving us over."

I looked up. The band had noticed me and Leah standing there. Tanner was on his feet waving his drumsticks in the air. Leah grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the aisle. She totted me into the row, ignoring the fact that other people were sitting closer to the aisle and we practically had to tread on their feet to get past. Finally she pulled me down into one of the seats the row behind the boys.

"LEAH! You know Dominique?" Tanner questioned, flipping around in his seat.

"She's my roommate," Leah explained, ruffling Tanner's hair.

"Small world," Jason shrugged, pulling the slouchy beanie off his head and scruffing up his hair before putting it back on.

"It's not that big of a program," Leah snorted.

"I would like to personally apologize for Nathan's actions in the elevator," Cameron exclaimed suddenly. Leah and the rest of his band stared at him. "He made a complete and utter fool of himself, as usual."

"Okay, it's totally not my fault. Her sister is smokin'…I just lost track of everything around me," Nate exclaimed, holding up his hands defensively. I grimaced.

"She has that effect on people," I explained with a small snort.

"He was disgusting," Cameron replied. "It was sad."

"I want to see her! Is she still here?" Kyle questioned, craning his neck to the door. Cameron smacked him upside the head and he yelped.

"No she's not here! It's not the point. The point is Nathan was rude and I'm apologizing on his behalf. He sent poor Dominique and me careening into the wall of the elevator. I mean what if one of us hit our heads," Cameron declared. I rolled my eyes and settled into my chair.

"I don't know about that."

"I saved your life. I mean you would've gotten a nasty bruise if you hit that wall," Cameron replied earnestly.

"Cam, will you leave her alone?" Leah snorted, turning to me. "Just ignore everything every one of them says. Like I said they're chronic self promoters and they don't_ just_ promote their band."

"They don't phase me. You won't have to worry," I reassured.

"Yeah, she doesn't fall to Cam's charm at all! You should've seen her last week. Total ice queen. It was completely awesome," Nathan piped up. I gave a small shrug as Leah looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"I thought Cecelia 'hit it big' and wasn't coming back this summer," she groaned, sinking lower into her chair.

"Cece's here?" Tanner exclaimed, standing up and waving his arms over his head again. Leah kicked him and covered her face with her hands.

"Tanner! What part of my body language do you _not_ understand? Cecelia hates me," she sighed as a lithe girl with honey blonde hair flounced over. She filed into the row in front of the boys and gave a coy little smile.

"Bonjour! Well if it isn't the program's own little famous babies! How I've missed you boys," she sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes flashed to Leah and I and she almost sneered.

"Leah! Darling! You're back too?" she exclaimed, waggling her fingers at her.

"Hey Cecelia," Leah droned. Cecelia's eyes focused on me and she smirked slightly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't some fresh meat. How long has it been since we've seen a new face? Well, normally they don't last long, but it's always so nice," she sighed, sticking her hand past Tanner. "I'm Cecelia Davoren. I'm with Giles and kinda a big deal around here. You should come sit with me, so we can get to know each other."

"I see you're completely modest too. What a lovely attribute. I think I'm alright sitting with Leah, thanks though," I replied, staring at her hand. She played it off as adjusting the stack of bright bangles on her wrist and gave me a small smile.

"Oh, so you're with Jenks then?"

"No, she's in our program," Cameron piped up. Cecelia gasped, like she hadn't noticed him sitting right there in front of her.

"Cammy! I heard you were working this summer!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a huge kiss. I raised my eyebrows at the site and gave a questioning glance at Leah.

"Nope, Ce, I'm here," Cameron sighed when she pulled away. Cecelia flicked her hair again and gave him a simpering smile.

"Well obviously…it's going to be quite a summer. Don't you think?" she questioned. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up for, Cam. Karen is over there, so I'll catch you guys later. Au revoir!" she exclaimed, sauntering to the other side of the auditorium.

"Looks like she hasn't forgotten you in Paris, Cam," Nathan snorted. Cameron mumbled something unintelligible and stuck his feet up on the chair in front of him so he could sink lower in the velvet tufted chair. I gave Leah a raised eyebrow.

"Cecelia is an army brat, emphasis on brat. Her father has moved her all around the world while he serves in the military but she always comes back here every summer. At the end of the program she always makes up some excuse if she can't make it back…but she always does. I believe she's residing in Paris right now…which would be why she's wearing that awful hat," Leah whispered. I jerked my chin in Cameron's direction. "They were an item last year…but she dumped him at the end of the summer for this model dude that came and saw the Final Performances. Looks like that's over with. Oh and have I mentioned she hates me! It's cool if you want to go sit with her. Their group is the shit and everyone wants to be a part of it. They always get the leads and solos and such. Karen's beaten me out for the lead every year and Cecelia is kinda an amazing singer."

"Leah, I have no desire to lick her shoes, thank you very much. I prefer people that treat me as equals and not inferiors," I sighed, giving Leah's hand a pat. She gave me a huge smile and threw her arms around my neck.

"Nobody's ever chosen me over her. Wow, you really are like super nice. I'm so glad you're my roommate," she sighed, settling back into her seat as Giles and Mrs. Jenkins walked to the center of the stage. It felt nice to be wanted, I grinned at her and relaxed as they began to welcome us for the summer.

₰**:Cameron:₰**

"Are you going to pick up where you and Ce left off?" Nathan hissed as we watched Cecelia flit away. I waved my hand at him and put a finger to my lips. Leah was explaining to Dominique the dynamics of Cecelia's little group and I wanted to hear what she said. Oh, there she goes bashing her own abilities again. She could beat Karen out in a heartbeat if she had a bit more confidence in herself and to be honest Cece wasn't that stellar of a singer…there just wasn't anyone better, really.

"Leah, I have no desire to lick her shoes, thank you very much. I prefer people that treat me as equals and not inferiors," Dominique was saying. I heard Leah let out a sigh of relief. Cecelia has somehow convinced any girl that got close to Leah to come hang out with her. Just the fact that Dom was defending Leah made my respect grow for her tenfold.

I honestly have no idea what I saw in Ce last year. She was good looking and obviously very into me, so I took advantage of it. It wasn't until she dumped me that I realized how awful of a person she kinda was. Honestly, she was pretty much a bitch.

"No. I will not pick up with Ce where we left off. I have no desire to whatsoever," I explained to Nate in a low voice. Nathan let out a low whistle.

"You must _really_ like her to have escaped from Cecelia's little spell," he stated. I furrowed my brow and looked at him.

"Like who?"

"Seriously? Dominique you dipshit," Nathan hissed over Jenks normal welcome speech.

"Will you give that up? I don't like her," I replied in an undertone.

"If you're choosing Dominique over Cecelia this year can I go for Cecilia?" Kyle questioned, leaning around Tanner. There was snort of laughter from the row behind me and I felt the back of my neck flush.

"Knock yourself dead. I'm not reentering that snake pit," I declared, shooting a look to the other side of the room. Cecelia was holding court as usual. "And will you guys knock it off with the whole Dom thing?" I added under my breath.

"We just state the truth! LET THE TRUTH BE TOLD!" Tanner announced. Heads in our general direction flipped around to look at us and Jenks started laughing.

"Thank you Tanner, we will be sure to utter nothing but the truth…but could you please shut it?" she remarked into the microphone. Tanner held up a hand to her and she continued on with her speech.

"Who's lying?" Leah questioned, popping her head between Kyle and Tanner.

"Your hair color. That, love, is not natural," a guy from the other side of Leah remarked as he slid into the seat. We all looked over at him and Leah squealed.

"COLBY!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "Is it a bad color? I got sick of the brown."

"Darling, it's delightful. Now who is the minx on your other side?" Colby questioned, leaning forward and holding his hand out to Dominique.

"Colby O'Dell at your service," he remarked jauntily.

"Dominique Weasley," she laughed, shaking his hand.

"Colby is in Jenks' program with me. He is completely fabulous," Leah explained to Dominique.

"Well I do ride on the right side of brilliance, but who's keeping track," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and faced forward again. Colby snorted and threw his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Cameron, darling, did you get cuter this year or is it just me?" he questioned, with a slight purr. I laughed and patted his hands.

"I've heard such…I think it's the London air. It's why you Brits are so damn attractive," I snorted.

"Well you know how we roll. I'm just glad I heard a native lit from Dominique here. It's difficult being surrounded by Yanks," he sighed, settling back in his seat. Dominique giggled. I turned around as she was tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"They are quite refreshing though, aren't they?" she questioned, her eyes twinkling.

"Only a tad," Colby shrugged, grimacing at us. "Their fashion taste is something to be helped."

"No, it's just because we're straight Colb. Just because we're straight," Jason sighed.

"Being a pouf has its advantages after all!" Colby exclaimed. Leah started to laugh and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh how I've missed you," she sighed. "You weren't even here to defend me against Cecelia. But Dominique actually held her own. She said she wasn't modest and refused to shake her hand."

"You resisted the Wicked Witch's evil spell? Well God help us, we've recruited a good one," Colby exclaimed.

"Colby, save yourself for workshops," Jenks announced into the mic. Colby gave her a happy little shrug and she went back to speaking.

"Trust me, I've dealt with people much more evil that that girl. In comparison to some of the beings I've known she's practically a pygmy puff," Dominique laughed. Leah and Colby gave her a strange look.

"What my dear, is a pygmy puff?" Colby questioned. Dominique's smile faltered for a second before it returned rather stiffly.

"It's my little cousin's stuffed animal," she stated simply, before focusing on Jenks. Leah nodded and gave Dominique a small smile.

"Sounds harmless…so I get the reference," she chirped. I gave Dominique a confused look and she averted my gaze. This isn't the first time she's said something that nobody's got. Her humor is only slightly skewed, I guess.

"SOO in conclusion go enjoy some free time before dinner and then the first nights' open mic performance!" Jenks concluded. There was scattered applause.

"SAME SPEECH EVERY YEAR…SALLLYYYYY. GET NEW MATERIAL," Jason exclaimed, cupping his hands over his mouth. Jenks gave him a deadpanned look.

"Thank you Jason. How about _you_ write it next year?" she suggested. The hall groaned.

"IF HIS SONG NAMING SKILLS ARE A TESTAMENT OF HIS WRITING ABILITIES, PLEASE SPARE US!" A guy shouted from the center of the room.

"FINE! I SEE WHERE LOYALTIES LIE!" Jason exclaimed, standing on his seat and shooting the culprit a rude hand gesture.

"Sit Jason, or you'll be on kitchen duties!" Giles announced, pointing him out. Jason flashed him a smile and jumped off his chair as everyone began to file out of the auditorium. Dominique looked at her watch and bit her lip.

"Shall we give Dom a tour of the premises?" Leah suggested with a slight giggle.

"Can I just meet you guys in the lobby? I want to run up to my room and grab a jacket," Dominique replied, giving us a small smile.

"Whatever…just meet us in the lounge, yeah? It's right by the cafeteria," Colby grinned, slinging his duffle bag over his body. Dominique gave him a small nod and broke away from us, heading to the main lobby instead of the side door that led to the hallways. I hopped over the row of seats and dodged a couple of people, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, bringing a hand to her hip. She relaxed when she noticed it was me and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't scare me if I were you," she sighed. I raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged off my hoodie.

"Why? Will you kick my ass?" I laughed, holding it out to her. She looked at it and furrowed her brow.

"I'm more skilled then you think…what's this for?" she questioned, taking it from me.

"So you don't have to go all the way up to your room," I shrugged. She gave me a small smile and handed it back.

"How chivalrous…but I'll just get my own for the night," she replied hesitantly.

"Do you hate me that much? I just attempted to give you the shirt off my back," I groaned.

"It was your jacket," she pointed out, starting for the elevator but looking over her shoulder to the main doors.

"Same difference," I shrugged.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she laughed, looking over her shoulder again and hesitating pushing the elevator button. She heaved a sigh and bit her lip.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" I questioned hesitantly.

"No…." she sighed. A taller man with jet black hair and glasses pushed through the door and gave Dominique a small wave. She groaned slightly, giving me a look out of the corner of her eyes and walked over to him.

"Ooh, caught in a lie," I laughed, leaning against the wall as she trudged over. She gave him a hug and spoke to him a bit. He looked up, gave me a smile and left.

"Let me guess, you're having an affair with an older man? Is that too simple? NO! You're Mom is having the affair and he's here to keep you quiet!" I exclaimed as she walked back over. Her cheeks were red.

"He's my uncle you twat. He, my Aunt and my sister's boyfriend all work nearby so I have to check in with them," she sighed, avoiding my eyes and punching the elevator button. The doors dinged open and she strode in. I slipped in after her as the doors were closing and she threw up a hand.

"Really?" I questioned, leaning against the back of the wall.

"Yes, really. My Dad is a tad over-protective," she sighed.

"Tad?"

"Look, when he and my Mum got married it was a really rough time. They didn't even think they'd be able to have _one_ kid…let alone _three_. So my Dad is really protective of us. It's bloody embarrassing alright," she snapped, avoiding my eyes.

"I get it…some parents can be kinda crazy about their kids. I had to move here and then tell them or they would've never let me come," I replied, gently touching her shoulder.

"Ha, if I did that I wouldn't even be _alive_ to come of age," she snorted. "Look I know that we didn't really get off on the best start and all…but could you not tell anyone? It's rather embarrassing," she questioned in a low voice.

"Hey…I was the one that wanted to be friends," I laughed. The doors dinged open on her floor and she brushed past me, leaving me to follow in her wake. "And I'm still trying, Dominique!"

She opened one of the doors in the hallway and walked into her room. I followed and plopped down on the bed that held Leah's worn teddy-bear that she brings every year, even though she's running on nineteen and probably only brings it for security's sake. Dominique was riffling through her bag. She pulled out a dark brown leather jacket and slipped it on, flicking her hair over the collar. She turned around now, plopped on her bed and faced me.

"I'm constantly judged. I have a rather large family and where I come from the name is well known. I'm judged because I'm supposed to be smart and really brilliant at the things I do. I'm judge to be really nice and outgoing because my brother and sister are friends with _everyone_. So needless to say, I really don't like being judged. That's what you did…that's why I was so abrasive to you," she explained carefully. "That's all I'm going to tell you, so don't even bother asking."

I leaned forward and examined her carefully. She was right, there were a million and two questioned circling my brain about the things she just said. She was staring me down evenly, challenging me to ask.

"Then I really am sorry I judged you. I had about five different girls come in to stalk me rather than buy anything and half my salary comes off commission. I was wrong. I really am sorry," I stated calmly. She gave me a small smile.

"Apology accepted. Just know that if you cross me again you're not going to get off so easy," she laughed, standing up and offering me her hand. I gave it a quick shake and stood as well. There wasn't much space between the two beds so we were pretty close. She looked up at me and gave a half smirk.

"Deal, friend," I stated, awkwardly patting her on the head. She let out a small laugh.

"Did you just pat me?" she questioned going for the hall.

"It was a friendly pat!" I shouted, following her. She laughed again and turned around as she stabbed the button for the elevator.

"I've never known anyone that pats their friends," she laughed as heels clicked down the hall.

"Cammy! What are you doing up here?" Cecelia questioned, sauntering over to us.

"Just going with Dominique here to get her jacket," I replied stiffly. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. Dominique gave me a raised eyebrow and stepped into the elevator.

"I'll just leave you two to catch up then," she remarked with a sly smile. I wanted to push Cecelia's arms off of me and join her but there were things that needed to be dealt with, so I watched the doors slide shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/F: To start: Sorry for the long delay between updates! I know, I know you're probably all: "What the flip, Emily…you always update in a day or two." I know you're like that because I've got the PM's and have responded accordingly. But the reason was: MY LAPTOP BATTERY DIED! *Gasp*I've only had it for a year too. What the flipping hell? Anywho, I've been working on this and I'll try to be better next time, but it is summer and all. And this chapter is pretty darn cute so it should make up for my abysmal update time.**

**Love you all!  
>Emmie Rose<strong>

"Are you coming down to breakfast?" Leah questioned, attaching her bright white suspenders to her jean shorts. She tugged on the bottom of her violent pink crop top so it didn't bunch unnaturally and grabbed her straw tilby from her pillow. She plopped it on the back of her head and adjusted her hair over her shoulders. I hefted a sigh and examined myself from all angles in the mirror on the back of our door.

"No…I don't think I could eat if I tried. I'm too scared I'm going to lose it all over the floor when I open my mouth to sing," I confessed, brushing a non-existent wrinkle from my tight white scoop neck shirt.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch then! Colby and I will save you a seat," Leah shrugged, shoving a bunch of beaded bracelets on her arm. I stepped aside so she could slip into the bustling hallway. Now that I knew where everything was I was planning on skipping breakfast and just slipping into the music room before anyone got there in order to prepare myself mentally and all. Now that she was gone I undid the first two buttons on my green and blue jacquard skirt and untucked my shirt so I could attach my wand. I smoothed everything out again, made sure that all the buttons on the button-front skirt were completely secured and padded over to the closet so I could pick out some shoes. I grabbed some black strappy flats and slipped them on. Painstakingly I began to French plait the sides of my hair, frustrated by something that could be done so quickly by magic having to be done by hand, and secured it back before smoothing out the loose portion. I grabbed the little cluster of colored daisies and plopped them in my ears as I exited the room.

The hallway was pretty emptied out by now with everyone at breakfast. I jabbed the lift button and quickly rode it down to the third floor where all the work rooms were located. The lounge area was deserted, dim, and slightly chilly. I slid on my jean jacket and rolled the sleeves to my elbows as I made my way down the left hand hallway where all the music rooms were located. The studio room, with its collective instruments, comfy leather chairs, and scattered metal music stands was propped open at the end of the hallway. Soft piano tunes were drifting out into the hallway. I knew I should turn around and go, but I was drawn by it. The music carried me down the hallway. I peeked in. Cameron was sitting behind the large black piano, softly plunking on the keys, completely surrounded by the music and nothing else. I quietly leaned against the doorjamb and closed my eyes, letting the notes drift over my body and into my skin.

He never joined us after Cecelia got a hold of him last night. I found myself looking over my shoulder as Colby, Leah and the rest of the guys showed me around the eight story building. A part of my brain was freaking out that he hadn't returned. What was happening? Did she get her claws on him, like Leah said was happening or did he just go to bed after? The rational part of my brain was screaming at me to let it go and forget about because I didn't want anything to happen there anyways. The playing stopped abruptly and my eyes flew open.

"God, don't sneak up on a guy like that, it's how ninja attacks happen," Cameron exclaimed.

"I doubt it since I'm all the way over here…even if I knew what the bloody hell a 'ninja' was. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just heard playing and I was curious," I admitted sheepishly.

"Not hungry?" he questioned, patting the black leather bench next to him.

"No, far too nervous to trust my stomach with food," I sighed, going into the room and dropping my bag on a free chair. Cameron raised his eyebrows at me and pat the bench again. Hesitantly I slid next to him and looked at the ivory keys in front of me. "Play some more?"

Cameron grinned and started playing the song again, only this time after playing for a bit, he started to sing.

"_For you, there'll be no more crying/For you, the sun will be shining/And I feel that when I'm with you it's alright/It's alright, I know it's right_," he sang, his eyes closed and his fingers gliding across the keys automatically. My first impression, when the first note reached my ears, was why the hell wasn't he the lead singer of the group? His voice was like hot butterbeer sliding into your stomach on a frigid day. It warmed me from the inside side out.

"_To you, I'll give the world/To you, I'll never be cold/'Cause I feel that when I'm with you/ It's alright, I know it's right. _

"_And the songbirds are singing/ Like they know the score/ And I love you, I love you, I love you/Like never before._"

He finished with a flourish of his hands and gave me a cocky smile.

"Nothing like Fleetwood Mac at eight am," he laughed, starting to continue the song on the keys. "It's called Songbird. One of my all time favorites. I make the guys cover it in almost all of our sets."

"Why don't you sing? I mean, like lead singer?" I questioned, carefully watching his hands glide over the keys.

"Because Nathan's guitar playing is crap in comparison to mine…he can play, don't get me wrong, I just catch it easier… and his voice is honestly _really_ good. There's something different about it. We trade off sometimes, but mostly he sings. I just write him the material," Cameron explained.

"Play one of your songs?" I questioned hesitantly. Cameron grinned at me and got up, going to a keyboard tucked away in the corner. He pulled it forward, switched it on and pressed a series of the buttons on the top. It began to spit out music on its own, leaving him free to pick up a light blue guitar. He slipped the strap over his neck and began to sing.

"_Trying hard to fight these tears/ I'm crazy worried/Messing with my head this fear/ I'm so sorry/You know you gotta get it out/I can't take it/That's what being friends is about_," he sang slowly, giving me his cocky little half smile. The keyboard music picked up quickly now and he began to play the guitar. I wasn't there anymore. It was just him and the song, just like I get when I do my Charms work.

"_I, I want to cry/I can't deny/Tonight I wanna up and hide/And get inside/It isn't right/I gotta live in my life/I know I, I know I/I know I gotta do it/I know I, I know I/I know I gotta do it  
><em>"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor/Determinate, determinate/Push until you can't and then demand more/Determinate, determinate/You and me together, we can make it better/Gotta turn the world into your dance floor/Determinate, determinate_"

He finished and I gave him a light round of applause. Goofily, he bowed and returned the guitar to its stand and switching off the keyboard.

"We just renamed it to 'Determinate', because as you probably know by now, Jason can't name a song to save his life," Cameron laughed, returning to sit by me. "It's upbeat, and it's _almost _a sell out, but it's what got us signed."

"I think it's brilliant. I've never heard anything like it," I laughed, glancing at one of the guitars on stage. It was a soft brown wooden piece, the strings glinting in the light that filtered through the windows.

"Hopefully, when we make a real album and aren't doing covers and crap… entertaining crap of course…well I want to fill it with music like this. More rock and less boy band. I mean, some songs are upbeat like that but they have rougher edges then things like 'Determinate'. The songs we're made to perform are just so well polished, I do what I can to roughen them up but it's not easy. This, this is what I want to sound like," he explained, beginning to play again. The keys were struck with force and his eyes were closed as he rocked to the beat. The song was soulful and as he played it, I could feel the emotion pouring from his body, through his fingers and onto the keys.

"Does it have words yet?" I questioned.

"Yeah…they're kinda angry though. I wrote it after CeCe dumped me for the pretty boy. It's supposed to be acoustic and piano…when Jason is around. Anyways, our manager wants us to play songs like 'Determinate', not angry songs like this. It's like I have to write two different sets of songs. The songs that are really me and the songs that manager likes," he sighed.

"Why don't you find a new manager? One that likes your sound?" I questioned.

"Because it took us three years to find one in the first place. It wasn't until we all came out to London that we got picked up. Nobody in California wanted us," he shrugged. "That's why I like this program so much. It's a chance to show off the real side of me."

"I guess you don't need to play those angry songs any more. Cecelia seems plenty interested in you again," I snorted, gently running my fingers along the keys, making them play in turn.

"Actually, I told her I wasn't going to stick around until she found someone 'better' again," he laughed. I bit my lip and plunked a couple more keys. "She's kinda a bitch."

"Yes, a little bit on the cow side of the realm," I agreed quietly.

"You want to learn how to play?" He questioned.

"Well, ever since I watched this movie where a Mugg—woman was playing a smaller guitar to _Moon River_, I wanted to learn that." I admitted carefully.

"Are you talking about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_? Don't ask how I know that, but do you mean a ukulele?" Cameron laughed, standing up and grabbing the guitar I was looking at earlier by the neck. "Stick with guitars, ukulele's get pretty temperamental. Come here," he commanded. I stood up and walked over to him. He slid the strap over my neck and adjusted the guitar before putting his arms around me and placing his fingers on the neck of the instrument.

"This is Leanne. She's my best friend in the world and doesn't let just anyone play her, but I'm sure she'll let you play her…she does that for pretty girls," Cameron declared, patting the front gently. I snorted out a laugh.

"How many girls have you used that line on?"

"Only a dozen or so. Alright, put your fingers…there—there—and there," he instructed, placing his fingers just so. I mimicked him. He adjusted my fingers, just so with his chest pressed against my back so he could reach around me. "Now strum."

I ran my fingers down the strings and tune erupted from the instrument.

"You have just played a C chord," he announced, beginning to re-place my fingers again. The door burst open then and the rest of the _Fire's_ burst into the room.

"There you are! Dude, it was pancake day!" Kyle announced, a cake rolled in his hand. I stepped away from Cameron quickly and handed back Leanne.

"Thanks guys, truly," Cameron muttered, setting it back down.

"Dude, let's jam?" Nathan questioned, grabbing the mic.

"Go ahead," I laughed, jumping off the raised platform that held the instruments and settling into a chair.

"Can we play 'Coming With Me?'," Jason questioned going over the keyboard.  
>"It's called 'Say' you dipshit," Kyle groaned, slipping his guitar over his neck.<br>"Whatever, let's play it," Jason groaned. Cameron gave me a small smile and I waved him on.  
>"Is this a manager song or a good one?" I questioned.<p>

"Oh good, you explained our dilemma to her," Tanner snorted.

"This is a good piece," Cameron smiled, grabbing the blue guitar again.

"Turn up the amp," Nathan commanded. Kyle lent down and spun a knob on a black box. More people were trickling in and depositing bags and items on chairs. When they noticed the boys on the platform a palatal buzz filled the room. Cameron gave me a small smile and suddenly the room was filled with sound as she began roughly strumming the chords on his guitar. The drums kicked up a second later. Nathan jerked his hair out of his eyes and began to sing. The room wasn't just a space of learning then. People were dancing, singing along. It was obvious they all knew the song.

My eyes were glued on Cameron as he played the guitar. He couldn't stand still. He was all over the platform, jumping on chairs and playing near Kyle. He mouthed the words along with Nathan and sang backup at the perfect intervals. Even though there was plenty for me to look at I only had eyes for the one guitar player. The one that had his arms around me moments before. The one that made me feel like a cheering charm had taken over my body completely. Oh bugger, I'm in trouble.

₰**:Cameron:**

Every fiber of my being wanted to peek at Dominique's face as we were playing. I wanted to see if she approved of my music. If she was impressed. It was so unlike me…usually as soon as I start playing everything just melts away and it's me and the strings and the chords. Nothing else mattered. But suddenly, something else was exploding in my brain. It was the smell of her shampoo. The heat of her arm next to mine on the piano bench. The way she looked at me while I played. I knew I was far gone, long ago…I just didn't want to admit it to the guys and myself even because it looked like she hated me so much. Fuck, I'm a human being; I don't want to get my hopes up just like everyone else. But after last night, when we made a truce and then just two minutes ago when it was just us I saw a sliver of a chance there for me.

She was just so different from anyone I've ever met, any girl I've ever spoken to. She was sarcastic and completely unafraid to say what's on her mind. I'm so sick of the shallow and self-absorbed girls that I focused on for my dating career. All it ever led to was them dumping me or me dumping them because I couldn't take it anymore. But here was a girl that had something that surrounded her. It was like magic and I knew as soon as she came back in the store and demanded she pay for her free gift that I was under her spell.

I chanced it at the bridge of the song and peeked at her. She wasn't dancing like everyone else. In fact it seemed as if she receded in herself as soon as others entered the room. But when I looked at her, I missed a chord. She was looking directly at me, a wry smile on her face and her foot tapping to the beat. Kyle shot me a confused look. I don't miss chords. We ended the song with a clash and the room was filled with applause.

"Thank you boys for that brilliant impromptu performance, but we have work to do today," Giles announced from the back of the room.

"Buzzkill," Tanner coughed as he spun his drum stool.

"Yes, that's what I am. Just one gigantic buzzkill. But we've got a lot of work to do since all you pansies let the improve group take over open-mic night last night," he declared, yanking a chair and shoving it to the front of the stage. Nathan smacked the bill of Giles' stupid cap and jumped off the stage. Tanner, Jason and Kyle followed grabbing chairs and yanking them to the center of the room where everyone was settling in. I returned my guitar and surveyed the room. Cecelia brightened and gave me a coy smile, patting the free chair next to her. Oh God, can she _not_ take a hint? I jumped off the stage and pulled my own chair next to Dominique. She looked surprised and bit her lip, focusing her eyes everywhere but me. I smirked and settled back, attempting to ignore the major death glares Ce was sending our way.

"Right, to make up for the dismal amount of music yesterday…I have an assignment for you all," Giles began. "I have individually picked songs for each and every one of you to perform at the Saturday Night Party." There was a collective groan.

"Oh sod off, everyone of you. I know your voices and I'm going to challenge you so you can deal with it or go take a kip," Giles laughed. Dom let out a small giggle. I chanced a peek at her out of the corner of my eyes. "Today we will be doing a rough run, just to get you in the mood. We will work on it through the week. Now…let's see Martin you'll sing Jon Bon Jovi."

I zoned out and began to compose in my head, something I found myself doing more and more lately. Sadly they were all the wrong type of music. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't produce anymore of that fluff crap. It's only a matter of time before they start writing our songs for us. Oh God, the shame. The guys were all staring at me, their faces a mix of confusion and sleazy smiles. I discreetly flipped them off and turned to Dominique.

"We can work more on that guitar lesson later, if you'd like. We have a free period after lunch, before the roulette class…you know where your name is put on a list of a random activity," I stated after clearing my throat. Dominique looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm aware what it is. I was actually listening during the welcome speech. I don't know…I might have to work on my song," she smiled.

"Well I could help you with that," I put in.

"What about yours? Won't you be letting the guys down?" she laughed.

"Fuck them."

She raised her eyebrows at me and I sighed.

"What does a guy have to do to spend some time with you?" I questioned with a slight snort and poke to her side. She slapped my wrist and jumped, smiling slightly.

"What makes you think I want to spend time with you? I mean, today was just a fluke and all," she remarked slowly.

"Dominique?" Giles called out. I cursed everything in my head: from Giles, to me bringing this up in the first place, to even Dominique and her coyness. She smirked at me and flounced to the front of the room, settling at the edge of the stage as Giles handed her some sheet music and explaining his explanations. Nathan ran over to me at a crouch and slipped into Dom's vacant seat. He gave me a look with raised eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nathan, quit being such a dick and making up relationships in your mind?" he coughed, repeating the words I said to him last night.

"Exactly. Mind your own damn business," I muttered.

"Dude…" Nathan laughed.

"Okay, so I could possibly have feelings for her. Whoppdie-fricken-do," I sighed. Nathan let out a snort of laughter. "But she's totally not interested. I just asked her to hang out with me later and she totally shot me down. I mean what's up with that?"

"Ooh, how does it feel to be mortal like the rest of us?" Nathan giggled.

"Shut the hell up dude," I snapped. Dominique was weaving her way back through to us. She stopped in front of Nathan and stood expectantly.

"Yes?" Nathan questioned cockily.

"You're sitting on my bag," she announced simply, pointing at the straps sticking out from under Nate.

"So that's why the chair was so lumpy," he declared, pulling it out from under him and handing it to her. She slipped it over her shoulder and started for the door. Nate began to laugh.

"What song did you get?" I shouted out. She stopped and gave me an amused look.

"'King of Anything'," she explained, lightly furrowing her brow. "Not that I've heard it. But Giles gave me this thing too." She held up an iPod shuffle with a frown. Nathan and I exchanged looks.

"They just keep getting smaller," Nate snorted. Her frowned deepened as she examined it.

"How the hell does it work?" she mumbled. Nate laughed again and I sharply elbowed him in the rib.

"Just press the little sideways triangle, it should play," I explained. She nodded and pressed it. The music blasted out of the speakers and she frowned again.

"It isn't very loud is it?"

"You have to put in the ear buds," Nathan explained carefully. He gave me a look and I frowned slightly.

"Have you never used an iPod?"

She looked at me wide eyed and lightly cleared her throat.

"My parents are pretty old-fashioned," she choked out, fiddling with the white headphones. "Oh and I think I can probably pencil you in later…playing an instrument might be an advantage."

I grinned at her.

"Cool."

"Brilliant…I'm just going to go-" she replied, motioning over her shoulder to the hallway. I nodded and she walked off, hesitantly sticking the headphones in her ears.

"That was weird. Who hasn't heard of an iPod?"

"She explained it, it makes sense. She told me her parents were pretty strict," I shrugged.

"Oy! Boys, get your arses over here," Giles shouted. Kyle, Jason and Tanner were already crowded around him, looking at us expectantly. We weaved our way over and Giles smirked at us, passing out sheets of paper.

"'Friday'?" I questioned, looking at the set of notes in front of me. They were terribly simple.

"Isn't this that shitty song off YouTube?" Kyle questioned with a slight groan.

"That's the point. You guys perform all the good songs too well. I want to see you perform a bad song and make it good. Which I'm one hundred percent certain you can…being you and all," he giggled.

"You know we're trying to break from that boy band image," Jason moped.

"One song isn't going to kill you guys, now go learn it and be back here in ten for a rough run," he ordered. Nathan flipped him off as he backed out and Giles gave us an un-amused look.

We retreated to the back corner of the stage and began to hash out a game plan to make a truly awful song semi-decent. The prospects were grim.

"We can replace the rap shit with a guitar solo. You up for improvising, Cam?" Jason suggested, nudging me with his elbow. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I can pull something out of my ass. Why don't we speed it up slightly and roughen the notes in the lyrics?" I replied, carefully sketching out what I meant with a stub of a pencil.

"We can do that. Turn it more indie. I don't know if it'll help," Nathan snorted. The room was refilling again, people examining their sheet music carefully. Dominique slipped in, slightly white.

"Right, chaps, let's get started," Giles announced.

"I still don't know why you gave me a group number," Cecelia complained loudly.

"I told you why Cecelia. I want to see you perform in a group for once." Giles sighed.

"But it's so…vigorous," she whined.

"Why does it matter? All your songs are upbeat," Tanner snorted. She shot him an icy glare.

"Because I'm reinventing myself this summer. I'm not longer going to be a pop queen. I want to be soulful and heart wrenching…that's what wins the Grammy's," she announced, dramatically waving her hands around.

"Well…when you pick your own song to perform next week you can do something along those lines. Dominique, would you like to go first?" Giles announced, looking over at Dom. She froze, her eyes wide.

"I—uh—well…do I have a choice or is this a rhetorical question? Because to be completely honest having me go first could be possibly quite disastrous," she stuttered.

"It's completely rhetorical. We've got to beat the jitters out of you. The more comfortable you learn to become around this group the better. We're your friends, we're not here to judge," Giles smiled. "And I'm glad you caught on to the way I work so early in the game."

"I'm here to judge, I don't know what Giles is talking about," Cecelia hissed to Karen, just loud enough for the room to hear. Dominique looked at her, the top of her cheekbones red. She tossed her head over her shoulder and stalked up to the stage.

"Just give me the damn mic," she snapped, stepping up to center stage.

"There you go," Giles laughed, as Dom handed her sheet music over to Ethan who was lounging on the piano bench. He stacked it together and looked at her for a motion to start. Dominique nodded stiffly and clutched the mic in her hands, her eyes trained steadily on the sheet of lyrics in front of her. The music started and she began to sing.

She had a great voice. I leaned forward and rest my arms on my knees. Her voice was so different. It had a mix of upbeat tones mixed with a Regina Spektor-like undertone to it. She hit every note flawlessly, even on her first try. She had the ear. The one that could hear a piano and meet the notes perfectly.

While her voice was interesting, it stayed at that. It was so technical and lacked the air of originality we all put in our songs. It was obvious her only downfall was going to be loosening up and letting loose. Just letting the music flow out of her and build up to the point where all that could happen was it just explodes out of every pore. In laments terms, she needed to learn how to translate her everyday sass to stage. She ended with her cheeks slightly red and the room burst into applause. It's been a while since we've had that unique of a voice.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. Now take a seat in the hot seat," Giles commanded, pointing to his vacant chair on stage. Dominique froze for a second before gently lowering herself into the chair.

"Any comments?"

Cecelia's hand shot in the air. Of course she does. There was a collective sigh from the guys.

"Honestly, if you expect to make it in this business, don't bother," she stated simply.

"Constructive criticism, Cecelia," Giles snapped, "you know the rules."

"I'm just being harsh…that's constructive. We can't baby her," she muttered.

"Ignore that…someone's obviously envious. You really do have a fantastic voice Dominique. It's why I took you on. What you need to work on is letting loose. Adding your own flair to the song and being energetic up there. Nobody is going to chuck rotten fruit at you and if Cecelia tries we'll lock her out. You have a unique voice, darling. Don't be afraid to let it shine," Giles announced, gazing at her levelly. She averted his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Alright, shall we hear from Becky now?"

She jumped off the stage and made her way back to her chair, taking deep breaths as she went. I didn't have a chance to go talk to her before the session was over, through our own performance (which earned laughs…our ideas were there we just needed to implement them better) and everyone else's I didn't have a time to stand up and go sit by her.

"Alright! I'll see you all tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your sessions and don't forget to sign up for your one-on-ones with me!" Giles announced as we packed up and started for lunch. "Cameron, can I see you and Dominique for a mo?"

I stopped and waved the rest of the guys along. Picking my way across the room to Giles. Dominique bit her lip and plopped into a chair in front of him.

"Dominique, I want you to keep the Sara Bareilles song in your repertoire," he started. "But I want you to do a different piece for Saturday. I was thinking you and Cameron can do 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugarland together. I noticed you sitting together earlier and he's a good example of stage presence and it won't be too awkward of a duet start because you're friends. You are friends right?" He handed us the sheet music and grinned. I gave Dominique a side-long glance as she smirked.

"Perfect bosoms-pals."

Giles laughed.

"It's a duet, but it focuses more on _your_ voice, dear. I'm sure it'll be brilliant. Why don't you two take the first one-on-one session together instead of with your stuffy music instructor, yeah? Now go eat lunch."

Dominique gave me a small smile as we headed towards the elevator.

"It's a cool song," I stated with a shrug. "A bit country, but we can fix it."

Dominique still looked slightly white.

"You really didn't do badly, you know. You're voice is kickin'."

She raised her eyebrow at me as the doors dinged open. She stepped in and gave me a small look.

"Is kickin' a good thing?"

"Very. Don't listen to anything Cecelia says…she's a bit-"

"Of a cow?" Dominique cut in. I jabbed the button for the ground level and let out a small laugh.

"I guess that's a _nice_ way to put it…I like to think of her as a witch, but I was going to say a bit insecure, really." I replied. Dominique stiffened at that. I gave her a curious look.

"Are witches necessarily a bad thing?" she questioned suddenly.

"I don't know…aren't they supposed to be evil?"

"Not all of them," she muttered. "Just some."

"Let me guess, you live with them? They're just completely misunderstood?" I laughed. She gave me a sharp look and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that's it. Look, I'll see you at free period, yeah? I promised I'd sit with Leah and Colby," she announced, making her way out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. I watched her go with a furrowed brow. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have brought up Cecelia at all, let alone defend her…fuck.

**A/A: The manager has them sounding more like Disney rock, AKA: Lemonade Mouth but what Cameron wants them to be is more like Hot Chelle Rae. Some of HCR's songs are upbeat like the Disney songs (Tonight, Tonight and I Love to Dance) but they have this rougher edge to them that's what I want the boys to sound like. The song he wrote about Cecelia is 'Bleed'. I don't own HCR's or Lemonade Mouth's songs, I just don't have song writing talents. Just so you all know. I've deff been listening to HCR on repeat, while writing. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So you've definitely got the song down…" Cameron started as we walked into the rehearsal room that Saturday morning.

"Where's the catch in that statement?" I snorted, depositing my bag in a chair and adjusting the thin brown braided belt that cinched the center of my flouncy floral sundress.

"You're just so stiff."

I huffed and blew a strand of hair that fell in my face. I even get chastised by him on my birthday. It took so much willpower this morning not to get up and celebrate my seventeenth by summoning something to me or avoiding the rush of the lift and just apparating down to breakfast this morning…merely because I _could_. Tara was sweet though, she gave me a gigantic slab of Honeyduke's chocolate and told me about how much Giles was talking about me and all my supposed 'talent'. But other than her nobody knew it was my birthday. It did make me feel better that I could hex Cameron if I got upset and I wouldn't get in trouble. Not that I would, but it's the principle of the fact. He just gets on my nerves sometimes, always pushing me to sing it differently and _loosen up_. I'm loose! I swear I'm loose!

"Don't give me that look! It's the whole reason you're working with me!" Cameron exclaimed, pulling out the equipment that would set the backbeat to the song. He set his acoustic guitar down (I've learned the types now!) and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're not starting with singing today," he stated finally. I raised my eyebrows at him and he motioned for me to come to the stage. "Seriously, come here."

I sighed and climbed on the stage and faced him. He walked over to the boom box (look at me, knowing what muggle things are) and pressed a button. The music to our song blasted out and he walked back over to me.

"Dance," he commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You do know how to dance, right? Even _I _know how to dance…though most people consider it rather bad," he snorted.

"I know how to dance!"

"Prove it then," he snapped.

"But it's just us…"

"Exactly…it's a good reason for you to dance anyways. If you can't dance with just me watching, how are you going to dance in front of everyone else?"

"I'm not," I laughed.

"Oh yes you are. Now come here, you're going to dance," he declared, grabbing my hand and forcing me to twirl.

"Cameron!"

"Just let loose you old fart," he shouted.

"I'm only seventeen! How is that _old_?" I laughed. He stopped me mid twirl and looked at me under his arm.

"I thought you were sixteen?"

"Not after today," I shrugged. He lowered our arms and looked and interlaced our fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he questioned, swinging our arms between us.

I chanced a look at our hands and willed myself not to blush.

"I don't know…because seventeen isn't a big deal in your-" I stopped mid sentence.

"A birthday is a birthday is a birthday. It always matters!" he exclaimed, leading me to the edge of the stage and pulling me down so we were sitting with our legs dangled off the edge. "Why don't I take you out so we can celebrate? I mean…everyone can go. It'll be fun."

I bit my lip and looked down at my dainty t-strap heels worn with the white eyelet ankle socks. He almost asked me out. Almost. As much as I've been complaining about his abrupt nature in our rehearsals, something has grown between Cameron and I this last week. Or just I? I don't know. I thought things were progressing? That my feelings, or whatever the hell was growing inside the pit of my stomach, weren't just guesses but based upon something that could possibly happen. Maybe I was wrong after all.

"When would we have time to go out?" I questioned, carefully slipping my hand out from under his and placing both in my lap.

"Well not tonight, because ditching open mic night isn't an option…clearly. I've sacrificed wayyy too much time on this song to not actually perform it," Cameron snorted. "But there's always Sunday night? My band has a gig…an actual gig where we can play our real music."

I looked at him. Sacrificing his time? Well I didn't want to be one to force him or his time. I locked my jaw and roughly shook my head.

"Can't Sunday. Big family thing," I stated, scrambling up and going over to the mic.

"Just play that thing…you know the one that makes the back beat," I announced, clasping both hands around the stand. Cameron looked back at me and hesitantly rose to his feet.

"What about the dance lesson?"

"It got canceled. I'm here to hone my singing not the way I dance," I remarked sharply. Cameron looked at me for a second before looping his guitar around his neck and tapping the beat-thing with his foot.

₰**:Cameron:**

"Are you sure you don't want to run over the song one more time for tonight? I still think you could stand to loosen-"

"If you tell me to 'loosen up' one more time, Cameron, I swear to Merlin I will cur-" Dominique stopped mid sentence, her mouth halfway forming the words. She clamped her mouth shut and her gray-blue eyes flashed at me.

"Alright, sorry! I'm going to spare your humility and not make fun of the fact that you swore on _Merlin_ only because it's your birthday. But there's really no need to get snippy at me," I remarked, slipping my guitar back in the case. Ever since I invited her out she's been hard with me. I probably opened my fat gob and said something stupid again.

"My phrases are none of your concern. And yes, I'm sure I don't want to run the song again. I will be spending the remainder of my birthday with people that want me around. Don't want any more sacrificed time hanging around. Do we?" she remarked calmly, before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the room. I gaped after her. I'm a fucking _idiot_. I sighed and kicked at the air, letting out an almighty groan.

"What's wrong?" Leah questioned, skipping into the room with two ice cream cones in her hands. She grimaced and licked the side of her hand as one cone dripped onto it. "Where's Dom? I brought her ice cream."

"She left," I sighed, plopping down on the edge of the stage. Leah raised her eyebrows and joined me, hopping up beside me. She handed me the extra ice cream cone and gave her own a tentative lick. I sighed and followed her lead.

"I thought you were rehearsing? Are you done already?" Leah questioned in between licks.

"We were. But she ended it abruptly and mentioned something about Merlin," I replied.

"She does have rather weird phrases does she? Isn't Merlin like some sort of warlock from fairy tales?"

I shrugged and concentrated on not letting any of the ice cream melt and drip.

"So…what'd you say now? You kinda have a habit of putting the old foot in your mouth, don't cha?"

"Way to ease into the insult Leah," I sighed. She smiled at me, the chocolate ice cream ringing her mouth like she was five and not nineteen. I wiped it off with the cuff of my sweatshirt and rolled my eyes.

"No really…what insulting thing have you said? To think you were _almost_ there with her," Leah laughed pushing my hand away and wiping her own mouth with the heel of her hand.

"I was?" I groaned, flopping backwards on the stage. Some of the melted ice cream slopped over and landed on my chest. Leah laughed and pulled a paper napkin out of her back pocket.

"Yeah…she's not one of those gossipy types that broadcast their crushes like Colby and I…but we can tell. Whenever you come into the room she always looks at you. And she blushes whenever we tease her about it."

"I might have said that I sacrificed my time to do this song for her. But I didn't mean it like a 'burden sacrifice' but more of a 'welcoming sacrifice'," I groaned.

"That doesn't even make sense to me! And my sister says I have an obscure mind," Leah exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly thinking when I said it," I replied.

"Obviously," she snorted.

"Well how do I fix it?" I questioned, biting on my lower lip.

"I don't know! What do you usually do when you screw things up completely?"

"Forget about them…but there's something about her that's worth trying for…" I laughed bitterly. We sat in silence for a moment when an idea bloomed in my brain. I bit my lower lip. I would have to run it by the guys and I probably won't sleep tonight attempting to perfect the plan, but it could work.

"I think I have an idea…but you have to do me a favor," I announced suddenly, making Leah jump slightly. She cocked her head to the side and sighed.

"All you have to do is get Dominique to come to the show with you and Colby tomorrow night. Do it as if your life depends upon it," I declared, jumping up and starting for the door.

"What if I can't?" Leah shouted after me. I turned around in the doorway and grinned at her.

"You can, I have faith in you."

₰**:Dominique:**

I grumbled to myself as I got together things to go home for the weekend. I'm singing my song and I'm apparating home as soon as I step off stage. Blast this performance. Blast Giles for giving me this partner. And most of all blast that bleeding tosser that is my partner. I was stuffing the few school books I brought with me in a bag when the door opened and Colby and Leah came clattering in. They flopped on Leah's bed and examined me.

"May I help you? Or are you just staring for the sake of staring?" I sighed, turning to face them. Colby's hair had turquoise streaks in it that weren't there yesterday. That boy changes his hair more often than Peeves pulls a prank.

"Are you leaving hen?" Colby questioned innocently.

"No just getting my stuff together to leave after I'm done tonight."

"You're leaving the program?" Leah gasped.

"No, don't be daft. I'm going home tomorrow. My parents are throwing me this birthday party," I sighed with a throw of my hand.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" Colby exclaimed.

"No, it's today," I sighed.

"TODAY! You didn't even tell me? Your own roommate?"

I shrugged.

"Well you have to come back at some point tomorrow night. Let us take you out!" Colby exclaimed.

"Actually, I probably won't be back until Monday morning," I sighed.

"But you can't! You have to let us take you out! You have to!" Leah exclaimed suddenly.

"I would, really. But I can't," I shrugged. Leah opened her mouth to argue but Colby shot her a sharp look.

"Look, if you change your mind there's a great scene at 'The Dirty Pelican'. We're going there tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a disease," I laughed, wrinkling my nose.

"It's not. It's a club. If your birthday extravaganza cuts out early, just get there by six. I'll leave your name at the door. And trust me, you'll want to be there." Colby finished, standing up and grabbing Leah's arm.

"But!" Leah started.

"Just leave it darling…she doesn't want to have fun," Colby laughed, shutting the door as I started to shout at him. I groaned in frustration and chucked my pillow at the closed door. I do too know how to have fun! I'm the fun one in my family! I bit my lip and flopped backwards on my bed. I was contemplating just ditching everything. Dropping out of the program and just going home now. Even as I plotted what magic I would need to use to pull it off, I knew deep down that I was loving music far too much to let a few personalities chase me away.

₰**:Cameron:**

"So you ready?" I question cheerily as everyone filed into the game room for open mic night. Dominique looked around the sparkly curtain dividing the audience from the first few acts and huffed a sigh.

"I guess so…and don't you dare try to give me any more pointers. Don't want to waste any more time," she remarked coldly. I cringed. I could retort, but I deserved it and wasn't looking for a fight.

"Ba-zing," I muttered under my breath. She raised her eyebrows at me. Guess I couldn't hold that one back.

"Just have fun with it," I chanced.

"I believe that falls under the category of a pointer," Dominique stated dryly.

"Yes, yes it does. But pointers are a fourth language for me. Behind English, then sarcasm and then obscenities," I laughed. Dominique gave me a flat look and I busied myself with tuning my guitar. Giles slipped in and clapped his hands.

"You two ready? I have you slotted first," he questioned pointing at the two of us. Dominique turned a slight shade of white and nodded hesitantly. She peeked around the curtain and quickly withdrew herself.

"There's a lot more people than just our class," she laughed lamely.

"Yeah, about double the amount," I replied cautiously. Dominique let out a high pitched giggled and smoothed out the front of her short blue dress and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I figured that…because you know there's the Jenk's kids and you know that's the second half of the program and well…" she trailed off, peeking out at the audience again. Giles was getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys…have fun!" Cecelia exclaimed, patting Dominique on the shoulder. She jumped and looked at her. Cecelia eyed her for a second and grinned. Oh shit. "Just don't you know…choke. This does decide who gets the solos for the final performance."

Dominique's eyes grew wide and the audience roared with applause. I didn't have time to tell her that it wasn't true before she carefully walked on stage. I tried to get her attention as I followed with my guitar but she was already at the mic and staring blankly at the audience. I guess what Cecelia said won't matter. I gave her a reassuring smile and hit the record button with my foot. I beat out the back beat of the song on the face of my guitar and hit the other switch so it played continually. I began play the guitar. Dominique gripped the mic but missed her cue to start singing. I looped the opening again and looked at her. She stood frozen in the spotlight. I was starting to loop the chords again when the audience began to rustle and whisper. Suddenly Dominique dropped the mic and dashed offstage. She was grabbing her bag as I started after her, the back-beat of the song still echoing throughout the room.

By the time I got my guitar off and started out of the back entrance, Dominique was already at the lobby.

"Dominique! Will you wait up?" I shouted after her as she was pushing out the door. I caught it just as she slipped out into the street. I dashed after her pushing the crowds out of the way. I just saw a flash of her hair as she slipped into a side alley but by the time I got there she was gone. I stood in the dark passage way and looked around bewilderedly. There was only one way in and no way out but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I just imagined seeing her come here, but the fact remained. She was gone.

₰**:Dominique:**

"Dominique, darling, everyone will be here soon," Mum sighed, knocking on the door. I pulled my pillow over the top of my head and buried my face into the mattress. I miraculously managed to apparate home last night to the right place and with all my body parts. I didn't answer any questions on how my first week went. I just barreled into my room, locked the door, and cried myself to sleep. I can never show my face there again. That was just perfectly and utterly humiliating. It was worse than when I vanished Thomas Harding's pants my third year.

"Mum, just go back downstairs. I'll handle this," Victorie sighed from behind the wood. I jabbed my wand at the door and strengthened the lock charm.

"Dominique! I know I'm supposed to be nice to you because it's your party and all but this is bordering on ridiculous!" Victorie exclaimed, pounding on the door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT A PARTY!" I shouted.

"Are you turning seven or seventeen? I forget!" Vic laughed.

"Victorie, just go away!"

There was a loud huff and her steps retreated. I sighed and was just settling under the covers when there was an almighty bang. I sat bolt upright just in time to see the door come flying into the room.

"Did you just perform a _Reductor_ curse on the bloody _door_?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I did." Victorie remarked smugly. She threw the covers the rest of the way off of me and threw a dress over my head.

"Mum and Dad worked way too hard on this party for you to act like a total dragon. I understand that something went down at the program but you're home. Not there." She declared as I pulled the dress off of my face and held it up to look at it. It was a simple frock with a tight bodice that had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. It was robin egg blue with cherry red flowers and Eiffel Towers printed all over it. I fingered the soft cotton and shrugged. The weight shifted as Victorie sat on the end of the bed.

"What happened Dom?"

I hefted a sigh and gathered my hair to one side of my head.

"I got up to perform last night and looked at the faces of the whole program staring at me and choked. I ran offstage Vic," I moaned, flopping backwards on the bed again.

"Oh, Dom, darling. That's not as big of a deal as it seems. I know it must be embarrassing, but I'm sure they will all forget about it by Monday," Vic sighed, reaching over and stroking my hair.

"I doubt it."

"Watch, get up and get ready and I'm sure by the end of the day even you will have forgotten about it," she added. I hefted a sigh and sat up again.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Between the cake and presents there will be no _time_ to think about last night," she remarked, glancing at the smashed door between our beds.

"I don't think _Reparo_ could fix that," Victorie giggled. I gave a small snort before collapsing into laughter.

"I think you're right!" I gasped, clutching my side as Victorie began to laugh.

If we could laugh about this, maybe one day (far off in the future) I can laugh about me choking as well.

"How do you feel to finally be legal?" Fred questioned, settling into the sand next me and brandishing a plate of cake. Louis sat on my other side and dug his toes into the sand. I looked over at the tent that was erected farther down the beach to house the family gathering. It was still teeming with family members but the party had clearly died down to a simmer.

"Fred, you've only been seventeen for about a month longer then I have," I laughed, accepting the cake and digging into it. Louis reached over and dug his finger in the frosting, licking it off happily as I elbowed him.

"It's still thirty days longer that I've been able to do magic legally. Breathe it. Love it. Feel free to be jealous."

"Right. Where's James?" I questioned hesitantly. When he wasn't with these two it usually means a prank was in the works.

"He left with Kaylie and Kent. They're all going off to Scotland tomorrow for more of the twins' training and he's tagging along," Fred explained cheerily.

"The real question is; why are you all the way over here by yourself? It's your party after all," Louis remarked.

"I just needed to get away is all. It's winding down rather early isn't it? It's barely just sundown," I sighed.

"You itching to get back in the city already?" Louis snorted.

"I don't know…not exactly back to the program but a few friends mentioned this bar they were going to and how I'd regret it if I didn't join them tonight. I'm just starting to get curious," I shrugged.

"You should go. And take us with you. I want to see what these Muggles are all about," Fred declared joyously. I gave him an incredulous look.

"You should! I've been dealing with Dragons all last week and I could use some human interaction!" Louis exclaimed excitedly.

"If not for yourself…you should do it for your poor neglected family. We are of the same blood after all," Fred put in. I groaned.

"I wish I never brought this up."

"But it's brilliant! Fred can just apparate us back to the shop afterwards and we can sleep in the apartment above the shop. I start working there tomorrow anyways!" Louis remarked, jumping up and brushing sand off the seat of his pants. He hefted me to my feet and Fred grabbed my other elbow.

"You're doing it and taking us with you. I want to meet Muggle girls. I hear they can't resist a wizard's charm," Fred declared. I snorted as the two of them carted me back to the tent. Dad was sitting with Uncle Charlie and Uncle George and chatting about a recent Quidditch game. They looked up when Fred cleared his throat and stopped mid-conversation. Uncle George groaned.

"I don't like the look of him."

"Thanks Dad, I love you too," Fred grinned.

"Dominique was invited to go out with some friends tonight and she wants us to come along," Louis announced gleefully. I gave him an exasperated look.

"You didn't tell me that dear," Dad remarked carefully.

"I wasn't going to go," I admitted.

"Of course she was going to go! She just didn't realize the burning desire that was deep in the pit of her loins!" Fred declared dramatically. Uncle Charlie snorted into his firewhiskey.

"Her loins, huh?" Uncle George nodded.

"Yeah…whatever. Can we go? Fred and I will just stay at the shop afterwards," Louis grinned.

"Is it a Muggle place?" Dad questioned suspiciously.

"Yes. My roommate and another friend of ours will be there," I explained hesitantly.

"Let her go Bill. She doesn't want to ring in her coming of age with her family. She see's us every Sunday." Uncle George announced genially. "No pranks, Fred," he added as an afterthought.

"The idea hadn't crossed my mind," Fred replied innocently.

"And I'm a flobberworm," Uncle George snorted.

"Louis, you're still underage," Dad remarked hesitantly.

"With two of age wizards. I'll be fine, Dominique's a Ravenclaw," he shrugged. Fred shot him a dirty look and smacked him upside the head.

"I could be useful."

"If you wanted to make someone's trousers disappear," Louis retorted.

"Dominique did that! My specialty is making your head disappear."

"Tell them they can go so they go away, Bill," Uncle Charlie laughed. Dad reluctantly nodded and Fred and Louis gave a loud cheer.

"Let me go change and tell Mum what's going on," I sighed, giving my Dad a kiss on the cheek. Louis and Fred were chatting animatedly as I trekked back up the sand dunes towards the house. I might as well face the people that will make my life easier for the rest of the summer as soon as I can. Just push my embarrassment aside.

₰**:Cameron:**

"She's not here. I shouldn't even bother," I sighed, mopping sweat off of my brow and chugging down water.

"She could've showed up after we started…just hidden somewhere," Kyle shrugged.

"Or she still hates your guts and quit the program," Jason added. Kyle smacked him with the set list. "That's a worst case scenario, after all."

I scanned the crowd again. We were breaking in between our first and second set. The tiny little club was packed but I could still pick out Leah and Colby hanging out by the bar. I caught their eye and Leah gave me a small shrug. I turned away and started fiddling with my guitar so I could hide my extreme disappointment.

"Dude," Nathan remarked, smacking me on the arm.

"I know. I'll just play it sometime next week. It's not a big deal," I sighed.

"No. Just look you prick," Nathan snorted. I turned around to see Leah hugging a short girl with bronze hair and my stomach clenched. Dominique was introducing two guys with her to Leah and Colby. The stage manager was motioning for us to begin again. I looked at the guys and Nathan grabbed his own guitar traded places with me. I cleared my voice into the mic and Dominique turned around. A look of slight annoyance crossed her features and she turned to Leah, gesturing wildly.

"Hey everyone! I'm Cameron. Guitarist. Lyricist. The such. This next song is a new one and it's written for a girl that pretty much hates my guts right now. Happy Birthday Dominique," I announced. She stopped lecturing Leah and slowly turned to the stage, her eyes wide. Nathan began slamming down on the guitar and then Tanner came in with the drums. I'm impressed with them. Never have I ever asked them to learn a song this fast. I grabbed the microphone and looked directly at Dominique who was staring at the stage with her mouth slightly open.

"_Never ever before/Has a colorful world/Held a colorful girl like you/ You gotta fly. _

_ Never ever have I/Been just black or just white/All this freedom and flight has got me feeling high._

_ Never have I ever felt like this before/I've never been the one to knock but now I'm at your door. Well listen very closely you can hear the sound/ Of a love that makes my heart beat and my head spin round/Head spin round/ Spin round, spin round/ Sing round, round, round/ Spin round, I spin round/ I spin round._"

Dominique's jaw dropped further before she smiled slightly. A little half smile that almost made me lose place in the song. I continued singing. The two boys that came with her were looking at me suspiciously but rocking to the beat at the same time. I picked up my guitar while singing and slipped it around my neck before breaking away and closing my eyes. My fingers found the chords automatically and instinctively. The solo was second nature, even though I wrote and perfected it a few hours ago. I broke out of it and the crowd cheered, fueling me to clutch the microphone again and finish up the song with gusto.

I opened my eyes again. Dominique was giving me a cocked eyebrow and applauding along with the rest of the club. I grinned at her and gave a little shrug. Nathan took the mic again and began to finish up the set.

₰**:Dominique:**

"He wrote a song for you," Louis remarked from one side.

"I figured that out."

"It was kinda awesome," Fred added with a small shrug.

"I figured that out too."

"I told you that you wouldn't regret coming!" Colby declared triumphantly.

"That was also figured out."

"Are you still upset with him?" Leah laughed.

"Upset about what?"

Leah squealed and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"He really, really, really likes you. Like I've never seen him act like this for any girl, ever! Like for real!" she declared, jumping around. I laughed and patted her on the back.

"I'm flattered I guess."

"Please, you're smitten," Louis snorted. I shot him a cold look and tugged at the bottom of my red leather mini skirt. My feet were sweating inside my work boots. I adjusted the lace sleeves of my long sleeved black top and fussed with my hair.

I still couldn't believe what just happened. Here I thought he didn't even want to spend time with me when it was completely opposite. I wasn't crazy after all. Things really were going in this direction. The knowledge filled me with nervous energy and I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Will you calm down?" Fred declared. I smacked him on the shoulder and gazed at the stage as the boys finished up their last couple songs. Cameron never tore his eyes off of me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I should…go or something," I announced suddenly. I couldn't do this. I let him down yesterday! I embarrassed him as much as I embarrassed myself! Colby grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on a bar stool.

"You're not going anywhere!" he declared. "I worked too hard on this outfit for you not to get some action."

"Colby, that makes no sense!" I exclaimed. Fred gave me a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't make me force you," he sang, making a wand motion. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't," I replied.

"Try me. I'm not one for rules," he replied maliciously. The boys finished the final chords of a song and were shouting their goodbyes into the microphones. My palms began to sweat.

"I ruined yesterday though…" I stuttered.

"Who cares? We've all done that at one point," Leah laughed.

"Why are you all titchy and such? You're never like this around guys. Trust me, I've heard stories from the chaps in our year," Fred questioned.

"I don't know!" I wailed. I could just see the top of Tanner's mop head as the boys pushed their way through the crowd toward us. I felt my heart pound in my throat as they broke through the threshold and stood in front of us.

"Great show guys!" Leah chirped. Cameron was staring at me, scuffing up the back of his short hair.

"You showed," he smiled.

"Obviously," I shrugged, giving him a small grin.

"Do you still hate me?"

"It's up in the air," I replied seriously.

"Well do you want to…maybe go outside and decide? With me?" he questioned hesitantly. Fred gave him a cocked eyebrow.

"How do you know she's not taken?" he questioned. Louis and I gave him shocked looks.

"Ew," Louis gagged.

"Well are you? Hers? Or she yours?"

"Ignore him. He's just a daft twat," I declared, genially punching Fred on the shoulder. Hard. "And he's my cousin. Fred, Cameron. Cameron, Fred. Oh and that's my younger brother, Louis."

"Thanks for adding me in there. Glad to see you remembered," Louis snorted. Cameron laughed and gave his hand a quick shake.

"Tell me. Has she always had a hostile personality?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes. It was rather unfortunate when she lost her temper and spurted random mag-"

"She punched walls. Lots and lots of walls. Dented them. Made holes. Quite the she-beast this one," Fred cut in. I gave him the dirtiest of looks but none could compare to the one that I gave Louis for the slip of the tongue.

"I'll stay out of the path of her fists then. So…can I? Prove my case, that is?" he questioned, turning to me again. I shrugged and examined my nails.

"I suppose so," I replied finally. I could almost feel Louis rolling his eyes behind my back. Cameron grinned and stood aside so I could walk in front of him out of the club. The whole way I was hyper-aware of the hand on my lower back guiding me through the crowds. He pushed open the door and motioned to a bench that was behind a rose bush in the back garden of the club.

"I should probably explain myself," he started without any preamble. I cocked my head to the side and appraised him. His arm and back muscles rippled underneath his tight black t-shirt as he propped his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. He nervously adjusted the red vest he wore over the shirt and rolled his worn sneakers to the outside of his feet.

"I didn't mean what I said. I honestly looked forward to that time we got to spend together because when it was just the two of us I saw something everyone else didn't get to see. This amazing girl that challenges me. That doesn't take my shit. That makes me want to fight for her. I've never had that and while I usually put my foot in my mouth…it seemed to get exponentially worse when you're around."

"I see," I remarked lightly.

"That's all I get? Do guys bare their souls to you on a daily basis? Are you immune to it now? All I get is an 'I see'?" he laughed.

"No. Not necessarily immune," I replied.

"See! This is what I mean. I don't know what you're thinking. Do you know how frustrating that is?" he exclaimed.

"I'm a skilled Occulmens. You couldn't read my mind if you tried," I laughed. He gave me a bizarre look and I cringed. I'm as bad as Louis. "Never mind. And I'm not mad at you anymore. The embarrassment of last night kinda erased all the anger I've ever had in my life. Oh Merlin, it was awful."

"You really don't need to worry about that. Honestly, even Cecelia has choked at one point or another. I know you're fantastic…you just need to learn how to perform it," Cameron sighed, gently placing one of his hands over mine. I looked down at it and blushed slightly, biting my lip against the smile.

"But what about the solos! Have I ruined my chances against that? What am I even saying? I'll never be able to sing a solo in front of anybody," I wailed, covering my face with my hands. I felt Cameron scoot closer to me and gently my hands were removed from my face. Cameron cupped my chin in one hand and cocked a half grin.

"You are an amazing singer and by the end of the summer everyone will know it because I'm not going to rest until you can sing in front of a crowd. You have a gift, Dominique and it'd be a shame for everyone to not hear it. I believe you can do it."

I blinked and looked into his eyes. The green was sharp against his skin and swirled with toffee colored pieces mixed throughout. His face was inches from mine so I did what my impulses screamed at me to do. I closed the gap between us and blanketed my lips over his.

**A/A: I'm an awful person that hasn't updated in forever so I stayed up until four am to finish this for you guys! All out of love. But I'm not going to do a really precise edit, so if there's some AWFUL mistakes just let me know.**

**XOXO,**

**Emmie Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/F: Alrighty, I have a few things to address before we crack down on the chapter. One: THANK YOU SOO MUCH for all of your reviews and support! It really means the world to me, dear readers, and I wouldn't trade you for all the galleons in Gringotts. Two: I re-edited the last chapter so there's some changes, but only by sentences. And Three: I really do enjoy getting your suggestions, but unfortunately some of them just don't go in the mix of the direction I'm going with the story…but it honestly doesn't mean that I won't implement them in later stories!**

**XOXO-**

**Emmie Rose**

**P.S.: Do y'all actually read that?**

Her lips were warm and soft, like rose petals heated by the sun. When she first kissed me I was shocked, so much that I just kinda sat there working out in my brain what exactly was happening. I've never been kissed before; I've always done the kissing. She broke apart and gave me a disturbed look.

"Well that was rather unresponsive," she stated simply. I grinned and scooted closer to her, knocking her knee with my own.

"That's because I'm the one that's supposed to kiss you. You're not allowed to attack me!"

Dominique gave me a flat look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you had the whole heartfelt speech thing. I felt I needed to contribute in some way."

"It's just never happened before. These things are the Holy Grail and girls get intimidated by them and just don't make that move," I joked, motioning to my lips.

"The Holy Grail? You're getting prime lip-action from _me_ and you're complaining? Well then, I guess I could just go back inside. I did bring people you know. Can't be a bad host and all," she scoffed starting to get up. I grabbed her hand and tugged her back down on the bench. She gave me a raised eyebrow and I held up a hand. Carefully I twisted my neck around and began to tug on my arms.

"What are you doing?" Dominique laughed.

"I'm stretching. The last thing I need to do is pull a muscle," I replied before turning to Dom and gently clearing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Carefully I kissed her, cupping her chin in my hand and securing her to my chest with my other arm around her back. When I pulled apart, Dominique's eyes were still closed for a fraction of a second before they popped open and bore into mine.

"See that's how it was supposed to happen…with me being the guy and all," I grinned. She scotched back an inch and gave me an appraising look.

"If this is going to happen you need to lose all that 'I'm the bloke and you're the girl' shit. I don't do anything normal," she remarked coolly.

"I'm beginning to see that but…what says that I want anything to happen. It's just a kiss," I shrugged, but grinning still.

"What makes _you_ think I want anything to happen either?"

"Because you kissed me!"

"That's a double-standard you arse! I've kissed guys without it meaning anything as well," she shot back, the top of her cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"Well I haven't kissed any guys lately," I joked. She let out a groan and placed her hand on her forehead. I gently took it in mine and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I do want something to happen, though. I just like throwing you off-guard. I'm beginning to cherish it because I'm coming to find that it's a rare occurrence," I grinned. She looked down at our hands and blushed slightly.

"Maybe we should just see how the first date goes?"

"Fine," I laughed.

"Fine." She replied, pulling back her hand and pulling on her fingers so her knuckles popped.

"We should probably get back inside," she stated finally.

"Okay," I shrugged, standing up and motioning for her to go ahead. She walked a couple inches and held her hand out to me expectantly. Gleefully, I took it and swung our arms between us. Dominique suddenly stopped before I could reach for the side door. I gave her a questioning look and she tugged on my hand so I would step closer. I obliged and she brushed her fingers along my chest while giving me a coy look. Carefully she rose on her tip-toes and the tip of her nose along my jaw line before finally hovering her lips over mine. Her breath was warm and sweet on my face and I felt my breath hitch slightly in my throat. She suddenly lowered herself and grabbed the door handle. The music inside suddenly spilled into the night as I stood there gaping at her. She glanced back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming?"

"What the _hell _was that? Do you want to put me in cardiac arrest and the ripe old age of nineteen?"

"No. I just wanted to make things run on my terms," she shrugged, slipping into the club.

"You're a straight up fox, Dominique. A fox!" I shouted, going after her at a run. I just heard her laugh trill before a few other people got in my way. The either could be the start of one of the most fulfilling relationships of my life or she was going to kill me.

₰**:Dominique:**

"Had a nice long snog, yeah?" Fred grinned, elbowing my side as I sidled up alongside him and Louis. I scowled and punched him in the side. He grunted and grabbed my fist as I went for another one.

"Don't make me get my wand out," I growled under my breath.

"Too bad you can't," Fred replied back, while giving me a sharp jab in the stomach. I smacked him back with my other hand. Louis groaned and chopped his arm against mine and Fred's wrists so he released me and quickly stepped in the middle.

"I swear you two! You'd think that you were the siblings," he groaned as Fred reached around him and tugged on a lock of my hair. I smacked at his hand and clocked Louis' ear.

"Oi! Cut it out you two! I swear, I can't go out in public with you guys anymore!" he exclaimed, rubbing his ear.

"Tell Fred to grow up," I remarked simply, flouncing over to a bar stool and settling in on one. Louis took the one next to me and gave me a small smile.

"You like him huh?"

"Who Fred? No. If we weren't related there would be nothing between us," I replied quickly. Louis gave me a pointed look and I shrugged, giving him a small smile. "He makes me laugh and there's times where he catches me off guard. It's refreshing. But whatever you do, don't tell Dad."

"Who says I'm going to tell Dad?" Louis replied.

"I don't know. But you can't tell him yet. He doesn't like me dating people of our kind…who knows what will happen when he finds out I'm dating a Muggle."

"So you're dating him, huh?" Fred smiled.

"I don't know. It could be there. Where did everyone else go?" I questioned, looking around for the rest of the groups from the program.

"The chatty girl and the guy with the multi-colored hair went off to dance and the rest of the band went backstage, I think," Louis replied before giving me a hesitant look. "The guy with the mulit-colored hair is—he doesn't like the-"

"Yes, Louis. He's of the gay persuasion. There's nothing wrong with it," I replied sharply.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it! I just—well, I think he was-"

"You owe me five galleons," Fred replied gleefully.

"Owes you what?" Cameron questioned, popping up behind Fred, who jumped three feet in the air and gave me an alarmed look.

"Louis owes Fred money," I stated simply, allowing Cameron think that whatever he heard was a mistake because of the noise decibel of the club.

"What for?" Cameron grinned, taking my other side.

"I bet Louis that the one guy was hitting on him and he didn't believe me!" Fred declared.

"Who Colby? Yeah, he tends to flirt with any guy despite their sexual orientation. I apologize on his behalf," Cameron announced, leaning around me to look at my brother. Louis made a slight face but shrugged.

"I'm sure he's a great chap and all…I just didn't know quite what to think when he touched my arse…" Louis replied. I started to laugh but quickly suppressed it when Louis gave me a murderous look.

"I'll stay between him and that appendage, yeah?"

Louis nodded in response and leaned against the bar.

"So…you and my sister, yeah?" he questioned loudly. I gave him an alarmed look and smacked him quickly upside the head.

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll make you," I sang sweetly. Cameron laughed.

"She doesn't get violent does she? I mean am I going to lose an eye trying to go for her?"

Louis and Fred exchanged looks before Fred glanced at Cameron appraisingly.

"Let's just say yes, you could lose an eye amongst other things or gain things…or something along those lines. I'm going to keep it vague for you, yeah?" Fred announced, taking out a travel packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and ripping it open with his teeth.

"Thanks for the warning, I think," Cameron replied, eyeing the candy. "What's that? Jelly-Beans?"

"Specialty candy. My dad sells them in his shop," Fred replied, grimacing as he bit into a foul bean.

"Your dad a candy man?"

"Nah, he owns a joke shop," Fred laughed, proffering the packet to Cameron, who held out his hand and accepted it. Louis and I stiffened, giving Fred an astonished look. Cameron popped a couple in his mouth and immediately made a disgusted face as he began to chew. He stopped chewing and kinda held his mouth open.

"What the heck was that?" he questioned through a half-chewed mouthful. "What flavor did you just give me? Have they gone rank?"

Fred shrugged and grinned maniacally.

"Could've been anything really. I've got some toffee as well. So good they'll make your tongue swell!" he remarked evilly.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, jumping off the stool and grabbing Fred's arm. "Don't you guys have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think we do!" Louis agreed, grabbing Fred's other arm.

"I'll be right back. Just going to walk them out!" I shouted over my shoulder as Louis and I totted him out of the club and to the street.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I snapped.

"Oh, please. I wasn't going to give him the Ton-Tongue Toffees. I'm not daft," Fred giggled.

"Go. And please don't splinch yourself. Just send me word through patronus at midnight that you made it okay," I snapped, pointing in the direction of the nearest alley.

"What about your roommate?" Louis questioned as Fred was digging through his packet for an innocent bean.

"She sleeps like a log and never stays up past eleven-thirty. It'll be okay," I replied, giving them a slight shrug. Louis gave me a small smile and ruffled my hair.

"Be safe, Dom. I'll see you Sunday," he smiled, grabbing Fred around the elbow. Fred gave me a slight wave and cocked his eyebrow.

"You send me a patronus if you're in trouble," he commanded, losing his joking aurora and actually slipping into rare seriousness.

"I know Freddy…just go and try not to let slip that there's a magical world around everyone."

"I struggle, everyday. Trust me," Fred laughed, placing a hand over his heart and reaching in his pocket. I could tell he was protectively wrapping his hand around his wand as he and Louis walk down the street. I watched them walk down the sidewalk and slip into the alleyway. Straining my ears I waited for the tell-tale 'crack' of them dissapparating before making my way back into the club. When I finally pushed my way through the crowd to the bar area, Colby and Leah were back, chatting with Cameron and both glistening with sweat. Leah brightened when she saw me approach and rushed forward so she could grab my hand and drag me back to where Colby and Cameron were.

"So the darker one? Your cousin? Prankster?" Colby questioned, laughing slightly and looking at Cameron who still had a look of slight disgust on her face.

"You have no idea," I replied deadpanned. "I thank Merlin he's not in my House at school?"

"House? You have houses on your campus?" Leah questioned wide-eyed. "Like with chimneys and stuff?"

"Well…my school is separated into four dormitories…they're more like small flats I guess you can say?" I stuttered, grabbing the water out of Cameron's hands and taking a gulp of it to busy myself. Cameron cocked an eyebrow and motioned to the barmaid to get him another one, before snaking his arm around my waist so I could settle into his side. I grinned at the feeling of how natural his arm was around me. Leah eyed us and beamed.

"I knew you two were meant for each other from the first moment!" she exclaimed.

"Did you?" I questioned with a small laugh.

"Yes, you two are meant for each other. I've decided it, so it is so," Colby remarked with a hand flourish.

"Well it's nice to know we're decided by others. It's rather refreshing," I stated simply.

"Yes, it is. Screw free-will. It's highly overrated," Cameron put in. I giggled and he squeezed my hip with his hand making me squirm.

Leah yawned widely and looked at her watch.

"When did it become ten already? I'm all sleepy," she stated with a slight pout.

"Oh! You always want to leave early! I finally met a guy. A cute guy that isn't straight. And as adorable as your younger brother is, Dom, I'm not looking to attempt to change anyone. Too much effort," Colby whined.

"I'll be sure to tell him," I laughed.

"I'll just go back by myself then," Leah shrugged.

"No, I'll come with you," I stated quickly, taking Cameron's hand and unwinding myself.

"Aw," Cameron pouted.

"It's good for you to miss me. We haven't even gone on a date yet," I remarked, patting him on the head. He rolled his eyes but gave me a slight wave. I relented and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Colby gave me a double kiss on the cheek and handed me Leah's hand.

We burst from the club into the brisk air of summer. I hooked my elbow through Leah's and allowed her to tote me to the nearest underground station. I didn't exactly know where I was going so I just let Leah talk and walk.

"So your cousin and brother are cool. Funny, when you put them together," she stated. I snapped out of my daydream and laughed.

"Louis isn't even Fred's worse humorous sparring partner. That'd be James. Louis is the grounded one of the three."

"How many cousins do you have?" Leah questioned incredulously.

"Uhm…there's about a dozen of us?"

"Twelve! My goodness…how do you all fit around a table for family gatherings?"

"Magic," I answered automatically. Leah laughed, taking it as a joke of sorts, when in actuality it was the complete truth. We descended the stairs of the underground and caught the train in the nick of time. Once we were settled into the sticky orange seats, Leah turned to me grinning.

"So are you his girlfriend?"

"Leah, learn tact. It'll help you in life," I laughed, nudging her fishnet clad knee with my palm.

"Just answer the question, Weasely," she snorted.

"I don't think you'd exactly say that. But I think we agreed to go on a date," I replied with a small sigh.

"That's good enough for me! Wasn't his song amazing! I already want it on my iPod so I can dance around in my underwear to it. It's that type of song," she declared, flinging her arms wide.

"Let's not allow some of this people to imagine you in your underwear, darling," I whispered with a small giggle.

"Whatever, I'll never see them again," she scoffed. I raised my eyebrows as the train came to a screeching stop. Leah jumped up and tugged me out of the train. We lighted up the stairs and actually came out right by the Ministry. My eyes scanned the dilapidated building. Leah, followed my gaze across the shop front.

"Gosh, that place is a dump. I wonder when they'll put something catchy there. Keep up with the area around us," Leah sighed. I gave a noncommittal shrug and smiled slightly to myself. We were just crossing the alley where the floo lets out to the street. Teddy was just popping out, running a hand through his messy turquoise hair and stuffing a huge folder into his briefcase that wouldn't normally fit if it wasn't enchanted.

"Theodore!" I exclaimed, catching the sleeve of his work jacket.

"Dom! What are you doing out so late?" he questioned, giving Leah a slight smile.

"It's not that late Ted. My birthday was yesterday as well-"

"Yes, yes I know. I was there earlier," he laughed.

"Why are you around here?" Leah questioned brightly.

"Oh…I work around the corner. Had to grab some stuff," he replied vaguely.

"In an alleyway?"

"Thought I saw a stray cat. Wanted to see if I could give it a home," he lied smoothly.

"That's sweet of you," Leah remarked, cocking her head to the side and adopting an odd look.

"Teddy is a sweet guy," I laughed.

"Well, I'm meeting some chums. I'll see you later," he smiled, giving me an affectionate pat on the cheek.

Leah and I walked in silence the last couple blocks to the building and a large crack sounded behind us as Teddy dissapparated. Leah jumped and spun around.

"Probably just a car back-firing!" I exclaimed quickly. Leah gave me a confused look and stopped talking.

"I'm just way too excited about you and Cameron. I think I need a life," Leah sighed once we finally reached the lift.

"Maybe just a guy of your own," I joked.

"Right. The only guys I attract are the gay ones. Other than that I'm just a spazz," she snorted, roughly punching the button for our floor.

"I think you're selling yourself short. I see the way they look at you. You just need to see it too," I exclaimed, poking her side. The lift was running slowly but Leah stayed silent until we reached our small little room and began to change.

"Do guys really look at me the way they look at you?" Leah questioned from behind the cotton of the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed. I looked up from where I was folding my shirt and grinned.

"Sure. You're nose is just too stuffed in monologues to notice it. Why, do you have an eye on any specific guy?" I questioned, pulling back the covers and sliding into bed. Leah mumbled something unintelligible while she busied herself with her own sheets.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," I laughed.

"Maybe…someone," she sighed, propping herself against the wall and plaiting her long hair. The feathers stuck out at odd angles and cast odd shadows behind her on the wall.

"Are you going to tell me who?" I questioned, propping up on one elbow.

"Maybe…Tanner? Maybe…I don't know," she coughed.

"Tanner? As in 'is there a Spanish side to the ruler' Tanner?" I sputtered.

"I think his little phrases are cute! Yeah he's not the smartest in the bunch but he's really…sweet. I don't know! I've had a crush on him for a couple summers now. I always come back and it's always him," she sighed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Well why haven't you perused it?" I questioned.

"Because he cares too much about girls in general to care about one girl," she sighed.

"That can be changed," I laughed.

"Yeah, well…we'll see," she remarked gently and stayed quite. I let the silence overtake the room and the time clicked by on the glaring red numbers of the alarm clock Leah brought. It was nearing midnight and I was twiddling away the time by alternately thinking about my kisses with Cameron and ways to work out the Tanner situation for Leah. Just as the clock struck midnight the tiny silver streak flew through the wall. I sat up as the monkey formed in between the beds, casting an eerie glow around the room.

"Louis lost an arm…but other than that we made it back safely. Just kidding. About the arm thing, that is. See you Sunday." Fred's voice came out in a whisper. I laughed slightly and as the silver began to fade my lungs were filled with ice. Leah was sitting up on her bed across from me, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

**A/A: Yeah, a very short update! I'm sorry, but I needed a chapter to bridge things! Expect a new one sometime after the Holiday…possibly Tuesday. I love you all! **

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emmie Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/F: Do you all hate me, dear readers, for taking so long between updates? Things have been majorly busy and I've had awful writers block. Things have been weird for me for the past two weeks and it's hindered my writing. I just haven't been able to transfer this chapter from my brain to my laptop. Again so sorry!**

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emmie Rose**

"What the heck was _that _thing?" Leah shrieked, jumping out of bed and kneeling on the floor where Fred's patronus just stood. She began to pat at the ground before bolting up and pressing her ear against the wall it flew through. She began to tap her knuckles along the wall before looking at me. "You saw that, right?"

"Saw what?" I stammered, attempting to busy myself with the covers.

"That monkey! The _talking_ monkey that just flew into our room! It was like a ghost or something!"

"Leah…monkeys don't talk. I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"NO! I WAS NOT DREAMING!" she shrieked. "I can't be dreaming because I never fell asleep."

"Are you sure you didn't just drift off for a second? I mean I had my cousin on speaker phone, maybe that was the voice you heard," I cut in, pushing back the panicked tears that were threatening to push their way out of my eyes.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CELL PHONE!" Leah exclaimed, looking between the door and the floor again.

"Will you quit shouting? Do you want to wake up the whole floor?" I hissed, reaching out to grab at her hand. She moved towards the wall though, causing me to pitch forward onto the floor. Leah was on top of the dresser, feeling at the top of the walls and the air vent. I huffed and pushed my hair off my forehead before sitting up. How in the world was I going to get out of this one?

"Do you think one of the boys put a projector somewhere? To scare us?" she was muttering, jumping over to my bed and tapping at the wall there.

"A _what_?" I sighed, snapping out of my fretful thinking when I heard a word I didn't understand.

"A projector! There isn't one here. Do you think it was really a ghost?" she exclaimed, flopping down on her butt and looking at me with wide eyes. I cradled my face in my hands and tried to control my breathing.

"I think you were dreaming," I whispered, my voice cracking. I need to get a hold on myself or she is never going to believe me.

"Stop. Just stop saying that! I wasn't dreaming!" she exclaimed, sliding to the floor and removing my hands from my face. "If you suggest I was dreaming one more time, I'm going to hit you. There's something super-natural going on here and I think we should change rooms."

"Leah, just stop and be logical for a second will you? Just get back in bed and I'm going to go get you a glass of water. Okay? You may not have been asleep, but I was and now my head hurts because I fell out of bed." I lied smoothly, my emotions and story totally under control. I was just going to let her think what she was thinking right now. That it was some sort of ghost. That's it. I gently led her back to bed. She didn't lie down but did agree to get under the covers as I grabbed an empty glass from the bedside table and exited the room. I allowed myself to fully freak out as I walked down the empty hallway to the girls bathroom.

I flipped on the sink and generously splashed my face with the frigid water that never seemed to get warm for anyone. Well now that I'm seventeen I can heat up the water magically. Why was I even thinking that after what just happened? I hefted a sigh. I better cut out all sorts of magic for a bit, starting with my family. Dad and Mum liked to contact me late in the night via patronus, but now that I found out Leah doesn't always go to sleep it will have to stop. I reached in my pajama pocket for my wand so I could send my own message to Fred to tell the family to lay off for a bit when I froze. I checked my other pocket. It was there when I went to sleep. This is all I need now! Leah to find my wand when I was finally convincing her what she saw wasn't a big deal. I checked my other pocket and frantically ripped my shirt up to see if I was wearing the holster. Oh for the love of all things magical!

I dropped the glass in the sink and took off at a run. I'll just tell her I started my monthly gift. Victorie told me that she read that Muggle females used things other than potions to block it. That's it. That's what I'll tell her.

I ripped open the door and skidded into the room. Leah was on the ground by my bed with my bag in her lap. In one hand she had my wand and in the other a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Shite! Why didn't I take that out before I came back? She looked up at my with a confused look on her face.

"I needed something for my period," I stuttered.

"I thought you ended two days ago. You were rejoicing when you came to lunch," Leah remarked slowly.

"What are you doing in my bag?" I questioned.

"Well I noticed this stick thing on the ground…you dropped it when you fell out of bed. So I went to go put it back in your bag and I noticed this newspaper. Didn't think it was such a big deal until I noticed the pictures moving. Neat trick…really," she sighed, before looking up at me. Her blue eyes flashed and I felt my knees go weak. There is no way I'm getting out of this now. I sunk down onto my mattress and ran my hands roughly through my hair.

"Why does it move, Dominique? It's not electronic. I checked," she stated levelly, her voice only shaking slightly.

"Can I have my wand, please?" I questioned quietly.

"Your _what_?"

"You heard me…my wand. The stick thing in your right hand," I sighed. Leah looked down at her hand and tossed it to me. I sighed in relief. I couldn't stand when anyone else was handling my wand. It felt unnatural and I felt weak. My palm warmed as soon as I came in contact with the smooth wood.

"Leah…what I'm about to tell you…well you can't tell anyone. Normally I would perform a memory charm on you but I'm not too secure with it yet and don't want to erase your mind completely. And if I tell my family that I've screwed up this badly I'll be yanked from the program," I began. Leah blanched visibly and I flinched. "Right that wasn't the best way to start this conversation. I've never had to tell a muggle the truth. Where I come from it's just accepted."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but you're starting to scare me. And honestly I don't think you're in any position to be calling me names right now. Especially ones I don't know the meaning to. Muggle?" Leah squeaked.

"I know, I know. But like I said I'm really bad at this. I don't beat around the bush…I'm just blunt. So I'm just going to say it. Leah, I'm a witch."

"You're not that mean," Leah shot back automatically.

"Stop trying to be funny. I'm a wizard!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking. The tears that have been threatening to spill for the last hour broke their barrier and started to slip down my cheeks. Leah dumped my bag on the ground and hesitantly sat next to me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I normally not a crier but normally I don't reveal the wizarding world to a muggle!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. Leah was soothingly running a hand up and down my back.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Muggle?"

"Sorry. I know it must sound awful but it's not. It just means a non-magical person," I hiccupped.

"I don't know if I can believe this…" Leah sighed. I wiped my eyes and gave her an affronted look.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well you sound kinda crazy to be honest. But not a bad crazy! Just a _crazy_, crazy," she replied.

"You're calling me crazy?" I gasped. I wasn't expecting this. I don't know what I was expecting exactly but I wasn't expecting to be called crazy. I sniffed loudly and stood up.

"Oh don't leave Dominique! You can't expect me to believe something like that right away!" Leah gasped.  
>"I'm not leaving, Leah. I'm proving myself. Just stay where you are," I commanded, looking around the room. Finally I grabbed her black purse and set it on the center of her bed. Carefully I aimed at it and raised my wand to shoulder height. I cleared my voice and slowly twisted my wrist brining my elbow up towards my shoulder like I was lifting a weight.<p>

"_Mutatio Coloris_"

With a small pop her all black bag turned neon pink. There was a small gasp behind me. I flicked my wand again and it changed from pink to blue. I slashed my wand horizontally and quickly the bag began to change from pink to blue repeatedly. I turned around and raised my eyebrows. Leah slid off the bed and carefully picked up her bag. It was still changing colors in her hands. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're a freaking witch!"

₰**:Cameron:**

"So you kissed her."

"Yes, I kissed her! How many times does it have to be repeated?" I exclaimed through a mouthful of cold cereal.

"We're just wondering why she didn't stay with you last night," Tanner snorted.

"Because she's not a slut," I exclaimed, some of the cereal spraying out of my mouth.

"Who's not a slut?"

I choked on my food again and Nathan slapped me harshly across my back. I coughed and wiped the back of my hand across my mouth as Dominique and Leah slid onto the bench next to me.

"Nobody," I mumbled, quickly shoving more food in my mouth. She raised her eyebrow at me but polished the apple on the sleeve of her sweater regardless.

"Sleep well last night?" I questioned when I fully swallowed. Dominique and Leah exchanged a look and Leah turned bright red before burying her face in her hands.

"Not particularly," Dominique sighed as Tara came skipping over to our table.

"Hey Dominique! I was wondering if you could look over my homework later on tonight? I promised my Dad I would finish at least one of the essays by tomorrow," she questioned, grabbing some toast off my plate. I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome Tot."

"Thanks Cam! But really, if you're too busy it's fine," Tara sighed, turning back to Dom. I looked over as Leah's eyes grew wide. Her jaw dropped suddenly and she looked between Dominique and Tara. Tara gave her a confused look.

"Sure thing, sweetie! Just drop it off at my room later tonight," Dominique replied quickly before giving Leah a stern look.

"You okay Leah? You look like you just discovered you kissed your sister or something," Tanner questioned through a mouthful of waffle.

"She's fine. She just remembered she forgot her bag in our room," Dominique cut in, grabbing Leah's elbow and yanking her up. All of our eyes were on the two girls as Dominique toted Leah out of the cafeteria.

"What the heck was that about?" Kyle questioned hesitantly.

"It's probably that time of the month for her," Jason shrugged.

"You do know you can't use that excuse every time a female acts weird, right?" Nathan snorted. I smacked Jason upside the head and pushed my tray away from myself.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay," I laughed.

"Because you care so much!" Tanner shouted. I turned around and flipped him the bird as I backed out of the room. I hit the swinging doors and flipped around, peering into the hallway.

"I just can't believe that you didn't tell me Tara was one too! Are her parents?"

"I told you, I just didn't think about it. And no, her parents are normal…it happens rather often," Dominique sighed. I furrowed my brow in confusion and rounded the corner, knocking on the wall to catch their attention. The voices cut off abruptly. When they finally came into sight, Leah was bright red.

"Is Tara okay?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Of course she's okay. I was just saying that she's rather brilliant," Dominique smiled. "Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yeah…wanna go to the music room? We can continue our guitar lessons?" I questioned, giving her a small grin. She nodded and grabbed her bag from the ground before looping her arm through my proffered elbow. She shot Leah one more look before punching the elevator button.

"What was that argument about?" I questioned hesitantly. She gave me a small look and sighed.

"It was nothing really. Leah had a strange dream last night and was still freaking out about it this morning. You know how she gets," Dominique replied, waving her hand nonchalantly. I shrugged and scuffed my hair up in the back. Dominique gigged and ran her fingertips along the ends of it, her nails gently scraping along the back of my neck and the top of my t-shirt.

"It's getting a tad long, yeah?"

"A bit. I'm thinking about growing it as long as yours," I replied, tugging gently on her chest length hair. She snorted and squeezed my side.

"You should meet my friend Kaylie. Her hair is down to here," she replied, placing her hand on her lower waist. I gave a low whistle as the elevator doors dinged open. I grabbed her hand and tugged out into the hall. It was empty and dim, with most of the program still down at breakfast. I listened intently for any sound coming from the direction of the music room. I smirked and tugged her in the direction of a small alcove that held an awards case. Dominique cocked her eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Yes?"

I backed her against the wall and placed a palm next to her ear.

"I believe your notions are rather promiscuous at the moment. I don't know if I should stand for it," she laughed, patting my cheek with her palm.

"I can't bring things back to my own terms? Didn't _you_ do that last night? Or are you always such a tease?" I laughed.

"This could sound mighty threatening to a stranger," she remarked flatly.

"Are you threatened by me?" I questioned hesitantly. Dominique laughed heartily and cupped my cheek with her hand before kissing me gently. She pulled away and ducked under my arm, leaving me to follow her towards the music room. She paused at the doorway and leaned against the jam, blocking my path inside. She eyed me thoughtfully for a second before smirking.

"I've taken down guys twice your sized, by the way," she remarked gleefully before backing into the room. I shook my head as she deposited her bag on a chair and shook off her jacket. Well she certainly keeps me on my toes.

₰**:Dominique:**

"Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed your weekend…but we're going to get right on to the undesirable. The critiques of Saturday's performance!" Giles declared as he walked into the room. I froze. I was having a rather comical conversation with Tanner and Jason and idly plaiting my hair when this piece of news reached my ears. Vic was right, I forgot completely about the fool I made of myself on Saturday night. I lowered my hands to my lap and clasped them together. What I wouldn't give for a Time Turner. Right here right now. All I needed was to go back and repeat that night and everything will be okay. I was slightly conscience of Cameron's hand comfortingly on my lower back. I'm going to get reamed. "Who would like to take the Hot Seat first?"

"Shall we get panned for the awful song we had to perform?" Nathan questioned with a small chuckle.

"We shall," Jason replied, jumping up on stage and plopping down in a chair. Cameron gave me a reassuring look and followed the remaining two bandmates up onto the platform.

"Alright, you five had to perform Friday. Any thoughts," Giles questioned, looking around the room.

"Why the hell did you pick that song?" A guy shouted from the middle of the room.

"Oi! Constructive criticism," Tanner shouted, putting on a heavy (bad) British accent and pretending to take a sip of tea. The room laughed as Tanner got a dirty look from Giles and a few shoves from the rest of the guys.

"I told you why I picked it. I want to know how they did," Giles sighed.

"I think they were c'est magnifique!" Cecilia declared. I rolled my eyes. This whole French thing was getting on my nerves. It was completely obvious she threw in the few random phrases she knew just to show off.

"I need more than that," Giles prompted.

"I thought the addition of the guitar solo instead of the rap was clever," another guy put in. Giles clapped his hands together and announced for everyone to keep going. There was a spit-fire round of people putting in their ideas and inputs. The boys' mostly got good reviews, the negatives mainly going to the bad _song_ not the performance. The boys finished and returned to their seats. Cameron was eyeing me hesitantly. Finally, he sat down and grabbed my hand with purpose. I let out a nearly inaudible moan. Cameron looked over at me and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm such a cock-up," I groaned, tilting my head back and covering my face with my free hand.

"You're not-" Cameron started, cutting off his sentence with a laugh. I gave him a sharp glare and the grin slid off his face and he covered the laugh with a cough. "You're not a cock-up."

"I completely blew it and every single person in this room knows," I declared as the room quieted down. Simon, a tall gangly boy with dreadlocks that had a smooth sound to his voice, froze as he was stepping down from the stage. I just chose a very unfortunate moment to raise my voice an octave. I felt my face flush bright red as I slid lower in my seat.

"Now, now," Cecelia sighed dramatically, "you didn't blow it. You just royally choked."

My temper flared as the room groaned.

"Ignore her. I've been there! Just give it another go!" a girl randomly piped up.

"I agree with Brigit. Why don't you and Cameron make up your performance at lunch?" Giles suggested, giving me a warm smile. My stomach churned.

"Lunch?" I squeaked out.

"Yes. Lunch," Giles replied, motioning for Brigit to take her turn in the Hot Seat. I attempted to swallow but my mouth was dry as a bone.

"Uhm, excuse me," I choked out, releasing my grasp from Cameron's and edging towards the door. I pushed it open and made it as far as the lobby before my knees gave out. I sank to the floor and pressed my back against the side of the couch. The leather was chilled and when my bare shoulders touched it goose pimples erupted all over my arms and shoulders. I wrapped my arms around my jean clad legs and pressed my forehead against my knees. I heard the footsteps and felt his presence but I didn't look up until Cameron slid the thin spaghetti strap of my silk floral tank top back on my shoulder. I pressed my cheek against the rough fabric of my pants and eyed him wearily. He didn't say anything, but just sat there actually _twiddling_ his thumbs. His full lips were formed in somewhat of a smirk and his green eyes sparked gleefully beneath his long lashes as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'll just bug it up again," I remarked, lifting my head as my hair slipped into my eyes. Cameron gently pushed the strands behind my ear and shrugged. I blanched. "Thanks, you're so comforting."

"I didn't mean the shrug as an agreement, you dope. But how do you honestly think you're going to do if you keep telling yourself that you're going to fuck up?"

I blinked at him and threw my head back, resting the crown of my skull against the couch. I felt my loosely cut tank top flutter with the sudden movement and more goose pimples spread across my stomach as the air conditioning hit it. Cameron laughed again. Hefting a sigh I concentrated on the ceiling.

"I'll probably fuck up."

"Exactly. So why don't you just tell yourself that you're going to knock 'em dead and just do it?"

"Easier said than done, Cameron," I snorted, looking back at him. He rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose up.

"What if I give you some motivation? You seem like a rather competitive person. If you get up there and sing, it doesn't even have to be good singing but it does have to be _fun _singing...no just standing there looking like you have a stick up your ass, I'll take you out tonight," he announced.

"Is that some deranged way of asking me out on a date?" I laughed wearily.

"Well we were going to go out on a date regardless but if you don't sing you're paying. And you've got to come up with something that will impress me and it's not easy to impress me. This way is just much less trouble. Trust me," he shrugged, standing up and starting back down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I exclaimed, pushing myself so I was sitting up straighter.

"Back to the lesson. Just mull around that offer."

My jaw dropped as I watched him stride down the hall away from me. No guy has ever just plopped down an offer like that and walked away. They usually stay there, beg for me to accept. I snapped my jaw shut. He has more guts than I pegged him for originally.

"Ready?" Cameron questioned, tuning up his acoustic guitar.

"No."

"You're giving in? Tsk, tsk, Dom. Never thought you were_ that_ type," he sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm going to do it! But that doesn't mean I'm ready to," I snapped, roughly running a hand through my strawberry blonde tresses. Cameron gave me a grin as Giles stepped up to the mic. The noise of lunch died down as he cleared his throat and I felt my heart rate speed up.

"You're going to do fine," Cameron whispered, grabbing my wrist and flopping my arm around. "Just remember, loosey goosey. Loosey goosey."

I started to snort out a laugh but the room was suddenly applauding and I froze. He already introduced us? Cameron gently prodded me in the lower back with two fingers and I stumbled up to the mic, giving him a small glare.

"YEAH DOMINIQUE! WORK IT GIRL!" a voice shouted from the middle of the room. The program laughed and followed Colby's statement with a few whoops of their own.

"Uhm…this is 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugarland," I stuttered. The mic screamed back at me and I cringed. There was an errant 'boo' from the crowd. I watched an empty milk carton fly in that direction and Leah shrugged when Jenks scolded her. I clutched the mic and gave Cameron a stiff nod. He grinned at me and beat out the backbeat on the face of the guitar, stomping on the recorder with his foot. It kept going when he began to strum the guitar. I closed my eyes and hummed the first note before opening my mouth to sing.

My muscles were seized and stiff and I was looking everywhere but the crowd. Suddenly I was kicked from behind and pitched forward the mic staying in my hand and the stand tipping. I caught it and set it upright, continuing the song but giving Cameron a glare. He gave me a pointed look and briefly raising his fingers rubbing his thumb against the first two fingers. I steeled. I was not losing this to him. I'll wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

I looked back in the crowd, my gaze falling on Leah who gave me a thumbs up. The song reached the point where it picked up and I moved the stand behind me walking towards the crowd and singing with a determined look on my face.

The crowd let out a cheer of approval as I stopped and gave a swoop of my hips. We reached the chorus and Cameron began to sing as well. I shook my hips in time to the beat and shook out my hand and hair, singing to a group in front of me.

The next verse started up and I plopped down in between two guys at a table in front of me and sang to the two of them, ruffling one of their heads before jumping up and going back into the chorus and skipping back to Cameron to dance next to him. He was beaming at me in between his singing and as I smiled back and continued with the song I realized that it didn't matter how many people were watching because I was having too much fun to actually care.

We reached the bridge of the song and I clapped my hands together, pleasantly surprised when everyone joined in. I twisted towards the ground and slowly rose back up and really using my behind, earning many ferocious whoops from the crowd. I gave a look at Cameron. He was shaking his head but still grinning. I walked towards the center to finish the last chorus of the song, beating out the beat of the song on my hip. We ended the last couple words and the crowd erupted into shouts. I beamed as Cameron came over and forced my arm up. Everyone cheered louder and I blushed, motioning towards Cameron so he could take his own bow. Cameron let out a loud whoop of his own and wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me by the stomach and spinning me around before totting me out of the cafeteria. I smacked his wrist so he would put me down, laughing when he did.

"You were fantastic! See! I knew once you got going, it would be like you were never stiff at all!" he exclaimed, grasping my waist with his hands. I clapped a hand over my mouth and giggled. The adrenaline was still coursing through my veins and I wanted to jump in circles. Instead I threw my arms around his neck and laughed.

"That was…exhilarating! Brilliant and frightening but completely exhilarating!" I exclaimed, leaning back to look at Cameron's face. It shone with that special look that Professor Flitwick always reserved for when I did some particularly impressive Charms work. Pride.

Cameron rested his forehead against mine and grinned, pulling my hips closer to him.

"I guess I need to come up with a pretty awesome date for tonight, huh?"

I blushed and wrinkled my nose slightly before patting him on the cheek again with my hand.

"Yes, you do. Because I'm not easily impressed either. Just so you know."

Cameron rolled his eyes and closed the gap between our faces, truly congratulating me for a job well done.

**A/F: In light of my awful gap between updates I've decided you will be getting two chapters tonight! After I finished this, the ball got back rolling and I think the writer's block can go to Azkaban.**

**Magically yours,**

**Emmie Rose. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Where do you think he's going to take you?" Leah questioned as she lay half off her bed, my Transfiguration text book clasped in her hands. She was rotating it side to side and watching the examples move in proper formations. "I can't believe you get to skip stupid subjects like math and science and learn awesome shit like this. Woah! Can you really turn an animal into an inanimate object?" she exclaimed, doing a back summersault onto the floor and squinting at the book.

"Yeah, you have to change a mouse into a snuffbox your first year. It's harder to go the other way around," I sighed, giving her a casual wave of my hand. "Where do _you_ think he'll take me? You've known him longer."

"I don't know where he takes girls on dates. I've never been on one with him," Leah sighed. "Could you change something now?"

"If I do will you stop asking questions about Transfiguration and help me figure out what to wear?" I sighed. Leah nodded eagerly so I rolled my eyes and quickly looked around the room. I grabbed the floral patterned coffee mug off the side table and placed it into the center of my bed before flicking my wand at it. It whirled within itself before forming into a cat. It was brown but its stripes still held the pattern of the mug. I frowned.

"Usually it has black stripes but I tried it nonverbally," I sighed, cocking my head at the animal that sat there. Leah squealed and began to stroke it. The cat purred into her hand and I grinned.

"At least it acts like a cat. Last time I tried it nonverbally it only coughed up tea," I laughed, jabbing my wand at it. It changed back into the mug and Leah let out a small whine.

"You couldn't let it stick around longer? It was cute!"

"Leah, I can't let a floral striped cat hang around our room. Now help me pick out an outfit," I laughed, giving her hair a small stroke. She pouted but went to the closet anyways. She pulled open the doors and flicked through the items hanging there before pulling out a light blue lace dress. It was cut with a v-neck that had a ribbon threaded under the bust line.

"Isn't that your nightdress?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but it'll be short and you can wear it with those knee high boots you brought home yesterday," Leah shrugged. I frowned but pulled it over my head. It was a tad big round the arms but hit my upper thigh. I tapped each strap (they magically adjusted themselves) so they fit snuggly and looked in the mirror. I ignored the excited noise that Leah made when I used magic and turned to the side. Yeah it was rather short, but it didn't look like a nightdress. It just looked like a baby doll style vintage lace dress. I pulled on my three-quarter sleeved leather jacket and tugged on the knee high brown suede boots I stole from Victorie. The overall look was the perfect mixture of sexy and sweet.

"Good call Leah," I grinned, lifting up the dress to stick my wand in the holster as a knock sounded on the door. I quickly kicked the Transfiguration book under the bed as Leah yanked open the door. Colby charged in and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me into the light.

"I'm liking the sleepwear as nightwear look. It says 'this is what I would look like if you took me to bed…but too bad you can't'." he announced, circling me like a hungry lion. I sighed and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"It was my idea!" Leah exclaimed, bouncing a bit on the bed.

"I have taught you well then," Colby grinned, going next to her. They both examined me critically.

"Pile your hair on top of your head," Colby commanded. I rolled my eyes and started to reach for my wand before freezing.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll do it in there," I sighed, grabbing my tin of magical bobby pins and starting down the hall. I pushed open the door with my back and hit something hard.

"Watch it!" Cecelia snapped, stepping back as I entered the room.

"Oops. Sorry, guess I shouldn't have been going so fast," I gasped, reaching out to consol her. I froze when I saw the nasty look she was giving me and withdrew my hand.

"What are you all dressed up for? Dinner doesn't usually call for dressing all slutty." she questioned coolly. I looked down at myself and ran my fingers through my hair.

"A date, though it's not really any of your business."

"With whom?" she questioned levelly, her words dropping like shards of ice.

"I think you know who," I replied evenly before setting my tin of pins on the sink and pulling my hair up into a casual pile on my head. Soft tendrils spilled around my face but the mass of it was piled on the crown of my head strategically.

"He'll get bored with you," Cecelia snapped from the doorway. I looked at her over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Maybe he will. Or maybe I'll get bored of him. It's a first date so I think I'll take my chances, yeah?" I replied, giving her a vague smile. She sneered at me before angrily pushing out of the bathroom. I chuckled to myself before taking out my wand and flicking the lock over with a click. I opened the tin and swirled my wand over the top, making the pins float out and mimic the style I tried out seconds ago. The pins nestled into my hair invisibly and painlessly, giving me a secure hold that won't fall out no matter how much I move. I flicked my wand at different strands, arranging them artfully before quickly unlocking the door and storing my wand away. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I really hope he doesn't get bored of me.

₰**:Cameron:**

I stood in my jeans and bare chest and frowned at the closet.

"Are you going like that?" Nathan questioned, bursting into the room.

"Yes, Nate. I'm going out on a date like this because I'm such a chiseled Adonis God," I deadpanned, flicked a couple hangers over and frowning.

"I was just checking. Why are you freaking out? It's just a date," he snorted, throwing himself onto his unmade bed and grabbing a bag of chips.

"Because…she's just so difficult to impress and if I wear just a t-shirt I'm going to look like a slob but I can't wear a buttoned up shirt because then I'm trying too hard," I groaned, grabbing the towel from around my neck and rubbing my wet hair fiercely just so I could release some pent-up energy. I heard Nathan sigh, get up and open the door.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN COLBY?" he shouted down the hall.

"He was heading for the elevators like twenty minutes ago," Tanner replied from across the hall. Nathan left the room and I removed the towel to look at my wardrobe some more. Nothing jumped out at me. It all looked grungy. The door flew open and Nathan returned, followed closely by Colby. He raised his eyebrows at me but shoved me out of the way so he could get to the closet.

"Took you long enough. I thought that you would be here without us asking," Nathan grunted.

"Puhlease. Do you think I would let Dominique go out without looking at_ her_ outfit? What kind of friend would I be?" Colby sighed, flicking through the hangers at top speed. He paused for a second and ripped something off a hanger. "Now as much as I love you topless, you well worked man you, put this on. I'll be right back."

I rolled my eyes as he dashed out of the room and pulled the dark gray Henley over my head. It was a v-neck but buttoned regardless. I was rubbing the towel over my hair again when Colby came back. He shoved a hanger wrapped in plastic at me and yanked the towel from my hands before attacking my hair. I ducked away from him and ripped the plastic off the green cardigan.

"A sweater?"

"Yes. Civilized people wear things other than t-shirts and tuxedo vests, believe it or not," Colby sighed, yanking my hair with his fingers. He grabbed the hair-pomme off my dresser and dabbed a few fingers in it before ravaging my roots once again. He stepped back and looked at me expectantly.

"Put the cardigan on," he commanded impatiently. I frowned and pulled it on before holding out my arms for Colby's approval. He frowned briefly before pushing the sleeves of the sweater up to my elbows.

"You're eyes look like sparkling emeralds in that darling," he sighed, clapping lightly.

"Good to know he's such a jewel!" Nathan announced. I shot him a dirty look as Colby gasped and ran out of the room once more.

"I look okay, right? Like I don't look like Colby dressed me?" I questioned hesitantly. Nathan glanced over at me and grinned.

"No. You don't have a bow tie or any sort of sparkle on you. You look very straight, dude," he laughed. Colby rushed back into the room with a pair of shoes clutched in his hands.

"I was just going to wear my chucks," I sighed.

"No. You will not wear those mangy things. You shouldn't be wearing any sort of sneaker that dirty and boring. You will be wearing these. They are called oxfords," he snapped, holding out the gray canvas tie-up shoes. I shrugged and plopped on my bed so I could pull them on.

"I still look like me, right?" I questioned, standing up and gazing in the mirror.

"Hon, you look like you, but with style," Colby snorted, glancing at my watch on the dresser. He cringed and threw it at me. I strapped it on my wrist and checked it as well.

"Damn, I better get down to the lobby. Don't wait up for me!" I exclaimed, shoving my wallet in my pocket and giving Nathan and Colby a quick salute. I sauntered down to the elevator, ignoring the catcalls Tanner and Jason shouted after me as I passed their room, and jabbed the button. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet as I waited for the car to reach our floor. My stomach felt like acid was dripping all through it. As cocky as I acted, I was nervous as hell to take her out. This was going to be just us and I already try hard enough to impress her with others around.

What I'm taking her to do is a whole other side of me. One that no girl has seen before. But I have come to realize that my normal tactics don't phase Dominique. She doesn't get off on cockiness and the glamour of a 'rock star'. She challenges me. So I figured she wouldn't ever expect this date to come from me. It was that far in left field.  
>I was scared to reveal this part of myself to anyone. Nobody (well, just Nathan…but that's because I've known him for nine years) knows the <em>real <em>me and I've never wanted to open it up to anyone. But there was just something about her. It wasn't the fact that I had a feeling she saw through my façade, but more that I wanted her to. The doors to the elevator slid open and I stepped into the lobby. It was pretty busy, with people milling around before dinner, but I saw Dominique perched on one of the couches next to Tara. She had a roll of old looking paper in her lap and was scanning it with a small smile on her face. She handed it back to Tara with a grin and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. Tara beamed at her and gave her a huge hug before jumping up. She noticed me walking over and quickly shoved the roll of paper into her bag before giving me a happy wave.

"Hey Tot, what are you doing out of your cage?" I questioned, giving her hair a quick scuff. She readjusted it and gave me a flat look.

"What's with the new look?" she questioned, examining me. Dominique came over to us, a grin on her face.

"Colby dressed me? Do you not like it?" I questioned, turning around for Tara. She eyed me critically and grinned.

"No, you look all put together for once. You should try it more often," she remarked sharply. I gave her an un-amused look and she grinned at me. I guided her back towards the desk and bent down to her ear.

"Thanks, really," I groaned. Tara looked back up at me and then back at Dominique, who was waiting patiently.

"You look great, Cam. Try not to do anything stupid," she chided, skipping to the back room. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dominique, really taking her in. It was like I was smacked in the gut. Her dress was really short (yet somehow not slutty) and made her legs look endless. She just exuded this natural confidence and beauty that left me speechless. She raised her eyebrows at me and I swallowed.

"Shall we go?" I questioned, offering her my elbow. She gave me a small smirk and took the proffered appendage. I opened the door and allowed her ahead of me as we slipped into the street.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" she questioned, slipping her free hand into the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Now, that is a surprise. You don't get to know until we're there," I replied, giving her a grin. She frowned and pushed a piece of hair that was loose from the pile on her head behind her ear.

"I'm not really one for surprises," she admitted.

"I don't really care. I want to see your reaction when we get there. Don't ruin my fun." I ordered as we walked past the dilapidated building a few blocks away from the Program. Her eyes slid over it and she let out a gust of breath before turning back to me.

"Tell me about something other than your music?" she questioned, following me down the steps to the Underground.

"Like what?" I laughed.

"Where are you from? You weren't born in England," she shrugged. I furrowed my brow as the train roared to a stop. We followed the flood of people on and settled into our nauseous orange seats before I answered.

"Well, I was born in Portland, Oregon. But when I was ten my Mom and Dad got divorced and my Mom, little sister and I moved to California to live with my Aunt," I explained slowly. Dominique cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"How old's your sister?"

"About Tara's age. It's why I'm so close with Tara, actually. She reminds me of my sister," I replied, fingering a loose thread on the edge of my sweater.

"You don't have to talk about your family if you don't want," Dominique offered, placing a hand over mine. I looked into her blue eyes and smiled, taking her hand in my own and running my thumb along the back of her hand.

"No, it's fine. I just miss them all the time. But I need to be here. It's where I'm making the most money. Every time I get a check I send half of it back home so Mom can put the money in Carly's college fund. I want her to have the opportunities that I didn't get. You know? But my Mom and I are determined to be starving artists. I have to do what I have to do."

Dominique nodded and settled back in the chair.

"Yeah, I get it. My parents are like that. See, my Dad is the oldest of seven and never had much money growing up. So ever since I was old enough I've worked during the summer with one of my Uncles. Him and Mum wanted us to learn the value of our own earnings so they don't ever give us pocket money for extra stuff. That's the money we earn during the holiday," she explained.

"Where do you work?" I questioned with a smile. She paused for a second, pursing her lips together.

"Either at the joke shop or I go to Scotland to work with my Uncle Charlie…he works with-well he works with animals," she explained carefully.

"I respect that."

"So do I," she laughed as the train came to jerking stop. I stood and led her off the train. We didn't speak again until we were above ground. She looked around and bit her bottom lip, gazing a dilapidated store front.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere sketchy," I laughed, swinging our arms between us. She smiled and looked over at me.

"I hope not. Like I said, I'm not easily impressed," she replied with a contemplative look.

"Well I'm trying my hardest. It's just a couple blocks from here," I remarked as we started down the street.

"Have you always wanted to make music?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Well first it was astronaut. Then fire fighter. But by the time I turned ten…it was music. Always music," I began. "Maybe it was the fact we were moving to California. The need to be famous. But I actually wound up being good at it."

"Fame isn't always what it cracks up to be," Dominique sighed. I gave her a curious look and she flattened her lips again.

"My family is…well before I was born there was this war…and my family are kinda war heroes you could say."

"Iraq?" I questioned.

"Not quite." Dominique replied giving me a wry smile. "It's complicated."  
>"Well, maybe you can try to explain later. But for now, we're here." I grinned, motioning to the small storefront. Dominique frowned at the black windows and gave me a confused look.<p>

"I thought we weren't going anywhere sketchy?" she smiled.

"It's not, you'll see," I replied, pushing open the door. The music drifted down the hallway and Dominique gave me another confused look as I paid the ticket tender. Once we got our hands stamped I toted Dominique to the beaded curtain that separated the narrow entryway with the room of the club. Her eyes widened at the sight. The dance floor was filled with couples twirling and jiving on the floor. The brass band was on the stage, blearing out old age music.

"What's this?" she laughed, looking around and taking everything in.

"It's a Swing Club. You know, Big Brass Bands and swing dancing. My mom is a dance instructor so this is the type of dancing I grew up on," I explained with a grin. She laughed and wrapped her free hand around my arm.

"I don't know how!"

"I'll teach you," I promised, toting her out to the recessed dance floor. "It's all about the rocking and keeping your grip loose. That way it's easier to turn," I explained, demonstrating the foot movement. Dominique laughed and started to mimic me as I guided our arms. I gave her a twirl, whipping her around my back and catching her hands again. She let out a small shriek but ended laughing as I went back to the base step.

"See. I lead and all you have to do is follow," I explained, giving her another twirl. She let me guide her, her eyes bright and excited.

"I would've have never thought you had this side to you!" she laughed, as I did another pass around, this time adding myself into the mix. Dominique stumbled a bit, but came back around allowing me to capture her waist in one of my hands.

"Nobody knows I'm more than just a rock guy. I actually like all types of music. I'm quite sensitive really," I shouted over the brassy tunes. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm sure you are!"

"I am! I once took a wounded ladybug and nursed it back to health," I pouted. Dominique gave my shoulder a light shove and I twirled her again.

"I like this side of you."

"Not many people see it. Be honored," I shrugged.

"I am." She replied, her eyes casting downwards.

"I mean it when I say people don't see this side of me. There's just something about you Dominique that makes me want to show you the real me. Not the tough rock dude. But the one that misses home and isn't afraid to say so. You're special…it makes me want to try. I don't think you know how much I really do like you. "

She blushed.

₰**:Dominique:**

I plopped down in a cushy vinyl booth and tried to catch my breath. Cameron set down the spare glass of water and eyed me carefully.

"I think it's my turn to ask some questions," he stated finally. I gulped down the water but nodded him along. He was silent for a moment before cocking his head to the side.

"Why did you decide to like me?"

I blanched a bit and began to examine my hands.

"Because—well…because you keep me on my toes. Not many people can. But on top of that, you believe in me and actually make me want to trust you. I don't trust easily," I confessed, raising my eyes to look at him.

"Trust isn't an easy thing to give out," he smiled. I nodded and sagged against the booth.

"The last person I thought I really trusted…well he turned out to be the complete opposite of what I thought and I wasn't even dating him."

"I'm not saying you've seen all of me yet…but you should know that I'm not looking to hurt or deceive you." Cameron explained quietly.

"I'm beginning to see that," I smiled, looking out at the dancers as they did lifts and twirls.

"Dominique?"

"Hm?"

"Did I impress you?"

I laughed and reached across the table to hold his hand.

"Very much so," I admitted. "And not just the choice of location. You yourself have impressed me very much. Congratulations."

"I feel very accomplished, not going to lie," Cameron remarked, leaning against the booth and putting his hands behind his head.

"You should," I nodded, giving him a square look.

"I don't know how you could ever beat me with a better date," he added.

"I can beat you at anything," I laughed.

"That is an incorrect statement. You can't play guitar or piano," Cameron put in. I shrugged and got up so I could go over to his side. He slid over and opened up his arm so I could snuggle into his side.

I was feeling guilty. Here he shared something to me that people don't know about. He showed me a little piece of his soul, yet everything I tell him is a modified truth. I can't answer his questions straightforward at all. If I did I would blow my biggest secret. It pained me that I couldn't be open with him about who I really was…but there were a few things that held me back.

One, who knows where this would actually go? I can't just drop that bomb on him and then break up a week later…it was too much to risk. Two, who knows how he would take it? Something tells me that he wouldn't be as open to the situation as Leah is. She's an extrovert. Something tells me he would find it more freaky than cool. I sighed and Cameron placed a kiss on my temple.

"Are you getting tired? We've been dancing for an hour straight."

"I'm not _that_ tired," I laughed.

"Well why don't we go get food? I know a great Indian place nearby," he suggested. I grinned and stood up, allowing him to slip from the booth.

"I don't think I've ever had Indian food," I admitted, pushing all my doubts to the back of my mind. I just had to enjoy my time with him. I wasn't going to tell him what I really was and risk losing him because frankly I'm not ready to give it up just yet. I was just going to have to feign muggle for a little while longer.

"I still can't get over how delicious that was!" I exclaimed as we walked back towards the institute. We were walking at a leisurely pace, prolonging the inevitable split to our own quarters.

"I told you…I knew you would love those noodles," Cameron pointed out. I nodded and bumped my hip against his.

"I never knew a guy that could ever get me to admit I was wrong," I laughed.

"I'm honored to be that male candidate," he declared, pulling my hand and making me twirl. I giggled as he snapped me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"I really like you," he murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

"You're one of the first guys that have made me want to go all monogamous," I confessed, brushing the tip of my nose along the soft fabric of his shirt. He laughed into my hair and forced my chin upwards so I was looking at him.

"I'm just worth it." He whispered. I laughed and smacked his chest.

"You're worth it too," he added. I blinked at him as he softly brushed his lips against mine. I pressed mine harder against him and he responded by pulling me closer to him. I broke apart with a gasp and blinked.

"I feel so off my game!"

He gave me a questioning glance.

"I have no desire to be coy and sneaky right now. I just want to stand here and kiss you. It's unnerving," I admitted. Cameron laughed and kissed me again.

"Just be a normal girl?" he questioned when he pulled me away.

"I only plan on being normal until tomorrow. Then I'm going back to my sarcastic, challenging and hard-headed self," I answered, kissing him again. He pulled away and grinned.

"Good…I'd miss the girl that keeps me on my toes."

I slipped my arm through his and started walking once again to the institute.

"I had a lovely time," I sighed, seeing the building loom up against the inky sky.

"My night was rather smashing as well," Cameron admitted. I laughed and pressed my body against his. When we reached the door I froze. Through the glass was Victorie pacing the lobby. She looked up when she heard the door open, her gray eyes flashing.

"Dominique, we need to talk," she commanded.

**A/A: I know…a rather lame chapter. I'm sorry. But I needed another bridge chapter and this just happened to be it. Love you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/F: There will be a rather biiiigggg jump in the middle. I needed to sweep the story along somehow. **

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emmie Rose**

**This is what Dominique ends up wearing. I couldn't resist stealing the description. It just seems like something Colby would say.  
>.comWomens/Dresses/-Sapphire-For-Hire-Dress**

I watched my sister stand across from me, a cool statue of trembling anger. The only thing I could think about that would get her here at this time of night and in this state was something happening at home or she realized I stole her shoes.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen to Granddad or Grandmum?" I questioned, opting for option one.

"No. Everything is fine at home. This is entirely about you, Dom," Victorie replied sweetly, but her gray eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know I may have technically taken the shoes without asking but you didn't need to come all the way down here," I remarked slowly. Cameron's shoulder's shook in silent laughter and I elbowed him discretely.

"You know what I told you about taking my stuff. I think we need to have a conversation," she stated slowly, her voice pitching lower on the word 'conversation'. She's never talked to me about taking her—oh shite—this has nothing to do with the shoes. I turned to Cameron and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I probably need to go do some damage control," I remarked, grimacing like this was the last thing I wanted to do on this planet. Come to think of it, knowing nothing about what I've done to work Victorie up to this state, it probably_ is_ the last thing I want to do right now.

"I'll see you in the morning," Cameron grinned, giving me a light kiss on the temple before raising a hand to Victorie. "Nice seeing you again. Feel free to unleash whatever you want upon her."

I smacked Cameron as he walked by but he merely laughed and dodged the blow on his way to the elevator. I turned slowly to Victorie who was practically crackling with anger.

"Get into that bathroom now before I hex you," she hissed, pointing to the ladies room off to the side. I gave her a confused look but didn't argue, merely slipping out my wand and backing into the bathroom. Victorie followed and angrily slashed her wand at the door, making it slam close and lock with a bang. I had the sense to perform a quick silencing charm on the walls before turning to Victorie and giving her a cocked eyebrow.

"Honestly, are you this angry over a pair of _shoes_?" I questioned skeptically.

"The shoes can go to the depths of hell for all I care, as long as you're still attached to them!" Victorie declared before taking a deep breath and bracing herself against the sink.

"Vic, what are you all worked up about? What have I done?" I questioned hesitantly. I've never seen Victorie this angry. Usually I'm the one with the Weasley temper…but Victorie currently looked like Grandmum and Aunt Ginny mixed in a rage at the moment. When she spoke again it was eerily calm and I just wanted her to look at me.

"I stopped by your room tonight…you know see how last night went. Louis told me some things went down with Cameron last night and being the kind older sister that I am I decided to come see what happened. So I get to your room to find you gone, though that's not the big deal. What started was me finding your roommate with your Transfiguration book," Victorie started, pacing the bathroom and still not looking at me. I felt my stomach drop a thousand feet.

"So of course I start covering for you when she looks up, smiles at me and asks me if I could make her stuffed animal come to life."

I wanted to laugh at that but I was too angry at Leah. Didn't I specifically tell her not to let anyone know that she knew my secret?

"HOW DOES YOUR ROOMMATE KNOW THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE?" Victorie declared, looking at me finally but taking a step forward and clasping her hands on my shoulders.

"Because she was awake when Fred sent the bloody Patronus last night! It was an accident but she hasn't told anyone! I trust her!" I exclaimed, the words spilling out before I could actually think about what I was saying. It didn't occur to me until this moment that I actually did trust Leah and how nice it was having someone that knew around me. It was like a small weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"You didn't erase her memory did you?" I gasped suddenly. Victorie's face went slack and she grabbed at her wand.

"I didn't even think of that! I was too angry!" She exclaimed heading for the door. I let out a gurgled shriek and jabbed my wand at the sink. A fountain of water erupted from the faucet and landed on Victorie like she was the heat source of a heat-seeking missile. Instead of blowing her up, it soaked her through. She froze and slowly turned to me, her eyes wide and her face blooming with shock.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked calmly.

"So you wouldn't go _Obliviate_ my roommate," I answered weakly.

"Why shouldn't I? It's what you should've done in the first place Dominique! That was the biggest rule Mum and Dad gave you!" Victorie exclaimed. The anger was gone and her voice only held desperation.

"I guess I didn't tell them because I was kinda making myself sick trying to hide it all. Do you know how difficult it is to try and act like a full blown Muggle? It's nice having someone there that I don't have to hide from," I sighed, sinking down onto a toilet and thumping the stall door against the wall with my foot. It ricochets back and I repeated the action. Victorie stared at me, her eyes narrowed but not as angry as before. She hefted a sigh and wrung out her hair.

"Are you sure she can actually keep a secret like this? She seems rather titchy," she questioned finally.

"She may be a tad…_hyperactive_ but she wouldn't betray me like that," I answered with more confidence then I actually felt.

"Nobody else can know," Victorie declared after another moment of silence. I looked up at her in shock. I was honestly expecting her to tell Mum and Dad and have me ripped from the program immediately. "And by nobody I especially mean Cameron."

"I am not going to tell Cameron, don't worry about that," I sighed. "I might possibly really like this guy and I have no desire to ruin it by the admittance of magic."

"You really like him?" Victorie questioned, a squeal threatening to breakthrough. She looked up from where she was wringing out her tank top and I fought back a smile.

"More than any of the bloody cocky wizards I've been dating," I snorted. "Not that Cameron is any less cocky… it's just in his own way. There's just something about him that makes me want to let my guard down."

"Ohhh, my baby sister's in love!" Victorie clapped.

"I'm not in love! We've been on one bloody date you nutter. I just want to see where things go. Nice and slow."

Victorie gave me a presumptuous look before taking her wand out.

"Right nice and slow. Good strategy," she sighed, twirling her wand in a circle and conjuring sparkling stars in front of her.

"I agree," I shrugged, debating whether I should perform a drying charm on her. Her eyes flashed for a second before flicking her wand casually at the sink. The same gush of water that assaulted her moments before reared its ugly head and soaked me through.

"Now we're even," Victorie grinned before pushing out of the bathroom without even a goodbye. I wiped the water from my eyes and performed the drying charm on myself. I guess I got off easy.

"So then the progression is just—exactly, there you go!" Cameron grinned as I did the chord progression on my own. I beamed at him and continued on with the song, the tip of my tongue sticking out between my lips. "You're a quick learner!"

"We've been working on this for about a month," I laughed before biting my bottom lip and going through a particularly difficult set of notes. We were now rounding on August and Cameron and I were still going strong. Surprisingly he was still in the dark about me and the whole magic thing and even Leah has kept her mouth shut. Victorie has also been very trust worthy and hasn't ratted me out to Mum and Dad. But she did tell Teddy. That was one conversation that still stung. He berated me for the better part of an hour and Teddy never scolded anyone.

"It took me two months to learn how to play that well," Cameron laughed, moving my fingers just slightly.

"Maybe I'm just smarter then you," I snorted.

"Or you're magic? Either way works," he shrugged. I stiffened slightly and looked at him wide eyed. Cameron gave me a confused look and kissed my temple.

"You're right you're smarter than me?" he piped out. I forced myself to smile and stood up so I could put the guitar back in the stand. I flexed my fingers and Cameron followed, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I leaned back against him and grinned. These past couple weeks have been blissful. My relationship was easy. The easiest that I've ever been in. I don't have to try as hard as I do with other guys. Cameron just makes it simple…but still has this way of challenging me, making me work to impress him. It's refreshing.

"Wanna do something Sunday?" he questioned, kissing the spot behind my ear. I resisted shivering. "We've been so busy with the latest performance that I feel like the only time we have together is our little guitar lessons."

"Ohh are we already to that phase? I miss you so much…we need more time alone…" I mocked, deepening my voice. Cameron snorted and released me.

"I really should've expected a sarcastic comment. I should just stop trying to be a good boyfriend and just be a douchebag."

"Aweh, did I emasculate you again?" I pouted, flouncing over to him and linking my fingers through his belt loops, pressing my hips against his.

"Yes. Yes you did. Most guys wouldn't put up with the snark, you know." He laughed, resting one hand across my lower back and cupping my chin with the other.

"But you're not most guys," I commented with a raise of my eyebrow.

"And you're not like most girls. You're far too snarky and frustrating. It drives me completely insane," he laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if you like me as much as I like you."

"You know I do," I grinned, lightly kissing him. We stood entangled for a moment before he pulled away planting a kiss on my nose.

"By the way. You're a brat."

I smacked his chest and laughed, twirling away and sitting on the piano bench. He gave me a small smirk and came over beside me, softly pressing away at the keys. I sighed a sigh of contentment and leaned against him, resting my chin on his shoulder and closing my eyes so the music could sweep me away.

"So about Sunday?" he questioned suddenly. I opened my eyes and pouted slightly.

"Can we do Saturday? You know I have to go to dinner with my family on Sunday's. We can ditch the open mic night. We performed last week after all," I sighed. I still haven't been able to perform on my own in front of everybody. Two weeks ago I attempted it and froze. I got shifted to the end and once Cameron was up there with me, playing guitar, I was able to sing. I've sang with him ever since. I realize I'm using him as a crutch, but I've embarrassed myself enough to try and go up there on my own.

"I would love to do Saturday…but see-" he stopped playing and looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. I furrowed my brow. Cameron was never the one to play the shy or nervous party. He did things all out or nothing. "This week is the cheapest for flying so my Mom and Carly are coming out. I know it's kinda soon to do the whole meet the parent thing…but it's the only time that I think there's a chance."

I blinked and the silence passed through us like molasses.

"Can you please say something Dom? You're making me all nervous," Cameron huffed, rubbing the top of his hair. I grinned and placed my hand in his.

"I'll talk to my Dad. I didn't know if we would ever make this point," I admitted. "I mean I never have before. My longest relationship stretched about a week longer than this."

"I know what you mean. I've never really opened up to a girl before…or even introduced them to my family," he grunted, furrowing his brow. I grinned and ran my fingers along the edges of his hair by his neck. I was attempting to ignore my twisting stomach. Everything that we've shared has been completely truthful on his part while I've only been able to share half truths. Every time I opened my mouth to tell him how difficult it was to be in a big family or about my trust issues I always have had to alter it so I seemed normal. I couldn't even tell him the whole Luke story, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"I know what you mean. Nobody knows…nobody understands how difficult it was for me at the end of last year," I admitted, plastering a small smile on my face.

"And nobody but you knows how difficult it was for me when my parents divorced," he added. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and we lapsed into comfortable silence.

"I'll talk to my dad," I added finally. I felt a long breath leave Cameron and he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I was worried you would get scared about the sudden forwardness and run away," he joked. I gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Even with his smile and laugh I saw the tightness behind his eyes. He really was nervous.

"Would you like me to come with you? To talk to him?" he questioned evenly.

"I honestly don't think that would be a good idea," I laughed. Cameron shrugged and began playing the piano again. I grabbed his wrist and glanced at his watch before cringing.

"In fact…I better go. If appa—if I call now I'll catch him at work," I sighed. Cameron raised his eyebrows and leaned in so I could give him another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll catch you at dinner then. I have band practice before that." He declared as I got up to gather my things. I rolled my eyes. The boys were so private and all of their rehearsals were strictly closed.

"I'll save you a few hot dogs before they're all gone and you're left with that vegetarian shite," I announced.

"That is why you're meeting my Mother. You save me meat," he declared as I left the room.

"That could come across as kinda poufy! I don't know if that will fly with me…wanting meat and such!" I shouted back, listening to his laughter ring after me. I grinned to myself and punched the lift button. As I stepped into the elevator I relinquished a sigh. My heart ached. I never imagined that it would build to this point. I thought it would end before this. Before the point of meeting parents and sharing secrets. Before the point of trust. He trusted me and here I was giving him every reason not to trust me back, not that he even knew it. I wondered, at this point, what would happen if he ever found out about me being a wizard. Would he walk away because he thought I was a freak or because I basically have been lying to him?

"He wouldn't hate you!" Leah groaned, flopping backwards on the bed.

"Leah…he would despise me," I exclaimed, wearing a rivet in the carpet as I paced back and forth.

"Did you talk to your Dad?" she questioned hesitantly.

"I apparated home and talked to my Mum. She said yes and not to even bother trying my Dad because she'll just talk to him. She's ecstatic that I'm finally the girl being brought home, even if he's a Muggle and that I've stuck with a guy for this long. She says plenty of relationships happen this way or wizards would've died out…as long as I don't tell him anything," I replied with a wave of my hand.

"Well that's good! You get to go to lunch on Sunday!" she exclaimed. I froze as a thought bloomed in my brain and plummeted to my stomach.

"I'm meeting his Mum…"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. She's really, really nice." Leah beamed, sitting up and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not worried about that _yet_, but thanks for putting into my head. I was thinking about how he's going to want to meet _my_ family now! I didn't even think of that when I said yes!" I shrieked, flopping face first on the bed. Leah got up and sat by my head, gently stroking my hair. "This is a disaster!" I groaned into my pillow.

"How is it a disaster again?" Leah sighed.

"Oh you know for many reasons!" I declared, bolting upright. "Let us count them. My Dad has gigantic scars across his face and only eats his meat raw because he was attacked by a werewolf. My family doesn't know how to function without magic. I live by the sea which is about a three hours away _without_ apparition. Try explaining how I'm able to pop home so often when I live so far away! Oh and if my parents found out that that any Muggles know I'll get yanked from the program all together."

"Okay, now that you put it that way…" Leah sighed.

"It's a completely improbable possibility. What if things get more serious then this? Am I supposed to lie to him for forever? Not let him know that I'm magical until our children start showing signs of it?" I felt the tears start to prick at my eyes and I gasped. I _don't_ cry. I know girls always say they never cry…but I really _don't_ cry. "He's got me _crying_ now? And talking about children! What is this?"

The door flew open now and Colby barged in, making me shriek and quickly rub my eyes.

"Rumor has it you're meeting the parents…or parent?" he announced, automatically going to my closet and yanking it open.

"For the love of Merlin! Things spread faster here then they do at Hogwarts!" I snorted, successfully covering my tears. All I needed now was a second degree from Colby. He froze and gave me a confused glance.

"What the bloody hell is a Hogwarts?" he snorted.

"It's the name of my school," I sighed, getting up and tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Oh…bizarre. Anyways, what are you going to wear! Now I know Evelyn is completely laid back but you can't vamp it up. We need you sweet. We need you girl next door!" Colby declared, going through the closet with nimble strokes. You'd think he'd seen everything by now. I rolled my eyes and sat back, just letting him get it out of his system, because nothing could stop Colby once he got started.

"What about this?" he questioned, holding a sapphire blue frock in front of himself and strutting around the small room. "This dress is looking for a lovely, stylish individual to wear it. Complete with cuffed sleeves, a white and lacy ruffled collar with decorative buttons, a fully lined skirt, and comfy smocked waist, this frock is just what you need to color up your wardrobe," he declared, putting on an announcer's voice and modeling the dress accurately.

"Quit the sales pitch," Leah laughed. "She already owns it."

"But will she wear it?" Colby questioned, waggling her eyebrows.

"She shall," I decided with a huff. "But what with?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could figure out something to match it with." Colby squealed diving into my closet and mumbling to himself. "If I was a Drag Queen what would I do?"

Leah gave me a reassuring look and I sighed pretending to be too busy watching Colby put my outfit together. He carefully draped a plain cream cardigan with three quarter length sleeves over the dress hanger and wrapped a skinny belt the exact same color as the dress around them both before nodding triumphantly. I finally gave Leah a small shrug and joined Colby at the shoes. I was just going to have to take the problems as they came to me. One at a time, otherwise I'd drive myself mad.

₰**:Cameron:**

"I didn't know you liked her this much. Having her meet your Mom? Awful big step bro," Nathan whistled as we waited for Dominique to come down to the lobby and my Mom and sister to arrive. I shrugged and looked out of the glass doors. I was lightly raining and people passed by with heads bowed against the drops falling against the sky.

"I was joking you know. I know you really like her," Nathan added quietly. I looked at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know what it is."

"She doesn't put up with your shit and doesn't fawn all over you?" Nathan laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

"That's only some of the reasons, really. She just, get's me…I don't know," I grunted, not comfortable sharing myself…even with Nathan. That's one of the things that shocks me about my relationship with Dominique. I suddenly find myself sharing things with her that I've never shared with anyone before and she just accepts it. She doesn't judge me. It's…nice.

"Dude, you don't need to say it. I get it," Nathan shrugged.

"I sound like such a chick when I start talking about her," I snorted. Nathan laughed but didn't disagree with me. I socked him in the arm and crossed my own over my chest.

"I wish you would tell me otherwise."

"But you do. It's precious," Nathan replied pinching my cheek.

"I'm never talking to you again," I grumbled as the elevator dinged. I looked over to see Dominique hurrying across the lobby in a blue dress with her hair let loose but swept back from her face. I felt myself smile and Nathan snickered. She came over and plopped down beside me, throwing her light gray coat across the chair next to her.

"Sorry, I know I'm terribly late. I got a last minute message from my Dad and had to fix it," she grimaced.

"Are you in a lot of trouble?" I questioned, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"No, but it seems that my Mum withheld the information that I wasn't actually coming tonight until this morning and my Dad flipped his broomstick," she sighed. Nathan and I gave Dominique a small look and she flushed. She uses the strangest phrases.

"I mean he got angry. I had to calm him down."

"Well I'm glad you're not in trouble," I stated, breaking the silence that was starting to fill our area. Dominique gave me a small smile and pat my knee.

"When should your Mum and sister be here?"

"Well their plane landed about a half hour ago, so depending on the traffic they should be here any moment," I announced checking my watch. Dominique grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Transportation is so bothersome," she stated with a small huff.

"What do you suggest? Snapping your fingers and arriving at your destination?" I laughed. Dominique shrugged.

"I guess you could say as much," she stated as the door swung open. I looked over expectantly but deflated when I noticed that it wasn't my mother, but a woman with bushy brown hair. Dominique stiffened and jumped out of her seat, making her way over to the woman. They conversed and Dominique threw a hand in the air before freezing. She looked disturbed. She was shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"He's completely lost it! Has he gone totally mad?" she exclaimed. The woman put a reassuring hand on Dom's elbow and smoothed back her hair. "He's a lunatic. A complete lunatic. Tell me Uncle Harry isn't allowing it? I'm not on the list. I'm not a criminal or even in danger and I refused to be treated like I am."

Nathan and I exchanged looks at this and I stood up, lightly making my way over to them. Dominique looked at me and let out a small sigh before smiling.

"Hullo, you must be Cameron? I'm Dominique's Aunt Hermione," the woman grinned, holding out her hand. I smiled and genially shook it before slipping my arm around Dom's waist.

"Is everything okay, Dom?"

She bit her lip but gave my hand a pat anyways.

"Everything is peachy. My Dad just thought he'd try to pull a rather outrageous stunt," she sighed, giving her Aunt an expectant look.

"I told Harry that if he even thought about listening to your Dad I would make him sorry," her Aunt replied, giving Dominique a reassuring stroke.

"Oh thank Merlin. Thank you so much Auntie 'Mione," Dominique sighed, visibly slumping in relief. "You're brilliant."

"So I've been told. Don't you worry. We'll all see you next week," she reassured. "I've got to get going though, if I'm going to make it to The Burrow in time. I'll send everyone your love."

She gave Dominique a peck on the cheek and me a genial wave before pushing out into the street.

"What'd he try to do?" I questioned hesitantly.

"It's not even worth repeating. He's gone mad," she groaned, cradling her head against my chest.

"Should I be scared, that's the real question."

Dominique giggled and raised her face to look up at me.

"No. There is no reason for you to be scared. I can handle it, don't worry." She declared, reaching a hand up to push a few fingers through my hair.

"Oh my big bad protector, what would I do without you?" I laughed, kissing her lightly. She smiled into the kiss and pressed her lips against mine more firmly while twining her hands around my waist.

"SQUIRT!" Nathan shouted. I broke apart from Dominique and looked towards the door. Carly was pushing her way in, her braids plastered to her cheeks from the rain. She ignored Nathan's out-stretched arms and started running towards me. Dominique quickly unwound herself from my arms, blushing slightly, and made her way over to the chairs as Carly slammed into my torso. I grinned and hoisted her over my shoulder.

"Munchkin! Did you have a good flight? You must be exhausted!" I exclaimed as Carly slapped my back.

"I wanted a hug! Not for my breakfast to come up, Cam! And I slept on the plane!" she exclaimed, pounding her fists.

"I wouldn't have slung you over my shoulder," Nathan pouted.

"Sorry Nate! I just missed him more. He doesn't tug on my hair," Carly declared as I set her down and pulled her into a bear hug. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my stomach, jumping up and down slightly.

"I see where your alliances lay," Nathan growled.

"Yes, they lie with my _brother_," Carly declared slowly.

"I've been your brother since you were three! That's as good as blood!" Nathan argued back. Carly sighed and released me, walking towards Nathan and holding her arms out with a flat look on her face. Nathan came over and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"I'm not hugging you until you hug me," he commented.

"I'm not hugging _you_ until you hug _me_," she retorted. I groaned and moved next to Dominique, watching the epic standoff.

"Do they do this often?" she whispered.

"Every single time," I sighed as the door opened again. I looked up and grinned as my Mom came in, dragging a few bags behind her.

"Carly Anne Hutchinson!" she exclaimed, struggling with the bags. I jumped up and grabbed a few, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at me and gave me a loving pat on the cheek before turning to my sister.

"I thought I said to help me with these bags?"

"I know…I know! I'm sorry. I would say it to your face and do the whole girly pout thing but I'm in the middle of a contest of wills with Nathan here," she declared. Dominique laughed before clapping her hand over her mouth. I gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to join me and my mom as we dragged their bags to the front counter. I deposited the bags where nobody would take them and gently took Dom's hand. She gave me a nervous glance and I grinned.

"Mom this is Dominique…you know the girl that I talked to you about on the phone?" I stated with a small smile. Mom beamed at me and pulled Dominique into a hug.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! I cannot wait to actually get to know you with all that Cameron talks about. It's always Dominique this, Dominique that. Oh yeah the band's doing well!" she declared. Dominique laughed and returned the hug before shooting me a cocked eyebrow.

"Mom…honestly? This is why I don't let you meet anyone," I groaned, looking over at Carly who was still having a standoff with Nathan.

"Why because I embarrass you?" Mom questioned sassily.

"No because you let on that I'm not as cool as I pretend to be," I replied.

"Don't worry, I already knew that," Dominique shot back before freezing. Mom laughed and she relaxed.

"I like her." She stated before going over and hugging Nathan, making him pitch to the side. Carly cheered and jumped up and down.

"I win!" she exclaimed, as Nathan returned the hug.

"No! No you didn't!" Nathan declared, ripping himself from Mom and glaring at Carly.

"Before Nathan starts crying, why don't we go to lunch?" I suggested. Carly laughed and skipped over to me, eyeing Dominique wearily.

"Munchkin…this is Dominique. Dom, this is Carly," I announced putting an arm around Carly's shoulders and grabbing Dominique's hand in my other. Carly looked around me before retracting into my side and giving me a questioning look. Dominique gave me a questioning glance and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So you're Cameron's girlfriend?" Carly questioned hesitantly as we made our way into the street.

"I guess you can say that," Dominique shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Hmm," Carly stated, nodding her head slightly. I looked down at her and poked her side. She gave me a small look and shrugged. Dominique giggled nervously and extracted her hand from mine, putting her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"So there's this great pub down the street here," I declared.

"Do they have pizza?" Carly sighed.

"Yes, they have pizza. When will you learn to eat like a normal human being?" I questioned.

"When they start making food not disgusting," Carly shrugged before turning abruptly to Dominique.

"So how long have you been dating my brother? Has he ever mentioned me?" she questioned quickly. Dominique's eyes went wide for a second before pulling her jacket around herself.

"Uhm, for about a month I guess and I can't get him to shut up about you. He thinks you're completely brilliant," she grinned.

"So he needs to shut up?" Carly stated, puckering her mouth. I gave her an exasperated look as Dominique gaped at me, her cheek bones were bright red.

"Where are you from Dominique, sweetie?" Mom questioned quickly, before giving Carly's pig tail a warning tug.

"Uhm…I'm native to England. Grew up in Tinworth," she explained hesitantly.

"Isn't that the seaside?" Mom questioned excitedly. Dominique gave her a small smile and nodded as I pulled open the door to the pub.

"My house, Shell Cottage, has been in my family for centuries. I grew up there with my Mum, Dad, brother and older sister my whole life," she explained, sliding into the booth before me. "I hear you're a dance instructor. You've taught Cameron very well." She remarked kindly. Mom grinned and gave me a warm glance.

"You've taken her dancing sweetie. You must really like her," she stated.

"I thought you always take girls on a first dates. Must not be too special," Carly stated innocently. Dominique shot me a confused look as I gave Carly a bewildered glance. What is she doing? She knows that I don't take girls with me to dance. What is she trying to pull? Carly gave me an innocent smile and Dominique squirmed uncomfortably. I gave her knee a reassuring squeeze and Carly's eyes widened.

"Jeeze, keep your hands to yourself," she stated with a small snort in Dominique's direction. Dominique's eyes widened and she moved as far away from me as possible.

"No. I wasn't…I swear-" she stuttered before falling silent. I narrowed my eyes at my Carly and cleared my throat.

"Hey Munchkin, want to come order with me? So I don't get your pizza wrong?" I suggested, giving her the death glare.

"You know what I want," she shrugged. Mom shot her a dirty look and she sighed. "Okay."

She slid out of the booth and followed me to the counter. I placed my hand firmly on her shoulder and pressed down on it. She squeaked and looked up at me with her huge green eyes.

"What the heck is up with you Carls?" I questioned, stooping down to her eye level. She shrugged and looked at her feet. "I really like this girl and you're treating her like crap."

She shrugged again and I groaned, pressing her cheeks with my hands.

"I don't want you to like…like her more than me…" she mumbled, staring at her shoes.

"Oh munchkin. Like I could like anyone more than you! You're my girl and you always will be. Dominique is pretty cool. She makes fun of me and everything. I really think you could be good friends if you give her a chance," I remarked, patting her cheeks lightly.

"You really won't like her better than me?"

"I swear on a bajillion gummy bears," I reassured. Carly grinned and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head before ordering our food. By the time we returned to the table with one steaming pizza Dominique and my mom were laughing like old friends. I grinned and slid in next to her, giving her knee another reassuring squeeze and kissing her cheek. She blushed but settled against me and inconspicuously resting her hand on my knee.

"Hey munchkin, what do you have to say?" I questioned, giving Carly a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm not normally brat-like. I was just jealous because you were vying for Cameron's attention. And you're really pretty," she declared, before smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. My cousin did the same thing when Teddy started dating my sister. Erm, when my Uncle's godson started dating my sister…" she explained. Carly grinned before grabbing a slice of pizza and munching contently.

"Cameron, did you know that Dominique speaks fluent French?" Mom declared, grinning at Dominique, who just blushed and busied herself with her pizza.

"No I did not."

"You're a horrible boyfriend," Carly announced threw a mouthful of pizza. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled, wiping off some sauce with her hand.

"Chew then speak, honey," Mom commanded to Carly before turning back to us. "I wish you were around when Cameron failed French in high school."

"Thank Mom," I deadpanned before giving Dominique a small look. She giggled and nudged her elbow into my side. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before turning back to Mom who was grinning proudly. I picked up a slice of my own and took a bite. I knew they would like her just as much as I do. I sat back as Dominique, my mom and Carly spoke freely with each other and quietly chewed my lunch. The main part of me was content with how the day was going, but then there was this other part of me. This small, tiny thing screaming in my brain. Yes, Dominique has opened up to me but I honestly didn't realize there were things that she _hasn't_ told me. That she grew up in Tinworth. That she speaks fluent French. Shouldn't those be some of the first things you tell a person? And honestly how does she get all the way from the seaside to London in a space of a _night_? She goes home every Sunday and is back on Monday and it's at least a day's journey by car to the nearest seaside. She was obviously telling me less things then I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your mother is really quite lovely," Dominique murmured as we sat on the couch in the (surprisingly empty) lounge later that week after I sent my family off. "Your sister is a cheeky little thing, though. She scared me at lunch that day. I thought she honestly hated my guts."

"But now I think she loves you more then she loves me," I snorted, tilting my head back as she ran her fingers through my hair. I let out a low mumble of consent and allowed my eyes to drift shut.

"It's not your fault. I'm just rather brilliant when it comes to children. My cousin Lily adores me and you should see how my littlest cousins on my other side act when they see me. It's madness," she laughed. I opened one eye and peeked at her before shutting it again.

"Surprising, considering you're such a frigid bitch to people closer to your generation," I declared, earning a smack to the back of the head. I grinned though and she sighed, resuming the raking of her fingernails through my hair.

"You're going to miss them, huh?" she questioned in a low voice. I gave a non-committal shrug and she stopped her grooming, merely resting her hand on the back of my head.

"Yeah…I don't know when I'll see them next. At least during the year I get real busy working and stuff. Get too busy to think about them. Until the Holiday's roll around. Christmas is my Mom's pride and joy. She attempts to cook everything but always ends up burning it and we go out for Chinese instead and then come home and open presents. Carly doesn't leave an inch of space _un_decorated in Aunt Mag's apartment," I laughed, letting my eyes flutter open. Dominique was looking at me with a curious sort of expression. "If I raise enough money…I'll go home. But if I don't it'll be pizza with the guys. Not so bad," I sighed.

"You should be with family," she choked out.

"I do what I can," I shrugged, settling back down and examining her features. She looked like her heart was breaking. I lifted myself on my elbows and pushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. She snapped back from whatever world she drifted to and gave me a warm smile.

"We do Christmas supper at The Burrow and do family presents there. But Christmas Eve, my Dad always makes sure to take off work and we sit around the fire and decorate the tree. And then the day after Christmas my Grandmère from France makes it down with my Aunt Gabrielle and my little cousines and we do it all over again. Only smaller and with the sea as a backtrack," she explained quietly, slowly drifting off to that world she was in earlier. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?"

I shook my head and she grinned.

"It burns blue and green, you know?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that. How the heck do you get from the seaside to here in the span of an evening?" I questioned suddenly, giving Dominique a curious look. She stiffened slightly and very measurably scooted away from me.

"I take the bullet train?" she replied, gnawing on her lower lip. I furrowed my brow and lay back down, unceremoniously plopping my legs in Dominique's lap to ebb away the awkwardness.

"Okay," I replied. I knew she wasn't telling me the truth. You'd have to be stupid not to know. But there had to be a _logical_ reason for her keeping the real reason a secret. Maybe her parents were like super duper rich and owned a private jet but she didn't want to tell me because she knew my family was never well off? It's a stretch but it's a logical stretch. Her parents _do_ work for a bank.

The tension visibly left her when I accepted her excuse and she didn't even push my legs off like she usually would, she just rest her hands on my shins.

"You're being awfully accommodating tonight," I laughed, nodding my head towards my legs. Dominique shrugged and rested her head against the back of the couch.

"I guess you deserve a little slack tonight. But don't get used to it," she laughed.

"Oh I will. And I expect slippers and a pipe next time."

She smacked my shins and looked out the window.

"Dom?"

"Hm?"

"I would like to see a driftwood fire," I declared suddenly. Her head jerked back to me and her eyes grew wide. I don't really know what brought me to say it. I knew she only met my family because it was the only opportunity and me asking for the same was ridiculous…but part of me wanted to see where she came from. What made her, her?

"Maybe one day," she answered vaguely. I shrugged and didn't push it.

"You know how much I like you, right?"

"Of course," she answered with a grin. "I'm rather partial to you too. Even if I've never dated this far on spectrum."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned defensively.

"The guys I usually see are rather clean cut. No earrings," she smiled, leaning on top of me to tug lightly at the earlobe that held the small silver hoop. "No tattoos." She grabbed my wrist, flipping it over and tracing the small interlocking rings that Nate and I got together when we were particularly smashed. His was a rather big etching of some sort of bird on his back shoulder blade but I wimped out and opted for something that stood for the girls in my life instead (Being Mom and Carly of course). "No hair of varying lengths." She pressed her body to mine, running her fingertips against the shorn sides of my hair before tangling them in the longer strands on the top. "Someone not nearly as dangerous as you are, love."

I snorted and wrapped my arms securely around her waist. They circled it completely and I was able to lock my hands on my elbows. I often forget how small she actually is. She's thin and lithe, like a fox, with her piercing eyes and mischievous smirks. She was giving me one now, her fingers traveling around my head and scratching just under my hairline. I shivered and she smiled then, a lock of her hair falling across her cheek. I released an elbow to push it back and tuck it behind her ear, the silky strands slipping through my fingers.

"Should I be offended that I'm just your getaway from all of those preppy pricks?" I questioned, popping my 'P's' accordingly. She wrinkled her nose and brought a hand around to cup my cheek with her palm. I could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage and subsequently my chest. She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth, forming a few words soundlessly before letting out a sigh. I raised my eyebrows at her and she snapped her mouth shut, letting a gust of air out of her nose.

"Cat got your tongue? Or is that just me?" I questioned, leaning up and capturing her mouth with my own. I slicked my tongue against her bottom lip. She sighed, letting her mouth open slightly and allowing me to dart through her lips and capture her tongue with my own. She snorted in laughter but allowed it to go on for a moment before pulling away and burying her face in my chest, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I don't know whether to vomit over that _line_ or over what I'm about to say!" she snorted.

"What that insult regarding my 'lines' wasn't bad enough? You have _more_ to say?"

She looked up at me then, her laughter fading away. She pursed her lips and pushed up, untangling herself from my grasp. She retreated to the other side of the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees. I sat up and looked expectantly at her. She looked like she was having a battle of wills.

"I don't do this. The whole pouring out of the heart and the emotions," she shuddered. "I always wrote it off as rubbish. The world didn't need to know how I felt as long as _I_ knew how I actually felt," she began, her eyes boring into mine. I drew my legs up and sat cross legged, giving her an amused look. I opened my mouth to make a retort and she held up a hand.

"Just let me finish. Look. I know this is easy for you. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Cameron," she started. I opened my mouth to protest against that and she laughed. "It's a sarcastic heart…but not tough like you want people to think. Not hard to get a hold of. It's because you have your music. Those are your feelings and that's how the world see's how you really are and it's one of the things I love most about you. But me—well I'm an anomaly of a female.

"I just thought of guys as dispensable. I rather put my nose in my books, keep up this cheeky exterior and keep the opposite sex as rightful opponents. Nothing more. Shite-I sound like a bloody storybook or something Molly would tell me about—anyways all of this was how I operated. Like there was a gigantic Shield Charm around me," she continued. She was still looking at me, blazingly so, but there were pieces of her not entirely there. "And then you had to come into the picture and bloody throw it all in the bin! You aren't dispensable, Cam, not at all. And frankly it scares the living daylights out of me."

She let out a large breath and tugged her fingers through her hair.

"Did you just tell me that you _really_ like me? In this gigantic heartwarming speech that ended in a backhanded compliment? I think I'm going to cry!" I exclaimed, letting out a small laugh and placing a hand over my heart. Dominique groaned and buried her face in her knees.

"Oh piss off! I'm a bloody twit that doesn't know how to do this type of stuff!" she exclaimed. I scotched forward and placed my hands on her ankles before yanking hard and making her splay out on her back. She shrieked and blinked up at me, her eyes slightly misty. I grinned down at her, carefully licking my lips.

"I feel like anything I say after that will make me feel like a complete ass," I started.

"Haven't you already made yourself a total arse, you wanker?" she spat back. I laughed and gently lowered myself on top of her, bracing my weight on my forearms.

"So I'm not going to say anything else…well beside a well place 'fuck you' in regards to that last comment. Nope, I'm not going to try and one up you. I'll give you your glory for best speech of the night. I'm just going to kiss you and hope in some pansy-ass way that it expresses all that I'm feeling after you just told me that. Okay?" I questioned, bringing my voice down to a whisper. Her eyes widened and she barely nodded her head.

"Okay."

I grinned and softly pressed my lips against hers, trying to push all that I was feeling at the moment into one simple kiss. The relief that she accepted me for the crude ass I was. That she felt the same way as I did. That everything was just going so well in my life right now and I honestly couldn't be happier. All that in a simple touch of lips. I felt Dominique start to grin before she pressed herself firmer against me, responding to the kiss with fervency. I laughed and pulled away, resting my head against her forehead.

"Don't I just have this way with words?"

She snorted delicately and grabbed my shirt, tugging my lips back to her own.

₰**:Dominique:**

As the days ticked by in the week and another Sunday came and went I found Cameron hinting at joining me more and more. I've reached the point of not bringing up my family whatsoever so I wouldn't have the squirming feeling of guilt that I got when I craftily turned him down. I may be clever but I was running out of ways to say no without actually saying no.

I also found myself becoming more and more ragged. Every word I said to him made it feel like a lie. It was an ever present war between my heart and my head. The logical self was mocking me. Telling me I was being a prancy little school girl with my emotions all willy-nilly. It was getting ridiculous, but it didn't stop the way my heart jumped every time he caught my eye and gave me a smirk. Or when he ran his thumb over the back of my hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. The way his lips just seemed to meld perfectly over mine. I even loved his cocky comebacks. But each kiss, each touch, felt like I was being hit with the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. Okay, that was a far bit dramatic because I've never actually felt that and it's said to fell worse then death. But I was wearing myself down to a pulp! Every time I opened my mouth to speak I had to run it through my brain twice to make sure I wasn't going to blurt it out to him randomly.

"Dominique!" Cameron exclaimed. I jumped and whirled on him, my eyes wide. He sighed and sat back in the chair, pausing the music that was blasting from the boom box in his lap. "The music was playing for at least fifteen seconds before I finally got your attention. What is with you? You seem really out of it this past week?"

"I'm just nervous to be singing alone," I answered automatically. I closed my eyes. Another lie. Another jab to my gut.

"Don't be, Dom! You're going to do fabulous. It's only a few more faces than when you practice in class," he sighed. I felt his hand on my cheek and my eyes flew open. When did he walk over?

"Do you want to push it to the week after? There's still one more chance before we start working on the final show?" he questioned hesitantly. I sucked in some air. Two more Saturday Open Mic's and then the whole of the program would be putting all their efforts into the remaining three weeks that counted down to the big open show at the end of the holiday. I nodded weakly and Cameron sighed.

"It's okay. You'll get over this whole stage fright thing. I promise," he announced, placing a peck on my forehead before looking me in the eyes. He hesitated a second before biting his lip.

"I know I haven't been exactly subtle this past week…but I'm just going to come out and ask. Dom, I really want to meet your family. I know it's not even my place to ask…but I just wanna meet the people I hear so much about. I want to see that side of you," he commented lightly. I squeezed my eyes shut. This can't be happening. I thought I could hold him off at least until the end of the summer. He can meet them at the show, where everything will be normal and easily hidden and I would just take it from there. He isn't supposed to ask me. I can't handle this.

"Dominique?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea…you'll meet them at the end of August anyways," I whispered, looking down at my hands. Cameron sucked in another breath and I chanced a look up at him. He was hurt. He was beyond hurt, he was shocked.

"That's not really the best time to meet them, Dom. With all the excitement and such. I thought we should be able to have a real conversation, you know?" he whispered.

"It just can't happen," I replied. Standing up and going over to the piano.

"I can accept the answer if you give me a reason," Cameron replied, his footsteps echoing quickly as he came over.

"It's just not a good idea," I answered.

"That's not a reason, Dominique, that's an excuse!" Cameron exclaimed, his voice hard. I turned around and looked at him. It wasn't the easy-going carefree Cameron. No. What stood before me was a man, not a boy. I'm in over my head.

I felt my breath hitch and my throat constrict and I pushed past him going over to the far side of the stage. I wrapped my arms around myself tight and carefully extracted my wand. I could tell him now. Tell him everything and suffer the repercussions. I examined the smooth wood as the silence spread over the room. And a thought hit me. I couldn't tell him because the repercussions could be more then I imagined. They could erase his memory. Make him believe he never felt for me in this way and then pull me from the program. I'd never see him again. I felt a sob rise in my throat and I forced it back down. I wasn't going to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened. What was he? The Bloody Baron? Why did I never hear him coming? I refused to turn around, but gripped my wand tighter, attempting to put it away without notice. No I couldn't tell him. Not now. Not ever.

"Is it because I'm not like any guy you've been with?" he questioned stiffly. "Are you ashamed to bring me home?"

I whirled around, twisting my hands behind my back to effectively hide my wand.

"No! No it's not that! Not that at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking under the strain of keeping down my tears. Cameron looked like he'd been slapped.

"After all this. After all that we've shared…you won't even give me a dignified answer as to why I can't go home with you for lunch? It's just lunch! It's not like I proposed to you or anything!" he spat, flipping on his heel and going over to the piano. He braced himself against it, bowing his head, and keeping his temper under control. I felt my own anger spike at this. Angry that he would insinuate such but more so angry at myself. I felt a flush creep up my neck and I clutched my wand, bringing my hands to my side.

"You can't _trust_ me?" I snapped. I was done now. There were no feelings of tears. I was pissed. "You can't trust that there may be things I can't tell you in the _month and a half_ we've been together!" I exclaimed. He turned around, his jaw locked.

"I never said you couldn't have a secret Dominique! I know when you lie to me and I just accept it. Thinking, gee she must have a good reason to keep things from me otherwise she wouldn't! I don't care about secrets! I care about being treated this way…like I'm a child that isn't _dignified_ for a response!"

"I _am_ dignifying you with a response!" I exclaimed, feeling myself actually crackle with anger. "My response is _I can't tell you_! Will you accept that and quit being such a thick headed troll?"

"Troll? Did you honestly just call me a troll? Seriously, Dominique, grow up and come up with some better insults," he laughed. I felt myself explode then. The anger traveled from my very core down through my arms and fingertips. I was shaking. I was losing control.

"And to think, I thought I was actually falling in love with you."

I cracked then. All it took was that simple sentence. My emotions weren't the only thing breaking apart to pieces, though. A gigantic 'SNAP' filled the room. Cameron and I looked up. It was like slow motion. I was acutely aware of several things. The heat of my finger tips in my wand arm and the gigantic light that was plummeting right where Cameron was standing. He was in shock and was staring at it with wide eyes as it fell. He wasn't going to bloody move!

"_Impedimenta!_"

The light slowed to almost a stop. Cameron choked on his breath. It all happened in a split second. I acted impulsively, really. With a ferocious slash of my wand, I banished the light to take a sudden turn to the right, hurtling itself against the wall. It shattered loudly against the impact of the wall and the force of my spell. Cameron's eyes snapped to me and, as my arm dropped, my wand lying listlessly at my side.

The silence that filled the room was unbearable and thick with tension. Cameron opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut. He was looking at me in shock, like he'd never seen me before. The sobs that I was pushing down broke free and escaped from my chest. I was no longer angry. I don't think I ever really had a right to be. I was just empty. I clapped a hand to my mouth as the first couple tears spilled from my eyes. And then I turned on my heel and I ran.

₰**:Cameron:**

I stared at the spot that Dominique just stood and then up at the ceiling and finally at the pieces of the ellipsoidal light that lay meekly upon the ground. What the _fuck_ just happened. I blinked. Did I really see what I just saw? Dominique's face flooded in my brain. Right before she got really angry and the crazy light thing happened, the spark inside her eyes seemed to collapse within itself. I meant what I said. I felt that I was falling in love with this girl and I wasn't going to let a stupid argument break it. The look of utter sadness on her face broke me. It made me want to sink to the ground and not move. I wanted my legs to work because I knew if I didn't go after her she would never forgive me…at least it's always that way in the movies my Mom and Carly make me watch.

I took off at a run and listened intently for the footsteps echoing across the tiled lobby ahead. I put on a burst of speed when I heard them ahead.

"Dominique! Wait! Please!"

Her bronze hair was just whipping around the door and out into the street. I was just on her heels but still unable to grab her shoulder to stop her. She dashed into an alley next to the building and I was finally able to close my fingers around her wrist before she turned abruptly on her heel. Instead of her facing me I felt my whole body give a gigantic lurch into space. I was being pressed from all sides. I couldn't breathe. It was like every molecule, every little piece of me was being pressed through a tube but there felt like there were still pieces of me left behind, pieces unwilling to let go of solid land. I was just able to smell fresh air when my whole body was jolted to the ground. I hit so hard I felt like I was going to break. But I was breaking. There was such pain in my upper thigh that I felt like someone gouged it with a white hot fork. I let out an almighty roar of pain and then everything went black.

**A/A: I know, I know! Probably the shortest chapter yet! But you got some fluff and then some drama! AND I UPDATED YESTERDAY SO YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS AND YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME!**

**I mean, *cough* *cough*, enjoy?**

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emmie Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/F: I would like to start out with a thank you. A thank you to all the amazing beings that have reviewed and favorites and alerted and supported me. I don't think you realize how much it means to me and fuels my writing. I write for you probably more then I write for myself and writing is something that I use as a release. So thank you! From the bottom of my heart!**

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emmie Rose**

I hit the ground hard and not on my feet. I didn't even realize someone had grabbed onto me until it was too late and my balance was sent off kilter mid-apparation by the extra added weight. I felt the air whoosh out of my body completely as I slammed into the hard packed sand. I didn't even get to catch my bearings before a wave crashed over me, sending me shoulder over shoulder in the surf and clutching my wand for dear life. I sputtered and coughed as the water dragged itself away, trying to catch my breath and push my tangled hair out of my eyes simultaneously. When I finally got a hold on myself and forced a micro-amount of air into my lungs, I scanned the general area for my little tag along, only to lose all semblance of air yet again.

Cameron was sprawled on the ground a couple feet away with deep red blood flowing freely from a gigantic hole in his thigh. My heart jumped to my throat and I somehow managed to crawl across the sand to his side. The idiot chased after me. Oh, he chased after me. How romantic! Oh could he be any more of a bloody idiot! I felt my tears pick up again as I ran my fingers over his jaw line and his chest. He was hit by the wave when I was and wet sand was caked along his temple and littered his wound. His eyes were closed but moving in spastic motions underneath his pale lids.

"Cameron?" I croaked out.

He didn't move and I still hadn't fully comprehended that he was lying here bleeding.

"Cameron! Cam!" I shook his shoulder and he moaned under his breath. His eyes fluttered open before rolling back in his head. He made a motion to his leg and my brain clicked together. I fucking splinched him! I splinched him! And Merlin, there was a lot of blood and the wound was far too big for me to even attempt healing, all I've ever done was minor cuts and bruises! That was always Victorie's specialty.

"Shh, shh, shh, stay still," I ordered, looking wildly around me. Cameron whimpered and closed his eyes again, arching his back towards the sky and hissing in pain.

I didn't miss the house by much. I could see it, a speck in the distance on the crest of a hill about a kilometer or so away. It was far too far for me to levitate him there, let alone carry him, without him losing too much blood. I sucked in some more air and the new oxygen sent to my brain seemed to wake me up more than the saltwater bath I took moments ago. I quickly grabbed some driftwood and transfigured it into a thick towel before pressing it to his leg. Cameron yelped and squirmed under me, panting in pain.

"Cam, love, I'm stopping the bleeding. Hold still," I commanded, lifting one hand to caress the closest thing I could reach, which happened to be his side. He whimpered but stopped moving. I need to get a message home. I need to think happy thoughts. Think happy. C'mon Dominique, are you a Ravenclaw or what?

I wracked my brain for anything…anything happy that could produce a corporeal patronus. I settled for when Cameron sung to me on stage and concentrated only on that as hard as I could.

"_Expecto Patronum_," I gasped as a streak of silver erupted from my wand and landed gracefully next to me.

"Mum, Vic, anyone, I'm on the beach about a kilometer away. Please. Please come quick. Hurry!" I exclaimed and my patronus took to the air streaking towards the house. I turned my attention back to Cameron, who was becoming whiter and whiter by the second, and pressed my hands tighter against the cloth on his leg.

"Helps coming, love, helps coming. Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I gasped, feeling the true panic settle into my chest. Cameron didn't do anything he just laid there. I pressed as hard as I could with one hand and fumbled for his wrist. I felt the faint flutter of his heartbeat and sighed in relief. There was a loud crack a few feet away from me and I looked up to see Mum running towards me an apron wrapped around her waist, her wand sticking out of the pocket, and a wooden spoon in hand.

"Dominique! What has happ—oh dear! Oh, who is this! Dominique?" Mum gasped, rushing over and falling to her knees to lift the blood soaked towel I still had pressed to his leg. She gasped as a large chunk of muscle and bone became visible and she pressed her lips together.

"I splinched him. I'll explain later, just help. Please, Mum, help," I choked out. She nodded and quickly turned her wand in spirals over the wound. A very, very thin layer of skin formed over the wound but it was almost transparent.

"That should hold until we can get him back to the house. Now, rapidement, we can go faster if we both levitate him," she ordered, pointing her wand at his body. I nodded shakily but still managed to mutter the spell along with my Mother. We stumbled along the grass and sand quickly. I kept my eyes trained on Cameron's wound and didn't even truly notice we were home until Mum was setting him onto the kitchen table.

"Go, go to your room. I believe there's some Essence of Dittany in your sister's night table," Mum ordered. Cameron was stirring now, his eyes moving rapidly under his lids and a groan passing his lips. Mum pursed her own and jabbed her wand at his chest. A red flash of light erupted from the end and he went completely slack.

"You stunned him?" I shrieked.

"It will be easier on him, now go! The Dittany, Dominique!" she commanded. I gave Cameron one last look before dashing from the room and up the uneven rickety stairs to our second level. I slid into my doorway and looked wildly around the room.

"_Accio Dittany_!"

A little brown bottle came flying out of my sister's side table and I caught it deftly in my fist, turning on my heel and thundering back downstairs. Mum was scouring the wound, having already removed his torn and bloodstained jeans. It was an angry red now with the cleaning solution and the hot water coursing through it. I handed her the bottle and she unscrewed it dropping a few drops over the open gash. It hissed and bubbled before a thin graft of skin wrapped around the hole, leaving it pink and new. Mum conjured some dressings out of thin air and deftly wrapped them around his leg.

She turned to me now, a wary look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it suddenly going over to the cabinet where we keep our potion stores. She sighed as she was riffling through it.

"We're out of Blood Replenishing Potion so I'm going to have to run to Diagon Alley quickly. Why don't you give him this Sleeping Potion, get him cleaned up and into your brother's bed?" she suggested, handing me the small vial of purple potion. I looked at it in my palm and nodded vaguely.

"He's going to be fine pet…but we're going to need to have a conversation when your father get's home," she sighed, grabbing her purse and shouldering it. I cringed but gave her an affirmative noise. She sighed and walked over, smoothing my hair off my face and giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. I listened to her leave and waited until the crack of her apparation sounded though the air before looking back at Cameron. He was still stunned so I carefully fed him a sip of the potion and reversed the spell. He was already fast asleep, his chest rising and falling at a natural pace. He should be like this for a few hours at the least, especially because I didn't give him the whole thing. I felt my eyes prick again but I swallowed back the tears and carefully filled a bowl with water, heating it with the tap of my wand.

I began to carefully wipe away the sand with the cloth, cleaning his temples and his neck before wetting down his hair and carefully rinsing it all out. I dried it with a soft brush of my wand and stepped back to look at the sleeping figure of my boyfriend. I sucked back my tears and carefully levitated him, keeping his sleeping form in front of me as I led him up the stairs and into Louis' bedroom. I carefully set him on the bed and peeled his shirt off.

"_Accio shirt _and_ pajamas bottoms_," I mumbled, raising a hand to catch the clothes that I sent for from my Dad. As gently as I could I eased him into the borrowed clothes and pulled the covers over his body so he was safe in this little cocoon of peace. If just for a moment.

I let out a sigh and covered my face with my hands. Everything was catching up with me. The fight. The feeling of seeing him lying there, losing blood. The numbness of watching my mother fix him. And then her look. That one look that she gave me when she arrived to us on the beach. I sank to the edge of the bed and lightly rest my hand on his shin. I wanted to crumple. Just lay in a little ball, because I knew after tonight it will all be over. My relationship. The program. I was going to go back to being the Dominique I was at the beginning of the summer and not what I've built to be. Carefully I scotched so I was nestled against his side and pillowed my head on my arm, just looking at the steady rise and fall of his chest. I reached out and ran my fingers through the top of his hair before the tears overtook me again.

"Dominique—pet, you need to get up."

I sighed and burrowed closer into Cameron's side, burying my face into the pillow.

"Darling," Mum sighed. I groaned and rolled over so I could look her in the face. I guess I actually cried myself to sleep. I sat up stiffly and carefully rolled my neck on my shoulders. I felt like shite. Like I was empty. I blinked up at Mum before glancing over at Cameron. He was still fast asleep. Mum leaned over and carefully poured the blood red potion down his throat, which glowed briefly upon contact.

"I take it this is Cameron," she stated simply. I nodded and pulled my tangled hair to one side of my neck.

"It was an accident. I didn't know he grabbed me until he did," I croaked out. Mum nodded and carefully pulled the blankets tighter around him.

"Your father is waiting downstairs."

"I figured you'd get him while you were there," I sighed.

"This conversation needs to happen sooner or later."

I nodded and slid out of bed, hesitating as Mum reached the door. Quickly I bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before hurrying after her and ignoring the look she shot my way. I followed her downstairs and hesitated at the door to the living room. Mum had already gone through and came back, giving me a glance. I heaved a sigh and followed her in. Dad was sitting in his chair, his fingertips pressed together. I never truly noticed how intimidating my Dad was until I was really in trouble, the fang earring and the scars didn't help his image.

"You broke the biggest rule," he stated in a low and level voice. I clasped my hands behind my back and kept my face a blank sheet.

"It wasn't as if I did it intentionally. It all was a huge accident, Daddy, truly it was," I sighed.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, hen?" Mum suggested softly, patting the couch next to her. I sat down and allowed her arm to be wound around my shoulders before speaking. Out poured all that happened. The fight. The accidental magic. The guilt I've been feeling and how I fled. Nothing was left spare. I even slid in Leah's story, specifically mentioning how much it's helped me.

"And by the time I realized what happened I was already turning and it was too late. I didn't even know it was him until I got here," I finished, clearing my raw throat. Dad looked at me levelly.

"The best thing we can do is heal him, wipe his memory and your friends, and have you come home for the rest of the summer."

I let out a choked sob and Mum and Dad started. They knew I wasn't one to cry. I never cried. I've cried more these past two days then I think I have my whole entire life. I didn't even cry as a child, really. When I fell and scraped my elbow I always just walked straight up to an adult, asked them to heal it magically, and went back to my business. Mum tightened her grip on me and shot a look at Dad.

"Darling, what's wrong? You know this is the procedure," she sighed.

"But you don't get it! I don't want it! I don't want any of that!" I choked out.

"Dominique Apolline Weasley, you and I both know that it isn't what you want at this point," Dad exclaimed. Mum shot him a dirty look and I fell into my Mum's lap, burying my face into her skirts. She began to stroke my hair like I was a child.

"Daddy, I think I love him!" I gasped out. "Why do we have to erase me from him? We can't erase him from me. I won't let you if you try. This boy has made me cry, he's made me laugh, he makes me happy. Wizards marry Muggles all of the time and _they_ carry the secret, why can't we?"

"It's been two months! How can you say you love him?" Dad declared sternly. I sat up, all semblance of tears wiped away at the accusation. I wiped my cheeks and stared at my father.

"Dad, this is _me_! Not Victorie. Not Molly. Not even your normal girl really. I don't toss feelings like that around. I used to think they were the thickest thing on the planet. This isn't a school girl fancy and while I don't know exactly _what_ it is completely yet, I kinda think it _might_ be love. Or grow to be soon."

"You're too young," Dad answered automatically. Mum scoffed loudly at this point.

"Did you tell your sister that she was too young? Your brother? Your mother or your father. All of them found love at that age. I see the way she looks at him! I see it in her eyes, I am her mother!" Mum declared, her accent becoming more and more prominent with every word.

"But-Fleur, darling. If they don't make it. If they break up, what then?"

"You're creating things before they happen!" Mum shot back. Dad opened his mouth to argue and I watched with wide eyes. We knew Mum had a hold on him, but we never actually see it. They go behind closed doors to have it out.

"Dominique, darling. Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up? You're still a mess from earlier," Mum suggested, her voice low. I nodded and quickly stood, hurrying from the room as Mum's words floated after me.

"She finally shows some semblance of monogamy! Some form of vulnerability and you want to rip it out from under her? You want to be responsible for breaking your little girls heart?" she shrieked. I cringed and flicked a silencing spell at the door before slowly climbing the stairs.

I passed by Louis' room and peeked in, stopping and leaning against the doorjamb to gaze at Cameron's sleeping form. I honestly didn't realize how strongly I felt about Cameron until he admitted that he had the same feelings. And then it hit me like a Bludger. That we were in a lot deeper than we anticipated when we started and there was no going back from here. I thought it was going to be a summer fling. Unimportant. Unequivocal. Until he turned to me and looked at me with such venom. And he said that I was a mistake. And my world crumbled beneath me, so I did what I always did when I got hurt—I got angry. If he still felt the same as when we were in the studio, Dad might get his way after all. I turned to head down to the bathroom but froze.

"Dominique?" Cameron croaked, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing his face with his free hand. I swallowed the feelings building up inside of me and stepped into the room, perching myself on the end of the bed as far away from Cameron as I could without being on the floor.

"Oh God, I feel like I've been hit by a semi-truck," he groaned flopping back on the pillows and looking around him before bolting upright again and yelping in pain.

"Yeah, try not to move so much or you'll reinjure yourself," I sighed, brushing some stray sand off the bed spread. "And I don't know what a semi-truck is, so I can't compare all past injuries to it. I've also never been splinched so I feel very out of tune with sympathy at the moment. Though I do understand that you're in pain and I'm sorry about that."

"Wait, slow down? Splinched?" Cameron questioned, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his fists. He opened them again, blinked a few times and focused on me before a look of comprehension dawned on him. His features hardened slightly before he eased himself to a sitting position. "Where are we?"

"Well, welcome to Shell Cottage," I sighed, motioning vaguely with my hands.

"Ah, so I guess you decided to bring me home to meet your folks then. Didn't actually know if I'd win that argument in the end," he declared dryly.

"It's not like it happened by choice. If you wouldn't have grabbed me none of this would've happened and we could've just gone along with our lives!" I declared sharply, before biting my lip. "Sorry, that was an automatic retaliation."

"Well in regards to the first sarcastic sentence, I didn't realize that if I grabbed you it feels like I'm getting stuffed in a trash compactor!" he replied, before grabbing at his hair. "What _are_ you, Dom?"

"What _am_ I? Like I have no bit of humanity left? Well sorry to break it to you, I'm actually human."

"I didn't mean it like that! But _things_ happened. You defied the laws of nature with that light and now suddenly we're hundreds of miles away from where we were earlier today!"

"No need to snap at me!"

"You snapped first!" he replied. I stopped and choked back a laugh. This was ridiculous. Cameron's eyebrows shot up and I sighed, pulling my wand out of the pocket of my jeans. I set it on his lap and hesitantly he picked it up, turning it in his palm. He gave me a confused look.

"It's a stick."

"It's my wand, thank you very much," I snorted.

"Wand? Like a fairy princess wand? Where's the sparkles and star on top?" he questioned with a small laugh.

"I'm going to ignore that and just get to the point," I sighed. "Cam, I'm a witch."

"Oh, you're not that bad! Maybe a bitch sometimes but I wouldn't go as far as witch."

"Why is that the first thing out of everyone's mouth?" I exclaimed, snatching my wand back.

"Who else knows?" Cameron questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Leah," I shrugged. Cameron's other eyebrow joined the first and he fought back a grin.

"I'm sure her statement wasn't as sarcastic as mine was," he questioned.

"Not nearly. But did what I tell you actually pass through that thick skull of yours?" I questioned with a slight whine, before jumping off the bed and pacing. He shouldn't be joking now. This is not a time to joke. This is serious.

"Of course it did. But I don't really know how you're supposed to react when your girlfriend tells you she's a witch," he shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

"Sorry, haven't had to go through that myself," I answered coolly.

"So you're a witch? Like warts, green skin, 'Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble' witch?"

"Do you see any _warts_?" I growled. Cameron motioned for me to come closer. I sighed but obliged. Gently he took my hand and flipped it in his own before letting go.

"Nope, no warts. Are you an anomaly or are all witches beautiful?"

"Well some girls in Slytherin could be part troll, but no. We don't look like that for the most part. We usually look like everyone else. What you're thinking about are hags," I answered with a sigh before biting down a fresh stream of tears. Where the bloody hell are these coming from?

"Dominique?" Cameron questioned hesitantly.

"Why are you being so lovely to me? You should be yelling at me some more! I certainly deserve it!" I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth and falling into Louis' arm chair across the room. Cameron looked at me as a few tears silently slid down my face. "I understand if you just want to forget all of this. We have ways of making it seem like it never happened. I can make you forget everything. Like I never existed. I understand if that's what you want."

"Dominique, you think I'd want to forget you? Why would I ever want to forget you? Because you're…special? Different?"

"Because I'm rubbish! I've been lying to you this whole time! And then the one thing you ask of me and I can't do it because if I did you'd know I was this liar and things would go to shite! Then I act like an ice queen and then practically kill you!" I gasped out. I was becoming hysterical again. Cameron blinked at me before throwing back the blankets on the bed and started to attempt to get out of bed.

"Stop! Are you mad? You'll hurt yourself!" I announced, through my crys.

"Then come here!" he demanded. Shakily I stood up and went over to the bed. Cameron eased himself over and motioned for me to sit next to him. Carefully I sat in bed and he wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin while I cried.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I understand now. I get why you've been the way you were the past couple days. It's okay," he murmured into my ear.

"But it's not! I'm awful!"

"Will you quit saying that? That's my job!"

"But it's true! Every story I've told you has been a lie!"

"So you don't have an older sister and a younger brother?" he questioned.

"I do."

"Do you not live by the beach?"

"Well obviously I do," I replied.

"See you haven't been lying to me. You just haven't been telling me the whole truth," he declared, running his fingers in my hair and the other hand playing a symphony on my back.

"How is that any better at all?" I declared, ripping myself from his arms and looking him in the face.

"Because obviously you've had a good reason. I mean if you walked into the record shop and told me that you were a witch I'd probably not give you a second glance. But I got to know you and I don't care. I don't care, Dom because I think I might be-"

"I thought that you were wrong. That that was a mistake?" I whispered. Cameron laughed and forced my chin up to look at him.

"You can't take anything I say seriously when I'm angry. Frankly I'm kinda an ass," he remarked simply.

"I thought I couldn't _ever_ take anything you say seriously and that you're _always_ an arse," I shot back automatically.

"There's my girl," Cameron laughed, leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I wanted to tell you…I've just been scared. See there's rules. Muggles aren't supposed to know about the magical world and if they do happen to find out the Ministry takes care of it," I sighed, flopping backwards on the bed.

"Well I'd expect as much."

"Really?" I snorted.

"No, I just thought that'd be the best answer. So that's why you couldn't bring me home? It wasn't me it was because it would reveal magic?"

"You just threw the Quaffle through the hoop. It was never you specifically…it was more the fact that you don't have a spec of magical blood in you," I sighed.

"Now I understand the weird phrases. Well, no, I still don't get them. But at least they have an origin. And I'm magical in other ways, such as looks and such," he laughed. "How exactly does the Ministry take care of it and what is a Ministry?"

"The Ministry is our government and they would erase your memory."

Cameron blanched and I took his hand in mine.

"I won't let them. Wizards marry Muggles all of the time…you just can't tell anyone."

Cameron gathered his arms around my waist and yanked me up so I was cradled into his chest. He buried his face in my hair, planting kisses along my hair line.

"If it means that I get to keep you, I'll take the secret to my grave," he sighed. I tilted my chin up so I could look at him and pulled a face.

"Am I your property?"

Cameron rolled his eyes and bent down to carefully blanket his lips over mine.

"No, you bitch, it means that I think I might, possibly be in love with you."

"I think I am too. Even if you're a bloody prick," I whispered, looking down at my fingers. It was harder to say then I thought. Well the admittance not the insult.

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say that! The first part not the mean part." Cameron crowed delightfully. "I thought you had a black hole for a heart and wasn't capable of love!"

"You're a complete and utter prat."

"Good to know that me being splonched didn't deter your sharp wit towards me."

"It's splinched," I sighed.

"Whatever it is it sounds like a noise mud would make when you step into it. I feel like whoever made up your words just made weird noises with their mouth and added it to a dictionary," Cameron sighed.

"Either way you're not moving for a while," Mum announced, bustling into the room with a tray hovering in front of her. Cameron's eyes went wide and he immediately started to attempt to right himself. I grinned and scooted over, settling back against Louis' other pillow. He eyed the tray hesitantly, his jaw slightly open.

"You couldn't carry it Mum? Ease him into the whole magical idea?"

"Didn't even think of the option," Mum admitted. "Didn't want to drop the potion."

She directed it to the night stand and began to arrange the items on the tray.

"We have to give you the potion in small doses because I'm not quite sure how someone without magical blood reacts to it," Mum started to explain as she uncorked the potion and measured out a sip or two into a mug.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality," Cameron sighed, giving my Mum a grateful smile.

"It's the least we can do. It is Dominique's fault after all," Mum grinned, easing back the blankets and frowning at the pajama pants. She took her wand and carefully severed the piece away that would lead to his dressings and set it aside before unwrapping them. I opened my mouth to protest her comment and she gave me a stern look. "It is your fault, accident or not. You might want to turn away, Cameron dear."

I grabbed Cameron's chin and forced it to look away from his leg and at me while Mum finished unwrapping.

"You're skin's going to feel tight for a mo'." Mum sighed, running the tip of her wand against the wound. Another layer of skin appeared and Cameron grimaced. With a flick of her wand the wound was redressed and the pajamas repaired. "Now drink this and you're good for a bit."

Cameron took the mug and downed potion in one gulp before gagging and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh that was disgusting! It tastes like rust!"

"What'd you expect a _blood_ replenishing potion to taste like?" I snorted. Mum gave me a warning glance and I shrugged.

"Your father would like to speak to you, pet," Mum added as she exited the room. I groaned and flopped backwards on the bed.

"Thanks for tacking that on the end there, Mum! I appreciate the fair warning and all!"

I heard a laugh drift up the hall.

Cameron gave me a reassuring smile as I sat up.

"Go talk to him. I'll be here when you get back."

"You're really taking all this rather well," I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he settled under his covers again.

"Well I'm waiting for you to leave the room so I can faint in a rather un-manlike manner," he shrugged.

"Good, I only date real men and that would be gone in a spiff if I saw you faint," I replied. Cameron rolled his eyes so I just leaned down and gently kissed him. "Thank you for not hating me."

"Thank you for saving my life. Now you have to be my slave forever," he shrugged. I smacked him lightly on the chest and started for the stairs. It was now or never, but after Cameron's reaction to everything I knew one thing. I was going to fight to keep his memories if it kills me, which it very well might with Dad's temper.

**A/A: Alrighty then. I was going to continue the chapter with a Cameron's P.O.V segment but then I decided just to break it up with next chapter being all Cameron and you'll get to see exactly how he feels about Dominique's secret and what he isn't exactly telling her. I hope I did that right. I'm really nervous it didn't turn out right. Reassure me?  
>Forever yours magically,<br>Emmie Rose**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/F: Hey guys! I super duper appreciate the reviews and inputs that you put in towards my chapters. I look forward to the little ding that I receive from my phone alerting that I got an email! **

** There are a few things I would like to address though. I understand there are a few grammar and punctuation mistakes throughout the chapters. I try my absolute hardest to catch them all, but unfortunately I self-edit them and my eye drifts over the mistakes when I re-read. I will try to be extra careful and really look them over. Let's just leave it at that, yeah? I get it, truly I do. But thanks so much for the input, truly I do appreciate it! Keep the love and encouragement coming! It makes my pride go all tingly!**

** Forever yours magically,**

** Emmie Rose**

I watched Dominique's retreating figure and settled back against the pillows where I was set up. By the looks of it, it looked like her brother's room. I inhaled deeply, hoping the oxygen would aid my racing mind, and was assaulted with the sharp smell of saltwater, the special tang of the beach, and an underlying scent that I couldn't quite place.

Just hours ago my mind was racing. Thinking of all the reasons that she wouldn't want me to see her home. Was there another boyfriend that I didn't know about? Was she ashamed of who I was? Did she honestly not feel the same way for me than I did for her? Am I just wayyy too over my head in all of this? None of them came remotely close to the real answer.

Nowhere in my right mind came close to the real answer. Part of me wanted to believe that when I felt myself black out earlier I never woke up and this was just some bizarre dream. But then there were things that were still too tangible. The feel of her lips against my own. The feel of her in my arms. And the immense pain in my leg. That couldn't just be dreamt. I would kill for an Advil or two right about now.

I furiously rubbed my temples and attempted to get heads or tails of the situation. Of course I told her everything was okay. It broke my heart to see her like that. Dominique is this strong force of nature that just took over everything she encountered. And there she was with all her walls stripped down and mumbling nonsense of having me forget her. Like that could ever happen…even by means of "magic". If it even existed.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and pulled it over my face, eliciting a fierce groan. There was a raging battle behind my skull. I can sit here and fully accept everything she told me or I can challenge it and possibly lose her. Was she even worth it? Every part of me said yes, of course she was worth it but then there was that small rational part. This might be just a little bit too weird to handle.

"How are you doing, dear?" Dominique's mother questioned from the doorway. She was a petite, lithe woman, with an aura around her. One that stated I will always be kind with you but don't you dare cross the line. I see where Dominique got it now.

"Well, thank you. There's a little bit of pain, but nothing I can't handle," I shrugged, sitting up more appropriately and cringing when it jarred my injury. Mrs. Weasley frowned and came over, pulling off the blanket so she could look at my leg. I took the time to examine the pajamas while she gently prodded around the bandages. The spot I clearly saw get ripped off looked seamless, like it never even happened. She took out her stick-wand, whatever—and ran in diagonal slashes across the wound. The spot instantly became numb, like it was never there.

"Better?" she questioned brightly, directing the tray that had been hovering by the door. I didn't even notice it and kept my eyes trained on it as it floated to the night table. It was laden with a steaming bowl and a cup of pale orange drink.

"I brought you some supper. I can send Dom up once she's finished with her father," she grinned, twirling her wand in mid air. A little table that could sit across my lap popped into thin air and I jumped. She gave me a sympathetic smile and began to set everything up.

"I would expect that all this would be quite a shock," she sighed, her words heavenly accented with a French lit. I smiled blandly.

"I guess you could say as much. I'm still wondering if I'm dreaming or if this is all actually happening. I mean I never would've expected _this_ in my wildest dreams. I didn't even know _this_ existed," I sighed, gently stirring the stew with my spoon.

"Well we do keep it that way," she laughed, going over to the window and throwing back the curtains. She gave her wand another flick and the window slid upwards, letting in a faint breeze.

"She cares about you, my daughter," Mrs. Weasley added absentmindedly.

"Sometimes she has a funny way of showing it," I snorted. Mrs. Weasley let out a small laugh and ran her wand over the top of the dresser. All the dust disappeared in an instant.

"Yes, she does have a rather dry way of handling things. But I've never seen her like this," she continued. "About a boy. She doesn't usually invest her time in such things. And here she is, proving otherwise."

"She won't get in too much trouble with her Dad? Will she?" I questioned quickly. Mrs. Weasley laughed again.

"No, I don't think so. I made sure that William saw my point of things. He's just speaking to her about ground rules so to say."

"So I get to keep my memories?" I laughed.

"Yes, those are there to stay." She answered, circling her wand in the air again. This time a small silver bell appeared. She set it on the night table with a faint smile. "Just give that a ring if you need anything at all, dear."

"You really are being too nice to me. I feel bad that this has to be the way we meet," I mumbled into my stew.

"It's quite alright. Really. I'm sure we will have plenty of opportunities to get to know each other properly," she smiled before jabbing her wand at the bowl. Steam immediately rose from the surface. "No go on and eat before it gets cold."

I watched her leave the room, humming something under her breath. The conversation didn't help. I still had this overwhelming anxiety building in my chest. This obviously wasn't my world. Who says I belong in it, just her? Can I even scratch the surface of fitting in? I put on a brave front for Dominique's sake, because I wanted to be there for her. This was obviously a bigger ordeal for her than it was for me. It was just a shock for me. But here she was breaking her laws in order to keep me around. Am I even worth _that_ much effort? Footsteps sounded on the stairs and I righted myself once more.

Dominique appeared in the doorway. Her hair was ragged and tangled and she had a few scratches on her face as well as hands stained red. She grinned shyly at me and settled on the foot of the bed.

"You have seaweed in your hair," I pointed out. Dominique frowned and reached to the back of her hair, feeling around. "C'mere."

She scooted up to me and I gently removed the green strands from the thick tangled masses. I waved it in front of her nose before she giggled and swatted it away.

"What'd your Dad want?" I questioned, looping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her down to my chest. She snuggled the top of her head under my chin and let out a large sigh.

"Well…to tell me that I won, basically. It was surrounded by a bunch of warnings and gruff grunts of disapproval but he doesn't go against what my Mum says, no matter how much he disagrees. He wants to meet you, scare you and such, but he's going to wait until you have two legs to defend yourself with," she sighed, muffling part of the speech with a pointed yawn.

"Someone sounds tired and threatening all together!" I laughed, carefully running my fingers though her hair, attempting to untangle the mess.

"All his words, not mine," she shrugged, closing her eyes.

"Is he big?"

"Uhm, average. Tall I guess you can say. Big arm muscles? The most intimidating thing would probably be the scars," she laughed. I raised my eyebrows as she cracked an eyelid. She laughed at my expression before closing her eyes again. "He was attacked by a werewolf named Greyback while it was in human form. The scars can't be healed but he didn't contract lycanthropy."

"Like a full moon werewolf? Silver bullets and everything?" I questioned warily. She nodded into my chest.

"But silver bullets are a myth. Werewolves can touch silver if they want," she shrugged. "Teddy's dad was one too, before he was killed."

I furrowed my brow and unwound myself so I could place the tray on the floor. Dominique sat up and eyed me critically.

"I'm telling you things too fast, aren't I? Is this freaking you out?"

"No, no. I'm fine!" I exclaimed, taking a fistful of blanket and sucking some air in through my teeth.

"Cameron," Dominique sighed, tucking two fingers under my chin and lifting it so I was looking at her. "It's okay if you're freaked out by all of this. I understand it's a _lot_ to take in. I'm probably not helping with the easing you into it."

"No that's not it!" I protested. Dominique gave me a flat look and I let out a large sigh. "Okay, that might be it a little bit. I'm just still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. Mostly I'm just worried that-" I broke off and looked at my lap. Dominique gave me an expectant look.

"I don't fit in this world! I haven't been a part of it for one day and I already see that!"

"Cameron, do you really think it matters that you're not magical? I fell for you regardless," she sighed.

"But now I know and we have to attempt to integrate me or whatever. What if it doesn't work?"

"You sound like a bird," she laughed. I made a confused face and she sighed. "Girl—bird means girl—but I guess this is not the time to criticize you, eh?"

"No go ahead. It means that everything is normal," I laughed, grabbing her waist and pulling her against me again. All of this was so much easier to handle while she was in my arms.

"As for the whole integration front. I don't think you have to worry about it. My brother and cousin already think you're brilliant. You'll fit in just fine. It doesn't matter to me that you're a muggle so it won't matter to anyone else. And if they try and make it a problem they will have to deal with me, okay?" she declared, gesturing wildly with her arms. I buried my nose into her hair. She smelled strongly of saltwater and seaweed.

"Okay."

"I'll try and take things slower, yeah?" She announced before yawning again. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"No, just act like you normally would. I'll be a man about it," I replied. "Why don't you go shower? What's that on your hands, anyway?"

"Oh," Dominique sighed, holding up her stained hands and examining them with a slight shrug. "Your blood."

"Ew, definitely go shower," I snorted, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"I'm offended."

"Good," I replied with a small laugh. She groaned and slowly lifted herself upwards. She blinked for a second before swinging her legs out of bed.

"You should eat something. It makes the blood replenishing potion work faster," she sighed, going around and lifting the tray to my lap again. She touched the side of the bowl and frowned before lifting her wand and jabbing it at the stew. It immediately warmed. She copied it on the glass of juice but instead of steam rising a frost surrounded the glass. I blinked at it for a second before looking at her. She smirked.

"Magic comes in handy," she shrugged, grabbing the glass and taking a sip. "I miss pumpkin juice during the week."

I made a face and she sighed, holding out the cup to me. "Just try it?"

Tentatively I took a sip and raised my eyebrows in surprise. It was actually refreshing. She smirked at me again and gently lifted my chin with her hands before giving me a light kiss on the lips. She tasted like the drink. I smiled as she pulled apart.

"I'm going to go shower, I smell like a fish," she frowned before flouncing to the doorway. She turned at the doorjamb and gave me a sly smile. "Eat before the potion sucks the blood from your veins and turns it into boils." She grinned at my alarmed face, blew me a kiss, and strutted out of the room.

I was having a strange dream. One mixed with strange colored sparks and a mix of faces. Suddenly I was jarred awake. I felt my body jerk like I was falling and let out a rather unattractive snort.

"Sorry to wake you," Dominique sighed, looking up at me through her lashes.

"No you're not," I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and nudging her side with my knee so she would roll off of my lower legs.

"No, not really. But guess what," she laughed, rolling on her back and kicking her legs in the air.

"What?" I sighed. I was getting a little bit antsy with this whole bed-ridden deal. Not that I wasn't grateful for all the hospitality Mrs. Weasley, Dom and her sister were showing me but there was only so much time a guy could spend in bed without any sort of entertainment. After two days, I was kinda going out of my mind.

"Vic says you can officially get out of bed today!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I grinned, despite myself.

"Really? Are we going back to the program tonight?" I questioned.

"Well, not unless you want to. It's Saturday so why don't you stay with us tonight and you can come to Sunday dinner tomorrow then we can go back to the city?" Dominique suggested slowly. I grinned.

"You want me to meet them all?" I questioned. Dominique blushed and shrugged, jumping out of bed and flicking her wand at the bag Teddy collected for me the other night. All the clothes spilling out automatically folded themselves and re-packed neatly in the bag.

"If you want to," she mumbled finally.

"I would love to," I replied, throwing back the covers and getting out of the bed. My knees cracked with the effort but I was so happy to be walking without a cane that I didn't even care. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the spot where her bare skin met her collar.

"But you have to make it through Daddy tonight," she added, leaning back into my chest.

"Well that should be fun," I grunted.

"Oh it should be really entertaining," Dominique replied. I could almost feel the smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Break it up. I have to check your leg one last time. You shouldn't even have got out of bed in the first place," Victorie sighed, bustling into the room. Dominique let out a disgruntled noise and turned to her sister.

"You can't blame him," she stated. Victorie rolled her eyes and pointed to the bed. I grinned at her and obliged as Dominique gave her sister a wry look. "Just because you're going to Healer School in the fall doesn't mean you're the Albus Dumbledore of the subject."

Victorie looked up from where she was ripping apart my pajama pants and gave Dom a flat look.

"I'm the reason he's out of bed in two days rather than a week. So watch it or I'll transfigure you into a turtle," she declared.

"Your human transfigurations are horrible! You'd bung it up and I'd really have to go to St. Mungo's. What would your future co-workers think of you then," she snorted. Victorie opened her mouth to argue so I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for your help Victorie. I find that ignoring her works rather well," I declared. Victorie smiled at me and went back to unwrapping the dressings around the wound. It looked plump and full now, without the tinges of redness it possessed yesterday and the almost translucency it had two days ago. I chanced looking at it the other day and regretted it ever since. One should never see their own muscles beneath their own skin. I grinned. Now it felt great. A bit stiff, but great.

"I try, but I think it's the whole sibling thing that prompts me to retaliate," she sighed, tapping the piece of detached pajama and making it fuse full again. "You're all set. Just take it easy. You know, don't lift heavy things, don't do excessive jumping. That sort of stuff."

"I could kiss ya, doc!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms wide. Victorie grinned at me and ruffed up my hair as Dominique gave me a raised eyebrow. "But I won't because it would be completely inappropriate."

"There's the right answer. Get dressed and come on down for breakfast," Dominique grinned, following her sister out of the room. I froze. Downstairs for breakfast? Well that usually qualifies her father, doesn't it? Not going to lie, I'm a little bit more then nervous about it. From what Dominique has been saying he seems kinda intimidating to say the least. But then again, she could be saying things like that to scare me. Seems like something she would do. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a worn flannel and carefully made my way down the stairs (I was a little bit more then stiff. My legs weren't working like they used to) and towards the sounds of voices.

Dominique smiled hugely when I walked into their cozy kitchen and motioned for the chair next to her. I gave her Mom a small wave and hesitantly settled into the chair, looking around me as I did. The pots in the sink were scrubbing themselves and there was a stack of laundry off to the side being folded in mid-air. Magic still made my head spin. Not to mention that the room looked too small to hold this many people comfortably, yet it did.

"Good morning Cameron dear," Mrs. Weasley grinned from where she was flipping pancakes with her wand. The kitchen door flew open and Dominique's brother flew in with a boy about his age.

"Morning Mum!" Louis exclaimed, throwing himself into a chair.

"Got room for one more, Auntie Fleur?" the other boy questioned, scruffing up his messy black hair and giving Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek.

"Not if the one more is you," Dominique snorted. The boy gave her an annoyed look and she smiled at him. "What? You eat more than Uncle Ron and Rose combined."

"Of course there's room for you James dear," Mrs. Weasley remarked, giving Dominique a warning glance. Dominique raised her hands in innocence and smirked at me.

"Cam, James, my cousin. James this is-"

"The muggle!" James declared, leaning across the table and holding out his hand. "James Potter. Nice to meet you. Been a long time since I've dealt with any sort of muggle. Now do you know _exactly_ how that Pea pod thing Dominique was showing us works? "

The table groaned and I gave Dominique a questioning glance.

"James takes after Grandpa in the field of Muggle Fascination. And it's _iPod_ you twat," Victorie explained.

"I just don't know how you all manage," James shrugged.

"Pretty well, thanks. And they run on an electrical charge," I laughed, accepting the mug of coffee Louis handed me.

"And he's a Yank! Dominique, you win. I hereby forfeit Kaylie as most interesting significant other," James declared, raising his glass in my direction. Dominique rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of melon from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"I thought I at least had a one up on yours James. My boyfriend is a metamorphmagus," Victorie put in smugly over her mug of tea.

"A _what_?" I questioned.

"Teddy can change his appearance at will," James put in. "But it doesn't count because Teddy is a part of the family."

"Kaylie is practically a part of the family," Victorie countered.

"You all seem to be skating over the fact that he can change his appearance _at will_," I declared. "Do none of you find that totally and completely sick?"

"Well we're all kinda used to it, babe," Dominique laughed, giving my knee a quick squeeze.

"How can he do it?"

"You're born with the ability," Louis put in. "His Mum was one."

"So his dad was a werewolf and his mom is a meta—whatever," I questioned. The table shrugged and nodded so I gave out a low whistle. "Quite a mix. I thought I was special with half Native American half Irish."

"No, that's still a pretty cool mix. I'll give you that," James shrugged. "Plus you won the whole competition, so that's like wicked."

"James, since when are we comparing significant others?" Dominique snorted, getting up and helping her Mum plate the hot pancakes. She transferred them to the table while floating a platter of sausages with her wand. James lunged for the food, loaded his plate up, cut a large chunk of pancake, shoved it in his mouth and chewed while looking at me thoughtfully.

"Can we take him into Diagon Alley today?" he questioned through a mouth full of food. Dominique made an unpleasant sound.

"How are we even remotely related, James? And I'm not going to let you parade my boyfriend like some trained Hippogriff, thank you very much," she announced hotly.

"I don't want to _parade_ him around! I just want to show him what he's missing," James shot back after he swallowed.

"Well it depends. Will it injure me in any way? This alley?" I questioned before chewing on some sausage with a pensive look on my face. Dominique's eyes went wide and she looked to her mother.

"I don't want to throw you into that right off? It might be too much to handle," she sighed. Dominique's mother gave a small laugh as she flicked her wand at my mug. The coffee refilled itself automatically. Besides it surprising the hell out of me, I gave her a smile of thanks.

"Diagon Alley is where we keep all our own shops. Apothecary, Broomstick supplies, Potion supplies, Robes, Wand shop, and then there's the joke shop. I already told Fred that Lou and I were going to show up but I don't see why you two shouldn't tag along," James continued on.

"I think that would be a lovely way to dwindle down the time before dinner," Mrs. Weasley put in.

"It's just going to be a _lot_ of magic. I don't want you to go into overload and have a stroke or anything," Dominique sighed.

"I think I've been integrated well enough the past few days," I fought. Louis and James grinned.

"You can't keep him under a rock forever! Let the baby take his first steps!" James declared. Louis snorted some pumpkin juice out of his nose.

"You're entirely a bad influence," Dominique sighed. "But I guess it sounds like fun."

The boys cheered and Louis reached across to slap me on the shoulder.

"But if either one of you try _anything_ I'll make you sorry for it! Remember I'm the one that can do magic legally," she added. The boys exchanged small grins and shrugged. "That goes for Fredrick as well." Their faces noticeably fell.

"Alright, Lou will go first. Just watch him carefully. Speak _really _clearly too. And tuck in your arms. Just watch for Louis so you don't get off on the wrong hearth," Dominique chattered as she hopped on one foot and pulled on a boot onto her other. I gave her a confused look and grabbed her elbow so she wouldn't keel over. She gave me a grateful smile and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you want to explain to me what the information your bombarding me with actually pertains?" I questioned as we slowly made our way down the stairs. Dominique sighed and looked at me.

"I can't apparate you until tomorrow night. Vic says it's not a good idea. So we have to Floo. It's the only way to get there."

"What exactly is Floo?" I questioned hesitantly. Finally we reached the landing and Dominique tucked her hair behind her ears. Shit, she only does that when she's nervous.

"It's fire travel," she admitted finally. I blinked.

"Come again?"

"You know, traveling from one fire place to another," she sighed, waving it off with her hand.

"No…I do not know and frankly it sounds dangerous," I snorted. She stopped walking and turned to face me, holding out her arms. Slowly she turned in a circle.

"Do I look alright?" she shouted over her shoulder. She had on a tight tank top and a short flippy skirt with knee high boots. She looked better then alright.

"Yeah, you look particularly delicious," I grumbled, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her to me before crashing my lips to hers. She rolled her eyes when I pulled away and patted my cheek with her hands.

"Down boy—I meant health-wise. Do you see anything wrong with me health-wise?" she laughed.

"Nope."

"Then you'll be fine. I've Floo'd millions of times and I'm still in once piece. Just tuck in your arms…and watch the annunciation. As soon as you see Louis he'll grab you," she sighed, kissing the corner of my mouth and twisting from my grasp but grabbing my hand and toting me to their living room. Louis and James were lounging on the couches tossing a lime green hackysack across the room to one another. James looked up when we came into the room and missed Louis' throw. The hackysack hit the wall and exploded in orange goo with a loud belching sound. I jumped in surprise as James reached up and felt his hair. It was coated in the goo.

"And you call yourself a Chaser," Louis snorted as Dominique sighed and flicked her wand at the mess. It vanished.

"That's convenient," I laughed, motioning to the shell of the toy. "What the heck was that?"

"A Vomit-Sac," James shrugged, going over to the fireplace. Dominique jabbed her wand at the fireplace and a large fire erupted inside the grate. James grabbed a handful of something from a flowerpot on the mantle and the flames turned as green as the Vomit-Sac. James walked right into them and I refrained from letting out a shout of surprise.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, cleared his voice and shouted loud and clear.

"Diagon Alley!"

Then with a whoosh, the flames roared higher completely engulfing his frame and when they died down he was gone. Louis walked up and repeated the process. I never blinked, trying to catch the moment where he disappeared exactly. I couldn't find it.

"Just do what they did. Loud and clear," Dominique instructed, taking a handful and pouring into my hand. It was a bright blue powder. I gave Dominique a hesitant look and she gave me a warm smile.

"Just go. Look for the boys. It'll be fine," she reassured, giving me a small push. I dropped the powder in the flames and they turned green.

This went against everything that was natural to me. Stepping into _fire_? Dominique sighed behind me and gave me a forceful shove. I tripped into the fire and caught myself on the back wall. When I looked down the flames were licking at my sleeves and legs but all I felt was a slight brush against the fabric, like feathers.

"Diagon Alley?"

Then it rose, higher and higher above my head and it was like I was forcefully sucked through the flames. Spinning faster and faster I forced my eyes to open. Before me were the openings to other homes, people sitting on sofas just chatting beyond them. Then I passed a pub. And what looked like an office even. Finally I saw a speck of blonde and black hair and attempted to brace myself to stop. But I didn't need to. The fire ungracefully spit me out onto the stone floor. Louis and James laughed and hoisted me up by my arms, each forcefully brushing me off. I wiped at my eyes and my hands came off black with soot.

"That was…unpleasant?" I coughed, aiding them in the de-sooting.

"You get used to it," Louis shrugged. "It's a good sign that you even made it out the right fireplace the first time."  
>The fire roared behind us and Dominique game twirling out, only to land gracefully on her tiptoes on the hearth. I eyed her enviously as she brushed the few traces of soot from her skirt.<p>

"See, completely safe," she declared, looking up and frowning at me. She flicked her wand at me and the remaining soot was sucked from my body.

"Hullo all! Care for a pint of butterbeer?" the bar matron shouted across the room. The boys were explaining something to her so I took this time to really look around the room. It was a rather dark pub with crowded mismatched tables and chairs. It was packed with people. Women and men sat in heavy robes of dark muted colors. There was a man with his face completely wrapped in graying bandages and then there were the people dressed in regular clothing. Mothers with robes of various colors surrounded by shopping bags and running children. One little girl was throwing a tantrum in the corner and her mother was attempting to calm her down. As her face got redder the thick mug on the table suddenly exploded. I assumed that any normal mother would be shocked and yell at their child but the Mom's hands went to her mouth before she squealed and clutched her daughter to her chest.

"Oh! Was that her first signs? Congratulations! Lizzie, Lizzie dear! Bring her a free slice of that treacle tart!" the bar matron shouted, going over to the back. A tiny girl with yellow hair emerged from the kitchens with a plate. She delivered the treat and noticed us. She waved us over to the bar where the woman was filling the flagons with butterscotch colored drink that foamed to the top. She set them on the counter as James and Louis scrambled up on chairs.

"Hey Liz! Meet our new pet! His name is Cameron and he's a muggle," James declared taking a large drink. Dominique smacked him harshly upside the head and he choked.

"You deserved that, James," Lizzie shrugged, mopping up the spill. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Longbottom. But you can call me Lizzie."

I gave her hand a quick shake and grinned as Dominique pushed one of the flagons to me. I took a hesitant sip and again was pleasantly surprised. It was smooth and refreshing and tasted like a butterscotch candy all whipped up into a drink.

"Oh! This is your boyfriend, Dominique! Your Aunt Ginny was telling me about him! It's very nice to meet you, dear. I'm sorry you had such a bad spell," the woman declared, shaking my hand firmly. By the looks of it she was Lizzie's mother. Dominique was groaning and thumping her head on the counter.

"Can my family_ not_ keep their mouths shut?" she announced, when I placed a comforting hand on the back of her neck.

"It's okay. I enjoy being the circus freak. Normally, I'm quite the docile and boring one of the bunch. But all this attention…I swear you're going to all inflate my ego," I announced. Dominique gave me a dry look.

"More than it is already, eh?" Dominique purred, sipping her butterbeer. I returned the dry look as Lizzie went and cleared a few tables.

"So you're just showing him around? Letting him see our world?" Mrs. Longbottom questioned, wiping down a huge tankard that could make a normal sized man drunk in a sip.

"That's the idea. He's coming to family dinner tomorrow so we thought we'd shock the magic into him in one bit," Louis explained. A cheery bell went off as sunlight spilled into the bar. James choked on his Butterbeer again before scrambling off his stool and to the pair of people framed by the sunlight. Louis perked up as well and followed as Dominique leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Looks like you're meeting all the important people today," she sighed, kissing the soft spot behind my ear. I grinned and grabbed her hand, running my thumb over her knuckles.

"Who's the important people?" I questioned back.

"Well Lizzie…her Dad is the head of James' house and my Herbology professor at school. Close family friend. And those two people-" Dominique explained, pointing to the group coming up. "are James' best friends and girlfriend, Kaylie and Kent. They're practically part of the family as well."

The boy and girl bounded up to us as James picked up the girl round the middle and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked and smacked the back of his head as her ultra long hair spilled over her face.

"James Sirius Potter! You put me down! I'm not even here for you! I'm here to visit with Liz!" She exclaimed. Her brother leaned against the bar and watched with an amused look.

"I'll hex you! I swear!" She declared as James laughed and spun her in a circle.

"Can't that's illegal!" James giggled.

"Has that _ever_ stopped her, mate?" Kent sighed. James froze and gently set her down, giving the girl a sheepish smile. She glared at him, stomped hard down on his foot and stalked off towards Lizzie, leaving James cursing and hopping after her.

"I haven't seen you for a week, you come home two days early, and I don't even get a kiss?" he exclaimed. I let out a low whistle.

"They really love each other, huh?"

"Yeah…they do. But they get on each others' nerves more often than not. I spend a lot of time playing referee unless her wrath is at both of us then we just run," Kent sighed before turning to me and holding out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Cameron," I grinned giving it a shake.

"Oh! You're the-"

"Muggle, yes," I laughed before turning to Dom. "Word spreads fast, huh?"

"You have no idea. It's worse at school. First years have quite the mouths on them. In fact, _Tara_ and my cousin Rose were the source of a lot of it in my commons. It's like they're so small they can sneak up on your secrets," she laughed. I choked on my sip of drink. Tara? My _tot_?

"Tara? She's one of you?" I declared. "The little she-devil can do _magic_?"

Dominique looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know she's goes to my school, Cam!"

"Yeah—but I didn't-"

"Put it together?" Dominique laughed.

"Are her parents?"

"Nope. They're like you," Dominique shrugged. I furrowed my brow. I can produce one like her if I wanted?

"How does that work?" I questioned finally. Kent and Dom exchanged looks before smiling slightly.

"Nobody really knows," Kent started. "It could be the magical blood way, way down her blood line."

"Or it could be God's way of making sure we don't die out completely," Dominique finished, brushing some of my hair back. She looked over at James and Kaylie and down the bar at Louis who had found someone else to talk to before sighing.

"Tell that lot that we'll meet them at Wheeze's in about a half hour?" she questioned before grabbing my hand and patting her pockets. "Oh bugger. Mrs. Longbottom! I've got to run to Gringotts. Can I run our tab by in a bit?"

"Don't worry about it dear. My treat today," Mrs. Longbottom replied, waving her hand over her shoulder. Dominique grinned and tugged me off the stool before opening the door to the pub. Sunshine blinded me momentarily and I blinked before gaining my bearings. The narrow street was packed with people in the strange robes and normal clothes alike. The shops were smooshed together tightly and there didn't seem like much room but there was still street vendors flocking the street.

I've never seen so much magic around me. I thought I was shocked by the amount of magic at Dom's house, but that was nothing. The woman directly in front of us was struggling with her bags. She sighed, set them down and tapped them with her wand. They immediately shrunk to the point where she could put them all in her purse and walked away without a trouble.

"C'mon. We gotta go by Gringotts before we go to any shops," Dominique grinned, grabbing my hand and tugging me down the street towards a snowy white building that forked the street into two winding paths.

I was having trouble concentrating on moving. It seemed like my brain was too full with processing my surroundings to think about walking properly. Dominique laughed and tugged me forward, tucking my arm through hers.

"It's something isn't it?" she grinned.

I paused briefly to peer into a shop that had a broomstick hovering in the window. Several small kids had their noses pressed against the glass.

"You actually _fly _on _broomsticks_?" I breathed.

"Only for sport," Dom shrugged pulling me along again. She began to explain her sport 'Kwiditch' or something that she played at school. It sounded like soccer but far more intense. Finally we reached the large marble doors of the bank. I glanced up as Dominique shoved open the doors and pulled me into the large lobby. It was flanked with tellers on each side but I had to look twice. They were little and mangled with long thin hands and big ears.

"Goblins," Dominique whispered, pulling me off to the side where there was a hallway. "I'm not going to make you deal with them today. My Dad keeps some stores from our vault in his office. That way we don't have to take the carts down. Trust me…you don't want to do that yet."

She was chattering a mile a minute but I caught what she was saying, I have a little sister after all, and froze.

"Dominique, did you just say your _Dad's_ office?"

She paused her monologue, gave me a sheepish look and nodded.

"I know! I told you dinner…but then I forgot my money purse and figured this would be much better in the end anyways!"

She grabbed my hands and did something that she never did. She _pouted_.

"You could've warned me!" I groaned.

"I did. Just now." She sighed, giving me a small smile. "You really have nothing to worry about, anyways. He's going to love you."

"You've been telling me for the past two days that he's going to eat me alive!" I whispered as a man with a beard as long as I was tall walked by.

"I'm a bitch?" she squeaked. She wound her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes to press her lips lightly against mine. "You're going to charm him, just like you've charmed everyone else so far." She mumbled against my lips, planting soft pecks before moving my jaw line. "Just relax."

"You're a she-witch!" I groaned, tilting my head back as she hit my neck. She giggled and pulled away.

"That I am. But it made you feel better, now come on," she declared, taking my hand again and knocking on a door a couple feet away. There was a gruff 'enter' and she pushed it open, pulling me along with her. Her father was sitting behind his desk with his head bent against us. His hair was fire red and snaked down his shoulder in a ponytail and a _fang_ hung from one ear. He looked up after a moment and three garish pink scars went from his temple down to his lip on one side of his face. They were a lot bigger then I imagined. He smiled at Dominique but then frowned slightly when he noticed me before standing and folding his arms across his chest. He was tall, taller than I was and that's saying something and Dominique under-exaggerated the size of his arms. They too—were huge.

"Hey Daddy! I forgot my change purse at home. Do you think I could borrow a few Galleons or so? Thanks!" she chirped going over to the safe in the corner. Her Dad grunted and she froze with a sigh. I took this opportunity to scour up all my bravery.

"It's very nice to meet you sir, I'm Cameron Hutchinson," I announced coming forward, holding out my hand and looking him straight in the eye. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, in a smile or an angry tick I don't know, but he clasped my hand regardless and gave it a firm shake.

"So…you're the boyfriend?" he questioned with a small grunt.

"Yes sir…as long as she'll have me," I replied with a straight face.

"That's a mighty deep statement in our world. We live for a pretty long time. What if she wants you forever," he declared with a wry smile. I froze and Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Daddy. First you've spread the story to practically the whole wizarding world then you try to scare him away? Good strategy," she snorted. Mr. Weasley grinned at her before turning to me again.

"I had to get my way somehow. No hard feelings?" he questioned with a small shrug.

"I don't know whether to be offended that you're trying to scare me away or relieved because now I know _exactly_ where Dominique gets it," I sighed, shaking my head. Mr. Weasley gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Gets what?"

"That evil schemey side! Honestly it's one of her more attractive qualities," I grinned.

"He's being totally serious too," Dominique piped up.

"It makes her different. It's one of the things I like best about her," I admitted. Mr. Weasley stared at me for a moment before slowly going to his desk. He dug into the drawer for a moment before pulling out a small leather pouch.

On the outside I was a picture of calm. But my heart was pounding against my ribcage in a spastic tattoo. What was this? A strange magical torture device that fathers' use to make sure that their daughter's boyfriends will never do anything to hurt their little girls? Is it going to _castrate_ me or something?

Dominique was holding back her laughter when he handed her the pouch. She looked at me again and another spasm of glee crossed her features.

"Go show him Fortescue's," he commanded "on me."

Dominique squealed and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a loud smack on the cheek, before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the door.

I was still trying to figure out exactly what I said that made that drastic of a change when Dominique stopped walking. How did I go from him wanting to punch my face in to him buying us something?

"Was that good?" I questioned finally.

"That was very good," she laughed.

"But not two minutes ago he looked like he was going to crack my neck?" I questioned. "What did I do right?"

"You told the truth. You didn't talk up how sweet and amazing I was. You up front told him I was brat and that's why you liked me. He knew once you said _that_ you were telling the truth and that you really did like me no matter what. I told you you'd do brilliantly!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her lips against my own. I still didn't understand how practically _insulting_ Dominique in front of her father warranted his like for me but I was beginning to realize that _nothing_ about Dominique, her world, or her family was exactly normal to begin with. I was just along for the ride, whether I liked it or not, because this girl had me hooked.

**A/A: Okay I got stuck in the middle there. But I think I came through successfully. I'm having more trouble with story then I did with CotU, my first fic. Tell me what you think, if it was too boring, or just right. I love you all!**

**Forever Yours Magically,**

**Emily**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/F: Alrighty! It's a tiny Q&A session! Feel free to skip the italics, if you don't care about the questions.  
><strong>_**Q: Did you mean to spell Quidditch that way?  
>A: Yes, it's spelled exactly how it sounded to Cameron!<br>Q: Do I have to read your first fic to read this one?  
>A: As much as I want y'all to read my first fic I'm not going to be a bitch and say yes. Because honestly you don't. If you were curious about the whole "Luke" situation mentioned in the first chapter or if you were wondering about Kaylie and Kent's story, then yes…it's in the first fic. Other than that you can purely enjoy this one! And after this chapter, you might be really curious to know exactly what the Luke thing was. It's your choice! I will love you all just the same.<strong>_

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support and the encouragement on my grammar and such. I really do try hard for you all. PS: This will probably be a very fluffy chapter. Feel free to judge, I don't care.  
>Forever yours magically,<br>Emily**

**PS: I'm coming back to this authors note after writing the first section of this chapter and adfkljad;lfkja;dlkfa. That is all I have to say. Well that and I have a large desire to jump up and down on my bed squealing. But I get like that. I honestly feel what my characters are feeling as I write it. I have bored you enough now. XOXO-E**

"So…today was very fun, but my leg hurts like hell," Cameron sighed, stretching his arms behind his head and throwing his legs out languidly. He lifted his previously injured leg into the air and began to bend and stretch it at the knee. I laughed and settled onto the blanket next to him.

"It was your thigh, not your knee," I announced, tapping the spot with a finger tip once he lowered the appendage.

"Yeah, but everything is so stiff. I'm not used to not moving for two days and then attempting to be active," he sighed, rolling on his side and tucking an arm under to pillow his head. He stared at me and I pointedly gazed out over the sand dune we were perched on to the sea below. It was rolling in and out in a steady pace, its froth soaking into the sand only to return again minutes later. I was trying to block his stares out. I needed to sit her for two seconds and process. There was something about the ocean that wiped my mind of everything but the information I needed to think about. Maybe it was growing up here, but it was magical.

Frankly I was scared. I was afraid if I kept piling on everything that was my world onto Cameron that he was going to crack and leave me. I was afraid that the true me would make him run away. He was stuck here with me now, but what happens when this weekend's over and we're back on his turf?

"Wanna tell me what's running through your head?" he questioned softly. I blinked and shivered slightly as a breeze rolled over from the ocean and breeched our little pairing. I slipped out my wand and conjured the bluebell flames that Aunt Hermione taught me to make ages ago. With another flick of my wand they grew slightly, warming the relative area slightly. I pushed my hair behind my ears and clasped my knees with my arms.

"Seriously, tell me why you have that whole 'I'm worried' look on your face…you even did the 'I'm a nervous Dominique so I'm going to push my hair behind my ears in a would-be casual way'," he snorted. "You know magic isn't good for everything. Yeah you can make fancy blue flames out of thin air. But there's better ways to get warm."

"How is fire not a reasonable way to get warm?" I laughed, looking down at him and cocking an eyebrow. He unfolded himself and grabbed me around the waist, tugging me down and enveloping me in his arms.

"I think this is a suitable way. Body warmth was around before fire was even discovered," he declared, an earnest look in his eyes. "Now speak. I command thee."

I rolled my eyes and snaked a hand up his chest, running my fingers along his pectorals and abs before carefully brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"You're hair is getting long again. It grows fast," I remarked. Cameron rolled his eyes and blew a gust of air up out of his lips. I squealed and pulled away but his hold on my waist was far too tight for me to get very far.

"You're avoiding the question masterfully but I ain't falling for your bull shit. What's wrong?"

I sighed and averted my eyes from his.

"Not anything in particular. It's just…insecurities I guess," I replied slowly.

"Insecurities? I didn't know you possessed that particular emotion," Cameron laughed.

"Alas, it is there. In that black hole _you_ call my heart," I deadpanned. "I don't know. I guess I'm just kinda scared. Scared that I'm scaring you off."

"Can you use the word scared _more_ in a sentence?"

"You're a twat," I snorted.

"I'm sorry. Continue. What exactly is frightening you? By the way, frightened is a synonym of scared."

"Well, what's going to happen when we get on your playing field? Is all this going to catch up with you and you won't want anything to do with me when we get back to the program?" I questioned, ignoring his snark and averting his gaze again. It was so much easier to mentally break apart the fabric of his shirt instead of looking at what's going on behind his eyes. They were so green. So unnerving at times that I couldn't face them.

"Look at me," he commanded. I shook my head and focused harder on breaking apart every individual color in the plaid pattern. "Dom, please?"

I looked up then. The please wasn't any ordinary please and I looked before I could stop myself. His eyes didn't search mine. They didn't have any questioning notes. They were steady and pure and simple. They didn't hide anything right now and they weren't trying to figure anything out. They were there and they were honest. I felt my breath catch.

"You're stupid."

I blinked and restrained from laughing. But he started which got me on a roll.

"You're completely an idiot!" he gasped. I stopped then and smacked him hard on the stomach. One is a laugh. Two is pushing it. "Sorry, but I don't even know what goes through your brain sometimes. The most ridiculous things come out of your mouth. Are you afraid I'm going to leave you because my life would be so much easier without you? My life is boring without you!"

"That's what I mean! Nothing can live up to this, what you've seen. What if you suddenly decide that you don't want to try to match it and want everything normal again?" I questioned hesitantly.

"But I don't. I don't want everything normal again. Because—then you wouldn't be there," he finished. I raised my eyes to his again and smiled slightly.

"How optimistically sappy."

"Oh shut up and let me finish," he laughed, releasing me and sitting up so he was facing me. "Look. I've dated lots of girls-"

"Nice start."

He glared at me but continued on.

"Many of them for longer than we've been dating now-"

"Again, _great_ statement."

"Oh man, I wish I had a wand so I could shut you up right now," he groaned, cupping my face in his hands.

"How do you know that's even possible?" I questioned, cheekily.

"Because I've come to learn anything is possible when it comes to you and your world. Now will you shut it and let me finish please?"

It was that please again. I opened my mouth to reply but shut it, brought up my hand, locked my lips and motioned for him to continue before placing my hand on one of the ones resting on my cheeks.

"Now, where was I? Many girls, length of relationship, oh yeah," he continued. I rolled my eyes and he smirked before sobering up. His eyes were smoldering again. Boring into my own and his thumbs were tracing patterns along my jaw line. I closed my eyes briefly and let his touch carry me away.

"But with all those girls, all those months, never have I ever felt the way I feel about you. Dominique, you can reveal to me that you secretly have a devil's tail and that you tear off your mates' head after coitus and I probably would still be in love with you."

My eyes flew open at this and I attempted to work out exactly what he said, searching his eyes for conformation.

"Can you repeat that without the insults?"

"Dominique, I love you," Cameron replied simply. I let out a short burst of breath and the grin that I knew I should fight in order to keep my walls well defined broke through and spread across my face. Every particle of my_ natural_ being wanted to fight this. I wanted to keep my barriers and shields going strong because when I let them down I get hurt. Prime example, 'The Luke Drama'.

Even though I've shared with him the story, I've kept a piece of myself locked away. I wasn't ready to let myself hurt again. Especially because Luke challenged my personal judgment and look how that turned out. I kept wondering what exactly that said about _me_, when I honestly did trust the guy. That's why I was weary of letting myself go. Cameron was my judgment as well. What if I was wrong about him too? About my feelings? But as my brain went into hysterics, my heart won, it just clicked. I didn't care about worrying about him. I didn't want to. I just wanted to freefall. I grabbed his face and crushed my lips against his, pressing every piece of myself against him and trying to make us whole. Cameron grabbed my waist and aided my desire, smiling as he buried a fist in my hair and furiously kissed me. I pulled away just long enough to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

Cameron pulled away fully, looking me in the eye, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I've melted the ice queen!"

"Yeah, but if you do _anything_ to hurt me—well you now know _exactly_ what I can do," I warned, brandishing a finger at him. He grinned and softly pulled me to him again, blanketing his lips over mine in the gentlest of ways.

"DOMINIQUE APOLLINE WEASLEY! I WAKE UP AND NEITHER YOU NOR YOUR BOYFRIEND IS IN YOUR BEDS! IT IS SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING, WHERE ARE YOU? ALORS AIDEZ-MOI, SI VOUS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE REGRETTERAIS JE VAIS VOUS TUER!"

Cameron and I jolted upright and looked wildly around for my mother. I zeroed in on her silver fawn and my eyes went wide.

"Oh merde! Nous nous sommes endormis!" I exclaimed, jumping up off the blanket and rubbing my hands through my hair. Cameron was blinking at the small woodland creature dissipated into the air.

"Did that thing just scream at you in your mother's voice? And did you just speak French? That's really hot," he mumbled, still half asleep. He flopped backwards on the blanket as searched the blanket for my wand.

"Yeah well you'll hear plenty when we get back to the house," I groaned, finally locating it.

"We're in trouble, huh?" Cameron laughed, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Most likely now shut up so I can concentrate," I declared, waving my free hand at him. I closed my eyes, thought solely of last night and muttered the spell. My patronus erupted from my wand and sat patiently at my feet, blinking its silver eyes. Cameron sat up and grinned.

"Go tell Mum that we fell asleep star gazing last night and are fine. Oh and tack on 'Calmez-vous, je ne suis pas mort' for good measure," I commanded. It took flight so I nudged Cameron into the sand with my foot.

"C'mon, we have to go," I sighed, snatching the blanket with a hand and shaking it out.

"What was that animal thing?" he questioned, shaking his head quickly and brushing the sand off his clothes.

"That? That was a patronus. It's used as a shield of some sort but my family and close family friends use them as ways of communication as well," I explained, trying to control my sleep mused hair. Cameron jogged over to me and captured my hand in his, kissing my temple.

"Good morning, quite the alarm?" he laughed, swinging my hands between us. I smiled and looked towards the house. The lights were blazing in the early morning light. Mum sounded angry. Like Grandmum when Fred and James got into a particularly bad scheme, but I was calming down after the initial shock of being woken up by a screaming mother.

"Does everyone get a random animal?" he questioned, a small grin on his lips.

"Uh not really. It's said to be your spirit animal of sorts but it can change with drastic situations. Like if one becomes severely depressed or if you have a strong connection with someone," I explained.

"Has yours always been a fox?" he laughed.

"Yes, it has. Why is that so funny?"

"I always think of you as this fox. Cunning, clever, quick and very mischievous," he shrugged.

"I guess it suits me," I shrugged, but smiled none the less. Some of my family had awful patronus animals. Poor little Lucy had an elephant, which was particularly funny because she was tiny. I guess it accounts for her boisterous personality?

I stopped at the kitchen door and gave Cameron a warning look. He donned a serious expression and let go of my hand before nodding at me. I laughed at his demeanor but pushed open the door, a large and innocent smile already planted on my face. Mum was perched at the table in her dressing gown, her arms crossed with her wand laying lethally in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of her.

"No tea this morning?" I questioned casually.

"Ne vous avisez pas! Do you know how badly you scared me! I thought something happened to you and then I realized Cameron was missing as well," she shifted her glare to Cameron who gave her a very, very sheepish smile.

"Nothing happened, Mrs. Weasley. We honestly just fell asleep," Cameron replied in an even voice. Mum's eyebrow went up.

"Really Mum. It was perfectly chaste," I added, sitting beside her. "I think the language barrier could stop, don't you?"

Her eyes flashed and I sunk against the chair.

"Veritaserum me if you wish."

Mum's eyebrow went even higher, if that was even possible.

"That won't be necessary. I believe you but do _not_, under any circumstance, let it happen again. Do you know what it's like to wake up and realize your child is missing from their bed? I thought something happened to you. I thought you were kidnapped or something!," she growled lowly.

"Unfortunately I don't know what it's like to have a child missing from their bed, because I don't have any children. And I've never had the opportunity to create any, and that goes for last night as well," I remarked, taking Mum's coffee cup and pouring it out in the sink. She never drinks coffee, only when she's extremely angry. It makes her all jumpy and worked up. I tapped the kettle with my wand and steam immediately erupted from the spout.

Cameron let out a small groan from the door and when I turned back to hand Mum her tea she didn't look nearly as amused as I was over my comment.

"Enough of your cheek, Dominique. You will make breakfast before we go to your Grandmum's. Without magic," she stated, taking the tea from me, giving me a curt nod and exiting towards the stairs.

"But you know I'm a horrible cook! Even with magic!" I shouted after her.

"Fred and James stayed over last night so you might want to make extra!" was her only response.

I sighed and turned back to Cameron, who was covering his mouth with his fist.

"You're helping me you know," I stated flatly. He sobered, but the mischievous look in his eyes still remained.

"I'd be happy to. What do you have?" he replied, standing up and going over to the icebox. He opened the door and hunched over to peer inside, humming one of his songs under his breath.

"Looks like omelets it is," he declared, pulling out a block of cheese and the carton of eggs.

"Go ahead and grab those peppers, onions, and spinach," he commanded, motioning to the icebox with his hip. I raised my eyebrows at him and peered into the box. I grabbed the ingredients he commanded me too and set them on the counter.

"First of all, that's parsley. The spinach is the flat leaf. Second of all, those are chili peppers. Try the large ones," he laughed, motioning to the food. I furrowed my brow. "Do you honestly not know the difference?"

"No! I do what Mum tells me to do, which is usually something relatively simple. Like shelling peas! I've only been able to cook legally with magic for about a month and even then I leave it to others. I can hardly scramble an egg," I pouted, switching out the bad ingredients.

"Well you're lucky I'm rather fluent in cooking the normal way," he snorted, searching the cabinets and muttering 'bowl' repeatedly under his breath. I raised my wand and gave it a flick. A bowl came flying from the cupboard and into my hands.

"DOMINIQUE! I TOLD YOU NO MAGIC!" Mum's voice flew down the stairs. I cringed. She put a 'Magic Detector' charm on the kitchen. Damn. Cameron laughed and took the bowl from my hands while eyeing me wearily.

"Do you know how to live without magic?" he laughed. I huffed at him and set my wand on the table.

"Yes. Of course I do!" I snapped, taking an egg from the carton and smacking it on the edge of the bowl. It exploded into my hand, coating it in sticky yolk and shattering shell in the bowl. Cameron raised his eyebrows at me, took the bowl and rinsed it out. He took another egg, grabbed my arm and yanked me close to him.

"Be gentler," he commanded, setting the egg in my sticky hand and covering the back of it with his own, despite the goop still all over it. He brought it up and then gently down onto the rim a few times until there was enough of a crack. "Now put your thumbs into that hole and just pull apart. See you've learned how to crack an egg! I can't believe you didn't learn this when you were little."

"Well excuse me for not being Mrs. Sally Homemaker," I grunted. "I preferred to be in the mud with the boys and Roxy, rather than baking and cooking with my sister and the other girls."

"I never said you had to be Mrs. Whatever, but most human beings know how to crack an egg, babe," he laughed, searching through the drawers. He pulled out a fork and handed it to me, ordering me to whip up the eggs. I did so as he examined our stove. He switched it on, grabbed a pan and began to grease it up while looking at me.

"I can't place you as a tom boy," he remarked, motioning for me to pour the eggs into the pan. I did so as he pulled out a basket of baking goods. He began to throw some ingredients into a bowl, before passing it to me and ordering me to mix. I gave him a confused look but did so as he escaped out the door and to the garden. He was gone for a bit, and I tried to see what he was doing through the window but all I saw was the curve of his back. When he came back, he had a couple sprigs of spiky plant. He removed the spindles from the stem and threw them into the bowl.

"Rosemary. For the bread," he grinned, smelling his hand and then offering it to me. I hesitantly sniffed it and my senses were flooded with a woodsy scent that had this floral undertone that I always equated to my mother. Now I knew it was the rosemary from her herb garden out back.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" I questioned hesitantly.

"One I live alone, I have to know how to feed myself. Two, I learned from my Aunt. My Mom was working a lot and she had to entertain me somehow. So we cooked and baked," he laughed, throwing some flour onto the counter and scooping out the dough.

"I never pictured this side of you," I sighed, leaning against the counter, popping a raw pepper into my mouth and chewing contemplatively. He looked up at me, elbow deep in dough and grinned.

"Do you like it?"

"It's rather _manly_," I admitted sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and removed a hand so he could flick some spare flower at me. I squealed and grabbed some of my own, emptying it out over his hair. He shook it out of his eyes, flicked some spare dough off his hands and into the sink and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Was that a challenge?"

"Bring it, Hutchinson," I declared, narrowing my eyes at him. He stepped up to me so we were pressed chest to chest, grabbed a handful of flour and plopped it down my scalp. It tickled as it ran through my hair. My jaw dropped. That was _a lot_ of flour.

"It's been brung and won!" he declared. My eyes narrowed. No, he's not winning. Not that easily. I picked up the leftover cup of water and deposited it in his locks before turning back to the pan of egg. I slapped it on the burner and began to watch it bubble, smiling to myself. Suddenly there was a loud crack and cold goo spreading through my hair and down my neck. I shrieked.

"Did you just crack and _egg _in my hair?" I exclaimed as Cameron smirked and began to cover the omelet in veggies and cheese before flipping one side over. I grabbed another spare egg and threw it at the back of his head. Cameron shrieked and flipped on me. "You couldn't have expected me not to retaliate!"

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed another handful of flour and rubbed it in my hair, which clumped together as his hands came in contact with the egg. I grabbed my own handful and threw it in his face, coating his eyelashes and cheeks white. I laughed in his face and turned to retreat to my own corner when Cameron grabbed me around the waist with one arm, and upending some of the shredded spinach into my hair. It clung to the sticky parts and stuck on my forehead.

"Cameron!" I gasped, reaching around and grabbing some dough and spreading it across his cheeks like war-paint. He laughed and attempted to grab at my wrist but I twisted around and escaped from his grasp laughing and running to the sink. Cameron turned on me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You're done," he remarked. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head, reaching behind me for the detachable water spigot.

"Feel free to try!" I laughed, brandishing it in front of me. Cameron had grabbed the remaining bowl of flower and was slowly approaching me, it wielded in front of him like a sword. "Any nearer and I'll spray!"

Cam merely smiled, the egg dripping down the bridge of his nose. There were clumps of flour all in his hair like paste and I could only imagine what my own would look like. When he grinned the dough war-paint cracked. I flipped on the nozzle and prepared to press the lever down as he stepped closer.

The threat of water didn't seem to deter him and he dashed around the table upending the flour on my hair just as I pressed the lever spraying water into his face. We slipped as the water coated the floor and I ended up heaped on top of him, the water spigot banging against the cabinets as the water continued spraying. Cameron burst out laughing and wiped at my cheeks with sticky fingers. I didn't want to laugh, because this was going to be really difficult to get out of my hair, but as Cameron roared beneath me I felt my anger collapse with my laughter.

"Your hair looks ridiculous!" he snorted, wrapping his arms around my waist. I reached up and grabbed an egg smashed it on his forehead. He stopped laughing momentarily.

"I thought we silently agreed on a standstill!" he exclaimed.

"Well your face was so red…I wanted to see if I could actually fry an egg on it," I replied innocently. Cameron flipped me over and began to rub the good off his face onto my neck and chest as I tried to squirm away. I was laughing and squealing as a voice cleared in the corner. Cameron paused and I looked over to see my brother and two cousins standing there with amused looks. Cameron bolted off of me as they stared, Louis with a slight frown on his face.

"I thought you were making breakfast?" James questioned with a large giggle. Fred looked very, very amused and was giving me lewd eyebrow movements as I glared at them.

"Don't you see they _are_ making breakfast, Jamsey? They're just making it _on each other_! It's all the craze," Fred declared, sitting down. James burst out in laughter. Louis ran over suddenly and we looked up to see him remove the pan from the burner, shaking out his palm afterwards. There was the acrid scent of smoke in the air.

"Oops," I shrugged, sitting up and picking at some caked on flour on my arm.

"We can remake that," Cameron shrugged, roughly rubbing the back of his neck. Fred was still grinning lewdly.

"Anything to say Fredrick?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I think you two need a nice cold dunk in the ocean," he replied evenly.

"What are you alluding to, you perv," I snapped. James burst out laughing again as Louis just looked disturbed.

"Well his face was sort of in your-" Fred started, motioning to his chest. "Any guy would need cooling off."

Cameron turned bright red but burst out laughing none the less. I stood up and grabbed an egg, throwing it at Fred's face. He stuck out his wand and banished it so it flew back towards me. I ducked and it smacked Cameron in the side of the head. James doubled over in laughter again as footsteps hurtled down the stairs.

"I told you! No ma-what in the name of Dumbledore happened in here?" Mum exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen, followed closely by Dad. Fred and I froze. I looked down in my hands I somehow had grabbed a handful of shredded cheese, my wand still being on the table, while Fred had his wand pointed at me. The faucet was still spraying all over the cabinet. Mum looked murderous as Cameron and I grinned sheepishly.

"See…she started it," he remarked, pointing to me. My jaw dropped and I elbowed him harshly in the stomach as he snickered.

"Why don't you two go-rinse off?" Dad questioned, stifling his laugh. I'm glad the boys were the ones to find us. I doubt he'd be this genial if he walked into the position we were in earlier.

"This is what you get for forbidding magic," I shrugged. Mum rolled her eyes and stalked over to the sink, stopping the flow of water. Cameron and I were standing in a rather large puddle by now.

"No, I can't imagine what the kitchen would look like if magic was in the mix," she declared, pointing to the door. Cameron and I slipped out of kitchen and into our bright garden, filled with wild flowers and my Mum's rather impressive vegetable and herb patch. I started for the hose when Cameron hefted me rather abruptly over his shoulder. I let out an indignant squeak and wiggled some.

"What are you doing? The hosepipe is over there!" I exclaimed.

"Why use a hose when we have the ocean right here?" he declared, starting at a jog down the sandy path that led to the beach. I was bouncing along his shoulder and protesting along the way but Cameron merely ignored me and pounded into the surf, depositing me into the shallow water. I shrieked.

"It's freezing!" I exclaimed, splashing at Cameron's legs. He plopped down next to me, the water flowing over his lap.

"Don't be a baby. You'll get used to it," he grinned, grabbing onto me as a wave crashed over us. I came up spluttering, shoving my sopping hair off my face. We tumbled in the surf, his arms tight around me. He was laughing when the wave pulled out. I rolled my eyes and brought a hand up to wipe some caked egg and flour off his forehead. He did the same, detangling some from a wayward strand of hair. I shivered slightly, my loose tank top glued to my skin. Cameron pulled my waist, dragging me through the water towards him. The sand clouded up around us, staining the grey a murky color until it died down.

"Turn around and tilt your head back," he commanded. I gave him a weary look so he forcefully turned me around and began to pour the water down my hair, declumping the dough mixture out of the strands. I closed my eyes as his fingers raked against my scalp and through the knots in my hair. I couldn't help but give out a small moan of pleasure. Cameron chuckled, pouring the saltwater down my locks but kindly keeping it off my forehead and face. He finished too soon and dunked his own shorn head under the waves before popping up.

"You know, your cousin was right," he remarked, spluttering through the water pouring down his face. Somehow the current had pulled us out far enough where I couldn't stand anymore. "I really needed to cool off."

I treaded water but somehow was able to splash him in the face with a snort. He waded his way forward and grabbed me around the waist so I could wrap my legs around him.

"Now you don't have to try not to drown, short stuff," he smirked, pressing his forehead against mine and kissing me on the tip of the nose. I grinned and ran my fingers through the back of the shorn down part of his hair. "And you can't blame me for having to 'cool off'-you're absolutely irresistible," he mumbled, his eyes boring into mine. Once again I found my breath hitch. Somehow he continues to leave me speechless. I opened my mouth to attempt to utter some form of coherence but he slammed his lips against mine in a rough kiss that yet again left me breathless. He pulled away and I gaped at him.

"Once again I win. Not only did I completely destroy you in that food fight but I actually made it so you had _nothing_ to say to me. That has to be a first for like, the world," he laughed. I splashed him again and he snickered, flicking the water dripping hair out of his eyes. "It just means you love me."

"I'll be the winner after today. Believe me, after you meet the Weasley clan there won't be any words left to say," I laughed, narrowing my eyes at him. He merely gave me a raised eyebrow, but I could see the red spread across the back of his neck in nervousness. "But it'll be okay, because I love you too." I finished in a slight whisper. I _needed_ to alleviate his nervousness. I never met anyone that could leave me without any sort of retort to say, but oddly with him, I was okay with that because I was okay with us. I was happy freefalling into the unknown of this relationship.

**A/A: I know! I know! It's entirely too sappy and kinda boring! But I've been in the sappy mood lately, so you're going to have to sue me or something. I was planning on doing Sunday Dinner in this chapter but it was running too long so next chapter Cameron meets the Weasleys'! What insanity will ensue there? You will find out!**

** This chapter and the next one are basically going to be chapters that will show the building of Cam and Dom's relationship so they both will be on the fluffy side. Again, sue me! I will love all my readers even if you do!**

**ALSO! I HAVE DECIDED ON THE CHARACTERS FOR MY NEXT FIC! ARE Y'ALL READY FOR SOME FRED? I just have some more fine tweaking to do on the plot and such! There is a preview up on my page under a New Story! It's called 'Destined to Implode'.**

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emily. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/F: You're going to get some heat in this chapter. Nothing all the way smutty but if you do feel uncomfortable with intense snogging, feel free to skip to around page three or fourish and go straight to The Burrow. I felt the need to warn you all, but I have fun with it. ;-).  
>And again I'm feeling 'euchk' about this story. I know you all love it but I'm not so sure it's going completely right. Feel free to leave comments on that, I promise I won't cry.<strong>

**This is also probably going to be a long chapter, since actually getting to The Burrow seems to be a challenge for me. But I'll try to break it up into sections. **

**Forever yours magically, **

**Emily**

* * *

><p>"Is there anymore bread left?" Louis questioned through a full mouth. Fred, James and him eyed the counter where one lone piece of rosemary bread lay on the cutting board. There was a flurry of motion as they all scrambled over each other in attempts to get at the last piece. Fred launched himself on Louis' shoulders causing Lou to collapse and allowing Fred to scramble over his head and back. James elbowed Fred in the gut as Fred looped his elbow around James' neck in a headlock, reaching for the basket with his free hand. I whipped out my wand and simply summoned the piece. It flew from the counter, over my cousins' heads and into my outstretched palm. I grinned and tapped it with my wand, heating it nice and warm, and buttered it. I was in the process of ripping it in half and offering the bigger one to Cameron, when the boys realized what actually happened.<p>

"We _wrestled _for it. So not fair!" James whined as I smirked and took a bite.

"Just because you're stupid doesn't mean _I_ shouldn't be rewarded. Plus, Cameron made it so we should rightfully get the last piece," I shrugged. Dad was too busy laughing at the situation to scold me but Mum's lips were pursed.

"It was a punishment," she replied simply. "You shouldn't be rewarded."

"You're lucky you got fresh bread. Plus it's currently en route to my stomach. You're not getting it back," I sighed.

"We're all lucky your boyfriend knows how to cook. If you were left to it on your own, we would've left the table poisoned," Victorie shot back. I glared at her as Cameron cleared his throat.

"I'm really not that good," he shrugged. Mum tutted and swept her wand over the table. The dishes flew into the air and straight to the sink where they began to clean themselves.

"Nonsense, dear. That bread was simply magnifique," she declared, giving his cheek a warm pat and heading towards the stairs, tying the sash of her dressing gown tighter around herself as she left. Cameron looked at his hands and smiled bashfully. I smirked at him.

"I have to pop home and get my broom for later, anyone wanna join?" Fred questioned, clapping his hands together.

"I would-but I think you broke my neck," Louis groaned, still on the floor where Fred had dive-tackled him. He was rolling his neck loosely on his shoulders. Fred smirked and bent down to smack Louis repeatedly on the back of the neck as James stole Fred's wand and summoned his and Fred's stuff from Lou's room. Dad gave him a dirty look and he shrugged, proffering Fred his elbow.

"Wanna drop me by Kaylie and Kent's? I think she's still slightly ticked at me for assaulting her yesterday," he questioned. Fred was agreeing as he shouted his goodbyes and toted James out to the garden. There was the loud crack of disapperation and then silence again.

"Well we're leaving for The Burrow around noon. You four can occupy yourselves until then?" Dad question, sliding back from the table and following in Mum's path. Victorie flicked her wand at the sink and the dishes dried themselves before flying back to their places in the cabinets. She gave us a pointed look and went towards the living room (I assumed) in order to fire call Ted.

"You alright, Lou?" I questioned, bending down and examining Louis from under the table. He scowled at me and tugged hard at a lock of my hair. I slapped his hand away and jerked my head up, reaming it on the underside of the scrubbed wood table.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head and blinking away at the tears smarting in my eyes.

"For taking away that last piece of bread! I had a plan to take both of them out and you stole my glory!" Louis declared, stalking up to his room.

"This attitude is completely uncalled for! Quit being such a teenaged girl! You'll be sorry for that later," I exclaimed after him. I heard an errant curse drift down the stairs. I sat up and touched at the spot gingerly. I was going to get a huge bump. I looked over at Cameron. His face was planted on the table and his shoulders were violently shaking. I smacked him upside the head. He covered the laugh up with a snort and sat up, looking at me.

"I'm sorry. That was very amusing," he giggled. I scowled and slid out of my seat, going to the icebox and summoning a towel. When I had filled it with a few ice cubes, I placed it on the back of my head and stalked towards the stairs without a word to him. I heard him laugh again and the scrape of his chair as he got out of his seat. He caught my waist at the bottom of the stairs and swept me up into his arms. I gave a small shriek of surprise as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Shall I nurse you back to health?" he questioned cockily.

"I don't know. I'm kinda mad at you for laughing at my moment of pain," I replied, rearranging the ice. He toed the door to my room open and tossed me on the bed, collapsing next to me. His worn flannel crackled as he moved, the dried salt water had made it stiff. I pushed my tangled hair out of my eyes. It was going to take all sorts of magic to get it situated, after falling asleep on it and then the beach tangling it further. I had dried us magically but it didn't erase the way we would've dried originally with caked salt and sand covering our skin and clothes.

Cameron snaked his arm around my waist and brought his other hand around to prod the sore spot underneath the ice. He frowned as I cringed when he prodded the tender spot.

"You really clunked your head," he commented lightly.

"Yes, I did! And you laughed at me," I snapped, frowning at him. He smiled sheepishly and gently cupped a hand over the spot.

"Well you ripped a chunk of my skin out of my leg. Call us even now," he shrugged. I let out a scoff of indignation and socked him in the gut. He didn't even make a face, but just laughed when my knuckles came in contact with his sculpted abs. He may be slightly scrawny but he obviously put some time into working out, even if he didn't look it.

"You should apologize before I get really angry," I warned. Cameron's eyes grew slightly hooded as he stooped his head down and melded his lips over my own.

"I'm very, very sorry your highness," he whispered with his lips playing a tattoo over mine. It tickled and I giggled. Cameron tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to him. His hand that was cupping my traumatic injury tightened, making any possible escape from the kiss impossible. Not that I was complaining. I dug my fingers into his waist and pressed my hips against his. He smiled, winding his fingers through my hair and gliding his lips over mine.

I was acutely aware that I wasn't necessarily breathing through all this because my mind was particularly occupied with the way his tongue was moving over mine and how he was doing this soft nip thing against my lower lip. I broke apart with a gasp and felt my cheeks heat up when I realized just how forcefully I was grabbing him. Cameron merely laughed and ignored the fact that I unoccupied him by reoccupying himself. He was pressing feather-light kisses along my neck and I gasped when his teeth carefully clamped down on my earlobe. His soft chuckle sounded in my ear as he made a sound of amusement deep in his throat.

"You taste like salt," he murmured into my ear, sending cascading chills down my spine. Usually by this point I would find the need to take control over the situation. Be the dominant one and make the noises that were coming out of my mouth pass through his lips. But I couldn't move. It was like I was so caught up with the feel of his lips gliding over my skin that I was in a full Body-Bind Curse. All I could do was hold him as close to me as I could and just let him take control. I wanted to be disturbed by the whole situation and the fact that I wasn't the one in complete control at the moment but I found I didn't want to be.

"I should probably go shower then," I managed to get out, pressing my forehead against his and stifling a moan by capturing his roaming mouth in my own. I was getting too heated with the touch of lips to my neck that I needed some semblance of thought left or things were going to go too far. I pressed my hips firm against his and he reacted automatically, his jeans rough against my own short-clad legs. I could feel his body hard underneath me and longing erupted deep in the pit of my stomach.

"The only way I'll let you go to shower is if I could join you," he managed to growl out. I raised my eyebrows at him. His eyes were bright and mischievous and it took every piece of me to snort sarcastically.

"Yes, you are welcome to," I replied. He frowned, running his fingers through my hair.

"I didn't think you'd actually say yes. I don't think the choice of venue is quite appropriate," he laughed.

"I was attempting sarcasm," I admitted with a small gasp. He was doing that thing to my ear again. I circled my hips slightly and he moaned against my neck, his breath hot and tantalizing.

"You failed on the sarcastic front. And stop that, I can't take it," he whispered, bringing his face up and looked me in the eyes again. They were blazing into mine. I gave my hips another wiggle against his and smirked at him as he closed his eyes and groaned. "For real here. You're killing me. You can't just slither around like that and expect me to keep control of myself and be a gentleman."

I sat up and cocked an eyebrow. Cameron was looking at me hungrily, his eyes scanning my light tank top and distressed jean shorts and lingering on all the right places. Slowly I pushed him so he was lying on his back and slid one leg over his hip, effectively straddling him. His eyes widened slightly but he grasped my waist nonetheless.

"Who says I want you to be a gentleman?" I questioned, bending down and running the tip of my nose along his jaw line. I hovered my lips over his and he let out a stuttered breath.

"Well, I kinda need to be. For purities sake and all," he choked out. His hands were roaming along my lower back before they found a firm place cupping my rear end.

"Who says I'm the pure one here?"

"Well—you know about—and didn't you, gah! Dominique, do you want your father to murder me," he hissed as I gave my hips another firm wiggle. I laughed. As evil as it was, I really was enjoying watching him squirm like this because _I _was the one eliciting this sort of response.

"Yes, I know that we are both aware of our state of purity, or lack of," I laughed, trailing my fingers down his chest as I sat up again. We have had this conversation and were well aware that we weren't going to be each other's firsts and were okay with it. I choose to live in the now not in the past. Too many horrible things happen by living in the past so I take this relationship in the present.

"Dominique, I'm not sleeping with you while you're parents are ten feet away," Cameron hissed. I rolled my eyes and lowered myself on top of him, lightly kissing the hollow in his throat. I kept my lips against his skin as I spoke.

"I know that. I just like watching you squirm," I laughed. Cameron let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Dom, babe," he whispered. I looked up and my smile froze. He looked far too serious. "I don't want us to be like my past relationships."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, slipping my legs on either side of his hips so he could sit up.

"I don't want to just go all the way with you. I want it to be-"he stopped and rolled his neck on his shoulders. I pat his cheek and he laughed, pressing his forehead against mine. "I want it to be different. I want it to actually mean something."

I blinked. I've never had a guy say that to me. That he didn't just want me for his own needs but he wanted it to be more. Something not built on the need of skin touching skin but something built on the need of passion and love. I caressed his jaw with my fingertips, feeling the scraping of his scruff against the pads of my fingers.

"Nobody has ever wanted that of me," I admitted.

"Then you must've been with some real dicks. Who wouldn't want you for you? While you're body is-" he stopped and let out a nervous little cough, "definitely something to be desired. It's your brain and you're personality that makes you all the sexier. I want you for that, not for this," he finished, gently running his fingertips along the swell of one of my breasts. I shivered involuntarily and he smirked. I felt my brain whirring beneath my skull.

I needed to process this information. I needed to keep my breathing in check as well. Desire still pulsed in my veins but it was subdued now. As slaggy as this makes me sound, I never even thought of the possibility of waiting and making it something special. I just didn't even think it was an option, especially with the stories I've been told about his past relationships. Not that he was to be put in a negative light because of that, because I wasn't an angel either. But he was right. Completely. I didn't just want him to be another notch on my bed post, and vice versa. I wanted it to be done properly.

"I think you're right. And I also think I'm a slag," I groaned. Cameron's eyebrows shot up and he looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"How so?"

"Because I didn't even think of that option. I just—well—it's not like I've gone all the way with tons of guys. Just one really—but I just assumed that we would progress like that. That it would just be a common thing, no matter the situation," I admitted. I felt my cheeks heat up. Merlin, he probably thinks I'm such this loose girl with no morals whatsoever.

"Dominique, of course that would be an assumption. We never discussed this side of things. It's not that I don't want you, because _God _I do. You drive me crazy. You're incredibly sexy and dynamic and the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on-but I think holding back would just mean more. Trust me…it takes inhumane amounts of self-control to do so," he replied, curling his legs under my bottom so he could sit cross legged. I clasped my hands behind his collar and buried my face in his neck.

"I agree," I breathed out. Cameron leaned back and softly connected my lips with his own. I had the swooping feeling in my stomach, like I just went into a dive on a broomstick. Cameron was the most curious male—no, human being-I've ever met. As he gently cupped the back of my head and kissed me, I found myself thinking.

What kind of experience would this be if I had never gone too far that one night in fifth year? If I actually considered sex as something to be treasured and not thrown away? It seems as if this summer is one of realizing regrets I never knew I had. Never in my life have I taken the time to regret anything and now it was full of it. Regrets for friendships that should've never happened, regrets for things I've done in the past and as of right now I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Having regrets, I mean.

"Now it's like I'm kissing a dead person," Cameron laughed, pulling away from the kiss. "What's rolling in your brain?"

"Do you think regretting something is bad?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"No," he answered automatically. I raised my eyebrows. That was a rather…insistent answer. "Because with each thing I regret-and there are a few—I learn something. So then they're not regrets anymore, they're more like lessons."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wasn't expecting an answer so simple to be so profound.

"When did you become so smart? To think I always thought you were the daft one in the relationship," I laughed.

"You, babe, are a bitch," he laughed, bending down and biting my shoulder playfully. I squealed and wiggled a bit to attempt to get away, causing him to let out another soft moan of pleasure when I made contact with his—erm, softer parts.

"You honestly, need to stop that," he laughed, throwing me to the side. I bounced slightly on the bed and pulled him down to me. I agreed with his views on holding off on some things, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a nice snog. Well, another nice snog.

* * *

><p>"Dominique," Victorie sighed. I looked over at her from where I was surveying our closet. I wanted to look good, because I knew Cameron was nervous but then I also knew we would probably end up playing Quidditch. She was looking at me in her shirt and underwear with her arms folded primly over her chest. I gave her a confused look and turned back to my clothes options. "No, seriously, Dom."<p>

"What?" I exclaimed, turning around and stalking over to our dresser where we kept our undergarments. I was pulling on a fresh pair of knickers and a bra, contemplating wearing Victorie's new tank top when she cleared her voice expectantly. I looked up at her and zeroed in on the small pot of Blemish Remover that she held in her palm.

"Do I have a zit?" I questioned, throwing my towel on the bed and leaning into the mirror to examine my face. It was blemish free, but when I turned my head to look at the side of my face my jaw dropped. There, under my ear, was one of the biggest hickeys I've ever seen. "Oh for the love of Merlin! I'm going to kill him!"

I snatched the pot away from Victorie as she giggled and hastily applied the bright pink paste on the purpled bruise. It instantly faded and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"So—Teddy told me that he thinks Hogwarts letters are coming in today," she stated casually. I willed my cheeks to calm down and pulled a pair of jeans from a drawer. I was in the process of tugging them on when a knock came on the door.

"We need to leave girls," Dad's voice drifted in. Victorie and I replied accordingly and I flicked through the tank tops hanging in the wardrobe.

"I was wondering why they're so late this year. Don't they usually come around last week or so? Can I borrow this?" I questioned, adjusting my chest in my bra and holding up the new gray tank top with the bright flowers printed on it. It seemed relatively plain until you turned it around and saw the tie detail on the back. Victorie sighed but gave me an affirmative hand wave. Thank you Vic for being tactful about this whole hickey situation and not teasing me for it. I pulled the shirt on and flicked my wand at my hair, having it pleat itself into a loose braid.

"Wonder if you'll get Head Girl," Vic went on saying, pulling on a thin and gauzey pink tunic blouse and strapping a brown leather belt on her low slung jeans. She shoved her feet into plain white trainers and flicked her long sheet of hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know about that. I don't think I'm very Head Girl material. I'm not like you were. Plus I was never even a prefect so it's kinda impossible, yeah?" I shrugged, slipping on some coral woven macramé flats that matched some of the poppies in my shirt.

"Don't sell yourself short, Dom," Victorie sighed, looking at me with sharp eyes. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. There was always something about Victorie that made me wonder what was floating thorough her brain. "I'm glad Cameron makes you so happy. I see the change in you, it's nice."

I shrugged and grinned, opening the door and motioning for Victorie to exit before me. We trekked down the stairs and into the living room where Mum and Dad were waiting by the fire and Cameron and Louis were laughing about something.

"Merlin, it took you two long enough," Louis snorted, picking up my broomstick and handing it to me. Vic snatched her own up and shot Lou a dirty look.

"At least I didn't throw a tantrum that would shame a three year old earlier," I shot back. Mum cleared her throat pointedly and Louis and I ceased our argument.

"Right, you remember how to Floo then Cameron?" Dad questioned picking up a small handful of Floo powder.

"Only too clearly, sir," Cameron sighed. I laughed and gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze as Dad disappeared into the flames. He eyed my broom with interest as my family members disappeared in a roar of flame one by one.

"Are you going to fly today?" he questioned. I grinned and took a small handful of powder.

"We always play Quidditch. But I was thinking I could take you for a fly, maybe?"

"Alright, alright. Quit your coy playing and Floo, Dom," Louis snorted, motioning towards the fire. He was meant to see Cameron off and would be the last to go. Cameron was looking amused at the thought of flying so I took the chance to transport to The Burrow. I hit the worn wooden floor with a thump and frowned at the soot streaked along my hands.

"Dominique!"

I looked up to see flame red hair crashing into my midsection. It could've been anyone down from Molly to Lily, considering the red haired gene definitely reared its ugly head amongst at least half of my cousins. When I moved out of the way of the fire place and moved the smaller body back, it turned out to be Lily grinning up at me with two of her front teeth missing.

"Hey Lily-pad!" I laughed, giving her another squeeze. She released me, climbed back up on her stool and continued pressing a cookie cutter into dough. "Where's everyone else?"

The fire reared up again and unceremoniously spat Cameron out onto the floor. I choked back a laugh and helped him into a chair so he could blink away the effects of Flooing.

"I will never get used to that," he coughed, making Lily turn around in surprise.

"Who's that, Dom? Is he a friend from school?" she questioned, getting up and handing him the glass of water sitting next to her. He grinned at her, which was quite a sight since he was completely covered in soot, and Lily giggled. "You have soot—well everywhere."

"Thanks. And who might you be?" Cameron questioned, after he cleared his lungs with the water.

"I'm Lily. The cutest Potter—well Weasley but my last name is Potter," Lilly grinned.

"I might have to agree. You're the cutest thing I've ever seen," Cameron replied. Lily positively glowed.

"Lily-pad, this is my boyfriend Cameron."

Lily's hazel eyes grew wide and she immediately plopped into the chair next to him.

"You're a muggle! James told me so! I live in a village that has a bunch of muggles but I go to a school that's only young wizards so I don't ever get to hang out with them. Do you hang out with muggles? Well I guess that's kinda a silly question considering you are a muggle so you have to hang out with-"

"Lily! Breathe!" I exclaimed, cutting off her little tirade. "Where is everyone?"

"It's only me, Albus, Rose and Hugo here so far. Grandmum is out in the garden setting up the table with Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione and Al, Rosie and Hugo are with Grandpop in the shed," she huffed before turning aptly back towards Cameron and engaging him a thousand more questions.

"I'll be right back," I sighed, knowing that my own family was around here somewhere. Cameron waved me on and patiently began to answer each and every one of Lil's questions. I grinned to myself and exited the dutch door to the back garden. Grandmum was ordering Uncle Ron and Dad around as they conjured tables and set them up, while Aunt Hermione and Mum decorated the trees and bushes with lanterns and streamers flying out of the end of their wands. Victorie was nowhere to be found, but I assumed Grandmum put her to work in some way already.

"Hey! What's with all the decorations?" I questioned, walking over and giving Grandmum a kiss on the cheek.

"All your Hogwarts letters arrived this morning and with the OWL scores and such I figured we'd have some sort of reason to celebrate," Grandmum grinned, giving me a rough kiss on the cheek. "Now where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"In the kitchen with Lily. It seems she and James share the affinity for Muggle Culture," I sighed. Grandmum rolled her eyes and took me firmly by the arm.

"I blame Arthur," she grumbled, toting me back in the direction of the house. She summoned a basket of clean sheets to her and flicked the door open with her wand. Cameron and Louis looked up from the counter where they were cutting out cookies with Lily and grinned.

"Louis! Darling, come put this in the scullery," Grandmum commanded, holding out the basket. Louis grinned, gave her a peck on the cheek and bumped open the swinging door with her hip as Grandmum eyed Cameron. He had wiped the spare flour on the seat of his jeans and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Cameron Hutchinson, m'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I honestly can't get Dom to shut up about you. She speaks very highly of you and her grandfather and her time here," he grinned, holding out his hand. Grandmum completely ignored his hand and pulled him into a rough hug. Cameron turned bright red in surprise but grinned and hugged her back.

"Now welcome to the family. I warn you to stay away from Arthur or he'll talk your ear off, oh and don't accept anything to eat from Fred, Kent or James. It'll only supply you with no head or an extra ear," she announced. Cameron laughed loudly as she released him and came to my side.

"Yeah, I've met them. Fred already got me once with these awful jelly-bean things," Cameron replied.

"Oh, Bertie Bots are the least of your worries," I whispered. "You've been to the shop. They basically have free reign on all the products there." Cameron raised an eyebrow at me, thinking back to yesterday when I introduced him to Wizard's Wheezes. He was obviously shocked when he first saw Uncle George with his one ear, but quickly got over and spent the whole time being amazed at every trick he saw. He was fascinated but I knew too well that he would be the target of the worst of James, Kent, and Fred's pranks.

"Cameron! Come help me again! You're really good at not ripping them when they come out of the shape!" Lily whined from her perch on her stool.

"Lily, dear, he doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to. He's a guest," Grandmum sighed.

"No! I love helping her. I'll be right there, Lily," Cameron countered. Grandmum beamed at him, before looking approvingly at me. He has just won this member over. Cameron walked back over and began helping Lily again as the fireplace roared. Molly exited soon followed by Lucy. They continued their argument that they obviously were having before they Flooed.

"Who reads the stories, Luce? I do! You're wrong! There are not eight dwarves, there are seven!"

"I swear on my wand there's eight!" Lucy shot back, giving Grandmum a greeting and turning back to Molly.

"You've read it once!"

"And I never forget what I read!"

"You so do! There are seven!"

"Eight!"

"Actually, there _are_ seven. Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopy, Doc, Bashful, Happy, and Grumpy," Cameron piped up, ticking each one off his fingers. Lucy and Molly both stopped arguing and looked at him with perplexed expressions.

"Who're you?" Lucy questioned, rather rudely. She hates being wrong almost as much as I do.

"Lucy!" Grandmum snapped and Lucy gave him a begrudgened apologetic smile.

"I'm, uh, Cameron," he replied awkwardly.

"See! He's Dominique's muggle boyfriend, so he would know!" Molly announced triumphantly as I smacked a palm to my forehead.

"I'm Molly and the twit there is Lucy," she announced, holding out her hand. Cameron grinned and gave it a shake.

"Molly, dear, don't call your sister names," Grandmum chided automatically. The fire roared and Uncle Percy stumbled out, his glasses slightly askew.

"Are you two done with that ridiculous argument?" he questioned with a sigh.

"Yeah, Cameron settled it," Lucy sighed. Uncle Percy looked up with his eyes wide for a second before his chest inflated. He went over and (pompously) introduced himself as Aunt Audrey stumbled in, automatically cleaning her girls.

I gave Cameron an exasperated look. Not three cousins in and he's already been made a House Elf and berated. I can't even imagine how the rest of the day would go.

₰**:Cameron:**

The first few hours went by in a flurry of handshakes and a _lot_ of red hair. Everyone had already heard of me and I don't know how many times I've been called 'Muggle', but I was honestly okay with it. I've never met a bunch of people so full of life and sounds. Every one of them was loud and rambunctious. They were teasing but every insult shot to one another was pretty much made with love. Dominique looked anxious for the most part and wouldn't listen to me when I told her I was okay with being marveled at.

I already knew at least half of them, but was still having a little bit of trouble with the names. What surprised me most was that every single one of them accepted me without question. They didn't care that I couldn't do what they could, that I wasn't necessarily like them. They didn't care that I didn't have a speck of magical blood in me. They treated me like I was one of them, like I belonged. I was actually kinda put on a pedestal because apparently most of them don't really interact with my kind. They were fascinated with the everyday items I'm used to using as much as I was fascinated with the tricks they could do. It made for them being amazed with me as much as I was with them.

I also saw a slightly different side to Dominique. Yes she was still sarcastic and crass, even her cousins called her a bitch sometimes. But then she got around the younger ones, like Lily and it was like a whole different person. They absolutely adored her and I saw her truly happy when she was interacting around them.

She was like a ray of sunshine around her family. Openly full of laughs and pokes to the ego and she included me in everything. It really was like I was a part of the family.

"Oi! Will you please shut it for just a mo'!" James bellowed, standing on a chair in the garden. Dominique rolled her eyes and settled down with her head in my lap. Most of her Aunts and Uncles were inside catching up and preparing lunch, which left the younger generation to enjoy this slightly breezy summer day. The chatter stopped and the rest of Dominique's cousins looked at him in somewhat annoyance.

"James, quit being a twat and sit down. You're making a spectacle of yourself," his girlfriend snorted. He nudged her shoulder with the toe of his sneaker and she grinned.

"I was just going to suggest we pick Quidditch teams now," he announced. There was a round of groans and Fred chucked the Vomit-Sac he was tossing around at his head. James caught it deftly and fired it back at Fred who ducked. It hit Teddy in the forehead and exploded all over him and Victorie.

"James Sirius Potter!" Victorie exclaimed, pointing her wand at him. He raised his hands in innocence, his eyes wide.

"It was Fred, Vic!"

Teddy was laughing as he made all the goop disappear and Victorie bore down upon Fred who had gotten up and charged towards the dilapidated chicken coop on the side of the house. I watched with amusement as he flicked his wand at a spare chicken and it soared into the air, hovering in front of Fred. It gave a rather alarmed squawk and flapped around wildly. Apparently it didn't sit very well with being used as a human shield against Victorie's advances.

"I'm just saying. If we pick now we can play right away and won't have to deal with all the arguing," James continued, ignoring the chaos that was going on beyond him. Everyone had turned back to James by this point, acting like an actual 'chicken fight' was a common occurrence.

"Or I can just charm a paper to randomly place us all into teams and then nobody will argue, you daft twat," Dominique piped up. James shot her a dirty look of epic proportions as his friend snorted in laughter beside him.

"Kent! Mate! My side, not hers!" James whined.

"Sorry, she's just right," Kent declared in between snorts of laughter.

"You just wanted to be annoying," the mini James—Albus!—piped up.

"Here, here!" –Rose? I think—declared.

There was a loud shriek from Victorie and Fred's direction. It seems Vic hit him with something. Boogers the size of a small bird were flying out of Fred's nose and attacking his face.

"Bat-Bogie Hex, nice choice Vic!" Kent's twin (Kaylie, that's it) declared, glancing up from her rather large book.

"I took a page from your book, Kay," Victorie grinned, sashaying back over.

"Hey! Guys! Grandmum said it's time for lunch but she wants to open all your Hogwarts letters first," the little red-headed boy announced from the kitchen door.

"The letters are _here_?" Kaylie exclaimed, violently throwing her book in the grass. "That means O.W.L. results! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

She was already halfway to the house by the time most of them stood up.

"Hugo! We were keeping that from Kaylie until the very last moment for a reason! So she doesn't go completely barking mad," James groaned, going after her.

"O.W.L.S are the tests you take in fifth year. It determines what path you're going to take for your N.E.W.T.S which you take my year," Dominique whispered as we made our way back over.

"Like S.?" I questioned. Dominique gave me a confused look.

"They're what you take to get into colleges," I laughed, looping an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I guess so. But wizards don't go to college. They pretty much go into a career and what training school would go with that," Dom explained, holding open the door for me. Her whole family was squished into the kitchen, which wasn't much bigger then Dominique's, and even though there was hardly room to spare and about three times the bodies I could still breathe. Dominique and I squished ourselves into a spare spot by the fireplace as Dom's Grandmother waved around a bunch of cream colored envelopes. She passed out a few before pausing with a good five still clutched in her hand.

"Now these are thicker, we're to open them one at a time! Kaylie dear—oh there you are, here you go. Kent, yes there. James, honey here's yours. Louis! Here!" she floated the letter over a few peoples' heads so Lou could jump up and grab it. "Molly, hen, and finally, Dom! Dominique, this is yours!"

Dominique started beside me, but caught her envelope as it fell into her hands. Her name was scripted on the parchment in bottle green calligraphy. She frowned at it.

"Why is mine thicker?" Dominique questioned, holding hers up.

"They're probably kicking you out, Dom—Oi! Just kidding Mum, no need to hit!" Fred exclaimed.

"OWLS, go ahead and open yours first!" Mrs. Weasley commanded. There was the ripping of paper.

"Oh! I can't look! I know I failed!" Kaylie whined. There were several snorts.

"I told you KayKay. If you fail I'll eat my knickers. And all 'O's'. I bleeding told you so you crazy bird," James snorted. "Eh! Not bad! Mostly O's a few E's and an A. I passed them all!"

James mom gave a cheer and threw her arms around her son.

"Me too, mate! What's this? Oi! I'm Quidditch Capitan!" Kent exclaimed, holding up a gold and scarlet badge. He looked like he was about to cry out of excitement.

"Sweet! That means I keep as Chaser! Who can we take to replace Vic?" James exclaimed.

"Eh, I might have to hex you for getting it over me. But you are a bloody good chaser. So congratulations," Fred sighed. He seemed kind of envious but gave Kent a genial handshake nonetheless.

"All O's! And Merlin, I'm Capitan! I'm Quidditch Captain!" Louis cheered, holding up a badge of his own, but in blue and bronze.

"I'm a prefect!" Molly crowed suddenly. Her Dad let out a loud laugh and pulled her too him.

"Looks like she's following in her ol' man's footsteps! My little girl, a prefect!" he removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes.

"Dominique, open yours, dear," Mrs. Weasley announced, pushing through her massive family to stand next to us. Dominique gave me a look but slit open her envelope, the bright red wax seal popping off.

"It's just a book list," she stated innocently.

"Don't be cheeky, dear. What else?" her grandmother sighed, taking the envelope from her and shaking it out. A shiny silver badge fell into her palm. It was etched with the same markings that were on the wax seal on the back of the envelope and had a gigantic 'HG' emblazoned in black. Dominique gaped at it.

"Oh! Head girl! We've got another Head Girl in the family!" her grandmother shrieked, grabbing Dominique and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Dominique looked around the room with her eyes wide as her family cheered. She mentioned to me earlier the process of prefects and the Head boy and girl but laughed at the thought of it ever being her, especially since she never was a prefect in the first place. I guess she was wrong. I beamed at her as her family took turns pulling her into bone crushing hugs. She merely looked as if she were going to cry. Either that or throw up. I didn't know if she was excited about the prospect or scared. She didn't really have much time to decide for herself as her family crowded around her but she caught my eye over Hugo and Lily's heads. Her eyes were still wide but she shook her head and gave me a small shrug. Looks like she's hit incredulity.

**A/A: Alrighty, it was going to be longer. But it looks like I'm going to have to finish The Burrow and do the family Quidditch match next chapter because I've already hit ten pages. This story is definitely going to be longer than 'Children of the Unspeakables'. Again, leave me your thoughts because I'm getting all 'alk;dfajladk' about this story. I know it seems disgusting and desperate, but I really could use some reassurance I guess. I don't know. Bleck. I will love you all regardless.**

**Forever yours Magically,  
>Emily<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"I still think I should pick the teams later," James declared through a mouthful of Sheppard's pie. There were at least five different dirty looks thrown his way.

"You are _not_ monopolizing the teams this time. Just because there was that _one_ week where Dom couldn't make it doesn't mean we all of a sudden stop picking randomly," Molly sighed, not even looking up from her book. How she manages to eat and read and speak all at the same time and without making any sort of mess on herself is besides me. Ravenclaw's are notoriously good multi-taskers, but even I'm not that good. I shot Cameron an amused look. He was completely and utterly fascinated with everything going on today. I don't think I've seen him ever smile this much, even when he was performing.

"MUM!" James shouted. I made the unfortunate mistake of landing the seat next to him and when he raised his voice he broke my eardrum. I jumped a foot in the air, sloshing pumpkin juice all down the front of my shirt.

"What is it, Jemmy dear?" Aunt Ginny sighed, cutting off any inappropriate language I could throw at her devil spawn.

"Is Aunt Luna stopping by with Lorcan and Lysander? We're short a beater apiece," James questioned. Aunt Gin rolled her eyes.

"Can you forget about Quidditch for five seconds of your life?" Kaylie questioned with a small sigh. James and Kent gaped at her.

"Well of course we can. If it's not Quidditch we think about pranking. You know that," James pointed out before digging in his pocket. He pulled out a small wrapped candy and smirked. "Care for a sweet Cameron?"

"NO!" The table chorused. James frowned, shrugged and stuffed it back in his pocket before shoveling more food into his mouth. "But really, are we only playing with one beater this round?"

"Well you can always include an Uncle or two you know. Charlie and George were both beaters at school," Aunt Ginny put in. All of my cousins made a face. Anytime the two of them got involved more injuries were bound to spring up and the games were intense as it is. They were too aggressive for their own good and adding them to our hyper-competitive games were only asking for disaster.

"This sport, it's popular?" Cameron questioned with a small clear of his throat. The table fell silent.

"SHE HASN'T TAUGHT YOU ABOUT QUIDDITCH YET? DOMINIQUE YOU REVOKE YOUR RIGHT TO BE A WEASLEY!" Fred bellowed from the middle of the table.

"No, she explained it to me…briefly," Cameron laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed two cookies off the plate in front of James and deposited one on Cam's plate.

"It's _the_ sport of Wizarding Brittan. Exciting and dangerous and amazing and-"

"We get it, James. You want to snog your broom," Kaylie giggled. Uncle George looked disturbed at the thought of bashing Quidditch but high-fived Kaylie for diminishing James anyways.

"Just because you can't fly-"

"We've already proved I _can_ fly!" Kaylie shot back.

"Last time you attempted to go up, you broke your wrist," Kent put in with a small cough.

"That's only because James ditched me to go flirt with _Rory_, of all people!"

"Oi! You're not allowed to bring up exes! Shall we state your track record? The last one you dated tried to kill you!" James shot back. Kaylie's face slipped from annoyance to anger. She slammed her utensils down and stalked from the table in a huff. Kent shot James an incredulous look, but James didn't really need it. Between the glares from his mother, Grandmum, and Victorie he knew what he said was out of line. I'm pretty sure he didn't need any chastising. I may not get along with James the best but even I knew he was internally beating himself up over his big fat gob.

"I didn't mean to say that," he squeaked out, all eyes on him. I was frozen stiff. Cameron gave me a confused look. I've mentioned Luke to him, obviously, but he doesn't know that the connections with him and our family goes far deeper then imagined. Kent, Victorie and James were pushing their chairs back, prepared to go after Kaylie, but I let out a strangled shout. Once again, everyone froze, but this time all eyes were on me.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I managed to get out.

"_Why?_" Victorie snapped. "I'm closer to her then _you_ are."

Mum and Dad were looking at me in confusion. Strike that, the whole family was looking at me in confusion.

"Because-" I started, quelling slightly under their critical gazes. Nothing produces me to mush then when my family criticizes me. I don't care about the world, but when you throw in a blood tie, I go to shite. "Just let me, okay?"

"She's my friend! And Kent's twin! Why should-"

"I think you should let her go," Cameron piped up. Cue the gapes to Cameron.

"Well of course you would, you're her boyfriend, mate," James smirked weakly. He had abandoned his food—a notable feat on its own—and was edging carefully in the direction that Kaylie ran.

"I take it this ex-boyfriend is Luke?" I nodded. How'd he guess? "Then she knows more how to handle the situation then you all think. I know I don't really have a place to put input but I think Dom needs this as much as Kaylie needs comforting."

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" James choked out.

"She'll hex you if you go now, you know that. Go ahead Dom. I'll come if she wants me—I'll know if she does," Kent announced, grinning feebly. I gave a swift nod and started back towards the house, pausing briefly to give Cameron a loving stroke on the back of his neck. He smiled at me and automatically turned to Fred.

"So, go ahead, fully explain to me this game," he announced. Fred brightened, despite the tenseness of the table, and immediately launched into a full description of Quidditch. As I got farther away from the table I could hear the noise level go back to normal. I don't know how Cameron knew it, but Fred was always the one to ease the conversation whenever it got too hard or dark. It was just the way he was.

It took me a couple minutes to find Kaylie. When I did, she was wedged in the back corner of Grandpop's work shed, squished on a bench with her knees drawn up to her chest. I stopped awkwardly at the door. I don't know what I was thinking. Yes, I've had conversations with Kaylie, but we were never close. Not in the way she was with my sister. I don't know if it was them both being in Gryffindor, but they latched together. It might've been jealously towards Vic, but I always envied that Kaylie chose her to have a female relationship with. Maybe because she didn't consider me female enough, but I've always been kinda cold to her. Friendly of course, but I certainly didn't go out of my way to broaden our friendship more than it was.

I cleared my throat and her head jerked up with her hand automatically wiping at her face. She paused mid-wipe when she saw me, confusion coating her features and planting itself between her eyebrows.

"I know you were probably expecting James or Kent or even Victorie," I started. Kaylie gave a noncommittal jerk of her shoulders. "But erm, I thought you might want to hear my take on it. I was friends with him as well."

"Were you close with him?" she questioned hesitantly, her turquoise eyes flashing.

"You could say that," I replied with a rather bitter laugh. "We—uh dated our fourth year—and then my fifth year-well some things got out of hand."

I picked my way around several pieces of muggle machinery and perched myself on the edge of the workbench next to her, close enough to be there but far enough to not push the boundaries of our comfort. Kaylie didn't say anything; she just looked at me levelly, so I took a deep breath and pushed on.

"He kinda convinced me to sleep with him. I did. I was lonely, really, and slightly drunk. And one night he made me feel better. I didn't realize it then, but he took advantage of me, really. I wouldn't let him at me again after that, I stayed friends but kept him at an arms length. I've regretted that night ever since. But—I did continue our friendship. I was too worried about what other people would say if we stopped talking all together and had too much pride to listen to my gut. I've already extended my trust, I would be challenging myself if I withdrew it, you know? But I was never as close. I close myself off for a reason," I let out with a spiteful laugh. I never knew the second person in the world to know this, would be Kaylie. I swallowed, shot her a tentative glance and continued.

"It just makes things so much easier. When I let my guard down, apparently I lose my virginity and get hurt and do incredibly stupid things." Kaylie let out a small giggle and prompted a wry smile before I continued "It was just easier for me to put up the walls. It was safer, not to truly let anyone at me. That way I had control over everything that happened. Then last year happened and I assumed I was right about the whole theory.

"You're angry. Angry that he compromised your judgment. Angry that you couldn't see past what he was selling you. Furious because he gained your trust and then threw it away. And you wonder with every single new relationship if you're going to be making the mistake again. Am I reading this one wrong too?"

"Exactly. It's not even that he's such a bad person, even though he is, but am_ I_ a bad person because I didn't see it coming?" Kaylie sighed.

"I thought that too, until I realized that you can't shut everyone out because you'll miss out on the best stuff. I think you learned that far better than I did, honestly. You were absolutely ready to just accept and trust James for who he was. The idiot prat with a fat gob that makes dumb mistakes. I wasn't so ready. I guess it takes almost losing someone to realize you've been wrong. I almost lost Cam because I had too much pride to let him know a huge part of me. I had Dad's influence as well, of course, but we both know if I really wanted to tell him I just would. But he accepts me for who I am. James accepts you for who you are. You should've seen him afterwards, he was pathetic. He didn't mean it. He's just extremely stupid and doesn't think before he speaks," I finished.

"I'm not mad at that idiot prat, as much as I should be, because I know he didn't mean it. I know he loves me. He's been there for everything. It just caught me off guard and I was madder at myself, than at James. I got so frustrated that I could let anything so stupid happen to me I just cracked and it was easier to blame it on him after all this time of still being kinda angry," she shrugged.

"The anger stays for a bit. I'm still pretty angry as well and you had a life threatening experience on your hands. Nobody would expect you to be totally normal still. It's only been about four months anyways. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone I guess. Lucas hurt me, too. And even though you and I weren't very close in the past, I'm here for you," I smiled. Kaylie paused for a second, just examining me.

"This new guy, your boyfriend, he's good for you."

"He's the best for me. But I do resent him somewhat, if he keeps changing my opinions on things, who's going to be scared of me next year? I'll be this little pygmy puff," I agreed with a grin. Kaylie laughed and threw her arms around my neck in a surprising hug.

"As supportive as everyone else is…it's kinda nice to know that someone else knows how I feel," she sighed. I slipped my arms around her back and gave her a huge squeeze. She said exactly what was on my mind. Maybe I should've opened the channels of this relationship sooner? Maybe I should be more open to giving people chances?

₰**:Cameron:**

"Alright, that's everyone that's playing I believe," Dominique declared, sitting up and twirling the long feather quill with a flourish.

"Pens are much easier to use," I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and capped her ink well.

"They have self-inking quills. We're just out. And muggle pens don't work well on parchment," she laughed. I gave her a kiss on the temple and she shrugged at me.

"I think you're sister's upset over Kaylie talking to you and not her," I pointed out. Dominique frowned and looked over to Teddy and Victorie who were chatting under an apple tree and then at James and Kaylie. James had his forehead pressed onto hers and was holding her tight to his chest, talking non-stop.

"I'll talk to Vic later then. I'm not out to steal a friend from her. I'm just starting a better friendship of my own," she stated after a few seconds of silence. "She knows that, deep down. She just prefers to be a drama queen sometimes."

She paused and looked at me intently, the scrap of parchment held in her fist.

"You didn't have to stand up for me like that."

"I did. Once I realized there was someone else going through what you described to me I knew you would need to talk to her about it. If not today at another time," I grinned, pushing some of the hair that fell out of her braid behind her ear.

"I didn't even know I needed to talk to her about it until today," Dom admitted.

"Things come to us slowly," I laughed. Dominique grinned at me and leaned over, gently pressing her lips against mine.

"I don't know how you put up with me sometimes."

"It's because you're worth putting up with."

"That's the corniest thing you've ever said," she snorted.

"And a compliment is never a compliment from me unless you shoot it to the ground!"

Dominique laughed and looked at the paper again before looking at the rough wooden bench we were sitting on.

"Oi! Vic! You think you can transfigure this into a pen and then I'll charm it tall?" she shouted, motioning to the bench we were sitting on.

"Why don't you just do both," Victorie sighed, picking her way around the trees so she was in speaking, not shouting, distance between us.

"Because you're better at transfiguration. I still can't silently turn something into animals," Dominique shrugged with a small smile. Victorie's cheekbones turned the faintest color of pink and she gave Dom a stiff nod. Dominique pulled me up and to the side so Victorie could ponder the bench with the tip of her tongue sticking out between her lips. Her face screwed up for a moment and she jabbed her wand at the bench. It began to grow wider and railings sprouted up around all four sides. With another small swirl into the air, four plush chairs popped out and landed with a thunk inside the pen.

"Ooh! You've been working on that! I see you've mastered velvet," Dominique crowed, touching the plush chair. Victorie sighed and looked at her sister, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"I'm not mad that you talked to Kaylie. You can go back to being yourself now and stop sucking up," she stated finally. I let out a small burst of laughter but quelled it under Dom's gaze. She jabbed her wand at the bench and the legs grew into thick pillars, lifting the pen high into the air until it stood majestically over the treetops.

"There, now Lily and Hugo won't bug us because they can actually watch the game and Cam will be able to see what's going on," Dominique declared happily. She handed me the paper with all the names and adjusted my arms so I was holding it out to her. With another flick of her wand, I looked down to watch the names glow red and quickly rearrange themselves into two columns.

"Okay! Teams are up!" Dominique declared, taking it from me and grabbing a broomstick from the pile next to her. How she could tell which one was hers is besides me. "We have Molly, Vic, Me, Ted, Fred and Lucy on Team A and James, Rose, Kent, Lou, Roxy and Al on Team B. You know your positions!"

There was a flurry of activity as all her cousins scrambled over to the brooms. Teddy grabbed a big black box, tucked it under one arm, and kicked hard on the ground. He vertically launched into the sky and landed lightly on the platform towering above us.

"Kent! Kent! Take me!" Lily screeched jumping on a broom as Kent walked over. He laughed and slid on behind her securely wrapping his arms around her waist and soaring high into the sky. Lily clapped and jumped off, settling into one of the chairs as Hugo joined her off Fred's broom. Kaylie was shrieking and swatting at James as he swooped low to the platform but jerked back up so she couldn't get off. He did a barrel roll in the sky before dropping her off again. She was in the midst of a lecture when Dominique tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she questioned, while retying her hair back into a tighter braid. I swallowed. It didn't look very stable up there. I looked down at the broomstick. It didn't look as if it would be able to hold my weight at all, let alone both of us together. "Are you scared, Cammy darling?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as she smirked and called to her broom. It jumped into her outstretched hand. She swung a leg over and kicked up so she was hovering a few feet off the ground before looking at me expectantly. I took a tentative step forward and bent down to look at the space of air between the ground and the floating broomstick.

"Just swing a leg over. I know tons of spells to stop you if you fall," Dominique huffed. Yes, that is going to ease my alarm. She shot me another trying glance so I heaved a sigh and tentatively swung a leg over, settling onto the stick in front of her where she made the space.

"Just hold on tight," she commanded. She wrapped her arms around my waist and grabbed in front of me and we were speeding at top rate towards the tops of the trees. I shrieked and Dominique laughed.

"That was so manly!" she declared over the rush of the wind in my ears. I chanced a look down at the ground and shrieked again. "Seriously, stop that. You sound like Kaylie on a broom and that's not a compliment."

"We're high," was all I managed to get out.

"Yes, we are. Good deduction. Just don't look down," she laughed. She had stopped rising now and was hovering in the air a good ten feet _above_ the platform. Her cousins were all flying laps in circles around the same height of the structure, which was at least 50 to 70 feet in the air to begin with. Teddy and Victorie were at two opposite ends in the field and were making circular motions with their arms. Large flames shot from their wands and made circles in the sky, where they stayed in place. There were three of them on each side, the goals as Fred explained to me earlier.

"Dominique! Drop him off so we can start!" James shouted, rocketing up to us. He stopped next to Dom and began to do barrel rolls again.

"Dad just sent a patronus saying a few of them were coming out to watch. They're going to hover I think, I don't know, but your Dad said he'd reff." He said all this hanging upside down from his broom, his hair hanging straight off his forehead.

"He's only reffing because you and Fred almost killed Albus last game. Molly told me. I swear when I'm not here things just go to shite. Well more to shite then when I _am_ here," she huffed. James gave me a triumphant smile. "Which is why I made sure you weren't on the same team." And she shot down as fast as a bullet towards the platform (making me yell again) and leveled out just in time for her to touch down on the floor. I stumbled off the broom and thankfully prevented myself from sinking to my knees by falling into one of the chairs. Kaylie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You couldn't have gone easier on him? It's his first time," she questioned with a laugh. Dominique shrugged and conjured a cup out of thin air, filling it with water from her wand, before handing it to me. I took a grateful sip.

"I think you gave me a heart attack," I managed to choke out. Dominique laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead before shielding her eyes from the sun and looking towards the house.

"Here comes Dad," she smiled. Mr. Weasley came rocketing over my head and touched down next to Dom.

"I put them on separate teams, but Lou and Kent are still with James," she declared, handing her Dad the box. He snapped it open and I leaned forward to look inside. He handed the big red ball to Dominique, who gave me one more sly smile before_ jumping_ off the edge of the platform. She landed on her broom midair and took off upwards again. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"She's a reckless flyer, like Fred," he explained, releasing one of the two screaming black balls. It took off with a loud wail and started shooting itself towards the fliers. He took the last ball in his hand, mounted his broom and shot upwards. Everyone convened around him, on their perspective sides.

"So, do you know about the game?" Kaylie questioned, leaning over to me.

"Fred talked me through it. That small gold ball is the Snitch, right?"

"Yes, it'll be Albus and Lucy's job to catch it for an extra 150 points. They're both small see, like a Seeker is supposed to be," Kaylie explained, perching herself at the edge of her chair. "Albus is really good. He's the youngest seeker since his father was at school and Mr. Potter was the youngest in a century. Takes after him I suppose. Oh look! Mr. Weasley threw up the Quaffle. Molly, Vic, and Dom, and James, Rose and Kent will be the ones going for the goals. You can see Ted and Louis blocking there and finally Fred and Roxy are the ones that keep the black ball—the bludger—from killing everyone. There's usually two beaters and two bludgers but we shorten it down to one because of lack of people."

When the ball was thrown up six streaks shot at the red ball. Molly suddenly broke from the group, shooting straight upwards in the sky. She took a pin straight turn downwards and swooped underneath everyone else swirling towards Louis.

"Victorie taught her that move. She uses it a lot in games at school," Kaylie laughed. "See, Dom just scored! Do they really not expect it still? I swear none of them think."

I missed it. I didn't even see the ball change hands.

"Molly never had the ball in the first place. She was just a distraction to think she got possession. Dominique got it and shot at Lou's weak side."

"You sure know a lot about strategy and stuff," I laughed, watching Victorie take the ball and barrel rolling under the bludger that Roxy sent hurtling her way. Roxy had a lot more strength then she passed off as.

"Ooh! That was a nice shot from Rox," Dom's Uncle George declared from behind us. He settled next to me, forgoing a chair and settling on the ground. "Fred was right, she's stronger then she looks."  
>"Yeah, they almost didn't let her join but then saw how she and Freddy worked together," Kaylie added absentmindedly, before hissing suddenly. Dominique took the black ball hard to her shoulder; making her drop the red ball into Kent's waiting hands below. Dominique took a moment to roughly shake out her arm before hurtling herself towards Kent. She cut directly in front of him, making Kent stop short. He threw the ball to James, who quickly passed to Rose who shot at Teddy. It hit the tips of his fingertips and rolled through the goal.<p>

"What's the score?" another voice asked, coming along side George.

"Ten-Ten," Kaylie answered automatically. Their Uncle Charlie nodded and sat down, examining the stand.

"Who constructed this?"

"Dommy and Viccy!" Lily declared from where she was jumping up and down at the railing. She let out a loud shout as James and Kent barrel rolled down the field. Teddy was so surprised at their simultaneous rolling he didn't notice that they didn't even have the ball, Rose did, and she shot it into the left hoop. "That was wicked!"

"Is this strong enough to hold this many people?" Charlie questioned, thumping on the ground.

"She did it non-verbally," Kaylie put in, letting out an angry shout as James and Kent rammed both of Dom's sides. Dominique elbowed James fiercely in the nose, which instantly began to bleed, and took the break, passing the ball to Victorie.

"Foul you two! Foul!" she was shouting at the top of her lungs. George was laughing.

"They're all so competitive!" he roared as Charlie stood up and examined the structure. He waved his wand and the wood turned completely to stone. He grinned and turned back to the game. I gaped at the stone. It was completely secure, with mortar and everything.

"Good shot, Molly!" Kaylie declared. I looked back at the sky. The game was just picking up again. I guess Dom's team got some sort of penalty shot. "Don't you do that again you two! You're Gryffindors not bloody Slytherins!"

Her voice was magnified and Charlie shot her a stern look. Kaylie shrugged and flicked her wand at her throat again and when she spoke it was at normal volume.

"Sorry, they're idiots and I had to let them know I saw their cheap playing. I had to put the age-laws aside," she shrugged. Hugo, the quiet one, let out a loud shout as a bludger came in contact with Rose's back. She flipped end over end in the air and managed to pass the ball while she hung one with one hand to her broom. She hoisted herself up and took the ball back as Kent passed it to her.

"How did that not break her back?" Hugo exclaimed, looking wildly at his uncles.

"We charmed the bludger to not hit as hard because you lot are too effing competitive," Charlie grunted, wincing as the ball came in contact with Molly this time. She turned on Roxy and started to yell at her so loud we could even hear.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BLOODY QUAFFLE!"

"SORRY! I WAS AIMING FOR DOM BUT YOU GOT IN THE WAY!" Roxy replied, swopping around again.

"Are they this competitive when they're at school?" I questioned hesitantly, watching Rose latch onto the end of Victorie's hair and propel herself forward capturing the ball that Vic was passing to Dom.

"Nope. It's something about them all being family. Even the docile ones, like Molly, get far too into it. Their games are worse than the Slytherin v. Gryffindor game. Every week we have to heal at least one broken something and an adult always has to reff so nobody falls off their broom," George declared with a wry grin. I could tell they weren't happy about how the games go but apparently they've come to terms with not being able to control it.

"Well maybe not that—blimey! Albus!" Kaylie started, breaking off midsentence. All of their heads jerked straight up as two blurs hurled themselves towards the ground, one red and one black. They broke off suddenly and Albus' laughter rang out.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE A THING! YOU ARSE!" Lucy shrieked.

"I WAS BORED!"

"QUIT BEING SO BORED AND SPEND YOUR TIME LOOKING FOR THE EFFIN' SNITCH! IF I LOSE TO JAMES AND KENT, I'LL KILL YOU ALBUS!" Fred declared. George laughed loudly and removed something from his pocket. It looked like gum. He offered one to me and I took it absentmindedly and popped it in my mouth.

"Yes! Good goal Dom!" Kaylie declared as we watched Dominique make a really good shot at Louis after dodging a bludger sent right at her by Roxy. I opened my mouth to cheer for her but my jaws were locked shut. I couldn't even open my lips to say anything. I looked around alarmingly as their Uncle George roared with laughter.

"George! You didn't!" Charlie exclaimed, as I began to motion to my mouth. Kaylie looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"You took something from Mr. Weasley! Bad idea," she moaned. I stopped motioning. I was told to take nothing from James, Kent and Fred. There was nothing said about an adult! "He's the source of where all these things come from."

"I'm sorry, mate! I just couldn't help it!" George giggled. I tried to open my mouth to say something to him but it was impossible. I huffed out through my nose.

"Give him the antidote," Charlie commanded.

"Can't. It's a timed one! You'll be free in about a minute or so. Just enjoy the game," he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. I feel like I should've seen this one coming.

"What's the score?"

Mr. Potter came flying up and landed.

"Uhm one hundred for Ted's team and ninety for Lou's," Kaylie answered, giving my shoulder a reassuring pat and shouting out as two people collided in mid air. Our group winced and Lily flew into her Dad's stomach.

"Who was that?" Mr. Potter groaned.

"I think James thought if he went straight at Dominique she would get scared and drop the Quaffle. He should've tried that with Molly. Neither of those two would back out of a chicken fight," Kaylie sighed. They were yelling at each other mid air while the game surged around them. "It was a new play James and Kent came up with."

"Well I see it didn't work," Mr. Potter sighed. "At least they're not hurt."

I opened my mouth to mention that Dom's head was far too hard for a collision to hurt her, but all I managed was some odd mumble. Mr. Potter looked at me alarmed.

"Did someone _Silencio_ him?"

"George," Charlie explained. Mr. Potter hefted a sigh and looked at me with pity.

"Nobody warned him that George was as bad as the children?" he sighed. I shook my head violently and everyone laughed.

"Any sign of the Snitch?" Hugo's Dad questioned, landing next to his son.

"None. It's tied now," Kaylie sighed. I looked at my watch. They've been playing roughly for the better part of an hour.

"That was a nice save by Teddy," Ron laughed, pointing to the hoop where Teddy had to hang off his broom to catch the ball from going through the right hoop.

"I wonder who taught him to accidentally fall off the broom and end up saving the ball so gracefully," George mumbled sarcastically. Ron shot him a dirty look. I'm assuming Ron taught him such. I wanted to laugh but my jaws were still locked together. It's been a couple minutes. I elbowed George and motioned to my mouth. He frowned.

"Are you _still_ stuck? Odd," he sighed.

"Did you stick him forever, Uncle George?" Lily questioned fearfully. My eyes widened. Did he stick me forever?

"No—of course not Lils. It's just lasting longer because he's a muggle?"

"Dominique is going to kill you," Hugo declared in a taunting voice.

"Forget Dom, think about his wife," Ron giggled. He waved his wand and a small silver dog flew from the tip. "Go get 'Mione, please."

"What are you getting _your_ wife for?" George declared loudly.

"I'm saving your sorry ars—behind—from sleeping on the couch tonight mate," he sighed, ruffling Hugo's hair.

"Ronald! How on _earth_ am I supposed to get up there? Is Rose hurt?" a voice shrieked upwards. Ron jumped, pat his son on the head and jumped on his broom. A few seconds later he came back up toting Dom's Aunt Hermione. She came right over to me and took my chin in her hand.

"Honestly George, how old are you? I would expect this from Fred or James but you. I should tell Angie," she mumbled. I saw George's head snap towards me out of the corner of his eye.

"James Sirius Potter! That is a cheap play! I taught you better then that!" Mr. Potter shouted suddenly. I wanted to see what happened but Mrs. Weasley was blocking my view. "Yeah, you better penalize him, Bill!"

"Good block Lou!" Ron declared happily.

"Still no sign of that stupid snitch," Kaylie muttered. Suddenly my jaws snapped open and I took a deep gulp of air through my mouth.

"Did you try to alter a leg-locker curse?" Mrs. Weasley questioned hesitantly.

"It was James and Kent's. Guess it needs more work then they told me," George laughed.

"I've come to checking my food before I eat them or my face sprouts some sort of plant. They're still working on that one," Mr. Potter sighed.

"They've got the knack. Fred's good with the sales part of it and helping brainstorm but when it comes to implementing, James and Kent just have the touch," Ron added. Kaylie jumped out of her chair and everyone's attention was suddenly back on the field. Albus and Lucy were streaking in the middle of all the action, which was still continuing towards shooting at the goals.

"They're still tied. Whoever catches this wins," Kaylie shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands as if to contain herself. It was like everything slowed down and I felt myself holding my breath as Albus and Lucy hurtled towards the ground. They were diving at such speeds they were both sure to crash into the ground. They disappeared into the leaves of the trees below and even the play above stopped. Suddenly one person shot back up into the air with one hand thrust high above their head.

"Looks like Albus has your talent," Ron cheered as Albus did a few flips in the air. James was cheering as loud as he could as everyone on Albus' team crashed into him at top speeds.

"I'm going to ruin you at school! You won't even touch the snitch next year!" Lucy was shrieking, having returned to the sky by now.

"Lucy is pissed because this is the second time he's got the snitch against her," Kaylie sighed. "At least she caught it last week. Just not in a Hufflepuff v Gryffindor match."

"Daddy, will you take me flying?" Lily questioned, yanking on her Dad's shirt.

"Me too! Can_ I_ fly it this time?" Hugo declared. Mrs. Weasley was frowning.

"You know not until you're ten dear," she sighed, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"But Mummy!"

"C'mon champ. I'll let you steer with me there," Ron declared, jumping on the broom and settling Hugo before him. He and Mr. Potter took off into the sky, their kids squealing in delight. People were being gathered and returned to the ground. George gave me a sheepish smile but laughed when I merely rolled my eyes at him. Dominique lighted down in front of me with a huge smile on her face. Her braid was halfway out with small wisps of hair stuck to her forehead.

"Your arm okay hen?" Her dad shouted, hovering outside of the pen. Dominique rotated her shoulder and nodded.

"It'll be a nasty bruise, but I'm okay! I'm taking Cameron for a fly!"

I froze. Another one?

"Alright, watch out for the Muggles!" Her dad shouted before flying off towards the house. I looked around. Everyone had made their way back and the fiery hoops had dissipated into the sky.

"Are you going to try and kill me again?" I asked hesitantly. Dominique rolled her eyes and did the thing where she launched herself to her death before popping up again.

"No, I'll be nice," she smiled, patting the stick in front of her. "Just climb up onto the railing and get on."

"Yeah, that's smart. Climb onto the railing 50 feet in the air."

"Don't be a baby. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you. I just don't trust gravity," I snorted, crossing my arms.

"I can make you or you can do this by yourself, you pansy," she sighed. I frowned and hesitantly climbed onto the stone. Dominique lowered herself a tad so all I had to do was jump down a little. Every part of me protested. This was against nature. But somehow I ended up on the broom with her arms around my waist again.

"I feel very emasculated," I admitted with a sigh. Dominique laughed and reached up so she could turn my head towards her and give me a long kiss.

"Don't you need to watch where you're going?" I laughed when she pulled away. She scrunched her nose and there was some weight on my back as she bore down on the broom and put on a burst of speed, taking off towards a lake in the distance. She tilted the nose of the broom down and took off towards the surface of the lake, leveling out so our feet could just skim the water. She rested her chin on my shoulder and kissed me lightly behind the ear.

"So, are you excited to be head honcho next year?" I questioned as she circled back around and landed on a grassy bank. She shrugged and flopped backwards in the grass, kicking off her flats and sticking her toes in the water.

"Nervous I guess. I don't know. I never saw myself as a leadership type person, I guess. And now I'm in charge of the student disciplinary thing and I don't know exactly what to do," she admitted, looking towards me. I gathered her into my arms, glad that I was able to be manly in this way, and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything you put your mind to, you're good at. You just need to stop worrying about disappointing other people and you'll do amazing. It's like singing. Don't worry about the audience, just perform," I suggested. She tiled her chin up at me. Her blue eyes were twinkling and she had a smear of red on her forehead. I rubbed a thumb at it.

"From James' nose," she shrugged. I grimaced and wet down my hand before smothering it on her forehead. She shrieked and rolled away from me only to be caught up in my arms again as I pinned her to the ground.

"I hope you're not too put off by my family."

"You're family is amazing. But nobody warned me not to take anything from your Uncle George." Her eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"Guilty. He glued my jaws shut for about ten minutes."

Dominique looked a bit angry, but she mostly looked as if she was trying to stifle her giggles. I frowned at her and she sobered up.

"You have full permission to never want to come again."

"I'm going to have to decline. I want to be with you at these times. I want to be with you at all times. I can't imagine how I'm going to deal when you go back to school in a month."

Dominique frowned as she reached a hand up and ran it across my furrowed brow. I wasn't even aware that I was furrowing my brow and I didn't even realize this was bothering me until I said it.

"We'll write and we'll have holidays. But let's not worry about that, let's just live now, yeah?" she suggested softly. I nodded, looking deep in her eyes and bent down to gently layer my lips with hers. She's right, now is all we need.

**A/N: So kinda boring yeah? I just wanted to show how Dom's personality has change because of Cameron and a little bit of interaction with the family, AKA the Quidditch game. Next chapter we're back to the program! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Forever Yours Magically,  
>Emily<strong>

**PS. I'm going to be working all next week and then the week after that I have school so the update time will be slowed. I'm going to try my hardest to finish up this story before September, where I'll start my next fic 'Destined to Implode'. I hope you all like the story, still. I love you all!**

**Oh! And another thing. I read a fic I really liked, so I favorite it. Then I get a message saying that I didn't review and if I wasn't going to review to not have it on my favorites list. I will say this now. I will never expect you to favorite or follow or alert without a review. You're free to do anything without reviewing. You don't ever have to review if you don't want to. I'm not rude enough to make you. I only want you to enjoy my stories, that's it. I love you all! **


	16. Chapter 16

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart__  
><em>_It goes off like a spell…maybe something else, brighter than the…something or whatever__  
><em>_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky__  
><em>_Shining how we want, brighter than the…whatever I decide goes up there__  
><em>

I let out a frustrated groan and ripped the sheet of paper from the pad, balling it roughly in my hands and tossing it in the general direction of the rubbish bin. Nothing _bright_ rhymes with the word spell. The first and last set of lyrics weren't right and I couldn't think of two sets of things that would go together and be somewhat _muggleish_. I like the gist of where it was going, but it didn't flow. It didn't sound as smooth as the songs that I've heard the past couple of months. It was rubbish; therefore it belonged where I was chucking it.

"Whatcha angry at?" Leah questioned, skipping over and attempting to look over my shoulder. It didn't matter; the sheet of paper was empty. Like my brain. And my creativity. I sighed and drew an angry scribble in the corner. This songwriting thing was not working out. Why was I even trying in the first place? I didn't even know the beginnings of how to write a song, yet I was attempting it.

"I'm rubbish at writing songs. Hell, it's not even a song, it was just lyrics and I couldn't even do that," I sighed as Leah absentmindedly began to plait a chunk of my hair.

"I'm sure they're fine. You're probably just being hyper critical. I wouldn't throw away whatever you just chucked over there. Cam says the earliest versions wind up being the best," she sighed, dropping my hair and bounding over to the small mountain of paper I threw in the corner. She gathered them in her arms, deposited it in my lap, and plopped back down on the couch. "So, are you going to tell me where you and Cameron disappeared to for four long days? Colby says you went on some great big sex raunch, but he's kinda a perv. I just thought you guys took a little vacation or something? Please tell me it was a vacation because I don't have the twenty bucks to cough up to Colby."

I sighed. I've been waiting for Leah to ask me such. Cameron and I only got back about an hour ago (no splinching this time, thank you very much) and I purposely avoided my room and any human contact. I just didn't want to tell anyone yet, because once I did the specialness of it all would disappear. It would be public, no longer just ours. Oh for the love of Merlin, he's turned me into a sentimental bint. I guess it was now or never.

"Well, I brought him home to my family," I started. Leah's eyes widened and she smacked me hard against the thigh. "Oi! Physical assault is not going to get the story out of me!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get so worked up—I just—well does that mean—he would have to-"

"Yes, he knows," I sighed, doodling an errant snitch on the corner of the still blank sheet of paper.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you decided to tell him! What changed your mind?" Leah squealed, bouncing on her knees and furiously clapping her hands together. I shot her a wary look and she froze, repositioning herself into a more _normal_ sitting stance. "Sorry, I forgot about the whole overly girly thing. But for real, spill."

I blew an errant piece of my fringe out of my eyes and started from the beginning—our huge fight in the auditorium. Leah was certainly quite the audience member; gasping at all the right places, cooing at others (more specifically when I told her about him telling me he loved me), and laughing about what my Uncle George did to him.

"I told you he wouldn't care!" she declared, wiggling her bum in what could only be a Leah-esque victory dance.

"Yes, but that didn't make it any less easy to deal with. I thought I killed him, Leah," I sighed.  
>"But after this weekend and how completely amazing it turned out—it really was amazing. Even I, a complete pessimist, can say that—I thought I could maybe channel these feelings somehow. And it all comes full circle to my completely awful songwriting skills."<p>

"I can see you're changing the subject on me and I will indulge you because you just shared a rather juicy story with me and didn't skimp on any details. Now let's look at these awful attempts," Leah announced with a slight eye roll. Before I could even let out any shout of protest and cover my rejects with my body, Leah snatched a good handful from my lap and began flattening them back out.

"No! They're dead depressing, really. I think I'm just going to give it up as a bad job," I whined, attempting to snatch them back. Leah gave me a raised eyebrow and ignored my efforts by holding me off with a swift protruding elbow. I tried to pull her arm away, but she squealed and flipped on her stomach so all my rejects and the main part of her body was on the opposite end of the couch. I launched my body across her back, shouting out my protests, as she began to read my lyrics under her breath.

"Whoa! Chick fight!"

Leah and I looked up from our struggles, the quick change of movement sending us off balance and careening off the couch and to the floor. I pushed my hair off my forehead and attempted to gather up the wrinkled pieces of paper. Cameron bent down and began help me gather the paper off the ground. He glanced at one of the rejects as Tanner began complaining about how Kyle interrupted the 'fight' at the buildup of the 'sexiness' and if he just shut his trap we would've been far more entertaining. I shot him a dirty look that quelled his argument as Cameron gave me a confused glance.

"Are you writing a song, babe?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous," I spluttered, ripping it out of his hands and tossing them deftly in the bin. I had to resist the urge to _Incendio_ the whole of its contents right there and then. Cameron was grinning at me as Leah giggled from where she righted herself. "Wipe that cheeky look off your face. Do you think the kitchens still have tea things out?"

"She's changing the subject! We have a liar in the house!" Jason exclaimed, doing an odd sort of jig thing.

"Will you shut it," I huffed, tucking my notebook in my bag and starting for the door. Cameron grabbed me round the waist and tossed me on the couch before plunking down and throwing his legs over my lap so I couldn't move. "And get off of me, please?"

"Nope, not until you share with the world what those pieces of papers are!" Cameron laughed.

"This is hardly the world," I snorted.

"She's changing the subject again!" Nathan crowed, plopping down on the other side of me and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Will you guys shove off?"

"No, I don't think we want to Dominique darling," Kyle declared, fluttering his eyelashes at me. Leah giggled again but bit down on her lip when I glared at her. It didn't work, another giggle broke through.

"What do you say, Leah-girl? Was a song in attempt here?" Tanner questioned, throwing himself backwards over the arm of the couch so his head was plopped in Leah's laugh. I raised my eyebrows as Leah as the tips of her ears turned pink.

"I think it was attempted," she answered finally. The five guys cheered loudly and I felt my cheeks flush up.

"I thought I'd give it a go, but I was total rubbish at it so it didn't matter any ways," I finally admitted, directing my eyes anywhere else but Cameron who was beaming at me.

"Dom, why didn't you tell me you were trying to write a song? How long have you been working on this? How many have you written?"

"Will you calm down, Cameron? It was a spur of the moment thing. I was thinking about it at dinner tonight and just started trying but like I said everything I write is complete rubbish," I snorted, relenting with a small shrug.

"Let me see!" Kyle shouted, getting up and running to the trashcan. I let out a sharp shout and he froze.

"Nobody is looking at those! Now get back here before I make you," I growled. Kyle took one look at the glare I was shooting him and he slowly backed back to the couch, settling down with his back pressed against the edge of the sofa. Cameron cocked one eyebrow and got off the couch.

"Cameron Hutchinson! Get your skinny arse back here," I snapped, launching myself off the couch and clipping Nathan in the head in the process. I grabbed Cameron around the waist and dug my heels into the blue flecked carpeting of the rec-room.

"I just want to check them out!" he laughed, plowing on like I wasn't even attached.

"Please!" I begged, contemplating stunning him and then modifying everyone else's' memories. "Now stop before I make you."

Cameron paused as he was scooping up the paper balls and shot me a look over his shoulder.

"That's illegal," he pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him as his bandmates snickered (probably misconstruing his words to something sexual because that's just the way they thought).

"I'd make it work," I growled. Cameron sighed and began to juggle the worn pieces of paper.

"I don't see why you won't let me just look at them."

"Because they're embarrassing—and—well—personal," I managed to choke out. There was a chorus of 'ooh's' from the room and I gave our little audience an annoyed look.

"Well can _I_ just look at your rejects tonight? Just me," he sighed, dropping the balls and gathering my waist with his hands. He pressed his forehead against mine and appropriately jutted out his bottom lip. "Please. Pretty please with sprinkles on top."

"Are you begging me?" I snorted. Cameron nodded his head and scrunched up his nose, furthering the jutting of hit bottom lip.

"Has he always been this pathetic?" I questioned, leaning around him to look at the band.

"No," Nathan barked. "I think it's your effect."

"I am so sorry then," I laughed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me flush against him.

"Just let me see the songs," he sang, tilting his head to the side. I raised an eyebrow and he blanched slightly. He knows what I can do. "I know, I know. I'm pushing the annoyingness, but I really want to see what you came up with."

"Fine," I relented, not really up for a fight that I didn't have any energy for (frankly, it was exhausting), and the only way I was going to get out of it was to give in. As much as I hated giving in to anything, but this was the smart route and I am the smart one. "But only you. I don't look forward to embarrassing myself in front of anyone else."

Cameron gave a loud whoop and promptly dropped my waist before scrambling to gather up my past attempts.

"Way to hold out there," Jason giggled. I shrugged and began to put my things back in my bag. I took a look at my watch before glancing around the room.

"I'm way too tired to argue with him right now. Best to choose my battles, yeah?" I laughed, hoisting my bag upon my shoulder. I winced slightly. That bludger really got me in the arm, I should probably attempt to heal that tonight or I wasn't going to be wearing any tank tops anytime soon. "As stimulating as this conversation has been, I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"So soon? It's only like ten," Tanner announced, looking up from where he was heavily flirting with Leah. She was positively levitating with happiness.

"Yeah, I've had a rather big day. I'll see you guys in session tomorrow. Hopefully Giles won't bite my head off for missing so many days," I declared, giving them a slight wave and starting towards the lifts. Footsteps bounded behind me as Cameron ran after and practically launched himself onto my back. I stumbled forward with a slight shriek, but was caught around the middle before we could tumble to the floor.

"You were going to walk away before I could say goodnight!" He exclaimed, continuing to walk with his arms wrapped around my stomach and causing us to waddle slightly. I laughed and twisted from his grasp, but captured his hand in mine as I jabbed the lift button.

"Well you know-you _were_ rather annoying back there."  
>"Excuse me for wanting to read my girlfriend's creativity," he laughed, pulling me into the box and backing me against the wall. He jabbed the floor button and planted his hand by my ear, tucking some hair away with his other. "I want to see what other talents you're hiding from me."<p>

"Well I told you, it's not much of a talent," I mumbled through the lips he planted over mine.

"I'll be the judge of that," he laughed, moving his lips to my jaw and then peppering small kisses until he reached the hollow behind my ear. I bit my lip against the giggle that threatened to break out. The doors dinged open and I attempted to push back Cameron but a loud huff reached us first. Cameron moved back and I felt my cheeks flush up as Cecelia crossed her arms and held her palm against the lift door.

"That's just disgusting. Can you not ick up public places," she snapped. Cameron grinned at her and gathered my hand in his.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last summer, Ce," he quipped, ushering me out of the lift and into the hall. Cecelia made a rather unattractive squeaking noise as I gaped at Cameron's profile. He hurried us down the hall and into my room before speaking again.

"I know, not the best thing to say in front of your current girlfriend," he began, lightly pushing me down on the bed as I glared at him. I was too shocked to even form words, anger notwithstanding. Who actually says things like that, let alone in front of their significant other? Isn't that supposed to be a taboo? "But I knew it would get to her and she pisses me off."

"Is that supposed to be a legitimate excuse?" I managed to get out. I don't want to think about Cameron doing what he was doing to me to any other girl. Let alone having _him_ put it in my cerebral cortex. So send me Azkaban for being upset.

"Dom, don't look at me like that," he sighed, crawling onto the bed next to me and planting his chin onto my shoulder. I resisted the urge to push him off. "It really was the first retort I could think of replying with."I stiffened as he slipped his arms around my waist and lowered me so he was hovering over me. "I never felt for her the way I've felt for you. You know that. We've covered this whole thing."

"I know but I'm just angry you're such a git," I huffed. Cameron's eyes crinkled as he grinned at me, the emerald color glinting in the moonlit room.

"Does this mean you're not angry at me?"

"Of course not. It means you're stupid," I sighed. Cameron laughed, lowering himself slightly. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down the rest of the way. "Just know you're treading on thin ice, you big fat arse."

"I know," he declared in between kisses. He moved to my neck again and instead of the desire to giggle, I had to hold back a moan that threatened to escape from the back of my throat. I felt him smile as he moved down to my collar bone, his fingers slipping under the edge of my top. I actually did let out a small moan then, hooking my fingers in his front belt loops and holding him tighter to me.

"I can't believe you tried to write a song," he declared, lifting his head from where his lips were working and looking me in the eyes. I rolled my eyes and pushed the flop of hair off his forehead.

"I'm telling you, they're awful," I groaned. He kissed my nose and rolled to the side, somehow wedging himself between me and the wall. He shifted around and released his hand, one of the paper balls clutched in his fist.

"I told you that I'm going to be the judge of that," he laughed, spreading it out flat and squinting at it in the dim light. I rolled off the bed (the whole two inches he left me) and lifted up my shirt. Cameron made an affirmative noise as I detached the wand holster and lowered my shirt again.

"You could've left it up," he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of my happiest memory. My silver fox erupted from the tip of my wand with the murmur of the spell and I sent it off to my parents before shedding my jacket and surveying my shoulder. Cameron hissed, the bed springs squeaking as he got off the bed.

"That's gnarly. Is it from the demon black ball?"

"Yeah. Luckily I didn't break anything because I don't know if I could heal that," I sighed, twisting around uncomfortably so I could place the tip of my wand against the large purple bruise. The door burst open and I over compensated my arm movements sending me crashing to the ground (yet again), somehow managing to hide my wand behind me. I let out a sigh of relief when it was just Leah.

"Sorry! Was I interrupting something?" She questioned, noticing Cameron lounging on my bed.

"Yes! You were interrupting us!"Cameron declared quickly, ushering Leah out the door.

"Relax Cam, she knows," I laughed, scooting against the bed and finally managing to heal my bruise. Cameron gaped at me before looking at Leah again.

"She knew before I did?"

"Yeah," Leah shrugged, throwing herself onto her own bed.

"So not fair," Cameron huffed. I gave Leah a raised eyebrow as I really took in her appearance. She was distinctly ruffled. She grinned and pulled her teddy bear into her lap, squeezing it to her chest and clearly holding back a squeal. Cameron looked between us, gave an impatient noise and knelt down so he could give me a light kiss.

"We're even for my comment in the elevator now. You told Leah first and I was an ass. I'll see you tomorrow," he laughed. I raised my eyebrows at him. I'm not quite sure it works that way, but I'll let him off the hook. Leah waited until the door before bounding off her bed and pouncing onto mine.

"Go ahead and spill, Leah. I can see you're dying to," I laughed, getting up and settling in next to her so she could prattle on about what happened between her and Tanner tonight. I welcomed the distraction of her own love life because if I didn't than I would be thinking non-stop about how by tomorrow Cameron would think I was a blundering prat. Those lyrics really were quite awful.

₰**:Cameron:**

"Alright, I spent half the night _really_ reading through each of these attempts," I started, plopping down on the bench next to Dominique the next morning. She raised her eyebrows at me and silently passed a mug and the pot of coffee at the center of our table towards me. I gave her a grateful smile and quickly fixed myself a cup and took a large sip before continuing. "And frankly they're not half bad."

Dominique flushed red and dunked her tea bag into her own mug of hot water (with a slight grimace; she prefers tea leaves) and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You're just trying to get back on my good side after the whole lift situation last night."

"What happened in the lifts? Should I take the stairs from now on," Colby purred, giving Dominique and I his signature look. I rolled my eyes and pulled out one of her best attempts. I had scribbled my own notes all over it but she had a good idea going.

"No, I'm not sucking up to you. That would involve lots of compliments on your looks and probably me singing to you. But _this_, this has potential," I remarked, ignoring Colby's comment and flattening it out. She cocked her head to the side and examined it, biting lightly on her lower lip.

"Even if I did work out the lyrics, I have no idea how to write music," she declared finally, biting down onto her fork of fruit.

"That's what I'm for. I already have a few ideas," I shrugged, pounding out a small beat onto the table. "If you replace the word 'spell' with 'gun' you can put in 'sun' and you have the chorus. Your verses aren't bad at all. It just needs a good bridge, really."

"Well, do you think it would be ready by the final show?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Since you've joined forces with me, yes. I can write a good song in a day—but for your sake I'll take longer and make it phenomenal," I declared, giving her a big smile and grabbing a couple pieces of bacon. She frowned slightly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe. Let's see how it sounds when it's done, yeah?" she concluded finally. I grinned and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder, grabbing a few more pieces of bacon and my mug of coffee. "Where are you going?"

"To work out some music," I shouted over my shoulder. Nathan let out a large laugh (probably in regards to our 'whipped' conversation last night) as several footsteps followed after me.

"You don't need to get so worked up about this," she sighed. I raised my eyebrows at her and she bit down on her lip.

"It has potential to be amazing and I won't rest until it is!" I announced gleefully. Dominique gave me a flat look but followed me to the elevators regardless.

"You_ really _don't need to get so worked up," she repeated. I rolled my eyes and gathered her in my arms, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"But I want to," I whispered. I could almost feel her smiling. She flipped around and softly pressed her lips against mine. I grinned and started to deepen the kiss when the doors dinged open on our floor.

"Really? Do I have to go complain? I really hate having to catch you two macking out every time I try to take the elevator," Cecelia hissed as we jumped apart. Dominique blushed again and pushed past her, earning a rather sharp shoulder check from Cecelia. She froze, her eyes flashing, before she turned on her heel and stalked towards the studio.

"Was the really necessary Ce?" I sighed, giving her a pleading look.

"She's a no talent slut," Cecelia shrugged. My eyes narrowed as Cecelia gave me a haughty look.

"Jeeze Cecelia, way to hide that jealousy," I snorted. "Stay away from her. She's done nothing to you."

"That's what you think. She's not so innocent, Cammy boo," Cecelia shouted after me as I made my way down to the studio. Dominique looked up from her perch at the piano when I stalked in and raised her eyebrows at my fuming expression.

"She's kinda a cow," she sighed, plunking a scale or two up the keys. "I don't know what you ever saw in her."

"She was good looking and I was shallow," I replied begrudgingly before jumping onto the stage and grabbing a set of bongos from the percussion corner.

"You speak highly of yourself," Dom laughed. The laugh wasn't a happy one. It was bitter. "You don't know how difficult it was to not jinx her right then and there."

"Good for you for biding your temper. You did far better than I did," I laughed, pounding out a beat on the drums in my lap. "So how about this for the back beat of your song?"

₰**:Dominique:**

I didn't even have Cameron to distract me from one of Giles' lectures later because he was eyeball deep in sheet music that he's been working on all day. I leaned over and peeked over his shoulder. At this point it was only black splotches and squiggles that I couldn't really make heads or tails of. I hefted a pointed sigh (which went unbeknownst to Cameron, as he was immersed in the music as heavily as I would be in a good book) and glanced around the room. Tanner was fast asleep in the corner. Kyle and Jason were bent with heads together and were engaged in some sort of game played on paper—I couldn't tell what. And Nathan was flirting with some girls on the other side of the room. I zeroed in on that section before I felt the overwhelming feeling of being watched. My hand automatically went to my hip as I hesitantly turned to look over my shoulder. If looks could kill—I'd be _Avada Kedavra'd_ at this point.

Cecelia was sending me a look of such venom it rivaled the looks Professor Vector sent James' way back at school. I resisted the urge to shudder slightly but steeled my own eye and sent it right back at her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and automatically turned to her little friend and began whispering fervently. I snorted and directed my gaze back to Giles who apparently _just_ started to notice the lack of attention the room carried.

"OI! THIS IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION YOU BLEEDIN' PRATS!" he bellowed, following it sharply with a piercing wolf whistle. Tanner fell out of his chair with a loud snort. Cameron was blinking owlishly, obviously trying to piece together just exactly what he missed. "This is about the Final Performances and their auditions. But if you all want to give it purely to the drama and dance department, by all means—leave now."

There was a sharp silence before Nathan broke it with a slight snicker. The room gradually picked up in laughter and even Giles couldn't keep a stern face for very long before he too was rolling in mirth. "Yes, yes, rather out of character for the likes of me, but I had to get your attention somehow. Now—we have chosen the opening and closing company numbers. The first one will focus on your vocal talents and the closing will allow the musical theatre singers their chance to shine—but of course you will all be there to carry their lack of harmonies." The room giggled at this—Giles always loved to poke fun at _his _talent being more legendary than Jenks' (but never directly in front of her of course. That woman rivaled Grandmum when she got angry).

"I will be deciding who gets what portion of the song after your auditions—which will be taking place in three days time. Rehearsals start Friday—I'm afraid there won't be much going off campus these coming weekends." I made a mental note to inform my parents and sat up straighter. Would I audition with the song that Cam and I were working on? Or do another one? "The songs you audition with don't necessarily have to be the ones you sing if you get the role, but it is advised." Well that answers that. Three days. I'll never be ready.

"It'll be done by the show but not by auditions. We don't have time to finish it and then have you learn it," Cameron whispered. I looked over at him, my eyes wide. "Also, I'm not doing a duet with you."

What? No duet! He knows I've never sung in front of people without him! He knows I can't do it! I can't even do it in front of the whole program—let alone the amount of audience the Final Performance will hold. Is he trying to make it so I don't sing at all?

"—solos. Three duets. And four performances with two or more. The rest will be divided up in musical performances for the musical theatre and dance routines. They won't have any solos so they're open to auditioning for our spots," Giles was continuing. I blinked. How many solos did he say? "So needless to say, some of you will only be performing in the group numbers and will be working on costumes and such. But you all know the drill."

"How many solos are there?" I hissed, turning to Cameron who seemed to be continuing with his conversation with me even though I wasn't listening. Too many conversations were going on at once and I was getting overwhelmed—that could also be the gripping fear that laced my chest. I need to get bearings with what was going on. "Wait don't tell me just yet. Let me finish listening to Giles," I snapped, interrupting Cameron mid-sentence. He snapped his mouth shut and gave me a weary look. Giles continued on speaking about how there would be two musical theatre duets but mostly small scenes and improve performances as well as a few large group numbers.

It was tougher competition then I thought. The only options that I could see myself doing was a solo—but Merlin knows it wasn't happening at this point because of my awful stage fright—and convincing Cameron to do a duet. I didn't know enough people to join up and do a group performance and it wasn't like I could do a musical theatre performance with Leah and Colby (I've heard them sing, it's totally a different style of voice that I didn't have a chance in Hogwarts of creating). I'm so royally screwed it wasn't even funny.

Giles finished up his instructions and the group began to pack up their belongings. I was frozen. I didn't work all summer to only sing in a group number, but at this point the thought of even getting up to sing by myself was making me sick to my stomach.

"You're not mad at me for refusing to sing with you right? I just think that you can do so amazing if I let you freefall on your own. I mean you can't rely on me to catch you all the time. You need to try—"

"Save it Cam, I'm just going to wind up singing the group numbers so don't worry. I know you want to do a group number with the guys anyways," I sighed, shoving my notebook in my bag and relying on my hair to hide my face.

"Dom, that's ridiculous. You're a far better singer than anyone in this group. You're bound to get a solo," Cameron sighed, forcing his hand into mine. As much as I wanted to reject it right now, I felt myself relax at his touch.

"You seem to forget that every time I try to sing by myself I freeze," I declared. Cameron raised his eyebrows at me.

"But I believe in you," he answered finally.

"So—warming up to sing in the background Dom dear?" Cecelia cooed from behind us. I stiffened and flipped around to face her. She was smirking with her little posse flanking either side. "We all know you just don't have the capacity to sing for an audience. It's a shame really—I'll just have to sing my solo on my own. It's my rightful place after all."

"Really Cecelia—I'm shocked," I spat. Cecelia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"About what? The fact that you're scared of your own shadow or that I'm a fantastic singer? Really, they're both quite obvious."

"Neither actually. I'm shocked that you're not attached to the ceiling, seeing as your head is so filled with hot air. I think you should try humility sometimes, it does a body well," I replied, locking my jar firmly and smirking as her jaw dropped slightly.

"People with talent _deserve_ to be cocky about it. How do you think all the fame has made it in the world? Maybe you should try it—that is if you could find some talent to be cocky about in the first place," she shrugged, pushing past me (with a sharp jab from her shoulder) and through the door. Cameron caught me around the waist as I started after her, my hand automatically going for my wand.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not getting you arrested for the likes of her," Cameron laughed as I struggled against him.

"Forget it! I'll punch her bloody lights out myself," I spat. I may not be one for courage—that was for my Gryffindor cousins—I preferred thought out plans of attack. But this, this was too much. I wasn't going to roll over and give her what she wanted. I wasn't going to be walked all over. I may be a Ravenclaw, where confrontation wasn't fought with fists but with the mind and in tests rather than in person, but I was still a Weasley. And Weasley's don't take shite like that lying down.

"I need to go to the music store and find a bleeding song that will throw that awful cow to the curb. If I don't get this solo, I'll bloody well make sure she doesn't get one either," I snapped, roughly pushing my hair out of my face and hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder. I ignored the amused—and slightly wary—expressions of Cameron and the boys and stalked out of the room with determination. Screw stage fright, I was going to prove that lowly bint wrong. Then again—this could be the adrenaline speaking for itself.

**A/A: **

**Hey y'all! I know it's been forever since an update but I was knee deep in children under the age of ten last week and then every time I sat down to write this chapter it wouldn't come to me. It took me three days rather than the usual one and a half usually takes me. Every time I attempted to write it I just couldn't figure out how to get from A to B. I have the rest of the main plot points worked out—I'm just having trouble transitioning each point into a chapter. But—never fear—it's coming along. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**As we got back to the Program we have a few climax points building and a return of an antagonist. Tell me all your thoughts on what's going on! I really do love to hear all your thoughts on the chapter—even if it's only an 'I loved it!' because it keeps the story going through my doubts about it. I love you all! **_**If you have any ideas for group numbers let me know. I have some tentative ones picked out as of right now—but I'm willing to change it.**_

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emily**

**PS: On a completely unrelated note—I got a call this morning offering me a position at Disneyland! I now work at Disneyland! A company I've been trying to get into for the past three years! I'm like beyond excited—but that means with that and school any update for my next story will be far in between. I will try to write more than one chapter at a time when I get the opportunity to sit down and write in the future so I can just update them spaced out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/F: The beginning part is a tad smutty. I had the major urge to write it…I felt like they needed it. Idk, I haven't ever really done something like this so I'm trying it out. But I will remind you (in the least bitchy way possible, I swear) that this story is rated M for a reason. If you don't wanna read it then skip ahead. Basically what you need to know is they've had some complications with the song. Here's your constant reminder: I love you all!  
>Emily<strong>

"Are you sure that the—oh Merlin, that's nice—the words you added work with the song?"

"Babe, who's the actual Muggle in this relationship? Of course the words work with the song. You wrote most of it, I just added those words so people would know what you were talking about," I laughed, creating goose-bumps all over Dominique's skin. I cut off any sentence she was about to say by nipping at the sensitive skin by her ear. She let out a small sigh of pleasure as I worked my way down, following my fingers over the curve of her breast with my lips and stopping right under the edge of her bra. She sighed again and slid her own smooth legs down mine and made me repress a shudder at the feel of skin on skin.

"Well last I checked it was you, but whatever you're doing with that mouth of yours is positively magical," she giggled. I lifted my head and looked at her. She was gazing down at me with her stormy blue eyes sparkling mischievously. I roughly grabbed her hips and lifted her, swiftly flipping so she was now pressed against my chest, before capturing her lips in my own. Lightly running my fingertips down her side, I pressed one of her legs against my hip so she could settle down more comfortably. She giggled.

"What?" I mumbled, not taking the time to actually move away from her lips to ask the question.

"You're just rather aggressive today, aren't we?" She giggled again, lifting from my kiss and sitting up so she was straddling me. She ran her fingertips over my bare chest, a small smile playing on her lips. They moved down my side, brushing briefly at the waistband of my boxers before trailing down the side of the thin fabric, playing patterns on the design printed there. "Plus, this wasn't what I predicted we would be doing when we agreed to work on our songs."

"What did you predict?" I managed to get out, not opening my eyes so I could take in every touch she was sending my way.

"That we actually work on songs. Not have a major snog session," she giggled. It was warm as she lay back down on my chest, resting her chin between my pectorals and looking at me earnestly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rolled to the side so we were cocooned against the wall. I bent lower to give her a slow kiss and pulled apart, burying my face in her hair.

"I'm cool with this. But can we also not call it 'snogging'? It sounds gross," I announced. She burst out laughing, her breath landing in rivets on my skin. I broke out in shivers again and toed the blankets so I could grab them from the heap at the end of the bed. I pulled them deftly over us, allowing my hands to roam the curves of her body in the secret of the dark.

"What do you suggest we call it?" She questioned with a small gasp (I'd subsequently ran my fingers over a more sensitive part of the body).

"Making out, like any normal teenager would call it," I laughed, tucking my nose behind her ear and starting up again.

"But that sounds—oh Merlin, Cam—just as bad. It sounds like a crime when you say it like that."

"But it should be a crime. For me to be able to kiss something like you," I laughed, nipping lightly at her earlobe.

"That's disgustingly corny," she snorted, nuzzling her own nose against the skin of my neck, her feather soft lips brushing with each pass. "We really should—oh wow, when'd your hands get there?—Cameron, we should work."  
>"I don't wanna work," I laughed, kissing her love swollen lips roughly. She stopped whatever argument that rose in her chest and pressed her body firmly against mine. It was something I couldn't get enough of. Even with the most innocent of kisses, she always pressed just right against me, making every kiss feel like she couldn't get enough of it. It was incredibly sexy. We froze like this for a while, lips and tongues exploring mouths. My hips bucked slightly as her own fingers brushed against a sensitive part of my body and she smiled against my lips. Everything about her was just so soft and delicate. It made me want to go further than this, to push comfortable boundaries, but then I remembered my promise to her. I didn't want sex to happen so soon. I wanted it to mean something. It took every fiber of my being to not rip off the remaining clothes she had on. So I did the next best thing (in guy land).<p>

Just as swift as before I captured her waist and flipped around so I was pressing her into the mattress of my bed. I pressed my hips against hers and circled slightly, making her squirm against me, her head thrown back against my pillow. I knew now I would sleep happy tonight, because the smell of her shampoo always lingers in the fabric of my pillow case after situations such as these.

"Cam, love, I won't be able to stop myself if you continue like that," she groaned, lifting her own hips in response as I sucked and nipped her neck. I was surprised with myself, the friction of the thin fabrics against one another and the thought that her skin was only inches away was getting me further along than I already was. It didn't usually take so _little_ to get this far along. In fact—oh shit. I froze suddenly and rolled to the side, angling my hips away from her, but cleverly and quickly pressed a fervent kiss to her lips. She burst out laughing, pressing her lips firmer against mine before pulling away and propping herself up on her elbow.

"I take it you couldn't stop yourself either," she quipped, raising one eyebrow. I felt my ears go pink.

"It's not my fault-" I started, but then stopped, the excuse dying against my lips. Dominique didn't mean that in a mean way. She wasn't going to laugh at me and leave like past girls have, only to spread rumors or move on. She just found it amusing. She wasn't going to hold it against me. She bent forward and lightly kissed me, her free hand running down my head. I smiled as she pulled away. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she shrugged. "You just gave us a reason to stop and rehearse. If that didn't happen, I don't think cold water would've stopped us at that point."

She rolled out of my small twin sized bed and surveyed herself in the mirror planted on the back of the door. She frowned and turned in a circle, looking around the floor.

"Where are my pants? I have to do something about my hair," she muttered. I rolled and reached down towards the ground, feeling around for the clothes I'd thrown off a half hour before. I found them and tossed them over her head. She squealed and pulled them off, giving me a dirty look before extracting her wand from her pocket. Pushing all her hair behind her she sighed a word and a clean jet of water poured from the tip onto her hair. Water dripped off the ends and rolled down her skin, collecting in rivets and leaving it glistening. It almost got me going again, her standing in front of me in her dark blue and lace bra with matching underwear and all but soaking wet. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over my head. It was worse, because now my imagination got a hold of me.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. I peeked over the top of the blanket. She had her head flipped upside down with her hair blowing from a jet of air from her wand. She flipped it back once it was dry and twirled her wand in the air. A hairbrush popped into the space in front of her.

"I was hiding from you and your siren ways," I grunted, kicking the blankets back and walking to my dresser so I could get a change of everything.

"Maybe you shouldn't stare at me then? It's not my fault I look so irresistible in my knickers. You need to learn to control yourself," she laughed, going to her hands and knees and searching under the bed. Her now-jean clad butt was front and center, so of course I took advantage of it, smacking it with my hand as I searched for my own discarded clothes. She shrieked again and smacked at my calf with my t-shirt. I grinned at her and settled on the bed after putting it on, grabbing the sheet music from the bedside table.

"I don't know if this works," I remarked absentmindedly. She jerked up from where she was half submerged underneath the bed and hissed when her back made contact with the bed frame. Finally she managed to extract herself, albeit with a few curses thrown in, and settled back on her haunches.

"What doesn't work?" she questioned, pressing her knees to her chest. Her brow was crinkled and the corner of her mouth was turned down slightly.

"We need to rewrite some of the lyrics so they flow better and the music isn't right. I think I want to completely redo it," I sighed. She was full out frowning now. I tossed the sheet music to the side and slid off the bed so I was sitting in front of her. Carefully I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks and forced her face up so she was looking at me. "These sorts of things take time. You saw how long it took to get one verse perfect, the rest of it needs to be. Don't get yourself all upset because we have to re-do some of it. I just think it could be faster, more upbeat. I think we should bring the drum beats more in the foreground instead of a backbeat and it's going to take time."

"I feel like you're lecturing me now," she sighed. I grinned and scooted forward so I could press my forehead against hers. I loosened my grip so I was merely stroking her cheeks.

"I'm not. You just looked like you were about to jump off the top of the building. It's _okay_ now…I just want it to be amazing. You deserve amazing."

Her eyes flashed as she locked gazes with me. They were burning bright in the quickly fading light of the room. Tentatively she pressed her lips against mine. It was simple and almost hesitant so I reciprocated by cupping her tiny chin in my hand and pushing confidence out of every part of me. I wanted to show her I believed in her and she didn't need to worry about the first scrapping of a song. She smiled and pulled away, bringing her hand up to brush it across my cheekbone.

"Have I told you that I loved you lately?" I questioned timidly. Her eyes sparked bright then, blazing and pure.

"No. I don't believe you've said that since that night," she grinned.

"Well it's one hundred and twenty percent true," I declared, giving her one more kiss and standing up to get fresh sheet music.

"Where's the twenty percent coming from?"

"Oh that was allotted because you don't have a shirt on currently," I shrugged. I pitched forward a few inches when a balled up pair of shorts connected with the back of my head. When I turned back around, Dom was inspecting the bed critically. With the flick of her wand the covers flashed white and then they were completely made.

"There! All clean!" she chirped, turning towards her own bag to get out her audition song. I frowned and went to the bed, carefully grabbing the pillow and giving it a secretive sniff. Her scent was completely gone. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Oh—well—it's nothing," I sighed, tossing the pillow back on the bed. Dominique gave me a flat look and I sighed again. "It's just—you got rid of your smell on the pillow. It's nice sleeping with it. It's like you're with me." I felt the back of my neck heat up. Dominique was smirking at me, her teeth biting on her lower lip.

"Normally I would totally take the micky out of you for being such a sentimental sap," she started, suddenly digging through her bag. "But it was really quite cute. Ah—here it is," she grinned, pulling out an ornately blow glass bottle filled with white shiny liquid.

"Is that going to change various body parts different colors or like mutate me or something?"

"No—don't be daft, I could do that with a charm. It's perfume," she sighed, spraying a quick spurt on her wrist.

"It's your shampoo that smells so good not your—"

"It's not just any perfume. It's something my Uncle George came up with—actually James and Kent came up with it but Uncle George executed it. Those two really are quite good at coming up with ideas—but that's beside the point. Anyways, it stems off of this potion called Amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in the world. But this—this is a diluted and manipulated form. Its smell is the things you love most in the world. You can spray this on you and you'll smell good to everyone—but it's not so strong to make one fall in enchanted love," she explained, walking forward and holding out her wrist to me. I took a hesitant sniff and my eyebrows shot up. Not only was it the smell of her but the smell of old sheet music and how my apartment always smells back home. It was like I was smelling three different things at once, but they didn't conflict. It was heaven. She grinned at my expression and lightly sprayed my pillow.

"Now I'll be there," she declared, storing back in her bag after lightly spraying herself.

"That is the best invention next to the toaster," he declared. Dominique paused and cocked her head to the side.

"What's a toaster?"

"It turns bread into toast," I laughed.

"How?"

"With heat," I explained, going back to the sheet music and trying to think of new beats and bridges.

"So with fire?" she questioned.

"No—electronic heat," I laughed.

"_Electronic_ heat?"

"I'll show you one someday, okay?" I announced. Dominique laughed and pounced on the bed next to me, humming her audition song under her breath.

"Deal," she announced, roughly kissing the side of my head with a great big 'mwuah'. I rolled my eyes but inside I was brimming over with happiness. I never imagined things would go this well.

₰:Dominique:₰

"I'm going to make a complete git of myself," I groaned, collapsing against the wall.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean _everyone_ says you're one of the best and most original female vocalists in your groupings. So I'm sure everything will be just peachy keen. You just need to breathe and well, actually sing," Leah declared, adjusting her outfit. She wore a hot pint tight mini skirt over black lace patterned tights and a hot pink cheetah print top with a gigantic black heart printed on the center. It was loosely cut and longer on the sides, showing an inch of her flat stomach and it was all tied in with ultra skinny black suspenders, black slouchy calf length boots and this tiny hat perched off the side of her hair with small netting. On anyone other than Leah, it would've been completely ludicrous.

"Leah, don't remind me of that stage fright thing," I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears. "Thank God it's only in front of Jenks, Giles and Tara."

"Or in front of everyone," Leah quipped. I turned on her, my eyes wide. What on earth did she just say? "Or you know, not," she coughed, when she caught wind of my face.

"What's with Dom—oh, she found out it's with everyone didn't she?" Colby declared, bounding up to us.

"I can't do this! I can't! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I gasped, starting to pace in front of them.

"Hey Leah! Wanna run our song—what's wrong with her?"

I paused briefly to acknowledge a girl that I vaguely remember meeting before—but at this point in time I wasn't in any position to remember her name. She had bright blue eyes, a very pretty round face with a smattering of freckles and wavy dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She cocked her head to the side and adopted the same position as Colby and Leah—a surveying position.

"She just found out the audition is in front of everyone," Colby sighed.

"Ah—stage fright," the girl nodded sagely.

"I don't have stage fright! I just have an issue with people watching me all by myself," I squeaked, going to push my hair behind my ears but it was all there already.

"Last time I checked, hen, that is stage fright. Though you look fierce today so if you do just stand there at least you look good," Colby laughed.

"Not helping, Colby! I don't belong here!" I exclaimed, going for my bag. Colby and Leah shot out and each grabbed a wrist, dragging me to the floor. Colby sat on my midsection and Leah pinned my arms to the floor.

"Mackenzie! Can you grab her legs?" Leah exclaimed. I looked up at the girl who shrugged and plopped down on my calves.

"Sorry—this is too much of an opportunity to pass up," she giggled, patting my legs awkwardly.

"Uh—what's going on?" Cameron questioned. I looked up and gave him a pleading look. A look of comprehension coated his own features. "She found out?"

"No—we just enjoy holding her down by force," Colby snorted. I wiggled fiercely. If only I had my wand.

"I need a bloody Calming Draught!" I snapped, wiggling again. There was a sharp intake of breath from Cameron and Leah and noises of miscomprehension from the rest of the group. "I'm not auditioning if I have to go alone! I can't do it! I'll just sing in the chorus."

"Aweh—are you having stage fright again? Poor thing! Looks like that solo will be mine after all. Who knows—maybe I'll get two because of lack of talent this year," a voice simpered. I glanced up to see Cecelia grinning down at us.

"Back off Cecelia," Leah snapped. Cecelia's eyebrows shot up.

"Well it looks as if Loser Leah found her voice. Ready to play chorus—yet again?"

"Cecelia—do you remember three years ago when you woke up with gum in your hair?" Colby piped up suddenly. Cecelia's eyes narrowed as she looked at the flamboyant boy perched jauntily on my back. "Well that was me for you 'accidentally' pouring your lunch on Leah. Now what do you think I'd do if you hurt _two _of my girls? Just ponder that over, hen," he declared in a sickly sweet voice.

"Whatever Colby, I only speak the truth," she sniffed, before turning on her heel and stomping away.

"Well if _she_ wasn't the worst mistake of my life—I don't know what is," Cameron whistled before stooping down to my eye level. "You are going to get up there. You are going to sing. You are going to do this not even to prove Cecelia wrong. You are going to do this to prove _yourself_ wrong. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are you ordering me to do this?" I growled.

"Yes. Yes I am. Because I know you _can _and I know you can because I love you," he smiled. I sighed and wiggled a bit. It was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Can you lot gerroff me now?" I grumbled.

"Are you a flight risk?" Mackenzie questioned. I attempted to look behind me, but physically couldn't.

"I don't think you have much say in the situation," I hissed.

"Now, now—just because we're forcing you to do something against your will doesn't mean you need to be an angry pet," Colby scolded.

"Sorry—I'm getting a cramp. Can you honestly get off of me?"

The weight was lifted off of my body so I could sit up. I glanced around me at the groups of people warming up their voices and then the four anxious faces surveying me. Cameron cleared his voice and turned to Mackenzie.

"So—thank you, Kenzie, for restraining my girlfriend," he declared.

"Oh you know, anything for a good cause," she laughed. "So shall we go run our number?"

Leah nodded and jumped up, adjusting her hat and grabbing her bag.

"We're off to have an angry singing battle. Nothing like 'Take Me or Leave Me' to be dramatic and divaish," Kenzie declared, hooking arms with Leah and leading her off to the rec-room where they could really sing. Colby glanced at me with raised eyebrows and gathered his own audition prep.

"I'll just leave you two to snog it out or whatnot," he sang, skipping off to some more kids from Jenks' program. Cameron grinned at me and settled down against the wall.

"You can do it, really," he remarked, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah—we will see," I laughed bitterly. This had potential to be a real disaster. No matter how many pep talks Cam gives me every week, I always can't do it. It's just too many people judging _just_ me.

"GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE!" Giles shouted out the door. The program started pulsating their ways into the auditorium. Tara gave me a huge smile that I just managed to weakly return when I passed. It was by Cameron's guiding hand that I found my seat. I was beginning to get numb. This wasn't just a weekly performance anymore. This depended on something. And everyone will be watching me! This is bigger than I thought.

"I can't do this. It's too much pressure," I hissed. Cameron huffed a sigh and held tight to my hand. I was going to lose my lunch.

"You're building it up too big in your mind. It's really not that big of a deal," Cameron replied.

"Coming from the guy that's born with stage presence!" I snapped.

"Don't take your nervousness out on me," he replied.

"You're the only reason I'm doing this in the first place!" I declared. Cameron sighed and gave me a weary look.

"Honestly—did my inspirational speech not permeate your thick skull?"

"No! It didn't! Because I'm right! I'm rubbish at this stuff! This is a mistake!" I huffed.

"You're doing that whole 'I'm saying I'm going to fall on my ass so much it actually happens' bit. It's getting old Dom. You just need to breathe and actually believe in yourself," he replied evenly. Even I could tell my ever patient boyfriend was losing said patience.

"You know what—if you're so tired of my bit then you won't have to deal with it. I'm not ready for a solo in front of everyone—I'm hardly ready for a solo in front of only our group of the program. I'll never be ready for a filled audience. Let's just face it—I belong in the background and that's where I'm going to stay. Obviously this is my body's way of telling me I'm just not cut out for it. Good luck with your solo audition—I'll see you at dinner," I announced in a hushed whisper, standing up and stalking off the other direction. Cameron couldn't call after me because someone was already up auditioning. I did hear his footsteps following after me, but I gave him one pleading look. He froze—examined me for a second and turned around slumping back in his seat. I straightened my shoulders (a little surprised actually—I expected him to force me up there bar none) and left not looking back. Everyone was just wrong—which was obviously true because I'm rarely wrong to begin with—I wasn't cut out for this and I wasn't going to embarrass myself trying.

A/F: I know not what you're expecting. But just hold your horses, I couldn't just give it to her! That's far too predictable. Who knows if she'll get it at all!

There's probably three/four more chapters left to go of this story and I'm hopefully going to try to get it finished by Monday before my life is consumed by insanity. Tell me thoughts!

Forever yours magically

Emily


	18. Chapter 18

"Dominique, get up."

"No!"

"Seriously, get up," Leah commanded. Her voice was rather forceful—quite the change to her normally chipper demeanor. I wasn't scared of her though. Nothing was going to get me out of bed after yesterday. I'm sure I've singlehandedly ruined my relationship. I'm so embarrassed—and ow! Did she just _pull_ my _hair_?

"Leah!"

"What? I had to get your head out from under that pillow somehow. Now get up and get dressed. I'm not afraid to force you," Leah snapped, her fingers still fisted around a chunk of my hair.

"Just go on without me! Go check the list—see if you got the duet!"

"Oh my God—and I thought _I_ was the one in the Drama department," Leah huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"It means you're a drama queen. Now get up—the list isn't posted yet but you've been summoned to the Music Room for a meeting with Giles," Leah sighed.

"More of a reason to _not_ get out of bed. I do not fancy a lecture from Giles this early," I grumbled pulling my pillow back over my head. Leah huffed and I heard her footsteps retreat, the door open and then close again. It couldn't have been two minutes before it slammed back open, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"You asked for it!" Leah sang. I was just pulling the pillow off my head in order to ask her exactly what I 'asked for' when I was hoisted into the air and thrown over a shoulder. I was frozen for a few seconds in shock before I realized whose arse I was practically level with.

"Cameron! Put me down!" I shrieked, smacking said appendage.

"Nope. You have a meeting with Giles," he declared. "Hold the elevator Colby!"

"I'm hardly dressed!" I declared.

"I don't care," Cameron replied, jostling me as he readjusted me on his shoulder.

"Dominique, darling, you're hair isn't the most to be desired," Colby tsked, brushing my hair off my forehead.

"That's because I was hefted from my bed without being able to comb it or even get dressed!"

"Ah—I would expect as much. At least your pajamas are to die for," Colby giggled, bending down and cocking his head to the side. I made a swipe for the back of his head but missed as Cameron propelled us into the corridor. Colby was giggling like a loon. He kicked something open and deposited me in a chair. When I finally was able to see again (after the major head rush) I couldn't help but let out a small squeak.

Most of the friends I've made in the program (pretty much the whole of the music portion, plus Colby, Leah and Kenzie) were facing me as I sat on the stage. I swallowed and looked down at myself before hastily trying to tug down my short floral pajama pants and simultaneously lengthen the bottom of the silk camisole as well as cover my chest.

"Thank you for joining us. I expected you to be more clothed but—"

"I don't care. I enjoy her outfit!" Jason declared, earning a rather spiteful look from Cameron. I raised my eyebrows at him. That's what he gets for not letting me get dressed—the world can leer at me for all I care—after all he did say he didn't. Oh Merlin—all of the guys are leering at me. I tugged on my shorts again, wishing they weren't a bit longer than the average underwear. If I concentrate on how embarrassing it is to be in this situation in my night clothes and not about whatever this situation actually is…I might survive.

"Hey guys," I managed to squeak out. Giles looked unimpressed.

"I'll bet you're wondering why you're here, love,' Giles started, sitting down. I looked around at all of the faces and attempted to swallow again.

"I figured it was to lecture me on how I didn't audition—but then I noticed there are far too many people for the average scolding so now I'm not so sure," I sighed.  
>"This is an intervention!" Tanner shouted. Everyone in the room glared at him.<p>

"We were hoping to ease into that mate," Colby sighed, patting him absentmindedly on the head.

"Why am I being intervened?" I snapped. I don't like being confronted. I did nothing wrong.

"Because everyone in this room believes in you—and sadly you don't believe in yourself," Giles sighed. I blinked. What?

"So we're giving you the solo," Cameron announced.

I repeat, _what?_

"What if I don't accept it?" I questioned meekly.

"You don't have that option," Leah chirped.

"Because we all know you can do it—so each person in this room agreed that you're going to do this solo. See it's not just me telling you this anymore. It's this whole room. No more bullshit Dom—you're getting up there and you're singing," Cameron declared proudly. There was a chorus of affirmative noises around the room and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"But you've all been doing this longer. You deserve your own chances. I shouldn't be able to just fall into this position," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"They don't care Dominique! You need to get over that stupid little stage fright thing so your talent doesn't go to waste!" Kenzie announced surprising the room with her assertiveness. There was a smattering of applause.

"I just can't do it!" I tried, looking helplessly around the room. There was a chorus of groans.

"You only can't do it because you're being a stubborn little thing and believing your own words!" Nathan spat out. Another chorus of affirmative noises.

"That's what I've been telling her for months," Cameron sighed. I bit my lip and looked carefully at all the faces in front of me.

"We're all here to help you Dominique—we're all here to make that performance happen," Giles sighed. His voice was gentle, something completely opposite from his crass usual tone of voice. I closed my eyes and hefted a sigh. As much as I wanted to deny them all and just stand up and walk away I just couldn't. They were looking at me with such faith. It was how I looked at Albus when I was tutoring him in Charms. It was how I looked at Hugo when I taught him how to steer a broom by himself (mostly because his Mum refused to let Uncle Ron teach him). It was the look that anyone gave anybody when they knew they could do something—despite all the arguments they would throw your way. It was a look of infallible logic. You don't look at someone that way when you're lying to save their feelings. It was the truth.

"Alright—I'll do it," I admitted finally. A cheer erupted around the room and I felt my cheeks flush again.

"So it's settled! The solos are Cameron, Rachel and Dominique!" Giles declared, writing something down on the clipboard he was holding.

"_What?_"

I stood up to look over the heads of my peers. At the back of the room—wearing an expression of utter fury—was Cecelia.

"How on _earth_ did _she_ get the solo! She didn't even audition!" Cecelia shrieked with her eyes wide as she stalked up to Giles.

"I'm sorry Cecelia, but we're giving it to someone else this year. Neither Rachel nor Dom has had a solo before so I'm giving them a chance to prove themselves. You're welcome to understudy and join a group number if you wish. Personally I think a bit of background work will humble you," Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and making his glasses rest on his forehead.

"Humble me? _Humble_ me? Why would you humble talent! I thought that was what this program was for! Displaying our talents!" Cecelia declared hotly. I was upset about taking away peoples chances of my spot, but to be honest, beating out Cecelia was oddly satisfying.

"Shall I put you down for an understudy then?" Giles questioned. Her anger just seemed to build up within her. Finally she gave out one more indignant shriek, stomped her foot, and stormed out of the room.

"I'll take that as I yes," Giles mumbled, marking something on his clipboard again before looking around the room. "Right, see you lot at noon for rehearsal! I'll be taking all singing and Jenks will be handling all scenes. We've also just been informed that the Dance Academy can't afford to put up a show this year, so we'll be having a few of their numbers in the show as well. Have a good morning."

The room began to disperse as my main group of friends gathered around the stage, looking at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes at them as they smiled.

"I'm not happy," I started.

"We don't really care because we won," Colby shrugged.

"How am I going to do this?" I sighed, looking around morosely.

"We have a few ideas. But you'll get there. A goal is: if you don't Cecelia get's your spot. So that's something to strive not to do," Tanner snorted, earning a slap to the back of the head from Leah. Most likely for lack of tact.

"See—more people than just me believe that you're capable of doing this. Is that enough for you?" Cameron questioned. I looked at him and pushed some of my hair out of my face. He should be angry at me for acting like a first year yesterday, not looking at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Well since you went to such lengths to prove you were right I guess it has to be enough," I sighed, giving him a small smile. Cameron practically levitated with happiness as he grabbed me and gave me a long and meaningful kiss.

"I think we should leave before our retinas are scarred. Though, I will ask you _not_ to change Dominique. I just _love_ your pajamas—they just leave so little to be imagined. So, really, you're doing the world a favor by not making them think," Jason announced with a straight face.

"Dude!" Cameron spluttered.

"What? I'm sure you've seen her in less. This is just our way of appreciating the hotness of your girlfriend," Jason shrugged. Cameron gaped at him as I merely rolled my eyes.

"Dude, run," Kyle sighed, shaking his head. Jason edged around Nathan and took off towards the door followed closely by Cameron who was shouting obscenities and threats at him as he went. Colby tsked and began pushing my hair around.

"I just wish we could've held this intervention for Cameron—lord knows I wouldn't say no to see him in less clothing," he whispered so only Leah, Kenzie and I could hear. Leah collapsed into giggles as I brushed Colby's hands out of my hair and slid off the stage.

"I'm going to go change," I declared, earning groans from the rest of the boys. I gave them a raised eyebrow and Nathan grinned cheekily at me.

"Just because we're not stupid enough to say it doesn't mean we don't agree with Jason," Nathan piped up. I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

"I'll be sure to drop that in conversation, boys," I sang, starting towards the door. I stepped out to the hall and had just jabbed the button to the lifts when someone grabbed my hair from behind. My hands flew to the spot and I whirled around only to be face to face with Cecelia.

"Oi! Woman, have you gone mad?" I snapped, massaging my scalp.

"No! I'm more than mad! I'm furious! How dare you steal my man, steal my part, steal my popularity! You don't deserve any of it! I called talent scouts to show up at this show and I'm going to miss them!" she declared. Clearly she was deranged—unhinged really.

"Cecelia—one: in the context I've used it, 'mad' means _crazy_ not angry and two: it's not like I've done any of these things intentionally," I sighed, speaking to her like I would Lily when she was throwing a tantrum about being discluded from the older kids.

"I know you have! You're manipulative! You wanted to do this to me!" She announced. I took a step back, but Cecelia followed and held the lift doors from closing.

"I met you two months ago—why would I have a vendetta for you. Be logical," I sighed. This was getting old. I can't stand daft people.

"Look here little miss whatever—you're going to get sick so I have your spot or else," she announced—her voice low and menacing, quite a change from the high pitched shriek she was using seconds ago. I blinked back at her.

"Are you actually _threatening _me?" I breathed out.

"Of course not—what would make you think that?" she replied sweetly, the sick smile not really reaching her eyes and her voice still low and evil. "Just think about what you really want here. Oh and just to tell you—there are going to be at least five hundred people there that night. Not to scare you or anything. Personally I'm looking forward to watching you freeze up there; it'll be quite a sight. Au revoir, dear."

She stepped back allowing the metal doors to clang shut around me. Well someone just passed being a fowl cow to being a frigid bitch in one conversation. I took a shivered breath and jabbed my floor. I don't know what it was—the threat just anchored everything everyone told me. Now I wasn't just doing it for them—I wanted to perform for _me_.

…

"Nope, still too many people," I squeaked out. There was a small groan as the back row stood and filed out of the auditorium.

"Are you gonna be able to do this with your new song when it comes time?" Leah questioned from her perch on the edge of the stage. I sighed and gave a shrug.

"Let's get the whole stage fright thing done and over with before we even begin to think about that unfinished song," I mumbled—covering up the microphone so I could hiss at her.

"It's done! It's done! It's—you're still only at two rows?" Cameron announced, panting slightly. I looked at him and felt my cheeks heat up. For the past week and a half we've been rehearsing non-stop for the show. I'm able to do my small portion in the group number because Cameron was right there beside me but as soon as I got up to do my solo I would have to dwindle the audience down to a row or two before any words came out of my mouth. The stress of learning three songs, the prospect of having to sing in front of more than ten people, and the ticking time clock that Cameron and I had to finish my song was making me a tad more than stressed. I reached the point of going and begging Teddy to bring me a Calming Draught. He was having my Aunt Hermione brew one for me and I should have it within the next few days.

"Yes, I'm still only at two rows. I just excused the third one," I sighed, resting my head on the microphone. A soft thud echoed around the room.

"Well the good news is—I think your song is ready for your final approval. I finally worked out that bridge and changed a few of the words on your finished lyrics. It's all set," he beamed, scrambling onto the stage and running over to an acoustic guitar and throwing it around his neck before throwing a set of sheet music at the percussionist.

"Are you going to perform with me?" I asked hopefully. Cameron scoffed and I let out a small whine.

"No—I told you, this is about independence," he replied, sticking out his tongue at me.

"I guess this is a perfect time to rehearse some of the scenes! Cameron why don't you go teach the musical team the song so Dominique can perform it at her next rehearsal," Jenks declared kindly. I gave her a thankful smile. At least I wasn't expected to learn the song in front of everyone.

"Leah, I want to run your and Kenzie's duet first. You have the music down but your reactions to each other are less than desirable," Jenks went on. Leah jumped up and saluted her before skipping and bringing out the hollow box-cubes that they used. I jumped off the stage, smiled apologetically at my remaining audience, and followed Cameron out of the room. At least I'll have some time to learn the song—the prospect of actually performing it was pushed to the back of my mind.

₰:Cameron:₰

"Right—just a bit more pop on the bongo Justin," I frowned, listening to the musical portion of Dominique's song. It may seem like I'm spending an inordinate amount of time on a song that doesn't even belong to me, but in my mind it was like my gift to her. She deserved to have an amazing song to celebrate her getting over her stage fright, because it was bound to happen. Her getting over her stage fright, I mean. I hope. At this point she got to about four rows of people, but after that it's always the same, she freezes.

"That sounds great guys—I think it's ready to add in the vocals. Right on time, really, with the first dress rehearsal tomorrow," I laughed, turning to Dominique who was looking at the lyrics and singing them under her breath.

"Yeah, how is this going to work exactly?" Dominique piped up from her corner. We all looked at her—she was sheet white. "I haven't got more than four rows down and we have two rehearsals left. The show is a day after tomorrow and I'm not any closer to being able to sing in front of a crowd. I might as well give it to Cecelia."

"I beg of ye, lass, don't do that!" Paul, the guitarist announced. He walked over to the front of Dominique and sank down to his knees. "I've been hired by this program fer five years and every year I watch her perform the same thing o'er and o'er. Ye have a different voice. Ye have something special. I beg of ye, don't give it to her."

"You've got a grown Irish man down on his knees, Dom," I pointed out. She was smiling at Paul, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Well when you put it like that," she sighed. Paul gave her a toothy grin and planted a large kiss on her forehead.

"I thank ye. Yer magic to watch sing, it just takes o'er ye. The she-demon is doing it for money and fame—but ye—ye do it for joy," he sighed, picking up his guitar and throwing the strap over his neck. Dominique took a deep breath and stood up, listening carefully to the intro before starting in with her lyrics. I sat back and watched her sing, pride blooming in my chest. Here she was singing her own original song with such finesse. I couldn't even believe it; two months ago she didn't even know the difference between an alto and a soprano. She finished and looked at me hesitantly.

"You already are amazing," I shrugged, making a huge grin burst out over her face.

"We'll see how I do tomorrow at rehearsal," she sighed. I raised my eyebrows at her before looking at the band.

"We're done for today—thank so much guys," I grinned.

"Nope, thank you Cam—you're one of the easiest to deal with," Justin laughed, setting down his bongos and gathering his stuff. I walked over to Dominique and forced her to sit on the small stage in the Music Room before settling down next to her.

"What were you feeling while you wrote this song?" I questioned. Dominique gave me a funny look, but leaned into me when I slid an arm around her waist.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Exactly what I said—what did you feel when you wrote the song. Who is it about, what part of you is in there?"

She hefted a sighed and was quiet for a moment, gnawing contemplatively on her bottom lip.

"Well I think you know who it is about, the first verse says as much. 'I saw you on the corner'—"

"I knew you liked me even then" I cheered, earning a soft elbow to the ribs. I grinned at her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"As for how I feel—well, I just wanted this song to prove to people that I am capable of love and those mushy gushy feelings girls strive on. It shows that yes—I do think love is possible," she finished.

"Then go up there and prove that. If you're constantly thinking about how you want to get your message across through the song you won't have time to think about the audience. Therefore, no stage fright."

"Why didn't you bring up that frame of mind earlier?" she snorted. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her around the middle, dragging her into my lap. She giggled as I planted light kisses behind her ear.

"Because—your hotness—there never was a song this personal," I replied. She rolled her eyes at my pet name but smiled fondly.

"How'd I get so lucky? Have I told you that I loved you lately?"

"Nope—you were too busy being mad about the whole forced intervention deal," I laughed. She shrugged and carefully planted her lips over mine. I reveled in the kiss until she pulled away entirely too soon.

"Well, I love you Cameron Hutchinson."

"I love you too Dominique Weasley. You're going to sing the pants off that audience."

A/A: One more chapter to go I believe! I'm still debating on doing an epilogue. But I might not because I came up with an idea of a series of one shots. One story for each cousin grouped into a large thirteen chapter fic. So we'll see! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but hopefully it's not too boring!

Forever yours magically,

Emily


	19. Chapter 19

**A/F: I didn't get a single review for this chapter. I'm not complaining because I promised you guys I wouldn't be the author that pushes for reviews, I just found it strange. I know I said I'd get this up Sunday but I ended up going to bed early because I started Uni the next day. So far I'm really, really excited about this year and I will try to write in between my busy schedule so you guys have another story to read! I have tomorrow off so you'll probably get the finish of this story tonight unless I decide to do an epilogue. Love you all! Thanks for sticking with me until the end!  
>Forever yours magically,<br>Emily**

"How do they bend that way?"

"I have no idea. Ooh—how do they not get dizzy spinning so many times around?"

"You can break me off a piece of that fitty man candy there. Bloody delicious he is."

"I didn't even know the human body was able to do that—blimey, why didn't I do dance instead of sing?"

"It's fucking hot."

The six of us all peeled our eyes away from the stage to stare at Tanner.

"What? I know you were _all_ thinking it. Even you, Dom," he scoffed before turning back towards the stage. His jaw dropped as the female dancer launched herself at the male, who caught her deftly over his shoulder, aiding her into some sort of flippy thing mid air until she landed in the splits on the ground. The boys all hissed at the sight. We've been waiting around for the dance to finish up their numbers before we moved onto the theatre portion. The stage was all set up and ready to go for tonight. It was mostly empty except for a small bare metal balcony on stage right with stairs down that had a support pole smack dab up the middle, all there for the drama numbers and a plain white sheet that spaced the expanse of the back of the stage. The lighting crews have been working really hard lighting each number to fit perfectly with the feeling it gave off.

"What'd I miss?" Leah questioned from somewhere to my right. I couldn't be bothered with tearing my eyes away from the dance in fear I'd miss some other amazing feat. Apparently everyone else had the same decision because there were only noises of acknowledgement that she was there. "Thanks for the greeting guys. So, what do you think of my costume?"

Slowly all of our eyes peeled away from the show on stage to look at Leah. Er—phwa. What dancers?

"Holy shit," Tanner breathed out. Jason absentmindedly slapped him upside the head as he unashamedly checked out Leah. I don't blame him and I wasn't even into the female gender like that. They had her in skin tight leather pants paired over a tight black bodysuit with a sweetheart neckline, so not only did you get a nice view of her cleavage the pants displayed every perfect curve. She shifted uncomfortably in the over the knee suede stiletto boots and fumbled with the zipper on her red leather motorcycle vest.

"It's too much isn't it? I mean I know the character is supposed to be over the top but—" she trailed off pursing her painted ruby red lips and smoothing down her long sleek high pony tail.

"Leah—where have you been all my life?" Tanner choked out. Leah blushed bright red as Colby jumped up and tossed an arm around her shoulder.

"Baby—if I was straight I would so totally tap that. You are a complete fitty sweetie," he sang. Leah gave a small smile and turned to the auditorium chair. She frowned.

"I don't think I can fully sit in these pants."

"Come perch on me! It'll totally be okay!" Tanner shouted out, jumping up and tripping over Cameron in his path over towards Leah. He's been steadily flirting with her for the past few weeks but he hadn't actually made a move yet. Looks like Leah needed to slut it up to get his full attention. I don't know whether that's a bad thing or if that's just a _Tanner_ thing?

"Way to move for subtlety, Tan. I don't think she'd want—eh—certain _things_ poking her," Kyle giggled. Tanner's ears turned red as he jumped up from the ground.

"I mean—I'm just trying to be helpful," he stuttered out as Kenzie made her way over from the row behind us. She, unlike Leah, was more subdued in costume, wearing a tight knee length gold shift with a sweetheart neckline and her hair in a low bun. She eyed Tanner impassively for a second before turning to Leah.

"Wow—look at that! Sarah sure went full out with the designing of the costumes this year. Anyways Jenks wants to give us a final set of notes before we rehearse for the last time."

"Kay! See you guys around! Oh! Dom—are you actually going to rehearse today?" she questioned—eyeing me innocently. I felt my face flush as I sunk lower in my seat. I got out of the first dress rehearsal yesterday by making up an excuse for Giles. I told him I had to get my family their tickets at the inn they were staying at because they were from out of town and wouldn't understand the Will Call system. Which is mostly true—I suppose. I just performed for him alone, plus my costume wasn't ready yet according to the costuming and styling girls.

"Well I have a quick meeting with my Aunt or Uncle or something—" I mumbled. Cameron frowned at me and I shrugged, trying to convey to him that I'll discuss this with them in more private company.

I needed to get a Calming Draught and Aunt Hermione finally finished it—just in time really. I knew I should be following what Cameron told me about just thinking about the song—but then I remember what it feels like to have all those eyes staring at me and I freeze before I can even start my positive thinking. I'm hoping the potion will put me in a better frame of mind.

"You _have_ to rehearse today—"

"Thank you very much for informing me. I had no idea that the show was tonight. I was too busy contemplating my impending doom," I snapped. Cameron rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the temple. He was far too sweet to me—especially with all the bickering I've been causing lately. It wasn't my fault, as the days got nearer and nearer I found myself in a worse mood. At least the song is done and perfect. There's always that to keep me in higher spirits. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without Cameron. He picked exactly what I imagined the song to be directly from my brain and turned it into something alive and breathing.

"Hey Cam?" I whispered. Cameron tore his eyes away from the latest performance—another dance number but this time with a lot of butt movements and arms set to a pounding bass—and raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks—really, for everything. I don't know if I could do this alone," I stated hesitantly. Cameron's smile grew all the way to his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me tenderly.

"You know why I do this, right?"

"Because you love me," I snorted. Cameron rolled his eyes and gently ran the back of his hand over the side of my breast. I shivered.

"No—it's because you're incredibly hot," he replied. I smacked his wrist away as he giggled uncontrollably and straightened as Kenzie took the stage. She stood off to the side and nodded at Ethan down in the music pit, who cracked his fingers and started playing a couple chords. Suddenly Leah's voice erupted around us as she burst out on top of the balcony. She was no longer Leah, the spaz, but this entirely different character that oozed confidence and sex appeal. We all blinked blankly at her. She slinked around the railing, dipping her hips and swaying around. She reached the chorus as she climbed down the stairs; finish it off in front of Kenzie. She fell to the ground and hugged Kenzie's knees as she talked about being a tiger in a cage before Kenzie pushed her off. Leah lay on the ground, kicking one languid leg up and caressing her sides before jumping up again and going after Kenzie who sat primly on a rehearsal cube. She turned around and wiggled her arse in Kenzie's face while mocking her before starting up with the chorus again and singing straight out towards us, her arms and fists accentuating every word.

By the end of the chorus she had made her way over to the pole where she grabbed onto it for the next verse, hoisting herself up and doing a spin like an exotic dancer when she sang about how hot her character thought she was. She landed on the ground and swung innocently from side to side, mocking Kenzie as she called her 'pookie' and asked for a kiss. Suddenly it was like Kenzie couldn't take it anymore, her voice sprang out of her deep and dramatic—it didn't even look like this tall blue eyed, blonde haired beauty could produce such sound. The two spent the rest of the song singing back at each other in anger. I almost held my breath when the song reached its crescendo and the two of them sang directly out at the audience before snapping at each other and huffing offstage. Our row exploded in applause. Leah and Kenzie squealed offstage, running back on and grasping each other tightly—jumping and squeaking in each other's arms.

"Fabulous girls! It was perfect! I have no notes—except Leah. You need to wear those boots for the rest of the day so you get more used to them," Jenks shouted from where she was perched in the center of the audience.

Leah can running over to us a few minutes later, now clad in sweats and a jumper, the boots peeking out from underneath. Suddenly my pocket grew hot and I jumped. Aunt Hermione has fantastic timing.

"Brilliant job—let's go," I sighed, getting up and yanking Cameron to his feet. Leah gave me a confused look but followed as I pushed out of the auditorium and into the empty lobby. Everyone was either in the hectic backstage or preparing for later. I strode purposely to the doors and started down the street, knowing just by instinct that Cameron and Leah were trotting behind us.

"Where are we going?" Leah whined, shrieking suddenly. I turned around to see Cameron hoisting her back to her feet where she almost fell onto the wet pavement—it must've only just stopped raining.

"Sorry—I just don't want to keep my Aunt from work for long," I giggled, going back over and aiding her to her feet.

"Well slow down will you? These shoes are awful to try to run in," she groaned, shaking her head and looping her arm through mine.

"How'd you know you're Aunt was ready?" Cameron questioned, coming along my other side. I dug the old Galleon out of pocket and showed it to them.

"She made her's grow hot and mine responded. It's less inconspicuous than patronuses."

"Well what does she want? Aren't you going to see her tonight?" Leah questioned, struggling to keep up with me even though she was attached to me.

"She's giving me a potion so I won't freak out. It took forever for her to make because young unicorn horns aren't available easily to people that aren't potion masters or healers," I explained, finally reaching the expansive and desolate ministry building. Cameron and Leah froze, looking at me apprehensively.

"It's where our Ministry of Magic is located," I laughed, leading them down the side where the lifts let out at the employee exit.

"Your Ministry has been this close to us _all this time_? I always thought this building was disgusting looking and what do you know? It houses wizards," Leah squeaked, her eyes wide. I grinned and nodded, looking around the empty alley. It was all clear. I froze briefly when I thought I heard a noise from the mouth to the street but after a few tense seconds it was silent so I walked over to the side of the entrance, placing a hand upon it show all was clear. Suddenly the gigantic green dumpster shuddered and the front split completely in half and opened up like a pair of doors, ushering my bushy haired aunt out of its depths. Cameron and Leah both jumped in an alarmed way and Aunt Hermione grinned at them.

"Hullo Cameron, how're you today?" She questioned, looking towards the mouth of the alley. It was empty so she pulled out her wand and waved it over her beaded bag. A bottle of sky blue potion jumped out and into her palm. Leah giggled.

"I'm great Mrs. Weasley," Cameron smiled, accepting her kiss on his cheek graciously. I took the potion from her and drew Leah forward.

"This is my roommate, Leah. Thank you so much for this, I've been fretting for ages," I explained.

"Of course, pet. And I've heard so much about you! The whole family is just buzzing with excitement over tonight! I would love to stay and chat but I really must be getting back to work," she declared, giving Leah a brief kiss on each cheek and going back towards the dumpster. She tapped it with her wand and stepped inside its depths.

"Wow," Leah breathed out, looking at me in awe. "I wish I was like you. You're Aunt is so cool. I can't imagine how the rest of your family is."

I laughed and twirled my wand into the air and conjuring a glass. I quickly filled it with water from my wand before handing it to Cameron.

"I'm going to need that. Calming Draughts taste specifically of mud and grime. I don't know why," I sighed, uncorking the potion. If I took it now it should kick in within the next hour and last for the performance. Aunt Hermione modified it.

"To a brilliant performance!" I declared, holding up the smile vial before downing it in a few gulps. I shuddered when it hit my tastes buds, dropping the vial onto the floor and quickly grabbing the water and chugging it down as fast as I could. When I finished I could still vaguely taste the potion on the edges of my mouth.

"Oh that's vile," I gagged, circling my wand and vanishing the glass as well as the shards on the ground. "Right—I guess I have to somehow get up on stage to rehearse."

"It's not going to be that bad, babe. And that potion will be working by the time the house is packed," Cameron grinned, swooping down and giving me a kiss. He grimaced as he pulled away.

"You're right, that's disgusting," he groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Leah laughed and latched onto my elbow, I crooked it so we could walk together and offered Cameron my other hand.

"Before we go can you do some magic? I never get tired of it," Leah gasped, stopping short. I sighed and looked around me before taking out my wand and pointing it at a rubbish bin lid. Soundlessly the metal began to fold in on itself, making it into a dome. The metal turned to a slick fabric and changed hot pink. Where the handle was a long pole now stood. I reached out to lift it up and hand it to Leah before frowning. Damn—it's not as light as I wanted it. I will never get Transfiguration just perfect. Thank goodness I'm so brilliant at Charms or I wouldn't know how I got into Ravenclaw. I mean I'm okay at transfigurations but lately when I've been trying it non-verbally it doesn't work out just right. But the color charm was glowing brightly and I knew if I got it wet it would be completely impervious to water. I quickly jabbed my wand at it and suddenly it became feather light.

"Bloody hell, I still can't get the weight of the metal to transfigure completely. I always have to use a Feather Light Charm on top of it," I sighed, passing the umbrella to Leah who was clapping and squealing like a child.

"It's still far more that we can do. You've impressed us either way," Cameron declared, beaming and touching the fabric. There was a large crash and Leah dropped the umbrella with a shriek. I flipped around, my wand poised high and ready to strike when I froze. Cecelia had crashed into a trashcan in her obvious escape. Instead of looking flustered and confused when she turned to face us, she looked gleeful—but not in a pleasant way.

"Well I was going to save this for later but now's a good time as ever," she stated calmly. I looked frantically at Cameron and Leah—they were both sheet white.

"I'm an amateur magician—alright?" I managed to force out through my ever restricting throat. Cecelia rolled her eyes and gave a mirthless laugh.

"No you're not. You're some sort of freak!" Cecelia declared, motioning to my wand, which I still had poised in front of me ready to attack. Cecelia folded her arms over her chest and advanced towards us, circling like a great blonde bird of prey. She raised her eyebrows at me as I stashed away my wand. I don't think she even really knew what I could do to her—but there was no way I could stun her now or really do anything. There was too much of a chance of someone else seeing and we were far too close to the ministry.

"Here's the deal, Dominique darling. You're going to give me your solo tonight," Cecelia started levelly. Cameron stiffened and turned to her.

"Just give it a rest Cecelia! Can't you be a decent person for once in your life? It's not even what you thought you saw!" he exploded, pushing me protectively behind him. I could feel the potion starting to take effect—way deep at the tip of my toes. It was going to feel like forever before it fully starts activating and I was near a panic attack now. I was completely frozen with fear. I could get my wand snapped for this! And the ministry will force me away from Cameron—the one thing that makes total sense to me!

"I know she's not natural. If she doesn't give me that spot I'll walk on stage tonight and tell _everyone_ that she's some sort of freak that can do magic or whatever. You know how many people come. You know there are reporters. You're girlfriend will get her own show once they lock her up and perform tests on her."

"I won't let you!" Leah shouted suddenly. I jumped and gaped at her. Cecelia had no real proof to convince Muggles but it would be enough for my family and the Ministry to go haywire.

"Neither will I, Cecelia," Cameron barked. He had a hand placed on my lower back but I wasn't registering anything. It didn't bring me any comfort.

"Just think it over, Dom honey. It's not like I'm really giving you much of a choice," Cecelia sneered before turning on her heel and stalking off. Leah and Cameron started after her but froze when they noticed I wasn't moving.

"Dom, babe, everything's going to be okay," Cameron announced, coming over and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Dom—you're so white!" Leah gasped, peering in at my face.

I wasn't truly registering what they were telling me. All I knew that this was bad and that I don't think I could actually fix it this time. I quickly shoved Cam and Leah away and fell to my knees getting sick all over the side of the alley.

₰:Cameron:₰

We had sat there for a whole hour in that alley as Dominique alternated being sick, having a full blown panic attack, and being totally catatonic. I don't think she heard a word Leah nor I said to her during the whole time. And then suddenly it all stopped. She looked up at us, calmly stood, made the mess vanish, and pointed her wand at her mouth before conjuring another glass of water. When her mouth was rinsed out (and I assumed clean after whatever spell she did before the water) and the glass gone she turned to us.

"I need you two to cover for me," she stated simply. Leah and I gaped at her. How can she go from being totally a mess to _this_ in the space of a heartbeat? Man, that potion must be effing strong to work that abruptly.

"Cover for you? What about rehearsal?" Leah gasped.

"I can't think of that now. Tell Giles an emergency came up. Don't tell Cecelia I'm backing out—just let her think what she wants. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back as soon as I can," she stated, brushing off her jeans and pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. I opened my mouth to argue with her—beg her to let me join her but she silenced me with one pleading look.

"You need to say," she sighed, placing a hand on my cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can. But I have to do this. I can't lose my magic and most of all I can't lose you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, pulling her close and slamming my lips onto hers. When I pulled away Dominique blinked at me before cocking her head to the side.

"Why are you kissing me like I'm going off to die?"

"Because I thought I lost you right there. I didn't know what to do when you were like that. It scared me," I replied honestly. Her stormy blue eyes softened and she kissed me again.

"Leah, don't look so scared. I'm going to fix it—I hope," she stated, looking over my shoulder at Leah. I followed her gaze and released her to steady my friend. She looked frightened and like she was going to pass out.

"At least that potion is working. It's good to figure out things calmly. It'll help you do whatever you need to do," I sighed, looking back at my stoic girlfriend. Dominique looked like she was about to agree with me when she suddenly paused and rolled her head around her neck, a small frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. She shook her head roughly and flexed her hands before furrowing her brow and shaking her head again. She shrugged and gave us a brief nod before walking farther down the alley. She turned on her heel and a loud crack sounded through the air. She was all twirled within herself and gone, leaving a pressing silence around us. Leah and I stood for another couple of moments before turning to each other.

"Do you think we'll have to stop being friends with her? I've never met a girl that's been as close with me as Dominique has. She's not a bitch like every other girl I've met," she whispered. I held in a shuddering breath. I honestly had no idea but I could only assume from what she said. She didn't want to lose me. Her Ministry would probably break us apart if Dom was the reason magic got revealed. There was a twisting feeling in my gut—like my stomach was being ripped from the outside in. Leah's hand slipped in mine and she gently led me back towards the street.

"I'm sorry I said that. Dominique is also one of the smartest people I've ever met. You should hear her sometimes—or see what she reads. She does her homework and the essays are often taller than I am. If anyone can fix this—it's her."

"I can't lose her, Leah. I really can't. She's what keeps me solid. She makes me miss home less. She makes everything easier," I gasped, feeling that embarrassing burning in my nose. I wasn't going to cry—I was a man damn it. Leah reached up and gently brushed my cheek. Looks like I went all pussy after all.

"Shh—it's okay. I have faith in her. She's my best friend after all," Leah chirped. We somehow reached the front of the Program. I wasn't even aware I was walking. I turned to Leah and she gave me a bright smile.

"C'mon you have rehearsal."

…

"Cameron! Where's your head right now?" Giles shouted from the audience. I somehow made it through the band and I's performance but now I was onstage rehearsing my solo and I just couldn't get into it. Every time I started to go into my special place I thought about how this might be the last thing I ever sing to Dominique and was ripped right out of it.

"I'm—uh—just thinking about Dom's family. I'm worried," I admitted.

Giles threw a hissy fit when he found out that Dominique went off. I don't know whether he's upset that Dom wasn't there to rehearse or that there was a possibility that it was going to Cecelia. Of course Ce already assumed it was her spot from here on out and was driving the wardrobe and beauty girls insane with her incessant demands of the 'best outfit' they had. Leah looked like she was going to pop with the news but I got her distracted by sicking Tanner on her. He had finally succumbed to his crush and they were probably off making out somewhere but at least I didn't have to worry about Leah cracking under pressure, which she was known to do.

"Hey! Have you heard from her?" Tara shouted down from the pit where she was cleaning the music stands. I shook my head and went to start my song again but Giles blew the alarm on his bullhorn. I jumped and almost dropped my acoustic guitar.

"Just go start getting into stage and makeup! We've got to prepare the auditorium," Giles sighed into the megaphone. I rolled my eyes but dragged my stool offstage. Nathan was standing there eyeing me critically.

"What's up with you?" he questioned, rocking back on his heels. I sighed and stuck my guitar on its stand where all the instruments were sitting before running my hands over the side of my head.

"I'm just really worried about Dominique," I repeated—eliminating the biggest part of the truth. Nathan looked over where Cece was screaming at someone and shuddered.

"I hope she gets back in time. Giles will probably give her the solo anyways. He has such a soft spot for her. If I were you I'd watch out for him," Nathan teased, scuffing up the top of my hair.

"Right, like I couldn't take _Giles_," I snorted, relieved that Nate could take my mind off the problem at hand if only for a moment. He's always been good for that. It's probably why we've stayed friends for so long. We always know what to say to cheer each other up properly. He gave me our guy hug that led into the secret handshake we created years ago and grinned at me.

"So, I think I'm going to do a pit dive tonight. What do you think the odds of the orchestra catching me are?" he declared as we started for the dressing rooms. I looked briefly at the clock. The house was open in a half hour and everyone was pretty much in their pure black ensembles for the opening number. They were mostly perfecting hair and makeup and getting their jitters out by screeching and being generally very loud. I haven't heard a thing from Dominique yet and I was worried. Not only that Cecelia knew her secret but that she wouldn't get back in time. She deserved a time to shine. She was one of the only ones here that haven't had the stage to herself at one point or another, whether it be in a weekend performance or in class. She deserved it too. I could live without her in the opening number—Giles already told Courtney from our group to take it if she wasn't back. It was her solo I was fretting about.

"Ten to none Paul, Justin and Ethan don't catch you on purpose," I finally answered, making Nathan laugh loudly. Twenty-five minutes to go. Please hurry, Dominique, please.

**A/A: So you guys are getting another chapter! It's going to be the conclusion to this story! I decided to chop it up for suspense purposes and mainly because I feared it would get too long. I still don't know about an epilogue—leave me your thoughts on whether or not you'd like one and if you do want one what you want to see in it! Love you all!**

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emily**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/F: Well here it is! The last chapter of 'Center Stage'. I believe I have an epilogue in the works. I was going to use it for something else but I changed my mind. For a more complete A/N see the afterwards. Also! When you guys are done reading this and want something to hold you over until the epilogue is posted—check out my brand new story 'Snapshots'! It's a series of oneshots focusing in on one portion of each Next Generation kid in the Weasley/Potter family. Currently I have Teddy up and ready to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My feet pounded against the pavement. It had started raining again but I was already past the point of casting an Impervious Charm on my sweatshirt. I didn't have time to stop and calm my mind. I didn't have time to find a place to hide from the Muggles. I was just going to have to deal with getting soaked.<p>

I've already screwed up and it's cost me several precious minutes that I needed. I wasn't concentrating enough—my mind was stuffed to the brim—and I apparated a mile away from where I wanted to apparate to. I was late. I was going to miss the opening number. At this point if Cecelia didn't take my solo slot (meaning if my plan didn't work. I was already hoping to Merlin it would—it was a long shot really) Giles certainly would. I could only be so late. But if I didn't have my solo this would be the only chance my family could really hear me sing. I skidded around the corner, planting my palm on the rough ground to stop myself from falling, and put on my last burst of speed to close the last block.

Oh Merlin—why am I so out of shape. I could hardly breathe thanks to the stitch in my side—the adrenalin was the only thing really keeping me going. I should suggest a new training regimen to Louis where we do things other than training on brooms. Cardio or whatever—it might give us an edge next season.

Oh for the love of all things magical—my sanity and magic was hanging by a thread yet my mind is thinking of Quidditch. I berated myself and yanked open the door to the lobby, it was empty. I could hear the low murmur behind the doors. It sounded like the Great Hall at meal times. Everyone was seated. I barely caught a glance of myself as I passed the mirror mounted behind the front desk. I looked like a drowning rat. Bugger—I won't get ready in time. I won't be able to perform. Slowly I edged open the door to the Green Room. It was fairly noisy—everyone chattering away the pre-show jitters, but when I entered you could've heard a pin drop. It was that silent. Suddenly there was a shout.

"DOMINIQUE!" Leah exclaimed from somewhere in the middle of the pack. Heads were jostled and suddenly she shoved her way to the front—her face shining. She was in her plain black opening dress—a velvet number that had a fitted bodice and flared skirt with a high crossing neckline and a low cut back. She was practically bouncing in her plain black ballet flats—her hair whipping in and out of her face. And then she was squeezing me with all the power she possessed. "I thought you wouldn't make it! I thought things were going to be bad! You did what you had to do? You accomplished it right? I knew you would—you're so smart and amazing. Oh—what am I going to do if I lose you!"

"Leah! Breathe! You're not losing me," I snapped, tugging lightly on her hair in warning. She inhaled sharply and when she pulled away her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Of course not, I was just so nervous. Got carried away," she whispered guiltily. I gave her a small smile and looked around the room. It was still silent. I locked eyes with Cecelia (in a tight, short and black sequined number no less), she looked absolutely livid.

"She _can't _perform! She missed Final Dress, she's not even ready, and she missed warm-ups. It wouldn't be fair for her to get her solo!" she declared. The room seemed to be holding its breath. Apparently someone had got Giles because he stumbled into the room carrying something in his hand. It was my dress for the opening number. I gaped at him as Cameron and he rushed over. Cam and I locked eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't tell him now—there was no time. He gnawed on his lower lip—an extremely concerned look crossing his features. His forearms flexed (rather attractively) in his plain black button-up shirt that he had rolled to his elbows. Merlin I wanted to kiss him—I didn't know for certain if things were going to work out tonight. I didn't know how long we had.

"GILES!" Cecelia shrieked suddenly. I was snapped back to reality.

"I said we'd talk about it after the opening number Cecelia—now go get dressed Dominique and be quick about it!" Giles declared shoving my outfit into my hands. Three of the makeup girls and Camilla swarmed around me and corralled me into the bathroom. I chanced a glance at Cameron over my shoulder—he had a determined look on his face. Maybe he was able to read my misapprehensions about my plan. Maybe he too knew our time was numbered. The mere thought made me want to break down start sobbing.

"Oh dear—I don't know how much we'll be able to do. Get dressed—we're going to go get our stuff. We have to be quick about all this so you'll look far better for your solo, but now we're going to have to rely on your natural beauty. We're lucky you're so gorgeous to begin with," Camilla, the head of the makeup department prattled on. I blinked at her—her compliments flying over my head as three pairs of hands practically ripped my jeans off of me.

"But I won't get this—"

"Step up, now," a voice commanded. I obediently lifted my feet and arms as my sweatshirt and shirt was ripped from my body in fowl swoop.

"I won't get that solo," I finished, my voice muffled through the fabric of my tight bodice dress. Like Leah's it had the fit and flare look, with a flared skirt but the back had a cut out in the shape of a heart.

"Don't be ridiculous—the company will revolt if Cecelia get's that solo again," Camilla snorted as I was shoved onto a loo. A pair of hands were in my hair, one attacking my face and another down at my feet shoving on knee high black suede boots with a killer heel, not too much unlike Leah's but much less tart-like.

"She needs blush or the stage will wash her out," someone commanded.

"I missed dress rehearsal," I added, but was smacked lightly on the cheek by someone. They were attempting to put on my lippy.

"It doesn't matter. Giles wants you to sing anyways so you will. Giles is the final word," one girl giggled, attacking my eyes. There was something rough and metal shoved in my hair (an Alice band I presume) and all four girls jumped back.

"It'll have to do. Now go," Camilla commanded, opening the door. I rushed out (didn't even get to look at myself) into the empty green room and shoved open the door to the stage. Two people assaulted me, one a techie with a microphone and the other Cameron.

"You look amazing," he breathed, putting a hand on my lower back and hurrying me to the packed stage where everyone was placed. We were to be at the top at opposite sides and enter on our verses, strutting down the center.

"I think they raped me in there. I wouldn't actually know—it all went so fast," I laughed. Cameron gave me a half smile and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I think it was their fastest change to date—three minutes for full hair, makeup, and wardrobe. I'm going to have to congratulate them." He gave me a brief kiss to the side of the head and hurried to the other side where he was set to enter. A hush suddenly dropped over the performers and the blue lights dimmed backstage. We were plunged in darkness. The whispered roar of the crowd beyond suddenly dropped and before I could even get nervous that I was all alone the curtain was pulled.

₰:Cameron:₰

The smattered applause that always followed a raised curtain echoed through the auditorium. Through the lights that raised on stage I could merely make out the forms of the packed audience—no direct face to guide me. I felt the rush of blood through my veins as the piano kicked in. This is what I lived for. The audience. Knowing that I was the source of pure entertainment if only for a short while. Suddenly the company started their chorus.

"_Don't Stop. Don't Stop._"

And from the balcony rose Nathan's voice.

"_If you wake up and don't want to smile_. _If it takes just a little while_."

Cecelia picked up on the harmonies and I felt the strong urge to stride down the stage and push her into the pit. But I refrained—even if she did deserve it. I took a deep breath as we all reigned in the chorus and adjusted the guitar strung against my back. Slowly it was coming time for our turn. I caught Dominique's eye and gave her a smile. She bit her lip and raised her own microphone, strutting down into the spotlight with me. I grinned at her as she began to sing, aiding her on the harmonies with my shirt mic.

"_Why not think about times to come/And not about the things that you've done/If your life was bad to you/Just think what tomorrow will do._"

As the chorus broke out again I twirled a beaming Dominique and took her hand as everyone broke out into the chorus. Suddenly the company broke out into a crescendo and I dropped Dominique's hand and leapt on top of a rehearsal cube for the musical interlude and my guitar solo. There was a loud group of cheers somewhere off to my right as I slammed down on my chords—but it didn't matter. It was just me and my guitar; me and the strings that I nimbly plucked and strummed to coax out the ringing serenade that flowed so easily from me. Nathan was singing his own aide to the instrumental and out of the corner of my eye I could see Ethan jamming riff after riff on the piano, he grinned up at me and gave me his signature wink. Slowly the song built down into a simmer and I looked out into the audience—taking a deep breath so I could sing into my shirt mic.

"_All I want is to see you smile,_" I crooned, looking across the stage.

"_If it takes just a little while,_" Dominique picked up right away from her perch on the rehearsal cube opposite mine.

"_I know you don't believe that it's true,_"

"_I never meant any harm to you,"_ Dominique finished and as Nate and Cecelia picked up the second crescendo of voice riffs Dominique and I jumped off the rehearsal cubes, me with a large slam on the guitar and her with a slight twirl. And as the background kept up with their part the four of us had reached center stage to belt out our marks, '_it'll soon be here_'.

The company kept their chorus going leaving the four soloists at center stage to handle our own show of voices as we chanted things such as '_don't you look back_' and '_don't stop_'; things of that sort that always made me want to laugh but were necessary to round off any song. Then everyone was facing forward for the final chords.

"_Don't stop!_"

And the audience was going wild. I glanced over at Dominique, she was panting and beaming at the same time with a wild smile on her face. She honestly looked like she was going to cry. And we gave a short bow and the curtain closed. The stage cleared quickly and I grabbed Dom around the waist (she was slightly frozen still) and hefted her to the wings. It was just in time really, because the curtain rose and the scene started. It was a drama production—a comedic thing by Neil Simon. Dominique and I stared at each other in the light that was filtering into the wings from offstage. She was still grinning madly—and suddenly she launched herself at me, a small squeal escaping from her lips. I returned the hug, kissed her fiercely and started to lead her towards the Green Room.

"That was exhilarating! Did you hear the applause? Did you?" she declared, flipping around and walking backwards so she could talk to me. I let out a small laugh and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I heard, I saw, you were amazing! And no nerves!" I exclaimed, grasping her waist. She scrunched her nose and gave me a one shouldered shrug.

"It happened so fast I didn't have time for nerves. Plus—you were there beside me," she laughed, reaching behind her and pushing open the door. She flipped around and froze, the smile slipping from her face. Cecelia was standing front and center—her arms crossed and a peeved look on her face.

"We can do this here or in the hallways," she grinned. Everyone in the room was looking at us hesitantly, probably ready to jump in when the claws came out, but Dominique nodded and headed for the lobby door. Leah and I locked eyes from across the room and hurried after her, just catching the door before it slammed closed.

₰:Dominique:₰

As I faced Cecelia in the deserted hallway the thrill of my first performance in front of a large audience dripped from my fingertips. I could kill her for taking away this buzz. I itched to grab for my wand but remembered it was stuffed in my sweatshirt pocket. I'll have to do this Muggle way if I got angry—I'll just punch her in the nose.

"Have you made a decision?" Cecelia questioned with a small smirk.

"Will you just let it rest? Giles already wants Dom to perform," Leah sighed exasperatedly. The door to the Green Room swung open suddenly and Sara—the wardrobess—popped her head out.

"Leah—you need to get in costume. You know how long it takes us to get you in your pants," she commented, eyeing our little faceoff wearily. Leah gave out a small groan and I grabbed her wrist before she could follow Sarah away. I quickly whispered the location of my wand and Leah gave me a brief nod—chirping that she would guard it with her life before flitting away.

"Like Loser Leah said—Giles _has_ chosen you. But know what will happen if you perform. All I have to do is flash a little leg to those lecherous techies and they'll stall a curtain and hand me a mic. They adore me, the big dorks," she sighed, examining her fingernails.

"Techies do more work than you have ever done in your life," I snapped. "We wouldn't have a show without them."

"Regardless, I still have them wrapped around my pinky. Now go tell Giles that you're not performing. You. Have. No. Choice," she stated, segregating her words. I glanced at Cameron—he was bright red with fury at his ex-girlfriend. Luke may be a crazy attempted murderer, but Cecelia might win on 'worst ex'.

"Fine," I answered finally. Cameron's jaw dropped and he opened his mouth to argue with me but I silenced him with a look. "She's right, Cam. I have no choice," I remarked. Cameron's eyes turned to mine. He looked heartbroken.

"Yeah Cammy, she has no choice. I've won—get used to it," Cecelia giggled, before flicking her hair over her shoulder and stalking into the Green Room. Cameron whirled on me then—his eyes sharp.

"What was that about? You just _giving in_ to her!" he demanded. I hefted a sigh and shrugged one shoulder.

"She would've told everyone," I answered after a second of contemplation.

"And what makes you think she won't use this to blackmail you for the rest of your life?"

"Will you calm down for a second?" I questioned with a small huff. Cameron froze mid-lecture and blinked at me.

"You're not giving in?" he sighed.

"No—but I don't know if this will work exactly. You're going to have to trust me," I answered firmly. Cameron gathered me into his arms and sighed again. His warm, sweet breath played across my cheeks and I closed my eyes briefly.

"I trust you. I trust you with everything," he answered finally.

"Good, because if this doesn't work you know this means more than just the solo—right? If she spills it means the end of us. I might have been able to convince my family—that was easy. But the ministry—they don't encourage telling your Muggle Partner until after marriage. They'll modify your memory and snap my wand," I explained—my voice level and low. I opened my eyes to see Cameron's green eyes boring into mine.

"I wouldn't let them—we'll run away," he answered after a fraction of a second.

"I wish it were that easy," I replied with a small smile. I placed a hand on his cheek and softly caressed the scruff there. "But we're going to have to have faith that this plan will work. It's the best that we can do."

Cameron looked like I socked him in the gut.

"You don't think we could hide from them?"

"No—this is magic we're dealing with. Hiding doesn't go well and I don't know if my family will go to lengths to protect you. Sure they love you now but I don't know if they'd even love me for revealing magic. It might be too big of a mistake," I answered, my throat constricting suddenly. I couldn't think like this—it wouldn't work if I did. I needed to stay positive. "But we don't have to worry—my plan is going to have to work. And I'm going to sing tonight. I'm going to show myself that I _can_."

"Man," Cameron breathed out after giving me a firm kiss on the forehead. "That potion is something, huh? This bravery—like really gutsy."

I paused and contemplated what he said. I've been thinking of this since he's brought it up in the alley. This wasn't the effects of a Calming Draught. If one was effective then I would be in a more dream like state—almost numb to everything. This wasn't a potion—this was raw bravery. This was _me_ and I had no idea where this was coming from. I wasn't a Gryffindor, I was a Ravenclaw. I wasn't brave—I was clever. But suddenly I was brought back to my first year, like it was yesterday and not almost a decade ago.

"_Another Weasley"_, the hat had said. "_Your family has a place, a pattern, thrones amongst the brave and valiant. You would fit in there." _

_ "But I'm not brave,_" I remember thinking. I was shaking head to toe on that little three legged stool. I was almost convulsing in fright. _"I'd rather find a smart way to get out of a tree than launch myself towards the ground like Fred or Victoire would do. Sure I do stupid stuff on my broom but that's not before I thought it out first. I don't go with reckless—I'm more meticulous_."

The hat had laughed at that word, meticulous. It said it was impressive for the brains he usually delves into and then he stated those fateful words. "_Ravenclaw!" _

My history was set in stone that day. I was the first Weasley to be sorted into anything _but_ Gryffindor—at the major shock of my family. At first I felt left out and rather lonely without Fred and Victoire at my side. But I grew to it—my cleverness and wit—and I never really did regret not having the brave gene. But the Sorting Hat was right. I did have that small quality that would've fit me into the puzzle of Gryffindor. It just didn't have an opportunity to show itself until now.

"Actually—I don't think that ever started working," I admitted once I had fully worked out this personality puzzle that warped my mind. Cameron gave me a confused look and I shrugged.

"I must have thrown it up. This is all me—this is my inner-Gryffindor dwarfing that Ravenclaw blood," I laughed. Cameron gave me a quirked eyebrow (he'd gotten the house explanations at lunch that day) and gave me an impressed look.

"Well look who didn't carve a new path for her family after all. You may be the first to be in a new house in a century or whatever—but I guess you'll always be a Weasley," he laughed, opening the door to the Green Room. It was calm—people lounging around and waiting for their performances. Cameron glanced at the telly in the corner that displayed the stage and grimaced.

"Shit—I gotta go get ready for the _Fire's_ performance. We sing and then I close for intermission," he stated—giving me a quick kiss and heading towards the boys' changing area. Leah hurried over and slipped me my wand, which I gratefully took and stuck into my boot.

"Cecelia is getting dressed—" she stated, looking at me apprehensively.

"Yes, she is," I replied, going over to Sarah who looked quite miserable while Cecelia bossed her around.

"It doesn't have enough glitter and glam Sarah. Don't you have anything else?" she whined, twirling in front of the mirror. I beg to differ—not only was her short dress completely covered in large heavy rhinestone like jewels but a blue and black feathered tail/train thing. Leah looked appalled.

"You look like you're bloody covered in the Crown Jewels, Cecelia. It's what you have—deal with it," Sarah snapped before turning to me. Cecelia had huffed off towards hair and makeup and Sara looked like she was going to cry.

"Why are you giving this to her?" she declared.

"Because I was late," I answered. "Even if Giles gives it to me—it wouldn't be right."

So I was lying through my teeth—but I very well couldn't say I was being blackmailed.

"But you're dress was so brilliantly fabulous!" she whined. I grinned; exactly what I wanted her to say.

"Well I was wondering if I could get all done up for the hell of it? Everyone is wearing a mishmash of costumes for the finale anyways," I stated in a hopeful voice. Sarah brightened and clapped her hands together.

"Of course! Brilliant! They girls will have a blast! We have no one to get ready during intermission anyways. Leah—you're lipstick is smudged. Don't go off snogging Tanner once you have red on. Go fix it," Sarah announced—turning abruptly to Leah, who immediately blushed with the sudden spotlight of the micro-managing designer. She mumbled apologies and shuffled off towards the makeup area as Sarah motioned for me to follow her. She began to deftly flip through the hangers until she pulled a frock off the rack. It was actually the first time seeing my dress and my jaw dropped.

It was fully gold sequined, but not in the over the top way of Cecelia's dress. It was simpler; a t-shirt type dress with cap-sleeves that hit a good few inches above the knee and cinched in at the waist with a black satin bow.

"It's amazing," I gasped, grasping at the hem. Sarah positively beamed at me.

"It pretty much came as is—the only thing I had to do to it was the bow belt. I just saw it—thought of your song and how bright and cheery it was—and new it was perfect for you," Sarah babbled on, looking down at my shoes and frowning. "You can keep those on. Go change."

I sighed in thanks and snatched the dress, quickly putting it on and trying to see all of me in the small bathroom mirror.

"C'mon! Get out here! Cameron's performing!" Leah exclaimed, banging on the bathroom door. I gasped and flew out of the room and clutched onto her—allowing her to lead me to the wings. They were just finish up the band number—an upbeat song titled 'Tonight, Tonight'. Cameron was currently perched on top of the bass drum; suddenly he turned around and kicked mid-air, slamming down on his guitar and rushing over to the mic to sing back up. They ended with a clash of the drums and I cheered along with the audience. The other guys cleared off quickly, slapping my palm as they passed and Cameron stayed on stage—replacing his guitar with an acoustic one. My breath caught in my throat—he hasn't let me hear this song yet and I was absolutely dying in anticipation. He dragged a stool to the center and perched on top of it, adjusting the mic stand to his level.

"Hello everyone—I'm Cameron. I could talk here for a bit—but I feel like someone would throw something. So I'm just going to say this. It's a new song that I wrote for someone particularly special," he looked off stage at me and I waved, giving him a huge smile. "This one's for you Dom."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't think he would actually say my name. I heard a few whoops that sounded distinctly like Fred, Lou, James and Kent but then the acoustic guitar picked up and Cameron began singing.

"_I sing for you/And only you__/__Where ever I go I find you__/__You're in the sound of every hello__/__In everything I do__/__You're the song I was destined to know__/__And I only sing for you_."

The song was a very simple string of chords and played by simply plucking the strings instead of strumming the guitar. I felt my heart leap into my throat and I covered my mouth with my hands. The only time I've seen Cameron just sit and sing like this was when he didn't know I was watching that very first day of lessons. When it was just him and the music and nobody to impress. That's how he was now. Just him and the song. Eyes closed and soul bared for all to see.

"_You went away/_ _I should have known__/__You leave so many dreams behind you__/__Thought I'd be fine just being alone__/__I didn't have a clue__/__But my heart had a mind of its own__/__And would only sing for you_."

I felt a single tear drop from my eye and I quickly brushed it away. I never understood how he felt to see me choke up with stage fright every time.

"_You're in the sound of rain/Clouds in a winter sky/In a thousand unsaid words__/__In a thousand crazy reasons why__/__You were meant to fly_."

He looked at me then and smiled slightly before turning towards the audience again. He really believed in me. He believed in my abilities and who I was.

"_So fly for me__/__And day by day__/__I'll keep hoping your heart reminds you__/__Nothing but love can stand in our way__/__But love can see us through__/__Maybe that's all I wanted to say__/__I will always sing for you__/__I will always sing for you_."

And the song ended with a smile and a simple strum of chords. Cameron grasped the neck of his guitar and murmured a soft thank you before the curtain fell to the sound of thunderous applause.

"I'll just leave you two to—well yeah," Leah grinned, squeezing my shoulder and walking off. I forgot she was there. The tears were falling from my eyes unashamedly now and Cameron was grinning like a total loon as he got to me.

"Well—do I affect you that much? I'm honored," he laughed. I shook my head and attempted to get control of myself. It took a couple seconds but finally I could speak again.

"You believe in me," I managed to get out. Cameron looked taken aback.

"Well duh—I've been telling you that for weeks."

"But now I get it. I mean I got it before but now I _get it_. You really love me."

Cameron beamed at me and scooped me into his arms, burying his face in my hair.

"I really do love you. Crazy and all," he laughed.

"I love you—that was beautiful. It was completely beyond words," I gasped into his chest.

"Well I just accomplished the impossible, huh? Struck you absolutely speechless."

"Oh stuff it. Okay—I have to finish my hair and make-up. Cecelia is on fourth, after Leah and Kenzie. I've got to get in the right frame of mind," I announced suddenly. It was all hitting me so fast. My one and only chance was ticking nearer. Cameron stiffened.

"What are you doing exactly?" he questioned in a whisper.

"I don't want to jinx it," I admitted. I was too afraid to say it out loud. Then it would be real. This was beyond complex magic that I haven't fully practiced. I spent those hours horded in _Flourish & Botts _frantically reading anything I could on the subject. Normally I would go to the library but this was the next best thing on the subject. I wasn't adept to this type of magic—yes I was good at Charms but not without the proper practice and preparation. It could end up being completely disastrous and I could potentially make things worse. But I had to try—I couldn't just roll over and comply with her. I wouldn't.

"Is it difficult?" Cameron questioned, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes. My Aunt could do it at my age—but she practiced and prepared for months because she had to. I wasn't supposed to learn it until this year at the most and I only had a few hours to soak the process in my brain. Its complex at its easiest and it could be dangerous. One can only go so far on theory which is what I was running off of before my little errand," I sighed. Cameron blinked at me.

"Leah's right—you really are a genius," he grinned.

"Well—_'Wit beyond measure_'," I quoted. Cameron gave me a blank look and I smiled. "I'll explain later—but I have to go get ready."

* * *

><p>"Alright—I'm going on stage. You're supposed to be after me. You sure you have a plan?" Leah quipped, hovering between the Green Room and the stage. I gave her a quick nod and she gave me a concerned look.<p>

"I'm just mentally preparing myself," I admitted, giving her a little shove. "Now go. You'll be brilliant."

Cecelia pushed past me to wait in the wings for her number and I gave a shuddering breath. Cameron was at my side in seconds.

"You ready to do whatever you're doing?" he questioned. I gave him a terse nod and lead him to the stairwell that split off one way to the lighting catwalk and the next way to the musical pit.

"I need you in the wings. If this works you're going to have to save Cecelia from the stage," I ordered, slipping my wand out of my boot. Cameron's eyes widened and he gave me a nod. "I also won't see you until after I sing. I'm going to be stuck down there. I was talking to Sarah and she told me about this platform that rises up into the stage. I plan on using that."

"Well that will be an entrance," Cameron whistled. I shrugged; I didn't plan it that way I just wouldn't be able to make it back out of the pit unnoticed and on time. I bit my lip. If I pulled this off I would be up there all by myself and there would be no turning back. I felt the dread sticking in my stomach and I turned to Cameron. Leah's song was just starting.

"Maybe I should just let her sing," I questioned quietly. Cameron's eyes grew wide.

"No way. You can do this. You are brilliant. I'll be in the wings," he ordered sternly. I looked into his eyes and his song surged through me. He believed in me so I needed to believe in me. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss before adjusting my hair. The styling team gave me beachy waves and very natural makeup but with very dynamic eyes. I looked too good to not sing. Oh Merlin—I just need to keep telling myself these things. I broke from the kiss and took a step back from Cameron. With a deep breath I tapped my wand on top of my head. The sensation of an egg cracking on my hair trickled down my back and I shivered.

"Whoa," Cameron breathed, squinting in my direction.

"Disillusionment Charm…blends me into the background," I explained, grabbing his hand. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact but gave it a squeeze. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. You're fantastic on your own," Cameron replied, looking lovingly in my general direction. I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and as carefully and quietly as I could I walked down the stairs. I eased into the pit—which was _just_ ending Leah's song. The audience was applauding madly and I took this opportunity to creep in between music stands, allowing the clapping to muffle the sound of my heels. When I reached center, right in front of the piano, I settled down and took out my wand to test my aim. I would be able to hit the person standing on center stage directly. I took a couple of calming breaths and began to process theory and the steps it took to properly do this charm. I could feel my heart slamming against my rib cage and I was almost sure Ethan could hear it. It was as if it was slow motion—the curtain pulling upwards to reveal a beaming Cecelia. She quickly adjusted her face mic and as the band started to play I took my chance.

With a deep breath I pointed my wand at her forehead (hoping I was close enough) and closed my eyes so I could concentrate. I pulled all the memories forward. All of our time in the alley, her exact song, every little detail and focused it to the front of my mind. My eyes snapped open and I could feel my fingers tingle.

"_Obliviate_," I whispered, allowing the music to cover the noise, twisting my wrist and pulling my wand back towards me. That's it, Dominique, pull out the memories you wish the subject to forget. Suck them directly into your wand. Focus on the memory. Focus, focus. And suddenly—mid breath—Cecelia's eyes went all unfocused and she blinked out at the audience, freezing in place. The band continued playing—looking at each other and looping the music back around. Cecelia opened her mouth to sing again and furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember her song. She couldn't remember what I was. I did it. I actually did. I performed a memory charm without completely erasing her memory. I made her think she just forgot her song and never followed us to the alley at all. Suddenly Cameron was rushing on stage with a mic in his hand. The band stopped playing. I could hear the fervent whispering of the audience just behind me. I took this chance to crawl forward to the bowels of the stage and position myself on the platform. I undid the disillusionment charm and waited.

"And that was the farcical performance of the night! New thing we're doing! Cecelia Davoren everybody!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Slowly the audience followed suit—albeit very unenthusiastically. I heard their footsteps and quickly tapped the platform with my wand. It started going. I shoved my wand in my boot and took a huge breath as I rose into the light. I needed to do this. For my family, for Cameron, and most importantly for me.

* * *

><p>There was a large gasp from everyone as I hit the spotlight and a huge amount of applause. I smiled sheepishly and looked offstage. Cameron quickly tossed me a mic and I caught it, clipping it into the stand and grinning at the sea of faces in front of me. I could do this. I had to do this. I glanced down at Ethan, Justin and Paul who all looked very confused at my sudden appearance but shrugged. I gave them a short nod and looked forward to sing my song. The guitar suddenly started strumming and I took a deep breath. Just sing. Forget they're there. Just sing. Just let it happen so fast you don't have to think about it. I just let the intro sweep me into the song and then I was singing.<p>

"_Stop me on the corner__/__I swear you hit me like a vision__/__I, I, I wasn't expecting__/__But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?__/__Don't you blink you might miss it__/__See we got a right to just love it or leave it__/__You find it and keep it__/__Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to sa_y…"

I took a deep breath and unclipped the mic, grabbing on the stand as I was carried into the chorus.

"_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart__/__It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun__/__Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky__/__Shining how we want, brighter than the sun."_

And it was like I was never scared in the first place. Suddenly it was just me and the music. It was pumping in my veins, in my heart, in my soul. It was just there and it was like I belonged to it all along.

"_I've never seen it, but I found this love I'm undefeated__/__You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had__/__Cause you're so damn beautiful read it,__/__It's signed and delivered let's seal it__/__Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae__/__And everybody needs to get a chance to say…"_

I paused here and looked off stage at Cameron who was smiling so wide I feared his face would break in two and then I was right back to the chorus again. I was shaking my hips, twirling my hair and honestly having the time of my life. I perched on a rehearsal cube and clutched the mic with both hands, looking out at the audience as I hit the bridge after the second chorus.

"_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down__/__Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow__/__Got my head up in the rafters, got my happy ever after__/__Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before…"_

And I jumped up, holding my hand out at my hip with a flat palm as I basically spoke the last couple lines in the first verse. My moment. The moment where I was struck down and I've been lost to him ever since.

"_You stopped me on the corner/I swear you hit me like a vision__/__I, I, I wasn't expecting__/__But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?"_

I almost didn't want the last chorus to go so quickly. It would mean this rush was over. That I was done. I didn't want to be. I wanted to stay up here under these lights and sing forever. But I knew it had to end, so I was going to end it with a bang. I took center stage after the short period of vocal riffs and note holds and stood firmly under the spotlight. And for the last time this summer—I took center stage.

"_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun!" _

The feeling I got from the applause warmed me from the inside out. It rang in my ears and I barely registered the very loud cheering from the side. There were cat calls and whistles and I chanced a look over. I could barely make out a line of red hair—but I blew a kiss in their direction and the curtain fell, leaving me center stage to bask in my accomplishments for a moment.

₰:Cameron:₰

The showcase ended in a flurry of hugs to Dominique from me and Leah, one very confused but upset Cecelia (she couldn't believe she actually forgot the song), and a very beautiful song. As the curtain fell for the final time the company let out their usual chorus of whoops and cheers. I grabbed Dominique around the middle and spun her into a circle. We were soon engulfed by the band (pretty much as soon as I put her down) and Jason hoisted her over his shoulder.

"You were AMAZING! Like completely and utterly amazing," he announced spinning spastically in circles.

"Jason! Put me down! I'm sure I'm flashing everyone!" Dominique shrieked, slapping at his back.

"Don't put her down," came a chorus of three other voices. I glared at Tanner, Kyle and Nathan who merely smiled innocently at me.

"Spectacular show everyone! We are so proud of you, what a fantastic way to end the season!" Jenks exclaimed. There was another group cheer.

"Now you tossers all visit your families and loved ones and we'll see you all at the cast party at eleven sharp!" Giles added. There was a collective cheer. Cast party always got a bit crazy—it had the makings of a high school prom with drama, hook ups, and breakups and plenty of contraband to sustain it all (not that Giles and Jenks necessarily knew about said contraband). There was the usual flood towards the Green Room and subsequently the lobby but Giles intercepted our path.

"Go ahead," Dominique commanded to the guys and Leah. They all shrugged and continued on, leaving Giles grinning down at Dominique.

"Quite the entrance," he declared. Dominique blushed and gave a slight shrug.

"I'm just happy Cecelia messed up and I actually got to use it. I just had a feeling I would get lucky," she answered finally. Giles quirked and eyebrow and rubbed his beard before hefting a sigh.

"That was a rather brilliant Memory Charm. How many have you done before? To make her forget the song—quite devious really. Did you modify anything else?" he questioned. Dominique's jaw dropped. I didn't think it was possible to get closer to the floor than mine was at the moment—but she did.

"You're—what?" she shrieked. Giles merely grinned.

"Shut your fat gobs. And by the way—saw the scar on this one's leg. Can't believe you splinched the poor guy. Amateur really," he scoffed. Dominique's eyes flashed.

"I was panicked and he just grabbed me mid-apparition. And for your information; yes, it was the first one I've performed. Nearly wiped myself out doing it—surprised I had the energy to perform at all," she answered hotly.

"Cecelia poked her nose into our business and threatened to tell everyone so Dom made her forget that whole situation and the song she was singing," I explained, finally finding use of my vocal chords.

"She's quite the cow—isn't she?" he grinned.

"How'd you find out?" Dominique questioned suddenly.

"I've known since you registered. How many Weasley's are there in the world, really? Magical or not. Tara confirmed it. Who do you think told Tara what she was? Quite lucky I didn't want a magical career. Quite a shock to poor Jenksey though—finding out her daughter and one of her closest friends are magic. I just thought you wanted to be inconspicuous, that's all. This is the only place you can escape your last name," he explained, throwing an arm around Dominique's shoulder. "Now go see your family. Brilliant performance, by the way, knew you had it in you."

Dominique managed to drag me away from Giles, who was still smirking at us. I was having trouble coming to terms with this. Giles has taught me pretty much everything I know about music was a _wizard_. It makes me wonder exactly how many are hidden amongst the normal masses.

"Stop looking so shocked," Dominique laughed, pausing at the Green Room door.

"Aren't you?" I scoffed. She shrugged and reached up to brush some hair out of my face.

"Well of course, but I'm still kinda on a performance high and I'm not letting that get me down," she announced, pushing open the door and making her way down the hallway. There was a loud cheer as we came in view of the hallway, causing several alarmed looks from our fellow performers. Dominique merely blushed and allowed Lily to crash into her stomach.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, looking up at both of us.

"Why thank you Lily-flower," Dominique laughed, making her round of hugs. I was suddenly crushed by a flurry of red hair.

"Your song was lovely," Dominique's Grandmum sobbed. "Absolutely lovely. Oh, the love you have for our ickle Dommykins."

"Grandmum! Stop it!" Dominique laughed, extracting me from her grasp.

"Good show. Good show," her granddad grinned, looking all around him. "How did they change those light colors? Color changing charm?"

"Arthur!" was followed with several hissed 'Dad's' and a sheepish Granddad Weasley.

"Just curious is all," he admitted.

"Can you introduce me to the one in the leather? I've met her before." Fred questioned, coming along side me.

"Leah?" Dominique and I gasped at the same time.

"Whatever her name was, she was fit and I'm smitten," he laughed. Dominique rolled her eyes as Kaylie, Kent and James rounded up to us.

"I prefer those dancers. Did you see the way they bended?" James declared. Kaylie gave him a disturbed look and he turned red.

"I mean—I prefer them totally nonbendable. Like you," he coughed, before giving Kaylie a quick kiss.

"No—but really, James is right," Kent whispered to me. I laughed and turned around to see Louis looking towards a group of our peers. Colby was making eyes at him and Louis frowned—probably remembering his last encounter with him.

"Dominique! Is this the rest of your family?" Leah squealed coming over. Unfortunately for Fred she had changed back to her dress from the opening number. He didn't seem to mind very much though because he pushed Louis out of the way and launched himself at her.

"Hullo there beautiful, my name's Fred. I believe we've met before," he announced holding out his hand. Leah looked taken aback for a moment but blushed and shook his hand. Louis and James were glaring at him, probably because he stepped on them in his way over. The rest of the guys had joined us now and were being introduced.

"Dominique—your family is huge," Tanner stated, eyeing Fred slightly. He put a protective arm around Leah's waist and Fred drooped considerably.

"Wanna introduce me to the tall blonde one?" Kyle questioned in a loud whisper.

"My sister? That's her boyfriend next to her. Say hi, Ted!" Dominique declared. Teddy laughed and gave the band a sarcastic wave. Kyle immediately changed tactics.

"What about the tiny red head—with the curls? Or the one next to her—the tan one?" he whispered. Dominique blinked.

"Molly and Roxy? No way are you even getting near my_ fifteen_ year old cousins you git," she snapped. Kyle frowned slightly and sulked off towards a dance girl.

"You really need to find him a boyfriend," Dominique commented dryly.

"We're working on it," Jason sighed as Nathan nodded sagely.

"CAMERON!"

I flipped towards the voice and looked around wildly. It can't be. Suddenly a flurry of brown hair careened into my stomach and I felt my breath hitch.

"Carly? What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, kneeling down and embracing my little sister. She buried her face in my neck and laughed.

"We surprised you huh? You were great—you too guys," she announced pulling away and looking at the band. Nathan was pouting.

"No hello for me?" he questioned.

"Nope. We've gone over this before," she answered hotly. I stood up and left them arguing and searched around. Finally I saw her and pushed through several people before scooping my Mom in a huge hug.

"What the heck are you doing here! How could you afford it?" I demanded pulling her at arms length.

"No 'good to see you Mom'? No 'I love you'?" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and she smacked me lightly across the chest.

"We had to make it down to what was probably your last year here! Now introduce me around," she demanded, looping her arm through mine. Dominique was already chatting to Carly—introducing the two cousins that were friends with Tara. She stood and gave my Mom a hug before turning to everyone (briefly giving her grandfather a warning look).

"This is Cameron's Mum all. Mrs. Hutchinson—this is my family."

"Now there's a lot of us—but don't worry, we're friendly," Mr. Weasley declared. He had created a great red beard that covered a majority of the scars, but he came forward with Dom's mom immediately taking mine under their wing. Dominique grinned at me and slipped her arm around my waist. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. We watched our two families (mine including the band, who was chatting animatedly with Teddy, James, Fred and Kent while Kaylie, Leah, Louis and Colby talked) mingle with each other in perfect harmony. Non-magical and magical alike.

"It was a pretty good summer," Dominique stated suddenly. I laughed and tilted her chin up so I could give her a proper kiss. A crumpled up program hit the side of her head and she broke apart to glare at Fred who was grinning innocently.

"Know what's been stuck in my head?" I questioned. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"The finale song. It's really inadequately named. '_Finale B'_; _Rent_ should be more innovative than that," I scoffed. Dominique laughed and turned to face me so she could wrap her arms around my neck.

"But the lyrics are pretty great. 'No day but today'. If you think about it—it's kinda the anthem of my summer experience. If I hadn't embraced the day I would've never auditioned for the program."

"And then you would've never met your incredibly handsome boyfriend," I added. Dominique scoffed and lightly smacked my chest.

"No—I wouldn't have. Maybe I should embrace my inner Gryffindor more often?"

"Or you know just take center stage more often. That's always a great confidence booster," I laughed. Dominique looked seriously contemplative for a moment before she nodded.

"I'll definitely be taking center stage more often from here on out. Thank you for making me realize that."

I bent down and gently blanketed my lips over hers. As much as she keeps saying I taught her things this summer—she really taught me so much more; acceptance in any situation, to pursue my _real _music, and most importantly that even I can love someone. Yeah, it's been a good summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AA:**

**Songs to Listen to:**

** Opening- **_**Don't Stop **_**by**_** Fleetwood Mac **_**used **_**Glee Version**_

**Fire's Redemption- **_**Tonight, Tonight **_**by**_** Hot Chelle Rae**_

**Cameron- **_**I Sing For You **_**from the movie **_**Camp**_

**Dominique- **_**Brighter Than The Sun**_** by **_**Colbie Callait **_

**So that's it! The end of 'Center Stage'! Expect an epilogue soon, but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I hope I did this last chapter justice. I was contemplating breaking it into two chapters at one point, but I didn't want to interrupt the flow. I hope I also did the song parts correctly and entertaining for you guys to read. Let me know your thoughts!**

**Forever Yours Magically**

**Emily**

**PS: I do have to thank one VERY dedicated reader **_**Zepheus. **_**You my darling have stuck with me through this whole story. I consider you one of my most dedicated readers and reviewers. You weren't afraid to give me constructive criticism or ask questions and I really appreciate it. **

**Also **_**Kenzie Jean**_**, you lovely know what you got out of this story. The dear character Kenzie is dedicated to you…love the one and only person to ever call you Kenzie your whole life!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/F: Well you asked for it and I give it to you! The epilogue! Please note that it's going to be on the long side because when I write epilogues they always run on the obnoxiously long side! Maybe I'll give you a two chapter epilogue? How does that sound—I've never done it before but I love you all and you deserve it! So here it is: Chapter One of the Epilogue!**

* * *

><p>"Vic! Do you have any shoes I could wear? I haven't unpacked my trunk yet!"<p>

"Are you a witch or not, woman?" Louis' voice came from directly behind me, making me jump and smack my head on the shelf that held our jumpers.

"Oi! Give a girl a warning," I grumbled, rubbing the knot on the back of my head.

"Sorry—is my Quidditch gloves in your trunk? I can't find them in mine," he questioned, after giving me a sheepish smile.

"What do you need them for? It's dark out," I sighed, flicking my wand at my trunk so the lid flew open. "Plus I highly doubt your gloves would be in my trunk. I wasn't even in your dorm half the time. I had my own."

"But my stuff _always _ends up in your trunk, somehow. I'm staying at James' tonight. He, Kent and I promised we would work with Hugo tomorrow since Aunt Hermione is finally letting him on a broom on his own." Louis answered with his head halfway deep into my trunk. Several of my items were flying out at a rapid pace, books being tossed out haphazardly. He emerged with one of my gloves in one hand and one of his in the other.

"Did we _each_ leave a glove at school? It doesn't even make a full pair—they're both right handed," he snorted. I frowned. I'll kill James. He borrowed my gloves at school last and if he lost one he's so buying me a new pair. "I'll write McGonagall and see if they're on the grounds somewhere. I'll get a lecture for being forgetful and she'll probably make some sort of comment about not searching for my things but she'll end up doing it anyways. She loves me compared to James and Fred. Anyways, aren't you going to be late?"

"I'm apparating so not really—I just can't find shoes to wear," I huffed, pointing briefly to my bare feet. "You can still come if you'd like."

"Nah—I'd rather not see you snog your boyfriend all night," Louis shrugged as Victoire flounced into the room.

"Hey—I found one of your Quidditch gloves on the floor of the car. It must've fallen out of your bag," she stated, tossing it onto my bed. "What were shouting about shoes for?"

"I wanted to know if I could borrow a pair because mine are all packed," I replied, giving her a sweet smile. Vic rolled her eyes and bent down so she could crawl into our magically expanded closet. She backed out a few seconds later with a pair of suede teal pumps in her hand. She brushed the sand that always littered everything off her hands and held them out.

"Next time just say you wanted to wear a pair of my heels instead of coming up with some lame arse excuse," she snorted. I gave her a grateful smile and shoved them on my feet before turning towards the mirror and adjusting my nude sequined tank top.

"You should roll up the sleeves of your blazer," Louis piped up. Vic and I froze and stared open mouthed at our little brother. His ears were pink and he gave an uncomfortable cough. "It would just look better. Aren't you like really late now?"

Victoire was attempting to hold back a giggle as she took Lou's suggestion and rolled the cuffs of my fitted black blazer to my elbows. She eyed me critically for a minute and then grinned.

"As odd as it is that you're giving fashion advice, you're right Lou," she stated.

"I don't know—Louis does have the best taste of the boy cousins," I remarked, cocking my head to the side. Louis had on a pair of nice, fitted jeans and a blue jumper that matched his eyes. Most of the guys in our family wore ragged Quidditch t-shirts and jeans or their annual Christmas jumper, but Louis certainly had a flare that the rest lacked. His blushed and tossed his one glove to the side to grab the left one off my bed.

"I'm just going to borrow these," he stated—his voice deeper than usual. Probably substituting for the lack of testosterone he just impressed upon us.

"If you stretch them out I'll kill you in your sleep," I sang.

"I'll be sure to _magically_ enlarge them. You hang around muggles too much—you're forgetting your abilities. Now, have fun tonight and on your—"

"Louis!" Victoire snapped suddenly, making us both jump. "Go check the car for your glove, then you won't have to borrow Dom's," she ordered, pointing out the door.

Louis rolled his eyes, gave me a brief kiss on the forehead and headed downstairs. Victoire was looking after him a thoughtful look on her face. She snapped out of it a second later and grinned at me.

"Have fun tonight—tell Cameron I say hello. And well—just be good and safe. And seriously Dom—if you do anything, well you know the charm," she chirped, pecking me on the cheek and thundering down the stairs. I blinked after her. Did my sister just give me the pseudo-sex talk? I frowned and shook off the thought before examining my reflection one last time. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous.

I hadn't seen Cameron since Easter Holiday. We'd seen each other during the holidays of course and there was the time he surprised me on a Hogsmede weekend and at my very last Quidditch game—but still, it's been at least three months since we've each other last. I was bursting with news to tell him, but I don't know how he was going to take it exactly. And honestly I just wanted to snog his face off. I grinned slightly at the mere thought and snatched the small leather bag off my bed post. Looping it across my body, I shoved my wand into it (undetectable extension charm) and thundered into the kitchen.

"I'm off then—I'm late as it is," I announced, giving Mum a kiss and turning towards Dad who was resting at the table. "I'm staying over at Leah's flat tonight with her so I'll be home Saturday evening."

"Have fun—take plenty of pictures. And please send word periodically. And just so you know, I'm not happy about it," Dad stated from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. I stopped en-route to the door and gave him an odd look. What was everyone on about tonight?

"I don't really want to know what is going through your head right now, Dad. I'm just going to London for a few days—I don't know what would get you in such a tizzy. I'll be sure to send word when we get back to Leah's tonight," I stated slowly, backing out of the kitchen and into the garden where I could apparate. I looked over my shoulder and into the lighted window—Mum was scolding Dad for some reason. My family was off their rocker tonight. I landed with a large thud and almost lost my balance in the dark alley I apparated to. Shaking off the dizziness that always accompanied apparation I hurried out into the brightly lit streets of Downtown London.

The crowd was pressing in on me from the sides as I leveled out with the small club. There was a long line of people wrapped around the building in various states of dress. A few of them had black t-shirts on with the band's logo and a bunch of writing on the back, while others had homemade t-shirts on. 'Future Mrs. Hutchinson' and 'I Go Crazy for Nateie' were splayed across the chests of the girls at the very front of the line. I frowned and tried to discern a friendly face amongst the line and packed sidewalk. The stream of bodies was funneling down to the end of the line—making it longer than it was before. A large mass of dark hair was suddenly thrown up my nose, almost knocking me to the ground and deafening me with squeals in my ear in one fowl swoop.

"DOMINIQUE! OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! I totally thought you weren't showing up, but then I realized you were probably just running late because you didn't even get home from school until yesterday. And oh goodness—you look fantastic! I really enjoyed writing letters this past year. It was sooo almost nostalgic to my earlier years—before texting and email. It was completely old fashioned and brilliant and I just can't believe you're here! I've just missed you—"

"LEAH! What have I told you about breathing in between sentences?" I laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth. I pushed her away slightly so I could take a look at her. She's dyed her hair to chocolate brown and added pale pink and blue streaks this time. She's also gotten a tattoo just under her ear, a small silhouette of a sparrow. "Merlin! I've missed you!"

I was crushed in a hug again but this time I was able to reciprocate it tenfold—actually allowing myself to let out a small squeal. It was a personality that I've discovered only appears when Leah's in the general vicinity.

"C'mon—they're about to load everyone in and then there's two openers before the guys go on," she grinned, hooking arms with me and dragging me towards the front door. She smiled cheekily at the big guy guarding a red velvet rope. "We're with the band!"

"Right—that's what they've all said," he snorted, grabbing a clipboard from behind him. Leah gave him our names and his eyebrows shot up. "Right then—go on to the stage door and get your passes." And the rope was lifted. The two girls in homemade shirts let out large shouts of disapproval.

"I see what your type is now! Fake brunettes and gingers! Are we not sexy enough to make the cut? They're not even that pretty!" the one wearing the 'Future Mrs. Hutchinson' shirt exploded. I whirled on her—I take ultimate pride in evading the ginger gene. Plus, she does not call me ugly and come out unscathed. I itched to curse her ears off, literally.

"I'm strawberry blonde, thank you very much and we're on the list! Don't be such a tart. That stomach really should be hidden at all times!" I snapped. She blinked at me as Leah hastily dragged me through the door and to the bar.

"Let's not bite any fangirl head's off, shall we?" she questioned motioning to the bar tender. She shouted out a name of something and tossed some cash on the table. "The boys have become quite popular in the past year and some of their fans are completely out of their minds crazy." She shoved a drink in my hand while she rolled her eyes. She gathered me up again and dragged me across the empty room towards a small door off to the side of the stage. How are all those people going to fit into this club?

"Wear this and you won't have any bouncers breathing down your neck anymore," she commanded, looping a long black chord with a card hanging on the end around my neck. "And start drinking that—you look like you're going to faint."

"I'm just nervous, okay! I haven't seen him in months and now I find out there's girls that think they're going to marry him some day! Girls that are rather attractive looking, even if I did say otherwise. And I have this complete bludger to drop on him tonight," I went off. Leah frowned at me, pulling me off to the side as people began to rush towards the front of the stage. There was some pushing as they tried to dominate their spots but it began to settle down and the room filled.

"What 'bludger'?" she questioned levelly.

"I got a job offer at the end of the school year," I sighed. Leah's eyes widened and she let out a small squeal.

"That's great! What's bad about a job offer? At least you're not stuck in the endless hell of community university like I am, all while being a starving actor. You'll have an actual steady salary and not have to job jump from pub to café to retail to make ends meet," she bubbled. I gave her a look and her mouth snapped shut. "Sorry. Oxygen between words, right."

"Look, I'll explain it to you tonight when we get to your flat. I want to talk to Cameron first because I might not even take it," I sighed, finally taking a sip of my drink. It was bubbly and tickled my nose as it went down. It was sweet with the faint taste of coconut and the burning after effect of some sort of alcohol. I frowned and pulled back the glass to look at it.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"Rum and coke?" Leah laughed. I stared blankly at her. Neither of those words computed.

"Which one is the alcohol?"

"The rum," Leah replied slowly.

"Is it sweet?"

"They both are."

"What makes it bubbly?" I questioned, taking another tentative sip and deciding I liked it.

"The soda is carbonated—oh my god have you never had soda before?"

"No…"

"You may be able to do wicked things with that stick of yours but sometimes I think you're under privileged in life," Leah laughed, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the door. A girl shrieked from behind the small gate set up beside it and grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god! You have backstage passes? Can you give this to _Fire's Redemption_? This way I won't have to throw it onstage!" she exclaimed, shoving a covered plate into my hands. "They're white chocolate macadamia nut! I made them! They're Nathan's favorite!" she squealed. I blinked at her. How the hell would she know Nathan's favorite biscuit?

"No problem," Leah chirped as another rather muscular guy opened the black door. He had to throw off a few girls that launched themselves at the opening before quickly slamming the door behind us. A group of guys were standing with instruments at the wings and looked up as we made our way by.

"Green room for the _Fire's_?" Leah questioned with a wide smile.

"Third door on the left," he smiled, grabbing her waist before she could pass. "But you should stick around after our set, love."

"Hands off before I make you," I sighed, slapping at his wrist. He grinned at me and gave a cheeky shrug.

"There's plenty of me to go around. You girls sticking around after the show—I'll buy you a drink? Did I mention we were staying at a rather quaint hotel?" he declared. His bandmates laughed.

"You're a disgusting git," I groaned, attempting to pull Leah from his grasp but the hallway wasn't wide enough to get leverage. She just looked uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sure you'd change your mind after one night with me, dear." He laughed, going to touch my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Just let me go—you're just some low class opening band. I'd bet _you're _paying the club to perform," Leah announced after he grabbed at her arse.

"Ooh—attitude, I like it," he crowed.

"Dude! Hands off before I get security and _they _make you! You're lucky you're even opening for the openers!" a voice shouted from down the hall. I sighed when they came into the light filtering from offstage.

"Thank you Jason—can you hit him?" I questioned as the guy dropped Leah. A techie was following with a headset—she looked at the situation and back at Jason.

"You guys are free to set up as soon as the curtain closes," she sighed, doubling back. Jason grabbed each of our hands and dragged us after her.

"Sorry—they're skeezy and drunk," he sighed, smiling at us. "What took you so long? I was ordered to come and search for you."

"Wouldn't you get mauled?" Leah snorted as Jason shrugged.

"The keyboard player doesn't get as much attention as the lead singer and guitarist do," he sighed kicking open a black door. I barely caught the piece of tape with their band name scribbled on it before it flew inwards. Jason dragged us into the brightly lit room that was suddenly filled with cheers.

"There you guys are!" a voice exclaimed as I was smothered in arms and torsos. I couldn't even see past all the bodies hugging me.

"Gerroff guys! I get it! You missed me!" I laughed as I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I could automatically tell it was the right set of arms. After I was swung around a few times I was finally put to the level where I could smother his lips in my own.

"Seriously! I wanna hug her too!" Nathan whined from somewhere to my right.

"Cookies!" Kyle declared brightly. I pulled away to look at the rest of the guys. They were beaming at me. Man I've missed them. I finally turned back to Cameron, my blue eyes finding his bright green. They were completely sparkling and I felt myself break as I launched myself at him again. Grasping his face with my hands and pulling it towards mine I pressed my lips firmly against his. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Yes—I've missed you as well," he laughed, slipping his arm around my waist and tugging me into his lap as he plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe you're actually headlining!" Leah exclaimed, flopping down next to me.

"Right? I can't believe a fan made me cookies! I love being remotely famous!" Kyle declared through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Actually they were for Nathan—they're your favorite," Leah replied with a small eye roll. Nathan visibly brightened as he crammed a cookie into his mouth and followed it with a large chug of a drink, _my_ drink to be more specific.

"Don't tell Nathan stuff like that—it makes his ego inflate," Cameron sighed into my neck.

"Rum and coke, Dom? Seriously—get a girlier drink why don't you," he grimaced as he swallowed.

"Leah got it for me," I laughed, leaning back against Cameron's broad chest and repressing the giggle that was building in my throat as he nuzzled the spot behind my ear.

"Only because she needed alcohol in her stat—she almost punched a fan in the face," Leah exclaimed. Cameron stopped abruptly and leaned to the side so he could look me in the face.

"What?" Jason snorted.

"She called me ginger," I grumbled.

"And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was wearing a shirt proclaiming she was the future Mrs. Hutchinson," Leah shot back.

"Absolutely not," I sniffed. Cameron was shaking with laughter.

"You're as insane as _they_ are babe," he declared. "No need to be possessive—you've actually got me."

"She was a complete nutter!" I exclaimed in my defense. There was a round of laughter as I sunk lower into Cameron's laugh.

"Oh! You've graduated haven't you! SHOT!" Tanner declared, suddenly jumping up and making Leah's legs (which were resting in his lap) fall to the floor with a thump. I gave Leah a raised eyebrow and she bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

"You're not taking a shot before performing again! The last time you got drunk and your beats were all completely off," Nathan groaned, grabbing Tanner around the middle and wrestling him to the floor.

"It's for Dominique," he whined as Nathan lay across his stomach. The door opened suddenly and the boys froze.

"I feel as if I should get used to seeing things of this nature," a man in a sharp suit sighed. He looked at the rest of the guys, his eyes falling on me.

"Felix—it's Tanner and Nathan, you'll never get used to their shenanigans," Cameron sighed. I squirmed uncomfortably—he still was staring at me. "And quit your scrutinizing of my girlfriend. I'm not breaking up with her if you don't think she fits the bill of appearances. Dominique—meet our slave driver."

I jumped off of Cameron's lap and whirled to look at him. What the hell did he just say about breaking up? Who did this guy think he was? Why was I acting like a complete and utter crazy person? Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should listen before turning all emotional, babe. I said I won't. Felix is just being a douche," Cameron sighed. I glanced back at Felix who was narrowing his eyes at Cameron.

"I am your manager for a reason you know—and I don't think you'd listen to me if I ordered you to do anything anyways."

"Damn straight! Once we convinced you to produce Cameron's good music we shot up in the charts. We're obviously much smarter than you," Jason declared. I grinned faintly—that particular letter about the album of 'real songs' they were recording (along with the fact that they've been opening for big bands) was very enthusiastic. I was merely excited just by the sheer enthusiasm the letter possessed. He was so proud that his real work was actually getting showcased.

"Let me live it down already. And your girlfriend is lovely, Cameron. I was scrutinizing whether or not you'd look like shit next to her in a picture," Felix snapped.

"Can I take a shot now? It's in celebration of a full education," Tanner whined—still pinned under Nathan.

"No!" the room chorused as Felix strode across the room and held out his hand to me.

"Felix Dunham—I'm the boys' manager," he explained as I gave it a swift shake. Cameron was still glaring at him.

"Stop pouting. He was only speaking the truth—I'm much better looking than you," I declared. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering when the insults would be back—it was a nice twenty minutes," he sighed, kissing the side of my head and pulling a water bottle out of the tub next to the couch. "Don't worry Felix, when you're not being mean to me my girlfriend picks up the quota."

"At least someone does. Anyways—you're on in about ten minutes so you girls might want to claw your way to a good spot in front of the stage," Felix declared dryly. Leah squealed and jumped up starting for the door. Cameron grabbed my arm before I could go and I turned to him—he was smirking.

"I don't get a kiss for luck?" he questioned, jutting out his lower lip. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small pat on the cheek.

"Think of it as incentive to perform well," I laughed, skipping out after Leah, the laughter following me into the hallway. I needed to redeem myself for that disgusting behavior I displayed when I first arrived. I let my excitement carry me away but then I had to reel it back in. Can't get too loose on him, can I?

By the time we made it back out into the club it was packed. Girls were pressing towards the stage as the second opener played. The bouncer noticed us and motioned for us to fit in at a cleared spot off to the right side of the stage.

"Why do they just get to fit in so close! We waited in line for four hours to get these spots!" a girl shouted about the music. Leah rolled her eyes as I flipped around.

"Because we have these shiny badge thingys. Sorry for the inconvenience!" I declared in a sugary sweet voice. The girl scowled at me and Leah gave a warning press to my inner arm. The opening band was just finishing up and clearing off the stage. The screaming crowd quieted down a tad and the pressure on my back let up a bit as the crowd backed off.

"Are you going to hit someone? Should I get you some liquid correction?" Leah questioned. I gave her a small smile. I've been dealing with reprimanding people all year and here I was doing it again. I honestly needed to relax. I could feel my nerves still wound up tight from all the stress of the N.E.W.T.S and being Head Girl.

"Maybe I could use another drink," I sighed. Leah let out a loud laugh and slipped out of the crowd towards the bar. I busied myself with searching through my bottomless bag for some muggle money and trying to keep just my wrist buried in it so I wouldn't look too suspicious. I finally pulled out a couple pounds by the time Leah came back with two drinks held high over her head.

"I wonder why they wanted us in the audience and not in the wings," she sighed—sipping on her drink. I choked on my own sip and turned to her wide eyed.

"They wouldn't do anything to us—would they?" I questioned in a hiss. Leah frowned and sipped her drink contemplatively.

"I didn't think of it that way. I don't know if they'd dare," she finally stated. I eyed her for a second.

"Did the Tanner thing last? You never really answered when I asked in our letters," I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if we're hook-up buddies or if he actually wants to be more than that. We went on a few dates and whenever I hang out with the guys he's flirty with me but I don't really know where we stand," she stated. I frowned.

"I might just have to kick his ass," I laughed. Leah shook her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Colby said he's going to come back from his internship in New York to beat an answer out of him. I don't know—I use him as much as he uses me," she finished as the lights dimmed and the club roared with screams. She smiled at me and turned towards the stage. The boys were filing on and the crowd pressed up against my back forcing me against the metal barrier blocking us from the stage. I ignored the girl screaming in my ear and gave Cameron a huge smile. He raised his eyebrows at me as he plugged in his guitar and Nathan took the mic.

"Helloooo everyboddyyy—you're looking mighty fine tonight. Especially all you ladayysss," Nathan shouted, making the girls scream hysterically. I rolled my eyes—he was so full of himself and just so_ Nathan_.

"Shut up Nathan," the four others chorused making the crowd laugh. Leah let out a loud whoop and an extra loud 'you tell him!' making everyone titter once again. Nathan flashed her a smile and nodded towards the rest of the _Fire's_. With a click of Tanner's drumsticks the boys started playing their songs. They were on form tonight and even though they always put on quite a show, as always I only had eyes for Cameron. He was in the zone—just him and his guitar. It was fantastic. I was always impressed with the amount of energy he possessed and they were slowly winding down to the end of their show.

"Right then," Cameron shouted after the end of one of their songs. "You all know I don't hog the microphone—I leave that to Nathan because he obviously needs applause to survive. But! It is that time of the night where I allow my own ego to be fed."

There was a sudden surge of cheering and even though I didn't think it was possible I was flattened against the gate as the crowd surged forward.

"I know that I usually serenade a member of the audience but I figured I'd sing the song for whom it was written," he continued. I felt my stomach drop. He wouldn't dare. A hush fell over the crowd as they began whispering. "Yes! I wasn't lying in the interviews—I'm terribly sorry ladies but I am taken and she's finally back from school. Dominique—get up here."

I was shaking my head furiously as Leah shoved me towards the bouncer who hefted me up onto the stage.

"No. No. No. No," I was chanting as Kyle grabbed me and shoved me towards the stool that was placed on center stage.

"Sorry what was that?" Nathan questioned sticking a microphone in my face.

"I'm going to kill you guys—sorry everyone you're going to need to find a new band to love," I declared. Jason burst out laughing as Tanner beat out a joking set on his drums.

"Is that what you say to your boyfriend? This is completely and utterly romantic and you're ruining the moment," Cameron tsked into his own microphone. There were cheers.

"I'll pass on the romantic gesture, thank you," I shouted, getting up and starting for the wings. Nathan and Kyle grabbed me and shoved me back down.

"Shut up and let us sing to you," Nathan snorted, nodding back at Tanner. At least it wasn't my special song—I honestly didn't want to be sung something that personal in front of all these girls. Instead they went into the upbeat song that first got me to become Cameron's girlfriend. Nathan had a guitar but was basically all over me, shaking his butt in my face and practically grinding in my lap. Cameron leaned over from the mic and kicked him, somehow still continuing with the song. I felt my face become beet red. When I looked down at Leah she had a camera in her hands, recording the whole thing. I was going to kill her too; she had to know about this.

"_Of a love that makes my heart beat and my head spin round_," Cameron finished, kneeling right beside me as he sang. There was a clash of cymbals and it was over. I buried my face in my hands to cover up the blush. I'm going to murder him. It won't be quick either; it'll be slow and painful. Maybe I'll start with his nose—bat bogey hex always proves useful. My hands were pried from in front of my face and Cameron gave me a big, wet kiss on the cheek. I slapped him upside the head and he laughed, lifting me from the stool.

"I'm so going to kill you. I can't believe you did that. You're so dead," I was muttering as he walked me offstage.

"I love you too babe," he snorted, giving me a fierce but quick kiss on the lips before running offstage. "That was Dominique ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all enjoyed me embarrassing her spectacularly. Who knows—she was pretty embarrassed, I might be single after that!"

There were exceptionally loud cheers at that so before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed an empty water bottle off of the table in the wings and lobbed it at his head.

"Don't be so bloody stupid! It won't affect me as much as it'll affect you later!" I shouted, hitting Nathan in the ear. He gave me an alarmed look and Cameron doubled over in laughter along with some cheers.

"Like I said—it was worth it. But I do love you—keep that in mind," he remarked. A good portion of the crowd cooed but I did notice a few boos.

"Be nice girls, I'm still on the market!" Nathan declared. Cheers.

"They only ask for rumors when they announce their status," Felix sighed, making me jump. He's rather crafty with the sneaking, isn't he?

"Well you might have another single one of the bunch," I grumbled. Felix raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you really going to end it with him?" he questioned with a small smirk.

"No—but I am allowed to punch him right?" I sighed.

"As long as it's not in the face or where it can be photographed, be my guest," he laughed. Leah charged through the door and tackled me.

"Your face was classic!" she declared. I scowled at her. "I didn't know, I swear."

"Right—you just had your camera conveniently ready," I snorted.

"Nope—purely coincidental," she laughed, leaning forward so she could watch their last song. They ended with a clash—said their goodbyes and thank you's and thundered off the stage. Felix was applauding them and congratulating on a show well done as they filed towards the green room. Cameron stopped at me, grinning widely. I pulled off my bag and smacked him hard across the arm. There was a small sound of tumbling inside. I don't care if I ripped my pajamas—he deserved it.

"Ouch! What the heck was in there?" he laughed, holding onto his arm.

"All my stuff for Leah's this weekend. There's an undetectable extension charm on the bag," I sniffed, grabbing his hand. He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss to the temple—obviously picking up that he was forgiven without me actually saying it.

"About Leah's," he started. I gave him a slightly alarmed look. Where's he going with this one? "You're not going."

"Of course I'm going, don't be daft. I'm not going to let you kidnap me. Remember, I'm the one with the wand."

"No—she knows you're not," he grinned.

"Well where am I going?"

"Like I would tell you," he snorted. Instead of taking me to the green room he stopped at another door where the guys were stationed.

"How many are out there?" Jason questioned.

"A good amount—but we've got the car waiting for you and your friends," Felix shrugged, pushing out into the night first.

"We'll stay for them all. They waited for us after all—might as well reward them," Nathan grinned.

"Leah—Cam seems to think I'm not joining you for the weekend," I declared. Leah gave me a small smile.

"Nope—but you owe me a sleepover when you get back," she sang.

"Back from where?" I demanded. But the boys had already pushed out of the building. There was a small set of cheers and girls were lined up by the door all holding out pieces of papers towards the guys. Cameron gave me a small smile and joined the rest of the band to sign the paper and pose for pictures. I held back with Leah, who was avoiding my eye, and leaned against part of the gate farther along.

"You're going to avoid me aren't you? Not going to explain what's going on at all?" I questioned.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise! You'll see! Now shush and take a picture with me," Leah commanded, pulling me close and whipping out her camera. I rolled my eyes but posed for the picture with her only to jump out of the line of the camera as something cold and wet was splashed in my face. The girl who I encountered at the front of the line was smirking triumphantly. I was too shocked to do anything but blink the drink out of my eyes.

"You don't deserve him! He deserves someone who loves him singing to her! Who would sit there for him and not complain! You're a slut! He belongs with me!" She was shouting as her friend attempted to drag her away.

"Did you honestly just throw a drink in my face over a guy you've never met before?" I snapped, starting for her. Leah grabbed my arm. Cameron was by my side a second later, wiping off some of the ice stuck to my cheek and peering worriedly at me.

"Did she hurt you?" he questioned in a low voice. I snorted in laughter so he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"I would've signed anything you wanted. I would've taken a picture with you. But honestly—that was a little uncalled for," he sighed. Felix was at our side now.

"But I love you! I love you!" she was crying now, reaching out to Cameron (who stepped backwards. I grinned).

"You kinda just threw a drink in my girlfriend's face," Cameron sighed.

"Sorry! She's drunk!" her friend exclaimed, clamping a hand over her hysterical friend's mouth.

"You're going to have to leave. Sorry everyone! Autographs are done for the night!" Felix shouted. The boys looked upset at that.

"They waited for us, Flea," Tanner sighed. Felix looked at them briefly before he shook his head.

"There will be a Meet 'N Greet next week at Florence Mall. You're all welcome to come back then and if you show your ticket you'll be pushed to the front of the line," Felix declared. The boys perked up at this. I think they honestly did respect their fans, but it wasn't their fault some of them were crazy. Suddenly there was a towel thrown at me and we were ushered to a waiting car.

"Sorry about that Dom—usually they're harmless. Some of them wait forever just to see us so we like to get to them all but then one loony one ruins it," Nathan sighed, taking the edge of the towel and wiping off something on my cheek.

"It's okay," I sighed, shifting uncomfortably. I'm all sticky now.

"So where am I going if I'm not going to Leah's? I really need a shower," I questioned, wiping down my face. I was too tired to argue this point as of right now.

"My apartment! We leave tomorrow for your surprise," Cameron declared with a huge grin on his face.

"How long has this surprise been in effect?" I questioned, my curiosity peaking.

"For a couple months now," Jason shrugged. I gaped at them.

"Does everyone know about this but me?"

"Pretty much," Nathan laughed. Cameron kissed my cheek and pulled away with a smile.

"You taste like Jack and coke," he laughed. Nathan leaned over the very back and into the middle row and promptly licked my cheek.

"Nope—it's not Jack but it is whiskey," he discerned as I gaped at him.

"Did you just _lick_ me, Nathan?" I shrieked.

"And thank God we're at your flat," Tanner declared quickly as the car came to a stop. "Run and lock yourself in your room."

Nathan did just that—noticing that my look wasn't very friendly towards him at the moment. Cameron had a look on his face that was half anger towards his best mate and half amusement. But he waved goodbye to everyone and led me out of the car and up the narrow stairs. It was a quintessential bachelor pad. Minimal furniture and slightly messy. Cameron suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to him—crashing his lips into mine. I felt myself heat up from the very core of me. It's been so long since he's kissed me like this—in a way that you wouldn't kiss if other eyes were present. I finally managed to get my wits about me and pull away.

"I'm gross," I stated with a small smile. Cameron ignored the sticky sheen of my skin and pressed his forehead against mine. "I really need to shower."

"Can I join?" he questioned cheekily. I smacked him one across the chest and he laughed. "Kidding. Kidding. Let me get you a towel."

He led me to the small bathroom adjacent to what I assumed was his bedroom and I took the fastest shower possible—drying myself off with my wand and frowning at the pajamas in my bag. Of course I didn't expect to be staying here so I packed the most unattractive pajamas possible. I hefted a sigh and pulled the overlarge Ravenclaw Quidditch t-shirt I sometimes wore to practice over my head and slipped the short pajamas shorts on. The bronze and blue shirt slipped off one shoulder as I frowned at myself. It'll have to do. I heaved a sigh and exited the room. Cameron was already showered and sprawled on his bed clad in only his boxers. He sat upright when he heard me exit and grinned widely.

"I jacked Nate's shower so you wouldn't have to wait alone," he stated as I joined him in his bed. I pulled the warn flannel comforter that I was so accustomed to up to my nose and took a deep breath. All the times we spent snogging on his bed at the Program came flooding back to me and I felt myself smile.

"You just didn't want to leave me the opportunity to kill Nathan for licking me," I stated finally. Cameron's arms snaked around my waist as he snuggled under the covers with me.

"Well if you were arrested it would put quite a damper on my plans," he chuckled.

"Which are?" I tried, making my eyes wide and jutting out my lower lip slightly. Cameron rolled his eyes and kissed me gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he snorted when he pulled away. I sucked in a breath. I should just tell him now. I should tell him now and get it over with.

"I need to tell you something," I blurted out, mentally smacking myself in my face. That was certainly graceful. Cameron's expression flooded to confusion, and I could tell that his brow was furrowed even in the moonlit room. "I got offered a job at the end of the school year."

His expression changed then from confusion to one of such pride that I thought he would burst.

"That's fantastic! That's the greatest thing I ever heard!" he exclaimed, kissing me fiercely.

"I'm not taking it," I mumbled through his lips. He pulled away and frowned at me.

"Why not?"

"Professor Flitwick—my charms professor and the head of my house at school offered me an apprenticeship. He wants to retire in a few years and wants to train me to take his place," I started.

"Charms! Dom—that's your dream! You're so good at it. Why in hell wouldn't you take the job?"

"Because it's in Scotland!" I declared. Cameron froze whatever he was going to say and a look of comprehension crossed his features.

"You don't want to take it because of me?"

"I'd be back at Hogwarts for nine months of the year. What kind of relationship is that?"

"I can't let you do that, Dominique. I can't let you turn down this opportunity because of me."

"But I hate being away from you," I sighed. This was so unlike me. I didn't rely on anyone. I was an independent person. Yet here I was—letting my future being decided because I was in love.

"And I hate it too, more than you know—but we made it work this past year and we'll make it work next year. I'm putting you and your future in front of my needs. I would love to hoard you to myself but I can't let myself do that," he replied firmly. I didn't have words. He was so firm in his response that I knew going back and taking the job would be the best choice for me—even if it wasn't for us. I felt my eyes fill with surprising tears.

"This is your dream—to show others how to do what you're so great at. Don't let me hold you back," he whispered. I pressed my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could press myself against him. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his face into my hair. "We'll make it work. I know we will because I love you and I won't let a little distance ruin it. We've made it once we can do it again."

"I'll do it then. I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too—I've missed you so much," he sighed, as I tilted my chin up to give him a kiss. We lay there in comfortable silence, kissing occasionally but mostly just reveling in the fact that we could cuddle like this again. That he could hold me. I could tell he was fighting to stay awake for my sake because as soon as he nestled me into his arms his body completely relaxed. He did perform tonight; I don't blame him for being exhausted. "I can't wait for tomorrow," he mumbled suddenly, his sentence penetrated by a yawn.

"What's tomorrow again?" I questioned, taking advantage of his tired state. He chuckled sleepily and shook his head, his nose grazing the back of my neck.

"Nice try, you fox. So how was your last three months?" he questioned, another yawn punctuation his sentence.

"Nope—no conversation. You can hardly stay awake," I laughed, reaching behind me to pat his cheek. I felt him smile.

"Night babe, I love you," he whispered, lightly kissing the back of my neck. I smiled as he snuggled his face into my hair. It seemed like only seconds that he was fast asleep. I grinned to myself and nestled myself against his arms, just breathing in his scent and presence. I could only imagine what he had in store for me tomorrow but something tells me I was going to need my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AA: Right—so I'm giving you a treat and breaking the epilogue into two parts. Just stretching this story to the maximum. I hope you enjoyed this and be prepared for pure fluff. My epilogues never contain drama or plot twists. It's mostly just a fun way for me to carry on my characters and write the annoyingly sweet things that cycle my brain. **

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emily**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/F: The very end. It's here. I hope you all enjoyed the journey as much as I did.**

**Warning: Smut in the middle—the story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p>"Time to get up! Time to get up! We're going to be late, time to get up!"<p>

I was being jostled unceremoniously upon the mattress. It felt like only moments ago I had fallen asleep and now I was being awoken very rudely. Some host he was—I'm a guest.

"Let. Me. Sleep," I groaned, each of my words punctuated as I was bounced on the bed.

"Sorry, can't. It's not on the agenda. You can sleep in a bit anyways," Cameron sang, the bouncing ceasing. I settled under the covers only to have the pillow that was over my eyes ripped from my face. I blinked blearily. I should've expected that. "Now that you're up, get dressed."

"I'm not up!" I shouted as his back retreated from the room.

"Yes you are!" his reply wafted back into the room from down the hall. I grumbled back a few curse words and snuggled under the comforter, preparing myself for another hour of sleep. If he loved me, he would let me sleep. I lay there with my eyes closed and willed my dreams to pull me back under. Oh bugger me, it was impossible. I was awake. I threw back the covers with an indignant shriek and stomped into the bathroom—only to pause, back up and blink stupidly at the window. It was still dark out! I dashed back to the bed and searched the rumpled covers a bit until I found my wand. I gave it a wave in a figure eight and felt my jaw drop with a little pop as I eyed the ghostly numbers floating there.

"Cameron! Why the bloody hell did you wake me up at four bloody thirty in the morning?" I bellowed, going to dash from the room and running smack into my target's chest. When I made eye contact with him his emerald eyes glinted mischievously.

"Shh—there's people sleeping in this apartment still. I told you, we have to stick on schedule. Now change into something comfortable," he commanded.

"I don't care about waking anybody else up! _I_ should be the one still asleep. You can't make me change my clothes!" I snapped, perfectly ready to be completely defiant. I plopped down on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Cameron and daring him to make me do otherwise. He woke me up at four thirty in the morning, I'm not good with not a lot of sleep as it is, so coupled with not being clued in on a plan…well I make others utterly miserable. It's one of my more attractive qualities of course—but it's a well known one as it is. Cameron sighed and walked over, planting a palm on either side of my thigh and bending down so we were eye level.

"I _can_ and _will_ force you—but you know what happens when I get you stripped down to your undies. We don't have the time to test my self-control but we can test this theory later, okay? I'd be more to oblige," he stated, his voice low and husky as his nose barely grazed mine. His lips were only inches away and even after almost a year I felt my heart rate speed up and my breath hitch. Oh damn him to all the rings of hell.  
>"Fine—but I'm not doing it for you," I remarked stubbornly. Cameron laughed and lightly pressed his lips against mine before pulling away.<p>

"Right—of course not. You have five minutes to get changed you smart ass," he declared, strolling out of the room. I grumbled to myself for at least a minute of those five before getting up and pulling on a pair of my holeyer jeans and a knitted jade colored jumper with musical notes winding their way around the color, hem and cuffs. It was my latest Christmas Jumper from Grandmum. I was just struggling with tugging my boots out of my clutch when Cam came back. He eyed me amusedly for a moment as I finally got the second one loose but the momentum caused me to crash to the ground.

"Maybe I should put your Mary Poppins' bag away for the time being?" he questioned as I tugged on the fleece lined boots over my jeans. I paused mid-tug and blinked at him.

"Mary _what_?"

"You were so neglected as a child, now come on we need to go. Get whatever you want to carry in your pocket and give me your bag," he commanded—holding out his hand. I sighed and peered into the small bag before plunging my arm into it. I was shoulder deep by the time my fingers came in contact with what I was searching for. I pulled it out with a flourish and handed Cameron the bag. He left the room again leaving me to plait my hair back with the tie I found and grab my wand. When I reached him in the living room I blinked.

"Where'd you get my school rusack?" I questioned hesitantly. He looked up from where he was putting my smaller bag into the larger one and grinned.

"Your sister—now give me your wand," he commanded, holding out his hand. I blanched. My wand?

"I don't want you doing magic," he sighed. I hesitated and he gave me a small smile—gently removing it from my hand. "You'll be perfectly safe, now let's go."

I felt myself sigh—here I was wandless, allowing my boyfriend take me to some undisclosed location at five in the morning. May Merlin help me.

* * *

><p>"I'm blind!" I exclaimed for what was probably the millionth time. He blindfolded me. The git actually blindfolded me.<p>

"Yes—that was the desired effect," Cameron said in a deadpanned voice.

"I _don't_ like it. Whatever your stupid little surprise is it's off to an awfully bad start," I grumped, trying in vain to see something other than the fabric in front of me. It was a futile attempt.

"Okay, okay. Just keep your skirt on. We're almost there," Cameron sighed. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and drummed my fingers on the center console; they were quickly caught up in a warm palm. "If you twitch one more appendage, I swear Dominique."

"I wouldn't have to bloody _twitch_ if you unblindfolded me," I huffed, my fingers tingling. I didn't like being at a disadvantage, it made me feel vulnerable and I really wanted my wand.

"There's a reason I blindfolded you, you know. I try doing things that will surprise you," he huffed. I snorted and brought my free hand up and scratched at the edges of the handkerchief.

"This isn't the one you use to mop your face during sets, is it?" I questioned hesitantly.

"No…it's Nate's," Cameron snorted. I squealed and went to rip the blindfold off but Cameron caught my wrists in one fist. "Calm down, I'm joking—oi! Learn to drive!"

"Look who's finally catching onto the Britain terminology. How long have you lived here? Two years?"

"Shut it Weasley—he cut me off. It's this stupid traffic. I can't wait to get-"

"Get where? Are we leaving the country? Does my Dad know?" I jumped. There was a car horn to my right. I swiveled my head in the direction, but still saw dark tinted red.

"You'll know momentarily. And no Dom. I'm kidnapping you, your family knows," Cameron replied dryly. The car suddenly lurched forward in a stop, making me shriek again and then there was dinging around me as he opened the door.

"We're here? Can I take this stupid thing off?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Now shut up and take my hand," Cameron sighed. There was a slam, the trunk, and the crunching of gravel from wheels.

"Is that a trolly? Are we at the train station?"

"Stop guessing and just take my hand," he commanded. I pouted but flung out my arm. Cameron tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and led me forward. I stumbled on a crack, only to be caught in his strong arms.

"Careful now," he laughed as I snorted in disgust.

"I'm blind. How in the world can I be careful?"

"By going slowly, you silly bitch. Stop being so mean. I'm doing this because I love you," he giggled. "There's a step here. There you go—now one second—just stay right there—and you can take it off! Happy One Year Anniversary and Birthday present mixed in one!"

I ripped off my restraint and furrowed my brow in confusion. Cameron was standing with his arms wide in front of a large metal and glass building. There were tons of people whipping around us dragging bags and suitcases. I zeroed in on the two black suitcases on either side of Cam. He had a ridiculous grin.

"Where are we?"

"The airport silly!"

"Airport? As in one of those muggle flying contraptions?" I shrieked, my voice growing an octave.

"Yes."

"Where the hell are you taking me? I will not get on one of those things! There's no way they're safe!"

"Will you breathe? We're going to America!"

I stared at him. America? We're going to America?

"To visit my Mom and sister? You'll meet my Aunt? See where I grew up? I thought it'd be a nice idea," he rambled, each sentence was getting quieter and quieter.

"I would love to go to America, but can't we just portkey or something?" I squeaked.

"No! There is no way we're doing any sort of magical transportation. Every time we do I get sick, bruised, or almost killed. No, we're doing this the muggle way. It's perfectly safe, Dom. How do you think us unfortunate ones travel the world?" He snorted, jerking up the handle of the bags, gathering them in both hands and offering me his free one. He also had two very large backpacks strewn over his back. I hesitantly took the proffered appendage, but couldn't help wondering when he had time to plan all this?

"Can I at least have my wand?" I managed to get out as he toted us into a rather long queue of people waiting to approach people behind metal desks. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, but swung one of the bags (the one I used my seven years at school to carry around my books; a sturdy one made of cracked and perfectly worn in brown leather) around and unsnapped the side pocket that was specially made to hold wands. He hissed and drew his fingers away as they were shocked violently. I snickered.

"Did you know it would shock me?" he hissed, shaking out his hand and losing the grip of his own bright red backpack. He fumbled with all the bags for a moment, twisting them in proper positions and repositioning them securely to his shoulder before glaring at me.

"I didn't know where you were keeping it! It's an enchantment, so only the owner can take it out. Prevents rivaling houses from stealing your wand in the corridors," I whispered, grabbing it myself and sliding it up the sleeve of my thick jumper, it slid effortlessly into the small pocket that Grandmum always sews into the jumper. It was the exact measurements of our wands and held them snuggly and safely against our wrists. I instantly felt better as soon as the smooth wood connected to my fingers—like a wash of calm drenched me from head to toe. As the queue moved along at a flobberworm's pace, I took the time to look behind me at the glass walls. It was a stormy day in London, as per usual for summers, but the humidity was up. I wasn't looking forward to actually setting foot on the great white contraptions that muggles used to fly. It didn't seem safe and I didn't like that I wasn't able to control it like my broom.

"So this _thing_, how exactly does it stay up?" I questioned hesitantly, gripping the handle to my wand underneath the thin knit. Cameron gave me a raised eyebrow and I cleared my throat slightly. "For Grandpop's sake of course. You know that's his greatest ambition."

"Aerodynamics, mechanics, the such," he shrugged. We were finally at the top of the queue. A blonde woman with a harsh low ponytail smiled brightly at us.

"Bags to check in mums," she declared in a strong cockney accent. Cameron grinned and hefted our bags in an indent on the counter. A screen with gigantic red numbers coursed through several levels before settling on a weight. "Right, continue to customs then. Enjoy your flight."  
>"Not bloody likely," I hissed under my breath. Cameron laughed and led me through the crowded hall to some moving staircases like the underground has and to yet another queue.<p>

"So tomorrow, after we get over the gnarly jet lag, I have a whole day planned for us. It's going to be completely muggle. No magic whatsoever. To be honest, it's far overdue," he laughed, leading me with a hand on my lower back.

"Really? I think you've become rather reliant on magic this past year," I laughed. Cameron gave me a flat look. This line went by faster and we reached the podium where a bored looking official in a uniform stood. Cameron handed him two little blue booklets, which he scrutinized severely before leading us onwards.

Two 'metal detectors' and ten queues later we were sitting in a waiting area that rivaled St. Mungos. There were people packed there with luggage at their feet. Some had squealing children running up and down between the chairs.

"I can't wait to show you around! There's so many things that I have planned. You'll like my Aunt I think, she's very dry and sarcastic—a lot like your Aunt Ginny," Cameron was babbling on. I clued into the last part of the conversation and gave him a warm smile. It didn't dawn on me until now that he was probably just as nervous as bringing me to his hometown as I was with the possibility of getting on the plane.

"I'm sure I'll love everything you've set up," I assured him. A great voice boomed around me, it was like the voice at the Ministry but lacked its cool demeanor. This one just seemed bored.  
>"Well that's us," Cameron grinned, grabbing my hand and an envelope that held our tickets. He led me up to a woman in a neat uniform—showed her our tickets and soon we were ushered down a long hallway. Soon we walked through the smallest door possible and past a room with more buttons and lights than I could imagine. How is it possible that this thing flies? After passing a section of plush leather seats we stopped in the second type. It wasn't as extravagant as the first but had two seats per aisle and a good amount of leg room.<p>

"Felix pulled a favor and got us business class. The flight's long and these seats have more room than coach," he explained, standing aside so I could slip into the seat by the tiny square window. When I looked out I only saw small carts driving around and several other large airplanes.

"This thing surely can't hold this many people," I whispered as the plane slowly filled. Cameron gave me a large grin.

"It will—you'll see. Just sit back and relax, it's a long flight," he commanded, reaching around and buckling my belt for me. I jiggled my knee and waited for what seemed like forever. Finally the plane was full and we were going through safety instructions (which I listened to explicitly. It was for my _safety_ after all and I was positive I would need it). And then there was lots of dinging noises and we began to move. I let out a frightened squeak and snatched onto Cameron's hand. The nose was tilting upwards. I let out a louder squeak and buried my face into his shoulder. I could feel his shoulders shaking in laughter but I ignored him. We are going too fast. This thing won't be able to hold all this weight into the air. I was going to die. I was sure of it.

"Dom," Cameron sighed suddenly. I squeezed my eyes tighter. This was his last goodbyes to me—even he knew about our imminent doom.

"Dom," Cameron repeated. "We're level."

"No—we're going to crash," I wailed, a little too loudly for my own liking. Cameron started laughing again.

"No—we're not," he soothed. "Excuse me, miss."

I looked up at this to see who he was talking to. It was one of the women in the smart uniforms. She paused by us with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Can you please console my girlfriend that planes have been flying for ages without crashing?"

"I've flown every day of my life for ten years and not once have I crashed, dear," the woman replied kindly. Ten years? That's a long time.

"Nobody's died from these contraptions?" I questioned hesitantly. The woman opened her mouth but snapped it shut—smiled again and roughly shook her head.

"No nobody's died," she replied before quickly moving on. I felt the breath I was holding release and I sagged against Cameron. This was too much for me and I could feel the last couple hours catching up with me.

"Sleep—we have plenty of time before we land," Cameron demanded as I stifled a yawn. He lifted the arm rest and unbuckled my seatbelt so I could snuggle down with my head in his lap. His fingers began to comb against my scalp and I slowly felt myself drift off—my dreams riddled with passing clouds and Professor McGonagall making a loud roaring sound instead of speaking as she flew next to me.

* * *

><p>"Dom," a whisper drifted to me from a thousand miles away. I was far too comfortable to even consider waking up. "Dom, babe," the voice declared again, this time accompanied with a small shake. "Dominique—they need you to wake up so you can sit upright."<p>

I was still far too content with my slumber to even attempt waking up.

"Dominique—the plane is crashing."

Now my eyes flew open as I suddenly realised my surroundings. I was on a muggle flying contraption. I looked wildly around and sat up, face to face with a smirking Cameron.

" Now that you're up, put on your safety belt. We're landing," he commanded. "You just slept for eleven hours straight."

"Really? That's bloody forever," I yawned, honestly amazed and slightly proud of my own sleeping abilities.

"I know—you weigh a ton. My leg's asleep," Cameron smirked. I scowled at him and peeked out my window. The ground was closer now and I could make out the tops of tall buildings. It was only about twenty more minutes (and more fretting into Cameron's shoulder on my part) that we were finally touched on the ground. I looked up and blinked as people began undoing seatbelts and standing up to grab bags from overhead compartments. Cameron was beaming at me.

"Welcome to California, Dominique," he declared, holding his arms wide.

* * *

><p>₰<strong>:Cameron:<strong>

The next hour or so was filled with gathering luggage and checking back into the country. Dominique was still slightly dazed from the flight and followed around without complaints, but merely clutched my hand and looked around LAX in a coupling of amazement and confusion.

"What's that?" she whispered, pointing to the small machine in the corner.

"An ATM," I laughed. "It's how us muggles get money without going to a bank."

"Oh—I wish we had that," Dom breathed out. I giggled and wheeled her outside. She frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "It's so hot out."

"Welcome to California—the state of one season," I snorted, scanning the cars circling around for the familiar. Suddenly there was a sharp honk and loud whistle. I felt my face break into a grin as I yanked Dom towards the red van that was idling at the curb.

"Aunt Cindy!" I exclaimed, throwing open the back door.

"Oh Cammy dear! Welcome home," she exclaimed, flipping around from the driver's seat and examining Dominique. She gave her a shy smile which Aunt Cindy responded with tenfold.

"You must be Dominique. Welcome!" she exclaimed. Dominique blushed slightly pink and grinned at her.

"Thank you for having me—not that I really knew about it before hand," she stated. "This git decided to surprise me, even though he knows I'm not fond of surprises that hold waits involved."

"You were perfectly alright with me surprising you at school," I pointed out, to which Dom rolled her eyes.

"Like I said—no wait involved. I didn't know it was coming until it hit me," she announced. Aunt Cindy sighed from the front seat as she pulled out of traffic and onto the freeway.

"Just listen to that accent. I could die," she announced. Dominique blushed again and gave a small laugh.

"I guess I am the one with the accent now, yeah?"

"Sure are—you outcast you!" I declared. Dominique smacked me lightly across the chest but gave me a fond smile. The rest of the car ride was spent with chit-chat, or basically Dominique being grilled by my Aunt and soon we arrived at our apartment complex.

"Right now—we'll be expecting you two for dinner tomorrow. Here's your keys, Cam," Aunt Cindy declared, switching seats with me. I gave her a friendly wave and backed out of the apartment, catching Dominique's confused stare before I turned around.

"There's not much room in the apartment so Nate's lending me his old one that he still has," I explained—making the very short drive to where we'd be staying. "Go ahead and shower and be down in half hour. Dress gorgeous," I commanded as I ushered her into the apartment. She gave me an annoyed look but took her bag none the less and stepped into the bedroom I pointed out. She emerged a quarter of an hour later and I felt my jaw drop. She did a small twirl and my eyes latched onto every part of her body. The teal blue dress was tight the whole way through and molded to her every curve—setting her body off. She kicked up one nude heel and fluttered her eyelashes at me. Her legs were endless and looked silky to the touch. I wanted to throw all my plans to the wind and just attack her right now. I tried to swallow, but it seemed futile.

"Do I look gorgeous enough to your standards?" she asked coyly, running one finger along my jaw line before flouncing off and plopping onto the couch.

"Babe—you look too gorgeous for me to take you out in public," I admitted, plopping down next to her and grabbing her tiny waist. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and planted feather light kisses there making her squirm and squeal lightly.

"That tickles! Why'd you have me change so quickly if you were going to do this?" she questioned, twisting out of my reach. I blinked. I had plans?

"Oh—right. I made dinner reservations," I coughed, jumping up and artfully rearranging my jeans. She raised one thin eyebrow and turned to the mirror by the door. She frowned, reached _into_ the top of her dress and pulled out her wand. I gaped at her causing her to smirk again.

"This dress is so tight—where else was I supposed to keep it?" she questioned with a laugh. With a twirl her hair was piled on top of her head with a few tendrils slipping down her back. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, we shall. But before we go I wanted to let you know that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I love you and I'm the luckiest guy in the world,' I replied, coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her reflection melted as she leaned back against me.

"I'm the one who's lucky, really."

* * *

><p>(Smut warning, skip if desired)<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was difficult to get through. Dominique kept running one bare foot up and down my shin. I'm sure—by now—she realized what effect she was having on me. She must. The looks I was giving her could only interpret to one thing. I needed her badly. It's been too long since we've done anything besides kiss and I was dying for skin on skin contact. Of course we still hadn't done <em>that<em> yet. Having deemed her school, home, and my apartment with Nathan sticking around inappropriate. We hadn't pushed it—exploring our relationship in other ways.

"So," I started, only to close my eyes as her toes grazed the inseam of my pants. She was looking at me hungrily—the dessert we were sharing left abandoned between us. "Would you like to do anything after this? Maybe see a movie? It was my plan since you've never been to one before."

"If you'd like. I'm wide awake—but there is plenty of time to be a muggle, pet," she sighed. I jumped. She's switched her foot for her hand, lightly running her fingers up and down my inner thigh and circling the button enclosure on my jeans. "We could just go back to the apartment and catch up. I've missed you."

You would have to be stupid to miss the double entendre in her words. I quickly stuffed the proper amount of money into the bill folder and grabbed her hand. We barely made it to the van before I pressed her up against the door and planted a fervent kiss to her lips. Her hand wound its way around my neck and she _just_ allowed the tip of her tongue to graze against mine before she pulled away.

"We're in public, love," she giggled, kissing my nose and pulling open the door. I groaned and quickly slid into the driver's seat, taking all precautions that I could on the drive back to the apartment. Every bit of me wanted to speed home, running all lights and stops in the process. But my self control was strong and somehow I made it home without breaking any laws.

The desire was burning within me and as soon as I opened the door, Dominique scampered away from me, glancing at the clock as she did so and stopping. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she grinned slightly.

"I'm eighteen," she remarked with a smirk. I looked at the clock. So she was. I held up a hand and rushed over to my bags, throwing things to the side as I searched. The need was still coursing through my veins but I pushed it aside. I had more pressing matters. Of course tomorrow there was a full day planned in celebration of her birthday but giving her this now seemed _right_. Finally I found it and walked briskly back to Dominique—who looked rather confused.

"So I have a whole day planned tomorrow for your birthday and our pseudo anniversary. Our real anniversary Mom wants to take us out in celebration. Something about how she never thought she'd 'see the day'. But this is for you," I sighed, holding out the small gold wrapped package. She grinned widely and positively ripped the wrappings from the box (I've discovered she has no inhibitions when it comes to presents). She yanked off the top and promptly dropped the box on the floor. I frowned. Bad gift?

"Cameron," she breathed, bending down and picking it up. She plucked the delicate silver ring from its confinements and peered at it with her eyes wide. It wasn't an engagement ring but rather a silver ring with an infinity sign on the top that was iced in little diamonds.

"It's not like an engagement ring if that's what you think," I started. "See that's an infinity symbol. It means I'll love you always. I'll love you until you can find the end of that shape."

"Oh Cam," she breathed, slipping it onto her finger and admiring it. When she looked up at me her large blue eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "It's beautiful."

"Oh good—because I thought you would think it was too corny or something," I admitted with a nervous laugh.

"No! It's perfect! I can't promise that I won't make fun of you in the future for that speech—but for right now, it's brilliant," she grinned, wiping quickly under her eyes.

"That's more like it. It is comments like that that make me realize everything is okay between us. It is comments like that that make me love you more," I sighed. Suddenly she had launched herself in my arms and her lips were upon mine.

They were fervent—rushed and filled with static, the desire coursing through her every pore. I latched my arms around her waist and pulled us flush, letting no heat escape from between us. Hands were in each others' hair and her bare leg slid slightly up my jean clad one. Suddenly I had her pressed up against a wall, my lips moving a tango against her neck. She tilted her head back slightly—a soft moan escaping her lips. It was the noise that made me lose all self control. My hands (already placed artfully on her upper thighs) hefted her up and she immediately responded by locking her feet around my waist, her shoes falling off in the process. I kicked open the bedroom door and walked backwards until the backs of my legs hit the bed. That's when I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I collapsed, pulling her swiftly on top of me.

"I. Love. You," she gasped, in between kissing my neck. I only managed to gurgle out a response because her fingers were roaming downwards over my jeans. Tracing every peak and fall to perfection and making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" she smirked, sitting up and straddling my waist. "Because I'm not so used to this weather. It's rather hot to me."

"Well you know—that dress is made of really thick fabric," I smirked, playing along as she toyed with the hem of her dress. It was practically hiked up around her hips.

"I believe you're right. I'll be right back," she declared, hopping off of me and striding in the direction of the bathroom. I let out a strangled noise.

"I meant for you to take it off! Not leave!" I shouted, sitting upright. I heard a muffled giggle from behind the door.

"I'm changing," was her only reply. With another groan, I swiftly unbuttoned my dress shirt and yanked it off, followed quickly by my jeans. I was mid-way of hopping out of the last pant leg when the door creaked. I looked up and promptly fell over. There was my girlfriend clad in only a lace dress (or what I assumed was a dress. It barely grazed the bottom of her butt). The lace was set so tight that you could just see a hint of what was under it.

"I found this when I was picking out something to wear. It seemed like something that would keep me cool," she sighed, fingering the hem and looking up at me through her eyelashes. The moonlight hit her in such a way that her skin shone brightly from underneath it's hidden layer. She flounced to the bed and drew her wand out of her cleavage, tapping her head once with it. Her hair spilled out of its confines and over her shoulders. She shook it out and looked expectantly at me.

"You're staring," she stated simply.

"What do you expect me to do when you come out like _that_," I groaned, kicking off my pants and getting up. I gently grabbed her waist and eased her downwards so I was lying on top of her, my weight dispersed on my arms. Slowly and painstakingly I began to kiss her, starting at her forehead and making my way down (artfully avoiding her lips at all costs). I still had the burning want to go completely out of control and just ravage her. But now I felt that I didn't need to act on this urge. I just wanted to kiss her and take my time with it. Feel every little bit of what I was doing. I was to the point where her cleavage disappears beneath a slip of lace and carefully I placed a hand on one mound, testing and teasing the skin with my fingertips all while continuing with the journey of my lips. Her breath hitched and her leg slid up, sliding smoothly over my own legs.

Running my fingers down her body I froze at the hem of her dress. Giving her a small look she just let out a moan. Carefully I slid my fingertips up the hem, teasing along her thighs and brushing my fingertips over the correct places for seconds at a time. I felt her body shudder under me as I continued my escapades.

"Oh Cam," she sighed, her eyes closed and her head tilted back slightly.

We've done this before, of course, on both sides. Usually fully clothed or down to the bare essentials. It was too much of a risk to get to the plain skin. Too much of a chance of interruption and embarrassing situations. But now we had everything. All the time in the world and no chance of being caught. I moved my fingers back to the hem of her dress and she let out a strange whimper, opening her eyes to connect to mine. With a small nod of approval, I carefully removed her dress, taking in every bit of her as I went. Oh God she was beautiful. Hesitantly I traced every part that I'd never seen. All the parts that the clothes and underwear prevented me from really taking in. She shivered slightly as I continued and gave her the gentlest of kisses. Suddenly she sat up on her elbows, looking me straight in the eye. Hesitantly her own hands reached out and grabbed at the elastic of my boxers. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You sure?"

She merely nodded in response, easing my pants over my hips and sending them to a heap on the floor. I connected my lips with hers again, running my fingers over every soft part of her body. The direct skin on skin was amazing. Completely void of all barriers and just raw. Suddenly she pulled away from the kiss and nudged me so I could roll off.

"It's okay. We don't have to," I announced as she walked to the bathroom. She emerged a few seconds later and closed her eyes, circling her wand over her abdomen. It glowed slightly and she put her wand down, walking over to me and slipping a leg on either side of my lap. I felt my hips buck so I grabbed onto her waist and buried my face in her shoulder.

"I want to. That was to shield the dangers," she whispered, moving her lips from my ear to my neck. "Just—be gentle. I—well—I don't remember anything but it hurting the last time."

"I'll try not to hurt you," I promised, lifting her and laying her down on the pillow. I grabbed my own shield from the dangers and carefully applied it before crawling next to her and brushing some hair off her face.

"I love you," I sighed, kissing her deeply. Her eyes were wide when I pulled away and I kneed her legs a bit wider, using my hands to angle her hips better. She squeezed her eyes shut but after a few tense moments I felt her relax and her hands found their way to my hair. I never tore my eyes away from hers. She gasped a little and I froze.

"No—I'm okay. Really," she replied, smiling at me and kissing me hard on the mouth. I took this opportunity to let go of her hips and hold her face tight to mine as I continued on. She opened her mouth and sighed, sending shivers down my spine. Her back arched slightly and she bit my bottom lip ever so gently. And it was like I couldn't hold it in any more. Still cautious to be gentle I lost myself in her. Her eyes, her smile, every bit she had ever given me. The only think I was conscience of was her gently moaning my names with every quick stroke. And as suddenly as it developed, it was over and we were collapsed in a sweaty heap on the blankets. I raised my head to look at her as she panted.

"I love you," she sighed, placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me lightly on the lips. I cradled her to my chest and took a deep breath. I could still feel her all over me, my skin was buzzing with the sheer thought of the situation.

"I love you too, babe. I love you more than you know," I sighed finally before we both lost ourselves to sleep.

* * *

><p>₰<strong>:Dominique:<strong>

The week was the fastest week of my life. It was like exam time—the more you dreaded it the faster it came. I didn't want to leave the little sanctuary that Cameron and I built for each other. It was refreshing, really and calm. Sleeping in each other's arms (amongst other things, of course) and just enjoying non-stop company. You'd think we'd get sick of each other—but it was the complete opposite, we couldn't get enough.

He'd taken me to a Muggle movie (fascinating how they project it on the screen), a play park (swings, a slide, and this thing called a 'ball pit' that was just brilliant. I felt five and was okay with it), Karaoke (he forced me to sing, stating I was going to lose all stage presence if I didn't keep it up. I got up and really performed. I never knew how much I missed it), tons of sightseeing (we went to this crazy beach with tons of street vendors, a work out place, and crazy people watching), and gave me a tour of all the places he hung out as a child. Leah and he were right; I'd really missed out on a lot as a child. All these Muggle things were so entertaining that I don't know how I went eighteen years without trying them out at least once.

Cameron and I were snuggled up under a large blanket in the apartment the night before we were set to go back home. We'd spent all day there catching up on a bunch of Muggle movies he claimed I was deprived on as a child and just got back from dinner with his family to continue where we left off. It was comfortable and just _right_. I was idly spinning my ring around my finger when it slipped off and into my palm. I was about to shove it back on when I froze and brought it up to my eyes. There was something inscribed there.

"_To the girl that will never be simply a charity case. I sing for you."_

I blinked for a second or two before I started laughing. Cameron looked away from the telly slightly alarmed and gave me an incredulous look.

"I just found the script," I explained, holding up the ring. Cameron's confusion melted to amusement as he took the ring from me and slipped it onto my finger. "I didn't think you'd remember that day."

"Why wouldn't I remember the day where I met the most beautiful girl on the planet," Cameron announced cheekily. I rolled my eyes and mimed gagging, making Cameron chuckle.

"I didn't offer you that free gift because I felt bad for you," he declared. "I offered it to you because I couldn't stand to see you walk away. I had to do something so I did that. I never thought I'd see you again and I figured I might as well go out in your mind with a bang."

"Well it worked. I was fuming mad but I couldn't get you out of my head," I admitted sheepishly. Cameron beamed and planted a kiss on the top of my head. I knew, sitting there watching some cartoon movie about fish, that this next year and my job wouldn't tear us apart. Like Cam said our love was to infinity. It took center stage and made a name for itself and its performance will always imprint itself on my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AF: And that's it folks. The very end of Center Stage. I hope I did that one section justice—I just felt it needed to be in there. To show how much their relationship really grew. Keep an eye out for my next story 'Destined to Implode' and for updates on my Drabble Fic 'Snapshots'. The first fic is up on snapshots so if you're going through Emily withdrawals check that out?**

**For the last time:**

**Forever Yours Magically,**

**Emily**


End file.
